Le pouvoir des mots
by Seilin
Summary: Sanzo aurait du s’y prendre à deux fois avant de s’énerver et que l’irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.
1. Retrouvailles

_**Le pouvoir des mots**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

Sanzo : C'est encore temps de changer

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 1

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

Gojyo : Feignante !

**Couples :** SanzoXAyumi ? Ou alors SanzoXxi-mei ? Faut voir mais peut-être qu'il n'y a ni l'in ni l'autre. Je sais pas si j'en met et je sais pas s'il y en aura d'autre. Dites moi ceux que vous préfereriez voir.

Kogaiji : Je préférerais pas.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1:**

**Retrouvailles**

« - Ne, Hakkai quand est ce qu'on arrive j'ai faim ! »

« - Nous apercevons déjà la ville Gokû. »

« - Et elle s'appelle comment cette ville ? »

« - Mousmé. »

Au nom de cette ville Sanzo se raidit soudain. Il regarda Hakkai étrangement.

« - Tu es sur que c'est Mousmé ? »

« - Oui ! »

« - Oy le bonze ça va pas ? »

« - Ferme-la ! »

« - …. »

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard surpris mais le silence s'installa jusqu'à l'arrivée. Une fois dans la ville, ils se mirent en quête d'une auberge, qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement.

« - Ne, Sanzo où tu vas ? »

« - Chercher des clopes ! »

Il sortit sous le regard interrogateur de Gojyo qui savait que le paquet du moine était plein. Pendant ce temps Sanzo marchait dans la ville.

« - Kôryu ! Appela une voix. »

Sanzo se retourna, pour apercevoir une femme courant vers lui. Il l'observa s'approcher un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ah je suis contente c'est bien toi ! »

« -…. »

« - Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Sanzo murmura un vague si, avant de s'allumer une cigarette. La jeune femme souria et lui attrapa le bras l'entraînant vers le centre de la ville.

« - Xi-mei ! Je peux savoir où tu m'entraînes ? »

« - Je dois faire des courses alors…. »

Sanzo soupira. Pourquoi la jeune femme lui faisait toujours faire les corvées. Il avait horreur de ça.

« - Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrai un jour ! Tu es très mignon maintenant. »

« - …Toi aussi mais…. »

« - Elle est aussi devenue none ! » Répondit Xi-mei devinant la question du moine.

« - … »

« - En fait elle n'avait pas le choix, comme moi, c'était soit devenir none soit être marié de force à un youkai. »

« - …Je vois…. »

« - Tu manges avec nous ce soir ? »

« -…Pourquoi pas, mais je suis pas sur d'apprécier la compagnie et les sermons des autres nones. »

Xi-mei sourit :

« - Aucun risque ! D'abord parce qu'il n'y a que des moines. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air blasé que prit Sanzo.

« - Ensuite, Ayumi et moi mangeons avec les gosses, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, à moins que la compagnie d'enfant te dérange. »

« - …Ça devrait aller ! »

« - Bien sur on est là ! Au fait t'es venu seul ? »

« -…Non mais… »

« - Alors il faut que tu les invite »

« -…Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont plusieurs. »

« -….Quatre personnes qui débarquent en voiture dans la ville c'est très voyant. »

« - La ville n'est pas petite ! »

« - Oui mais ici les voitures ne sont pas monnaie courante. En plus tu t'es arrêté chez le patron de l'auberge qui est un ami. Il t'a reconnu tout de suite. »

« -…. »

« - Bon on va les chercher ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle l'entraîna vers l'auberge.

« - Sale kappa ! Tu triches j'en suis sur ! »

« - C'est pas ma faute si tu connais pas les règles babouin ! »

« - Je suis pas un babouin, cafard rouge ! »

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

« - Urusai ! »

« - Je vois…. C'est animé ! »

« - Nee, Sanzo qui c'est ? »

« - Je m'appelle Xi-mei et je suis une vieille amie de Sanzo ! Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez dîner avec nous ce soir. »

« - Je croyais que les moines devaient rester chastes ! »

Pour seule réponse, Sanzo assomma littéralement Gojyo. Et devant son regard noir, tous s'abstinrent de lui demander quoi que ce soit comme explication.

« - Ça va pas non stupide bonze ! »

« - On y va ! »

« - Tu as l'air bien pressé » remarqua Xi-mei alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« - Oh ! Xi-mei » appela l'aubergiste.

« - Tiens, merci pour tout à l'heure ! C'est bien lui ! »

« - Je risquais pas de me tromper, ils sont pareils ! Bref tu pourras donner ça à Ayumi, ça m'évitera de monter au couvent. »

« - D'accord, qu'es ce que…hé mais c'est de l'alcool ! T'es au courant que les nones ont pas le droit d'en boire ! »

« - Oui ben…elle fait ce qu'elle veut en plus je pense pas que ce soit pour elle. »

« - Elle va m'entendre ! »

« - Ayumi ? » Demanda Gojyo.

« - C'est une amie. Vous la verrez tout à l'heure. »

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs qui se tournaient vers lui Sanzo commença à marcher. Ils montèrent donc jusqu'au couvent. A Peine furent-ils entrés qu'un gamin courut vers Xi-mei.

« - Xi-mei ! Xi-mei ! C'est terrible, y a Kasu et Gari qui veulent tuer Ayumi ! »

« - Allons, c'est pas parce qu'ils le disent qu'ils vont le faire ! »

« - Oui, mais là ils…. »

« - On t'a jamais dit que c'est pas bien de rapporter » l'interrompis Gojyo.

A ce moment-là deux coups de feu retentirent.

« -…Kim, es ce qu'ils ont pris des pistolets par hasard ? » Demanda Xi-mei de plus en plus pâle.

Kim fit signe que oui. Ils se précipitèrent alors en direction des coups de feu, pour voir les deux gamins entrain de se faire tirer l'oreille par un moine.

« -…Es ce que tout va bien ? »

« - Ces deux petits imbéciles se baladent avec des armes ! Tu es censé les surveiller. Et expliques-moi ce que tu tiens dans les mains ! Ma parole c'est de l'alcool. Xi-mei ! Tu…. »

« - …Nous casses les oreilles, intervint une voix derrière lui. »

« - Ayumi ! » Hurla le moine.

« - Quoi ? T'as déjà essayer de surveiller 60 gamins qui braillent du matin au soir ? »

« - Là n'est pas la question ! »

« - L'alcool ? C'est pour moi, ou plutôt pour l'infirmerie. C'est le meilleur désinfectant. »

« - Mais…. »

« - Les deux gamins ? Et bien, ils sont punis de m'avoir encore dans les pattes ! Lâchez-les maintenant. Vous êtes censé aller prier ! »

« - Vous de même » fit-il en partant fou de rage.

« - K'so, comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! »

« - Mademoiselle Ayumi » murmura Kim. « Pardon j'ai pas pu les en empêcher. »

« - Bof, t'avais pas à t'en faire ils savent même pas viser ! Seraient capable de rater un éléphant dans un couloir ! »

« - Kasu et Gari, suivez-moi tout de suite ! » S'énerva Xi-mei.

Ayumi se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, et la surprise se lut clairement sur son visage.

« - T'es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici, fit-elle à l'adresse de Sanzo. Je croyais que tu détestais les couvents ! »

« - Je déteste toujours ça ! »

La jeune femme s'avança vers eux, Gojyo eu la grande surprise de constater qu'a part le fait qu'elle soit brune, elle avait les yeux améthyste et ressemblait beaucoup au moine. Il voyait en fait le moine en version féminine et brun.

« - Je m'appelle Ayumi ! Bienvenue dans ce couvent de tarés. »

Les présentations faites, ils rejoignirent Xi-mei qui faisait laver la salle de classe aux deux élèves.

« - Vraiment ! Ces deux gamins sont des catastrophes ambulantes ! »

« - …C'est juste la huitième tentative de la journée. »

« -…Sanzo, tu peux rien faire pour eux » supplia Xi-mei.

Gojyo éclata de rire. Le moine faire quelque chose, ce serait la fin du monde.

« - Je peux toujours leur apprendre à tirer ! »

Un sourire vint se placer sur le visage d'Ayumi. Alors que Hakkai regardait Sanzo avec surprise.

« - Ma foi, si tu as du temps à perdre, pourquoi pas » répliqua-t'elle. « Bon allez vous deux, allez préparer votre prochain coup. »

Les deux garçons disparurent sans demander leur reste.

« - T'as vu ? »

« - Ouais, elle a sourit, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive ! »

« - Oui mais y a pas que ça ! Le moine, mademoiselle Xi-mei l'a appelé Sanzo. Tu crois que c'est un haut moine ? »

« - Chais pas ! En tout cas rien avoir avec les croulants d'ici ! »

« -…Ouais ! Ce serait bien s'ils nous apprenaient à tirer. »

« - Alors combien de jours restez-vous ici ? » Demanda Xi-mei.

« - Nous repartons demain, répondit Hakkai. »

« - Une semaine ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Nous restons une semaine ! »

« - Qu'es ce que tu racontes le moine ! »

« - T'as très bien compris ! »

« - Sanzo, tu es sur ? »

« - Certain ! »

L'air surprit de ses compagnons amusa Sanzo, et fit sourire les deux jeunes femmes.

« - …Je vois que tu es toujours aussi imprévisible. »

« - Mademoiselle Ayumi, mademoiselle Ayumi ! »

« - Si c'est pour une connerie adresse toi à Xi-mei ! »

« - Ben, c'est que Kasu et Gari sont montés sur les toits. »

« - Oui et alors ? »

«-…. Ayumi c'est interdit. Si l'un d'eux tombent. »

« - Ils auront de mes nouvelles, c'est moi qui leur ai appris à grimper. »

« - …Ayumi ! » Hurla Xi-mei.

Ayumi poussa un gros soupir, se leva et suivit la gamine.

« - Je t'accompagne » déclara Sanzo.

« - Sanzo » appela Xi-mei.

« - Lâches-moi, Xi-mei ! »

Xi-mei lâcha le bras du bonze, soupira et le laissa partir, la tristesse se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Elle adorait le moine et ça se voyait clairement.

« - San… »

« - Non laissez ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » Fit-elle en retenant Hakkai.

« - Mais Sanzo n'a pas à vous parlez sur ce ton ! »

« -….Oui enfin là, c'est ma faute ! »

« - Dite, il est parti où Sanzo ? » Demanda Gokû.

« - Il est allé voir les gamins qui grimpaient sur les toits. »

« - Tss ! M'est d'avis qu'il s'est découvert un penchant, c'est surtout Ayumi qu'il suivait. »

« - Ne le comparez pas avec vous ! Sanzo est loin d'être aussi pervers que vous. »

« savez-vous que je suis pervers. »

« - …Je le sais de Sanzo ! Et puis Sanzo ne sortirais jamais avec une fille ! »

« - Je m'en doute ce gars est coincé de chez coincé. Mais bon il a pas l'air indifférent à Ayumi. »

« - Pardon ? Je suppose que vous ne savez pas alors ! »

« - Savoir quoi ? » Demanda Hakkai.

« -…Vous ne discutez jamais avec Sanzo ? »

« -…Ben, non, déclara Gokû. Il aime pas parler de lui. »

« - S'il ne vous a rien dit c'est que vous n'avez rien à savoir. »

Décidément, ils ne comprenaient rien à rien aujourd'hui. Quel secret le moine cachait-il ? Cette lueur de joie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Gokû était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu chez Sanzo.

« - Ayumi, pourquoi es-tu devenu none ? Je croyais que tu détestais les couvents ! »

Ayumi regarda Sanzo droit dans les yeux, semblant se moqué de lui intérieurement.

« -…J'ai rien dit » murmura-t'il en rougissant et comprenant qu'il était mal placé pour parler.

« - Il y a une raison bien particulière ! Je suis trop gentille pour vivre dans le monde extérieur et puis… ces enfants… »

« - Hé, Ayumi ! On va sauter ! » Hurla Kasu.

« - Chiche ! »

« - Tu me crois pas ? Alors regarde ! »

La mauvaise humeur de Sanzo repris un peu le dessus. Ayumi n'avait pas fini sa phrase et ne la finirait jamais. Il avait clairement vu qu'elle hésitait à en parler. Maintenant que les gamins avaient coupé la conversation, il ne saurait pas. Il releva la tête, pour voir Kasu se pencher dans le vide.

Alors qu'il allait sauter, Gari le retint par les bras.

« - Fais pas ça Kasu ! »

« - Lâche-moi crétin ! »

« - Non, pas d'accord ! On a jamais dit qu'on sauterait ! »

« - Pauvre lavette t'as peur ? Moi j'ai pas peur. Et puisque tu as si peur du vide tiens ! »

Kasu poussa Gari dans le vide, ce dernier tomba en poussant un grand cri. Il atterrit cependant dans les bras d'Ayumi qui c'était précipité vers l'endroit de sa chute.

« - Kasu, je te laisse deux minute pour descendre » gronda-t-elle.

Devant son regard noir, Kasu obéit et descendit. Il s'approcha d'elle et attendit, les yeux fermés. Mais rien, rien hormis le silence. Kasu ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit que la jeune femme ne s'occupait pas de lui.

« - Tu peux marcher ? »

« -…Oui…. »

« - Bon alors va au réfectoire ! C'est bientôt l'heure de manger ! »

Gari se leva et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, imité par Sanzo et Ayumi.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Ayumi se retourna et regarda Kasu.

« -…. »

« - Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne me punis pas ? »

« -…Tu viens de perdre ton seul ami, c'est parfois bien plus dur d'être ignorer. C'est la pire des punitions. On ne te regarde pas, on ne fait pas attention à toi, c'est comme si tu n'existait pas et ça c'est la pire des punitions. »

Kasu fondis en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« - J'en ai marre ! »

« - Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas t'aider ! Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller par toi-même. »

« - J'ignorais que tu étais doué pour les sermons. » Constata Sanzo.

« - Je me serai passé de ce commentaire ! »

Sanzo sourit, provoquant l'étonnement d'Ayumi. Le moine n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Elle soupira.

« - Tu es pénible Sanzo ! »

« - Toi aussi, depuis que je suis là, je me sens heureux ! J'ai horreur de ça ! »

« - Tu es sur de ne partir que dans une semaine ? »

« -….Ma foi ! Je vais peut-être écourter. »

« - Je serais pas contre ! »

« - Non finalement je reste. »

Ayumi sourit caressant les cheveux de l'enfant dont les sanglots se calmaient.

« - Allez Kasu, on y va ! N'oublie pas de présenter tes excuses à Gari. »

Kasu acquiesça et sécha ses larmes. A ce moment là une explosion se produit non loin des chambres.

« - Et merde ! Ça venait de ma chambre ! »

Ayumi se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait l'explosion, un incendie commençait à naître. Attrapant une couverture elle étouffa les flammes naissantes.

« - Ayumi est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Xi-mei qui arrivait en courant suivie des moines.

« -…Y a que des mecs dans ce couvent ! » Constata Gojyo.

« - Je suppose qu'ils ne gardent Ayumi et Xi-mei que parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants. »

« - Ayumi ça va pas ? » Demanda Xi-mei.

« - Très bien ! Nous verrons ça plus tard ! Allons manger ! »

« - Il va falloir te changer de chambre ! Celle-ci n'est plus en état. »

En effet, il y avait des débris partout, et de la fumée s'élevait. De la chambre il ne restait rien sinon une trace d'explosions à la place du bâtiment.

« - Nous réglerons le problème plus tard ! »

Ils partirent manger et bien que le repas fut calme tous les sujets de conversations étaient tournés vers cette explosion.

Après le dîner, Les enfants allèrent jouer dehors, mais Ayumi retint Kasu et Gari.

« - Corvée de vaisselle, pour le toit » ordonna-t-elle.

« - Tu t'occupes de les surveiller ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« - Nous nous allons rentrer » déclara Hakkai.

« - On reviendra demain » s'exclama Gokû enthousiaste.

« - A demain » répondirent les enfants.

« - Sanzo, tu ne viens pas ? »

« - Un truc à faire avant. »

« - Bonne nuit Sanzo » déclara le singe.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 1 !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**Review please !**

Sanzo : C'est pas obligatoire !

Sei : Oh si s'il vous plaît. Sinon y pas la suite ! NA !

Tous : N'en mettez pas !

Sei : Méchants !


	2. De Simples Mots

_**Le pouvoir des mots**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 2

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Couples :** Ben SanzoXAyumi ?

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Demonloulou :_ Un couple Sanzo Ayumi. Et bien pourquoi pas c'est noté. Quand à Sanzo il a pas fini de t'étonner.

_Deborah :_ Tu adores ma fics ? Tant mieux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**De simples mots…**

_Retour sur Ayumi et Sanzo :_

« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« - Mais on a rien fait mademoiselle ! C'est pas nous la bombe ! »

« - Si maintenant je sais que c'est toi ! Tu t'es trahi en pensant que je parlais de la bombe. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une bombe, ça pouvait très bien être une boule d'énergie lancée par un youkai. Aux dernières nouvelles y en a qui se balade dans la ville, et pas avec de bonnes intentions. De plus je pouvais très bien te parler de tout à l'heure.

Gari baissa la tête conscient qu'il avait encore trop parlé.

« -…Alors ? »

« - On veut plus de vous ! »

« - Et ça suffit pour tenter de la tuer ? » Demanda Sanzo apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement d'une des portes.

« - On l'aime pas ! »

« - C'est pas valable ! »

« - Sanzo, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! C'est mon problème, laisse moi le régler seule ! »

« - Non ! C'est deux crétins tentent de te tuer plusieurs fois par jour. C'est Xi-mei qui me l'as dit. »

« -…Ça n'en reste pas moins mon problème. »

«-…. Tu es beaucoup trop gentille ! Ils ne te font pas de cadeaux eux. Ils méritent une punition. »

« - C'est à moi de la donner ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

Le ton montait très vite. Kasu et Gari les regardaient stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ayumi s'énerver de cette manière. Elle était généralement calme, les rares fois où ils avaient dépassé les bornes, elle avait été de mauvaise humeur mais jamais en colère.

« - ………… »

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix faible et sous le choc.

« - Oui » déclara Sanzo ivre de colère sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, Ayumi s'appuya sur le bord de la table.

«-…. Va-t'en » murmura-t-elle.

Sanzo la regarda comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. »

« - Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Tentant de rattraper sa connerie, Sanzo essaya de parler mais Ayumi lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce. Il tenta de la poursuivre mais ce fut peine perdu, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans les dédales de la ville.

« - Sanzo, je te déteste ! Crétin de bonze ! Pourquoi es-tu venu, ici ? »

Ayumi marchait seule dans la rue, maugréant contre le bonze. Elle était en colère contre lui et contre elle-même. C'était évident, elle aurait dû deviner qu'il se moquait d'elle. Plus elle marchait plus sa colère augmentait. La douleur qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien de comparable à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas les ombres qui la suivaient. Et au détour d'une ruelle, elle se laissa surprendre, se faisant assommer.

« - Parfait emmenez-la. Dame Gyokumen sera contente d'avoir une nouvelle servante. »

Pendant ce temps, Sanzo rentra dans la chambre plus que jamais contrarié. Hakkai qui partageait sa chambre le regarda étonné.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Sanzo ? »

« - Nous partons demain ! »

«-…. Je croyais que tu voulais rester une semaine ! »

« - J'ai changé d'avis » déclara-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Un long silence s'installa. Sanzo s'assit sur son lit et regarda dehors.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Hakkai après un long silence.

« - Fous-moi la paix ! »

La colère du bonze était trop forte pour l'ancien humain. Il se dit qu'il ne tirerait rien de Sanzo ce soir et décida de ne pas insister. S'allongeant il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, pendant que de son côté Sanzo faisait de même épuisé par ces nerfs.

Le lendemain malheureusement pour Sanzo il pleuvait. Ils n'eurent donc d'autres choix que de rester une journée de plus. La pluie tombait trop pour que quelqu'un tente de mettre le nez dehors.

« - Qu'es ce qu'il a Sanzo ? » Demanda Gokû.

« -…Il pleut » lui fit remarquer Gojyo.

« - Mais c'est pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude y pas de remords dans ses yeux. »

«-…. »

Assis au rebord de la fenêtre, Sanzo ressassait sans cesse et sans cesse sa dispute d'hier soir. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ? Bien sur il connaissait la réponse, il n'était pas parti parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir monter le ton. Pourquoi avait-il voulu la protéger ? Mais surtout qu'es ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une Xi-mei trempée et affolée.

« - Sanzo ! »

Elle chercha le moine des yeux, puis l'apercevant elle se précipita vers lui.

« - Sanzo, c'est horrible, c'est Ayumi, elle… »

« - Je veux pas savoir » la coupa le moine d'un ton froid, tranchant et qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« - Mais Sanzo… »

Sanzo tourna lentement la tête et lui jeta un regard noir, faisant reculer Xi-mei. Elle allait de nouveau parler quand Hakkai posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua la tête négativement.

« - Mais… »

« - Sanzo ne parle à personne les jours de pluie. »

« - Mais c'est grave ! »

Hakkai soupira. Xi-mei se tourna vers Sanzo. Sanzo lui ordonna un dégage mais la jeune femme rassembla ses forces et réussit à dire sa phrase :

« - Ne m'écoute pas si tu veux ! T'en a peut-être rien à foutre de savoir qu'Ayumi c'est fait enlever par des youkais. »

Sanzo se tourna d'un bond vers elle. Sa colère avait disparu et à la place on pouvait voir une immense peur.

« - … »

« - C'est la vérité Sanzo ! Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir, et cet après-midi nous avons entamé des recherches. On a trouvé sa médaille par terre, il y avait aussi des traces de pas de youkais. …Sanzo ! »

Mais Sanzo ne réagit pas. Il était plus pâle qu'un mort. Ayumi enlevé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Hakkai, on y va ! »

Sous le regard stupéfait de ses compagnons, le moine sortit après avoir réglé la note d'hôtel.

« - Je crois que cette bande se dirigeait vers l'ouest » déclara Xi-mei.

« - Alors on y va vers l'Ouest » hurla Sanzo.

Les trois autres obéirent, le moine était trop en colère pour que l'un d'eux ne se risque à répliquer. Cela relevait du suicide même.

Quelques jours plus tard au château d'Hoto :

« - Que m'amenez-vous là mes chéris ? »

« - Dame Gyokumen, nous vous ramenons cette femme pour vous servir. »

« - Ah c'est bien ! Elle est très jolie mais j'ai déjà une autre servante. Faites-en ce que vous voulez ! »

« - A vos ordres. »

Ayumi fut entraîner de force vers les bâtiments des youkais. Elle marchait en sachant ce qui allait de passer. Elle aurait préféré mourir tout de suite.

« - Attends ! Où vas-tu avec cette femme ? »

« - Seigneur Kogaiji ! La reine Gyokumen nous l'a donné. »

« - Je la veux à mon service ! »

« -…A vos ordre ! »

Ils laissèrent la jeune femme qui regarda le youkai. Pourquoi venait-il de faire ça ? Oh puis après tout elle s'en foutait. Ce qui passait dans la tête de ses maudits youkais lui importait peu.

De son côté, Kogaiji la détailla et en la voyant de plus près il remarqua une ressemblance avec Sanzo.

« Même yeux, même cheveux …. Sans doute une coïncidence. Allons bon qu'es ce qui m'arrive. Je vais pas bien. »

« - Grand frère ! »

« - Tu tombes bien Ririn, je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle servante ! »

Ririn regarda Ayumi et la détailla de haut en bas.

« - …J'en veux pas ! »

Ayumi soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle est des mioches dans les basques. Enfin d'un autre côté elle n'était plus au couvent et ça lui convenait très bien.

« - Il faudrait vous trouver de nouveaux habits » constata Kogaiji. « A moins que vous ne teniez à garder votre tenue. »

Elle haussa les épaules et suivi Kogaiji.

« - Yaone, aurais-tu des vêtements pour elle ? »

La youkai s'inclina en déclarant que oui et ordonna à l'humaine de la suivre.

« - Bien quand tu auras fini amène la moi, je veux lui parler. »

« - Oui Kogaiji-sama. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ayumi s'était changer, portant maintenant une longue robe noir, fendue sur le côté dévoilant sa cuisse.

« -….Assieds-toi ! »

Ayumi obéit et attendit, elle remarqua alors Dokugakuji. Ce dernier lui adressa un rapide coup de tête auquel elle répondit.

« - …Que sais-tu faire ? »

« -…Tout et rien ! »

« - C'est pas une réponse ! » S'énerva Kogaiji que l'aplomb de la jeune femme avait surpris.

« - Vous ne m'avez pas demander d'être précise ! »

« - Bon alors qu'es ce que vous savez faire de mieux » demanda-t'il un peu déconcerté.

« - Tuez les emmerdeurs ! »

Kogaiji regarda la jeune femme de plus en plus surpris. Elle avait du caractère. Le fait qu'elle lui réponde aussi mal commençait à l'énerver.

« - Bon et à part ça ? »

« - J'ai déjà répondu, tout et rien. »

La colère de Kogaiji commença à se faire sentir. Cette femme avait un sacré culot pour parler comme ça. Bien sûr Dokugakuji ne se gênait pas lui non plus mais il restait poli, alors qu'elle semblait ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« - Tu sais te battre ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Avec quoi ? »

« - Tout et n'importe quoi ! »

« - Tu peux tuer avec tes mains ? » Demanda Dokugakuji.

« - C'est pas très compliqué ! »

Kogaiji soupira, cette femme avait une grande force il le sentait. Elle pouvait leur être utile mais il se doutait aussi qu'elle n'accepterait pas facilement d'être de leur côté.

« - Grand frère ! Dame Gyokumen te demande ! »

Kogaiji se leva en déclarant qu'il reprendrait les questions plus tard, et ordonna qu'on lui donne une chambre en attendant puis alla voir Gyokumen.

« - Kogaiji, Il me faut le Sûtra du ciel maléfique. »

« - …Cela signifie que je peux à nouveau m'occuper de Sanzo et sa bande ? »

« - Oui mais je veux ce Sûtra coûte que coûte. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. »

« - A vos ordres ! »

Kogaiji se retira. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, il trouva Ririn entrain de jouer aux cartes avec Ayumi qui semblait plus concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait dehors que sur son jeu.

« - Ho ! Ko, elle est assez sympa ! »

« - Demain nous retournons chercher le Sûtra. »

« - On va revoir Sanzo le chauve ? » Demanda Ririn enthousiaste.

Ayumi tilta au nom du bonze et releva la tête pour détailler Kogaiji.

« - Vous comptez le tuer ? »

Kogaiji fut surpris de la remarque de la jeune femme. Pourquoi semblait-elle inquiète tout à coup.

« - Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. »

« - Tant mieux, ça me donnera l'occasion de le faire moi-même. »

« - Vous connaissez Sanzo ? »

« -…Oui mais j'aurai préféré l'inverse ! »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ririn.

« - Ça, ça ne te regarde pas la naine. »

« - Chuis pas une naine ! »

Ayumi haussa les épaules. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là mais en même temps était contente de ne pas revoir Sanzo.

« - Tu viens avec nous ! »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Ririn vient aussi , si tu sais te battre je te fais son garde du corps. »

« - Qu'es ce qui te prouve que je ne te trahirai pas ? »

« - Rien ! »

Ayumi soupira. Un con de plus sur cette planète.

« -….Viens te choisir une arme ! »

« -…. »

« - Au fait j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur de marcher, il n'est pas dit que nous rencontrions la bande de Sanzo tout de suite. »

Pendant ce temps, les compagnons étaient de nouveau sur la route. Sanzo n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ, ne faisant même pas attention aux dispute de Gojyo et Gokû. Son silence inquiétait ses compagnons. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Inlassablement il ressassait sa dispute avec Ayumi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protégé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là. Il se sentait passablement pitoyable. Complètement perdu. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Non, jamais. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose qu'avec son maître. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre. Parallèlement il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse la souffrance de quelqu'un qu'on laisse derrière soi.

_« Sauve la Sanzo ! Peu importe qu'elle ne revienne pas ! Mais sauve la ! N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis ! »_

« - Sanzo tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ? » Demanda Gokû.

« - Urusai ! »

« - Mais Sanzo…. »

Gokû n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hakkai freina de justesse Jeep.

« - Comme on se retrouve Sanzo le chauve ! » Hurla Ririn.

« - Kogaiji ! »

« - Genjyo Sanzo ! Nous venons prendre ton Sûtra ! »

La mauvaise humeur de Sanzo monta d'un cran. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il avait autre chose à faire.

« - Amènes-toi ! » Cria Gokû. « Je vais vite en finir. »

« - Bonjour ! » Fit poliment Yaone en face d'Hakkai.

« - Bonjour ! Je m'excuse mais aujourd'hui nous sommes pressé, alors je vais mettre un peu plus de force que d'habitude. »

Pendant que les combats commençaient Ririn tentait de piquer le Sûtra de Sanzo. Ce dernier lui tirait dessus la manquant de justesse à chaque fois.

« - Il m'énerve ! » Hurla Ririn en reculant.

« - Attention! »

Ririn vit le coup du bonze partir mais ne pu l'éviter. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Ayumi un bâton a la main qu'elle faisait tournoyer.

«-...Ayumi ! » Murmura Sanzo.

« - Ayumi ! »

Ayumi se tourna vers Ririn.

« - Ecoute soit gentille j'ai pas envie de te voir mourir, alors fais-moi plaisir tu veux, tant que je suis ton garde du corps tu t'éloignes du combat ! »

« - Mais moi aussi je veux me battre contre Sanzo le chauve ! »

« - Ah la barbe ! C'est non. »

Sanzo soupira de soulagement et s'avança vers elles. Ayumi était vivante, elle allait bien. Il ressentit une joie immense face à cette découverte. Son coeur s'accéléra. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi soulagé de voir une personne en vie.

« - Restes où tu es » siffla Ayumi.

Les combats avaient cessé. Sanzo s'arrêta regardant la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Ayumi sortit des couteaux.

« - Je vais te prendre ton Sûtra ! »

Incrédule, Sanzo n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il vit les couteaux arrivés sur lui.

« - Sanzo ! »

« - Putain, Ayumi qu'es ce que tu fous ? » Grommela Sanzo ne comprenant pas et dont la mauvaise humeur reprenait le dessus.

« - A ton avis crétin ! »

Elle se mit à foncer droit sur lui. Gokû tenta de l'en empêcher mais Kogaiji récita une formule faisant apparaître un monstre de feu.

« - C'est moi ton adversaire Gokû ! »

« - Gokû, attention ! »

Ce dernier évita de justesse l'attaque du monstre.

« - Nyoïbo ! »

Le bâton magique s'allongea pour transpercer le monstre en plein cœur. Gokû se retourna alors pour voir Sanzo sans réaction regardant Ayumi le regard perdu.

« - Sanzo ! »

Ayumi tenta de récupérer le Sûtra mais ce dernier se déclencha l'empêchant d'approcher.

« - Eloignes-toi » ordonna Kogaiji.

Elle obéit, sautant en l'air pour éviter le coup de Gokû.

« -…apparemment pour récupérer le Sûtra, il faut que cet imbécile soit inconscient. »

« - Sanzo ! » Hurla Gokû en se précipitant vers lui.

Sanzo se releva doucement. Il ne lâchait pas Ayumi des yeux. Ces lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit. Cependant il était facile de deviner la question du moine. « Pourquoi ? » La brune le regardait avec une haine immense dans les yeux.

« - Tu me le payeras ! Je vais te faire regretter de t'être payé ma tête. »

« - …Ça ira pour aujourd'hui » murmura Kogaiji.

« - Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » Hurla Gokû à l'adresse d'Ayumi. « Pourquoi tu nous attaques ? »

Ayumi se contenta de lui lancer un regard remplie de haine.

« - Demande donc à ton moine ! »

« - Nous reviendrons » déclara Kogaiji coupant court la conversation.

Ils disparurent ainsi, laissant les autres stupéfaits.

« - Le soir tombe ! Jeep s'il te plaît. »

« - Keee ! »

Jeep se retransforma en voiture et tous les quatre montèrent dedans. Ils arrivèrent à une ville où ils louèrent les deux chambres de deux qu'ils restaient. Personne ne parla de la soirée. Lorsque vint le moment de se coucher Hakkai décida qu'il partagerait la chambre de Sanzo. Il aurait voulu parler à son ami, mais dans l'état ou était le blond ça allait être difficile. Très difficile !

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours !**

**Review please !**


	3. Rapprochements

_**Le pouvoir des mots**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 3

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Couples :** Travailler votre imagination.

Kogaiji : Non c'est pas une bonne idée après on va encore se retrouver avec des yaois stupides.

Gojyo : Bah c'est pas désagréable.

Sanzo assommant Gojyo : Hentai no kappa.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Deborah :_ Ben tant mieux si tu adores. Donc et bien voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Rapprochements**

_**Chambre de Gokû et Gojyo :**_

«- Pourquoi elle a fait ça, Ayumi ? » Demanda Gokû.

«-…j'en sais rien ! Peut-être que Sanzo l'a plaqué ! »

«- Ils sortaient ensemble ? »

Goutte de sueur de la part de Gojyo. Ce gamin était vraiment naïf des fois. Trop même.

«- Baka ! Tout ça c'est des salades ! Cette fille est pas normale ! »

«- …Oui mais elle avait l'air gentille ! »

«-…et mignonne avec ça ! C'est déprimant ! »

«- T'es vraiment qu'un kappa pervers ! »

«- Tu t'es vu le singe ? »

Mais Gokû ne réagit pas à cette insulte. Au contraire il regarda Gojyo l'air perdu et inquiet.

«- …Quoi ? »

«- Qu'es ce qu'il a Sanzo ? »

«- Comment tu veux que je le sache ! »

«- …Tu crois que c'est à cause d'Ayumi ? Il a même pas réagit quand on s'est disputé tout à l'heure. »

«-…Tu te creuses les méninges pour rien saru ! Dors maintenant et tais-toi ! »

«- Chuis pas un singe ! Sale kappa ! »

«- …T'as raison t'es inférieur aux singes ! Eux ils savent quand c'est l'heure de dormir et ils se cassent pas la tête pour des conneries. »

«- T'es pas inquiet pour Sanzo toi ? »

«- Non. Je me fiche pas mal de ce stupide moine. Alors maintenant tais-toi et dors saru ! »

Gokû s'enfonça dans les couvertures, se demandant se que pouvait bien cacher Sanzo. De son côté Gojyo ressassait leur combat. Lorsque Gokû se battait avec Kogaiji, il avait clairement vu la jeune femme murmurer quelque chose à Sanzo. Ça lui avait perdre toute contenance. Il connaissait ces yeux là. C'était ceux de quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément à être aimer sans l'être. Il entendit la respiration régulière de Gokû, se tourna vers le gamin et le vit endormi.

« Je réfléchis trop ! »

_**Chambre de Sanzo et d'Hakkai :**_

Sanzo était assis sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Hakkai étant sous la douche, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir.

_« Tu me le payeras ! Je vais te faire regretter de t'être payer ma tête !_ »

Bordel pourquoi il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'est comme si elle lui avait transpercé le cœur. Ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. Ces pensées le ramenèrent à leur dispute. Mais quel con ! S'il ne lui avait pas dit ça, elle ne serait pas parti, elle n'aurait pas été capturé, pas à la solde de Kogaiji. Elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Si seulement…Il soupira, avec des si on peut tout faire. Il n'en menait pas large. Si ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était ce qu'avait ressentie la jeune femme, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle lui en veuille. Ça faisait mal.

Sanzo sortit une énième clope de la journée. Combien en avait-il fumé depuis qu'il l'avait revue. Trois paquets, peut-être même plus. Il s'en moquait bien. Un visage, des larmes. Il voyait le visage de la jeune femme remplit de larmes. Elle avait pleuré, on pouvait le voir au fine marque le long de ses joues. Elle qui ne pleurait pas souvent. Sanzo ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se sentait passablement stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû la revoir. Les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient auraient dû suffire. Il aurait dû réagir au nom de Mousmé. Jamais il n'aurait dû retourner dans cette ville.

«- Sanzo ! »

Aucune réaction de la part du moine. Hakkai soupira. Que c'était-il donc passé pour que le moine se renferme sur lui-même encore plus que d'habitude. Sanzo bougea et alla dans la salle de bain. Hakkai s'assit sur son lit, cherchant une explication au comportement de son ami. On frappa à la porte et Gojyo entra.

«- …Gojyo, que… »

«- …Je peux pas dormir ! Il ronfle ! »

«-…Il est inquiet, n'est ce pas ? »

«- Ouais ! Il a passé sa soirée à me poser des questions ! Bon l'est où ce stupide moine. Il nous doit des explications. »

«-…Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disposé à les donner. »

«- Ouais mais là c'est la merde ! Putain, Hakkai tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui, non ? Il a perdu tous ces moyens face à elle. Qu'es ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa cervelle de moine ! »

Hakkai soupira, Gojyo avait entièrement raison, mais comment demander à Sanzo de s'expliquer. Le blond n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie. Et puis…

«- Je ne lui ai jamais vu une telle expression ! »

«- …… »

«- On peut voir qu'il s'en veut ! C'est la première fois que je le vois avoir du remords. »

Gojyo s'alluma une clope et s'assit sur une chaise. Sanzo sortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua vaguement Gojyo mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et contempla le ciel, s'allumant machinalement une clope, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Gojyo lui parler. Il le regarda mais ne compris rien à ce dit le kappa. Sanzo n'écoutait pas un mot. Ce que disais Gojyo n'était qu'un vague murmure. Il devinait qu'il devait lui demander des explications. Fatigué, Sanzo tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau le ciel étoilé.

Devant l'absence de réponse du moine, Gojyo constata qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait comprendre qu'il parlait mais ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le fait qu'il tourne la tête pour regarder le ciel suffit à faire comprendre à Gojyo que la partie allait être difficile.

«- Stupide bonze ! Je te parle ! Tu vas nous dire la vérité à la fin ? »

Les yeux de Sanzo se posèrent un instant sur le rouquin, il soupira et retourna à sa contemplation des astres. Gojyo sentait la colère monter en lui. Il se leva pour aller secouer le moine. Si au moins le blond pouvait le faire taire à coup de baffeurs, il comprendrait que ça allait mais le manque de réaction de son ami l'inquiétait vraiment. Hakkai le retint par le bras.

«- Tss ! Bon courage ! Déclara Gojyo avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Hakkai soupira encore une fois et se tourna vers Sanzo, celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

«-…Sanzo ! »

« Fous moi la paix » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Hakkai jugea qu'il valait mieux laisser passer un peu de temps. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

_**Au Château d'Hoto :**_

«- Et merde j'ai encore échouer ! » Ragea Kogaiji.

«- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ko ! Ces types ne sont pas n'importe qui ! Tu devrais le savoir ! »

«- Nîsan ! Pourquoi Ayumi est de mauvaise humeur ? »

«- Ah celle-là ! Elle va m'entendre ! »

Kogaiji se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il entra sans frapper, ce qui lui valut de se faire traiter de tous les noms. Kogaiji sortit rapidement de la chambre rouge de honte.

«- …Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Dokugakuji qui suivait Kogaiji.

Ayumi ouvrit la porte furieuse.

«- Que vous ne vouliez pas que j'ai une chambre avec un verrou je veux bien le comprendre mais tâchez de frapper avant d'entrer. »

«- On n'a pas idée de se changer dans sa chambre ! »

«-…Pardon ? Et vous voulez que je me change où ? Je peux savoir ? »

«- A quoi sert la salle de bain à votre avis ! »

«- Excusez-moi ! J'ignorais que ma salle de bain était privée ! Comme elle est à l'autre bout du couloir je trouvais plus pratique de me changer ici ! »

«- … »

Kogaiji entra dans la chambre pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de salle de bain dans cette chambre.

«- Je vous ferai changer de chambre demain ! »

«- C'est pas de refus ! Bon et maintenant expliquez moi ce que vous voulez ! »

«-…Vous connaissiez Sanzo et les autres ! Quels sont vos liens avec eux ? »

«- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! Pour l'instant je me contente de protéger votre sœur pour restez en vie, pour la suite c'est moi que ça regarde.

«- Si vous voulez rester en vie, je vous conseille de parler ! »

«- Alors tuez-moi tout de suite ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! »

Kogaiji la regarda stupéfait. Cette femme avait un caractère épouvantable. Il eut tout d'un coup la vision de Sanzo lorsqu'il se battait contre Homura et qu'il s'était allier. Même caractère, même arrogance. Une flamme de colère qui brûle dans leurs yeux et qui ne s'éteint jamais. Ajouté à cela leur ressemblance, Kogaiji aurait juré voir des jumeaux.

«- Un frère et une sœur voilà à quoi vous me faites penser ! »

«- Pardon ? » Demanda Ayumi. « Je suis pas sure de comprendre ce que vous dite ! »

«- Laissez tomber ! »

«-…Bien puis-je savoir ce qu'on fait demain ? On retourne attaquer Sanzo ? »

«- Non ! Pour demain nous restons ici ! »

«- Bien ! Et maintenant ai-je le droit de dormir ou avez-vous encore quelque chose à me dire ? »

«- Non ! Plus rien ! Passez une bonne nuit ! »

«- Merci beaucoup ! Vous aussi ! »

Kogaiji sortit. Il se sentit relativement perdu face à l'arrogance de la jeune femme.

«- T'en fais pas ! On finira bien par savoir ! Bonne nuit Ko ! »

«-…Bonne nuit ! »

Dans sa chambre, Ayumi s'allongea sur son lit fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

« _Je te déteste !_ » Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré. A bien y réfléchir c'était avant qu'elle aurait dû le dire. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu en fait. Elle aurait du le rejeter dès qu'il était entrer dans sa vie. Mais à ce moment là elle en avait été incapable. Fidèle à sa gentillesse, elle avait cru en lui. Et voilà où elle en était. Prisonnière d'un prince qui l'énervait, garde du corps d'une gamine insupportable, et obligé de vivre dans ce palais infesté de youkais.

_« Ça pourrait être pire ! Je pourrais être encore au couvent ! » _

Pas que la compagnie de Xi-mei était désagréable mais elle en avait assez de supporter ces moines qui lui mettaient la main aux fesses dès qu'il pouvait. Assez de supporter les cris des gamins à longueur de journée. Les voir se disputer pour des conneries. Et puis elle en avait aussi marre de devoir gronder Kasu et Gari parce qu'il tentait de la tuer. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils réussissent.

Enfin épuisé par toutes ces questions, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain lorsque Hakkai ouvrit les yeux, il ne trouva pas Sanzo dans son lit. Il se leva alors et partit réveiller Gojyo et Gokû. A sa grande surprise Gokû était déjà lever. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et constata que Gokû était déjà à table et dévorait les plats. Il s'étonna qu'il y en ait autant. Regardant Sanzo, il vit que celui-ci regardais par la fenêtre imperturbable. Sans doute le moine avait offert à Gokû ce qu'il voulait pour avoir la paix. Il s'assit à table et commença à manger.

Gojyo les rejoignit peu de temps après. Lui aussi s'étonna qu'il y ait autant de nourriture bien que plus de la moitié ait déjà été engloutie. Il regarda Sanzo qui n'eut aucune réaction devant son arrivée. Après un long moment le moine se leva.

«- On part dans ¼d'h. »

Et il sortit de l'auberge. Gokû se leva et sortit en courant sans avoir finit son assiette.

«- Gokû déprime » constata Gojyo.

«- Il n'y a que Sanzo pour le mettre dans des états comme ça. »

Gokû courait après Sanzo qui ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

«- Sanzo ! »

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Et merde pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui qui lui court après. Sur les trois Gokû était bien la dernière qu'il voulait voir. Il allait encore voir ce visage inquiet qu'il ne supportait pas. Il avait pourtant espérer que la nourriture de tout à l'heure l'aurait occupé et qu'il aurait eu la paix. Un grognement s'échappa du ventre de Gokû. Cet imbécile ne devait sûrement pas avoir fini de manger. Tout ça parce qu'il était inquiet. C'était stupide.

«- Nee, Sanzo ! »

«- Y a encore à manger à l'auberge ! »

«- Ce n'est pas ça Sanzo ! »

Bien sûr. Il le savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il savait pourquoi il était venu, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était impossible, il ne voulait pas lui expliquer. S'il savait, il serait inquiet et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rendre un inquiet son singe. 'Son ?' Allons bon il déraillait maintenant. Machinalement il s'alluma une clope. Mais quel con ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Mais merde, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se fasse enlever par des youkais.

«- Sanzo ! » Appela la voix suppliante.

«- Fous moi la paix, saru ! »

Le ton était tranchant, glacial, froid, distant, pourtant il sembla à Gokû que Sanzo ne croyais pas en ce qu'il avait dit. C'est comme si derrière cette voix, derrière ces paroles, derrière ce visage fermer il lui avait demander de l'aide. Mais de l'aide, Gokû ne se sentait pas capable d'être à la hauteur des espérances de Sanzo. Qui d'autre pourrait aider le moine ? Et lui que devait-il faire ? Comment aider son soleil ? Après réflexion il jugea que le mieux était de rester naturel.

«- Ne, Sanzo tu m'achètes des beignets ? »

«- Tu as suffisamment a mangé à l'auberge ! »

«- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas là ! »

«- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas assez grand pour manger tout seul ? »

«- Mais Sanzo, c'est pas pareil quand t'es là ! »

Sanzo le regarda surpris. Il soupira, comprenant qu'il allait encore devoir se faire violence pour ne pas céder. Pour ne pas le suivre, l'écouter, et faire ce qu'il voulait.

«- Sanzo » supplia le gamin.

«- T'es trop bruyant, je fais vraiment pas le poids » dit Sanzo en faisant demi-tour.

Gokû ravi lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers l'auberge. Il était content, son soleil le suivait, il avait réussi à lui chasser ses mauvaises pensées pendant un instant. Il n'était pas stupide il avait bien vu que le moine était inquiet alors il voulait tout faire pour lui faire oublier quitte à se faire engueuler, en mettant le blond de mauvaise humeur.

«- Plus vite, Sanzo ! J'ai faim ! »

Sanzo suivait Gokû, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il constata qu'une fois de plus il le tirait de ces moments sombres, et l'éclairait par son innocence. Arriver à l'auberge, Gokû se jeta sur la nourriture, pendant que Sanzo s'asseyait en face de lui le regardant manger, un léger sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Lorsque Gojyo et Hakkai redescendirent, ils trouvèrent Sanzo rallant sur la note faramineuse.

«- Le singe est capable de faire des miracles ! »

«- Oy, on y va ! » Déclara Sanzo de sa voix habituelle, le visage exprimant à nouveau son indifférence au monde entier.

Nos quatre compères repartirent donc vers l'ouest.

«- Onîsan! »

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, Ririn cherchait son frère. Dans sa chambre Ayumi soupira. Cette gamine était vraiment trop bruyante. Il n'y avait pas moyen de dormir. A contre cœur elle se leva, choisit des habits dans la garde-robe qu'on lui offrait. Au fond elle n'était pas si mal ici. Elle avait de quoi se laver, se changer, n'était pas maltraité et avait une chambre avec maintenant une salle de bain pour elle seule.

Elle soupira : _« Ça pourrait être la belle vie si je n'était pas entourée de youkais. »_

Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle ne connaissait pas l'existence des youkais. Mais voilà, elle les connaissait et elle les détestait. Sanzo aussi les détestait. Et voilà, elle avait encore penser à lui. Quoi qu'elle fasse ce stupide moine réapparaissait dans son esprit, et avec lui une haine des youkais féroces. Après tout c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle était là, à cause d'eux que…

On frappa à la porte. Tirant la jeune femme de ses réflexions, Kogaiji entra après avoir entendu l'autorisation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester là à contempler la jeune femme. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'entr'aperçu ça fine taille, il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

«- Vous désirez ? »

«- Suivez moi ! »

Ayumi se décida à le suivre, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait.

«- Je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez ? »

«- Je vais vous faire visiter le palais ! Ririn à l'habitude de s'échapper où de se cacher, alors il vaut mieux que vous ne vous perdiez pas en la cherchant. »

Ayumi soupira.

« Je vais finir par croire que je suis maudite ! »

«- Depuis quand connaissez-vous Sanzo ? » Demanda Kogaiji rompant le silence.

«- Depuis trop longtemps, hélas ! »

«- …Vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

«- … »

Devant son silence, Kogaiji se retourna pour voir la jeune femme le fixer comme si elle le jaugeait.

«- Et vous ? Vous ne le détester pas ? » Demanda-t'elle.

«- …C'est mon ennemi ! »

«- Ça ne suffit pas. »

«- Pardon ? »

«- Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! »

«- … »

Ils restèrent un petit moment à se fixer l'un et l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire. Kogaiji de plus en plus intrigué par ce comportement, et Ayumi semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se connaissait et savait que si elle continuait à répondre, elle allait tout dire. Et ça c'était hors de question.

«- C'est quoi selon vous une raison valable ? »

«- Je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est votre ennemi donc vous ne l'aimez pas, ce n'est pas une raison. Je déteste les youkais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sont tous mes ennemis. »

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Kogaiji fixait intensément la jeune femme, cherchant à lire en elle ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

«- …Sanzo…, » commença la jeune femme. « Sanzo aussi déteste les youkais, il les hait plus que tout au monde mais…il voyage pourtant avec trois d'entre eux. »

«- …Oui, mais… »

«- Oy, Ko ! »

«- Onîsan ! »

Kogaiji se retourna regardant les nouveaux venus, il fulmina intérieurement. Il avait senti qu'avec un peu plus de temps la jeune femme aurait parlé. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait promis à Ririn de l'emmener faire un tour en dragon. Il soupira.

«- Tu peux t'occuper de lui faire finir la visite de château ? » Demanda-t-il à Dokugakuji.

«- …D'accord ! »

Kogaiji et Ririn partirent donc, sous le regard soulagé d'Ayumi.

«- J'ai bien failli tout dire ! Il va falloir que je me méfie à l'avenir ! »

«- Je crois que je suis tombé au mauvais moment » constata Dokugakuji.

«- Non. Vous êtes arrivé pile à temps, croyez-moi ! »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Cette femme ressemblait à une énigme vivante.

«- …Bien suivez-moi ! »

Ils continuèrent donc la visite du château.

«- Peut-on aller au jardin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

«- Hein ? Ben si vous voulez ! »

«- Merci. »

Ils descendirent au jardin, et la jeune femme inspira l'air profondément, s'étirant par la même occasion. Elle remarqua les fleurs et constata que plus de la moitié était fanée.

«-…Il ne reste que des fleurs rouges ! » Dit calmement Dokugakuji.

«- Ce sont les plus résistantes, c'est normal ! »

A nouveau, Dokugakuji fut surpris de la remarque de la jeune femme. Il la vit sourire en ramassant les presque fanées.

«- …Du rouge, ça me rappelle…le rouquin qui voyage avec Sanzo. »

Elle soupira, encore quelque chose qui le renvoyait vers lui.

«- …Tss. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le revois ? »

«-…Tu parles de Gojyo ? »

«- Gojyo…Gojyo » répéta-t-elle, tenant de se souvenir. « Ah oui c'est ça ! »

«-… »

«- Depuis combien de temps vous battez vous contre eux ? »

«- Bientôt neuf mois ! »

«-…Comment ce fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur eux alors ? D'ordinaire quand on affronte un adversaire on ne prend pas la peine de connaître son nom ! »

Elle le regardait cherchant à savoir ce qu'il ne disait pas.

«- C'est mon demi-frère » déclara-t-il après un long silence.

«- …, je vois ! »

«- Il est le fils d'une des maîtresses de mon père. »

«- …Cela ne vous dérange pas de vous battre contre lui ? »

«- Non ! Quoi qu'il se passe je resterai fidèle à Kogaiji. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je suis même content de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. »

«- Et lui ? Vous pensez qu'il est content de se battre contre vous ? »

«- …Je pense que ça l'amuse ! Lui non plus ne renoncera pas au mode de vie qu'il s'est choisi. »

«- …C'est pour ça ! »

«- … »

«- C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez tous aussi bien ! »

Sa voix était un murmure, elle se parlait à elle-même. Une vague lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Dokugakuji quant à lui fut surpris. Surpris d'avoir confié son secret enfin d'avoir raconté sa vie à une inconnue. Elle n'était même pas là depuis trois jours que déjà, il lui dévoilait sa vie.

«- Je vous envie quelque part ! Ne jamais regretter ces choix ! Vivre comme l'on veut, être libre ! Pas d'entraves, des comptes à rendre à personnes. Juste à soi-même ! »

A nouveau le silence se fit, Dokugakuji ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander pourquoi restait-elle ici ? Pourquoi ne s'échappait-elle pas ? Elle aurait pu le faire plus d'une fois, alors pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ?

«- Parce que m'enfuir ne réalisera pas ce que je veux ! Je l'ai compris l'autre jour ! »

«- Et quel est votre souhait ? »

«- …mourir… »

«- C'est réalisable ! »

«- A condition qu'il veuille bien me tuer ! »

«- Il ? »

«- Je veux que Sanzo me tue…………… mais……c'est très égoïste de ma part ! Mais après tout c'est ce qu'il veut lui aussi que je meurs. Alors si je dois mourir je préférerais que ce soit lui qui me tus. »

Un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres troublait se calme.

«-…Y a-t'il une bibliothèque dans le château ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

«- Voyons je crois que Yaone à tout plein de bouquins, vous devriez allez lui demander à elle. »

«- …Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Il sembla réfléchir. Puis réalisa que la présence de l'humaine n'était pas si désagréable. Elle était même apaisante. Le garde du corps n'aurait jamais imaginé lui raconté sa vie si facilement.

«- D'accord ! »

«- Merci ! »

«- Je demanderai à Kogaiji de vous faire participer au combat la prochaine fois ! »

Ayumi s'arrêta le regardant surprise, un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

«- Merci ! »

Dokugakuji sourit et passa son bras sur son épaule comme il le faisait avec le prince. Finalement cette jeune femme n'était pas méchante, juste lassée de la vie. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait la laisser mourir aussi facilement. Il se promit d'en parler à Kogaiji.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 3 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours !**

**Pensez à ma tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

9


	4. Combat Intérieur

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 4

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Couples :** SanzoXAyumi ? A moins qu'il y ait un début d'un KogaijiXAyumi ? Enfin c'est peut-être à sens unique. Sinon ben énonciation de yaoi entre toute la bande (partouze ! Yeah ! Non je déconne !)

Tous : Mais tuez la ! Faites quelque chose !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews** (enfin la c'est plutôt a la revieweuse) :

_Deborah :_ Merci pour ta review, ça me motive l'idée que quelqu'un continue a lire ma fic. Sinon j'abandonnerai vite. Bon alors pour une de mes plus grande Fan voici le chap suivant en espérant que je puisse un jour mettre le chap 19 que j'ai écrit y a une semaine.

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Combat intérieur !**

«- Cette forêt ne me dit rien qui vaille » constata Gojyo.

«- Si tu as peur rien ne t'obliges à venir ! »

«- Moi, peur ? Tu dois me confondre avec le singe ! »

A sa grande surprise il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part du gamin. Gojyo se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il dormait à poing fermé.

«- Je rêve il dort encore les yeux ouverts. »

«- Laisse le dormir, ça nous fait des vacances. » Intervint Sanzo.

Gojyo passa ses bras autour des épaules du bonze et lui parla discrètement à l'oreille sous le regard surpris et légèrement inquiet d'Hakkai. Deux minutes plus tard, le kappa se prenait une avalanche de coups de baffeurs. Réveillé par le bruit, Gokû ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit un Gojyo littéralement assommé, et un Sanzo rouge de colère.

«-… »

«- Rendors-toi ! » Ordonna Sanzo d'une voix rassurante.

«- …Sanzo ! »

Le moine ne répondit pas que pouvait bien encore vouloir le gamin. Ce dernier lui montra la gourde vide.

«- Y a plus d'eau, et j'ai soif ! »

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas son ventre, Hakkai freina Jeep non loin d'une petite fontaine. Il ne devait pas être très loin d'une ville. Gokû descendit y remplir la gourde et bu à grande gorgée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse aussi chaud dans ce pays ! A peine Gokû eut pensé ça qu'il se mit à faire froid.

«- De la neige ? En cette saison ? » S'étonna Hakkai.

«- Je l'avais bien dit que je la sentais pas cette forêt ! »

«-…Gokû, grouilles-toi de remonter ! »

«- Oy, le moine, sois gentil avec ton singe. »

Chose étrange, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Ni du moine ni de Gokû. Gojyo regarda Hakkai qui lui aussi fut surpris du manque de réaction de ses amis. Il remarqua alors que le moine tremblait légèrement.

«- Sanzo, ça ne va pas ? »

«- Hé Gokû, qu'es ce que tu fous baka saru ! »

«- Ne, Sanzo ! Où sont Gojyo et Hakkai ? »

«- Comment tu veux que je le sache ! Ces sosies étaient parfaitement imités, mais je vois mal le kappa ne pas draguer. »

«- La fille de tout à l'heure… »

«- Une illusion ! Il y a un petit malin qui nous à séparé en deux groupes et jouent avec des illusions. »

«- J'espère qu'Hakkai va bien ! »

Sanzo le regarda surpris, puis vit l'image du singe sauter sur le dos d'Hakkai. Evidemment, Gokû aimait beaucoup Hakkai, bien plus que Gojyo. A vrai dire le moine se demandait si Hakkai n'avait pas prit sa place dans le cœur du singe. Sanzo ressentit une certaine jalousie à cette idée. Puis il secoua la tête, comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça.

«- On voit rien dans ce brouillard. »

«- Ne, Sanzo y a quelqu'un devant. »

En effet il y avait bien quelqu'un devant mais c'était flou. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient Sanzo vit distinctement la silhouette d'Ayumi se former. Il accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte et alors qu'il allait la toucher la silhouette s'éloigna. Sanzo se mit à la suivre. Et au moment de la rattraper, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds se dérober.

«- Sanzo ! »

«- Gojyo, attention ! » Hurla Hakkai.

Gojyo fit volte face juste à temps pour éviter, Gokû qui fonçait sur lui.

«- Putain, c'est quoi cette embrouille ! »

«- Aucune idée » murmura Hakkai à bout de souffle.

«- Oy , ça va ? » Demanda Gojyo qui venait de réussir à détruire Gokû.

«- Je ne pensais pas que Sanzo était si difficile à battre. »

«-…C'est une illusion ! »

«- Oui, mais je pense qu'elle reprend leur force. Parce que c'est la même aura de colère que Sanzo. »

«- J'ai eu aucun mal à vaincre le singe. »

«- Je connais moins bien ce sujet » avoua une voix.

«- Montres-toi ! »

«- Allons, allons ! Je ne suis pas si pressé de me présenter, en outre j'ai un autre spectacle bien plus amusant sous les yeux. »

Hakkai et Gojyo regardèrent des deux côtés pour apercevoir, une falaise en haut de laquelle Gokû agrippait Sanzo suspendu dans le vide.

«- Sanzo » hurlèrent deux voix unanimes.

«- Sanzo » imita la voix. « Voilà qui est amusant ! Vos sentiments respectifs vis à vis du moine sont tous si contradictoire. Vous l'aimez mais vous ne l'aimez pas. »

Mais déjà ils ne l'écoutaient plus, trop occupé à tenter de sauver leur ami.

«- Sanzo, tout va bien ? » Demanda Hakkai.

«- J'ai vu mieux ! »

Sans attendre Gojyo lui tendit la main.

«- Oy le moine donne ta main qu'on te remonte ! »

Ni une ni deux, le moine obéit et après quelques efforts, il fut de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Gokû se jeta dans ses bras trop content de savoir son moine en vie.

«- Tu vas morfler » prévint Gojyo.

Le youkai éclata de rire. En aucun cas il n'avait peur d'eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il entendait parler d'un Sanzo accompagné de deux youkais et un métis. Il c'était longuement renseigné sur eux.

«- Si vous me donniez le Sûtra, je vous laisserais tranquille ! »

«- Un peu tard pour parlementer baka ! »

«- Allons, allons ! Ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui vous attend si vous refusez de me donner ce Sûtra. Avec ça je pourrai continuer mes petites activités tranquilles. »

«- Va crever ! »

«- Quel Dommage ! Il faut pourtant que vous me le donniez ! J'ai du mal à garder mon sang froid quand je sais qu'il est entre vos mains. »

«- … »

«- M'enfin, c'est toujours plus facile de vous le voler que d'aller le chercher chez les youkais. »

«- Tu n'es donc pas à la solde de Gyumao. »

«- Grand dieu, non ! Ce qu'il fait ne m'intéresse pas ! »

«- Alors pourquoi veux-tu le Sûtra ! »

«- Je vous l'ai déjà dit avec je vais continuer mes petites activités. Mais la suite ne vous concerne pas. »

«- Dégage, tu marches sur mes plates-bandes ! » Hurla une voix.

«-…Vous ! Dégagez ! » Hurla le premier youkai.

«- De quoi ? Le Sûtra de ce bonze est à moi ! »

«- Trop tard ! Il fallait être plus rapide ! »

«- Tu vas voir si c'est trop tard ! »

«- Nous devrions en profiter pour partir » conseilla Hakkai.

«- On va pas les tuer ? » Demanda Gokû.

«- Ils sont assez forts, et aucun de nous n'est en possession de tous ses moyens » constata le bonze.

En effet, Hakkai et Gojyo semblait épuiser après leur combat contre les illusions. Gokû avait fourni pas mal d'énergie pour le retenir et lui éviter une chute mortelle. Enfin lui-même ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter un youkai créant des illusions d'Ayumi. Ayumi. Le blond secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à la jeune femme. Alors que les deux youkais commençaient à se battre, les quatre compagnons s'éloignèrent discrètement.

«- Enfuyez-vous mes agneaux, je vous souhaitent une bonne nuit ! »

Les quatre amis l'auraient volontiers éclaté s'ils n'avaient pas senti le besoins de récupérer et de souffler. Ils arrivèrent non loin d'une grotte.

«- Bon nous passerons la nuit ici ! De toute façon pas question de partir sans lui avoir fait ravaler sa salive. »

Tous étaient d'accord avec Sanzo. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient commencer.

«- Je prends le premier tour de Garde » déclara Gojyo.

«- Bon, en attendant occupons-nous de manger ! »

Ils allumèrent donc un feu, pour se faire à bouffer. Gojyo puis Hakkai firent leur tous de garde.

«- Tu ne dors pas Sanzo ? » Demanda Hakkai, voyant son ami se tourner et se retourner dans son sac de couchage.

Sanzo se retourna et regarda Hakkai. Puis il se releva et s'assit face au feu.

«- …Je crois que je vais prendre mon tour de garde plus tôt. »

«- Je n'ai pas sommeil ! » Précisa Hakkai, signe que Sanzo n'échapperai pas aux explications.

Un soupir de la part de Sanzo. Encore un. Qu'es ce qui peut bien le tracassé autant. Hakkai n'était pas sûr qu'il n'y ai qu'Ayumi. Même s'il ne savait rien de ses rapports avec le moine, il doutait que ce fut la seule raison qui mette Sanzo dans cet état.

«- Sanzo,… »

«- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! » Répondit-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

«- Mais Sanzo, on est tous inquiets ! »

«- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi » répliqua le moine en haussant les épaules. »Je vais bien. »

«- Tu es sûr ? »

«- Certain ! »

«- Pourtant tu n'en donnes pas l'impression. …Gokû s'inquiète pour toi. »

«- Et alors ? En quoi le fait que le singe s'inquiète va changer quelque chose ! »

«- …Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'inquiéter, Sanzo ! »

«- …Comment peux-tu savoir pour moi ? »

«- … »

«- Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoins que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Occupez-vous de vous-même. Cet après midi, vous avez failli vous faire avoir. »

«- Il me semble que c'était toi qui as eu le plus besoins d'aide » répondit l'ancien humain sans se départir de son sourire habituel.

«- Tch ! »

Sanzo jeta son mégot dans le feu.

«- J'ai horreur qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. »

«- …Sanzo…tu… »

«- Merde, Hakkai fous-moi la paix. Il faut que je te le redises combien de fois. JE VAIS TRES BIEN ! Je n'ai pas besoins de compassion. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne serai pas un boulet. »

Hakkai ne dit rien mais son regard en disait long. Sanzo compris vite qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas soulagé une part du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais que dire ! Comment le dire. Par quel bout commencer. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de parler. Même si c'était Hakkai. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait parler d'Ayumi, mais il ne préférait pas. Plus les gens étaient au courant plus il y avait de danger pour elle. Il ne voulait pas être faible et pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer. Elle était son point faible. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Sanzo était perdu dans ses pensées depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Il contemplait le feu. Hakkai devinait qu'il était en plein conflit avec lui-même. Il hésitait à parler. Il savait que Sanzo se confierait plus facilement à lui mais voilà encore fallait-il qu'il soit décidé à parler. Et ce soir guère plus que les autres, Sanzo ne semblait pas disposer à parler. Cependant Hakkai n'abandonnerais pas. Pas ce soir. Il fallait que Sanzo parle. Il ne le lâcherai pas avant. Sanzo était son ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Son ami. Hakkai réfléchit, à bien y penser, il avait l'impression qu'il était plus qu'un ami. Es ce cela qui troublait Sanzo. Il avait remarqué que ce n'était plus de l'amitié que l'ancien humain éprouvait pour lui. Mais plus il réfléchissait sur ce point, plus il lui semblait que les attitudes de Gojyo et de Gokû étaient elles aussi ambiguës. A bien y réfléchir où en était leurs relations aujourd'hui. Ne dépassaient-elles pas le stade de la simple amitié ?

Toujours le silence. Hakkai avait vraiment une patience exemplaire pour être capable d'attendre la confession de Sanzo. Quel que soit le moyen l'ancien humain savait toujours ce que pensait le bonze. Mais voilà cette fois Sanzo ne savait pas quoi dire. Par quoi commencer. Il y avait aussi ce conflit intérieur vis à vis de leurs relations entre eux. Quoi qu'ils fassent ils étaient tous liés, et le bonze ne savaient plus si leurs relations étaient toujours amicale ou dépassaient ce stade.

Enfin après un long moment Sanzo s'alluma une autre cigarette. Lentement il inspira la fumée, laissant la nicotine pénétrer dans ses poumons. Il se souvint qu'Ayumi avait vu son paquet de clopes et qu'elle lui avait reproché de fumer. C'était mauvais pour la santé. Mais au final, il savait que la jeune femme aussi fumait. Xi-mei lui avait dit. « Elle fume lorsqu'elle est énervée. » « Ayumi » Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment.

_**Château d'hoto :**_

«- Ayumi ! » Tenta Ririn.

La jeune youkai entra dans la chambre pour trouver l'humaine assis sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, une cigarette à la main.

«- Ayumi, tu me lis une histoire ? »

«- Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

«- Mais les autres sont nuls ! » Gémit l'enfant.

«- Alors demanda à ton frère ! »

«- Je le trouve pas ! »

Et pour cause, Kogaiji sortait juste d'une réunion avec d'autres youkais. Passant devant la chambre d'Ayumi il ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation, s'arrêtant pour écouter.

«- Alors, tu me la lis mon histoire ! »

«- Comment feras-tu quand je ne serais plus là ? »

Ririn la regarda étonnée. Le jeune femme ne la regardait toujours pas, occupée dans sa contemplation des astres. Une jambe pliée, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Elle avait revêtu un haut blanc sans manche et à col roulé, un pantalon blanc et en tissus fin. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. De là ou il était Kogaiji pouvait la voir. La jeune femme était très belle, mais aussi très froide.

Ririn aussi contemplait l'humaine. Elle aurait voulu lui ressembler un peu. Grande, avec une peau blanche comme la neige contrastant violemment avec ces cheveux noirs comme l'ébène (non ce n'est pas blanche neige). Les deux yeux améthystes qui lisaient en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Une grâce que peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Mais tout cela, Ayumi semblait s'en moquer, voir même ne pas en prendre conscience. Paraître belle était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle n'était pas comme ses femmes qui cherchait par tous les moyens à être belle, à séduire.

Ayumi tourna enfin la tête vers la youkai et la contemple de ses yeux améthystes. Elle soupira, écrasa sa cigarette et se leva.

«- Ne perd jamais de vue que je suis ton ennemi ! »

Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit un livre. Le seul livre qu'elle lui lirait. La seule chose que la gamine avait à savoir et que bien des dieux et des youkais avaient oublié. Les humains en avaient fait des livres mais en avaient oublié la vérité. Ririn s'allongea à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur les jambes de la brune. 'L'Atlantide' l'empire perdu. Ayumi commença à lire l'histoire, pendant que Kogaiji se laissait glisser au sol écoutant la voix qui le berçait. Une voix claire, calme et étrangement apaisante. Au bout d'un moment elle cessa de parler. Ririn s'étant endormi sur ces genoux. Doucement elle souleva l'enfant dans ces bras et sortit de sa chambre croisant Kogaiji qui s'était relevé.

«- Bonsoir ! » Fit-elle.

«- Bonsoir ! ……… Je vois que Ririn vous a rendu visite. »

Ayumi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Accompagné de Kogaiji elle alla reposer la gamine dans sa chambre, l'allongea dans le lit et la couvrit. Elle regarda l'enfant et lui caresse les cheveux gentiment. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Kogaiji eut soudain l'impression de voir le même sourire que lui faisait sa mère quand il était petit.

«- Votre sœur a vraiment le don de me sortir des mes mauvaises pensées. »

«- Où est le mal ? »

«- …il n'y en a pas justement ! Mais soyez gentil si je me met à raconter ma vie ayez la gentillesse de me stopper. »

Kogaiji contempla encore une fois les yeux améthystes de la jeune femme. Cette peau blanche qui contrastait violemment avec ces cheveux noirs. Elle était belle, ça il ne pouvait le nier mais son regard exprimait toujours soit de la colère soit de la tristesse. Un tristesse profonde et ses yeux devenaient alors plus profond qu'un lac sans fond. Elle semblait inaccessible, insaisissable et pourtant il lui semblait que quelqu'un lui avait brûlé ses ailes. Comme si elle n'avait rien à qui se rattacher.

Kogaiji secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il y pensait. La jeune femme lui avait encore fait perdre le fil de ces pensées.

«_ Ne perd jamais de vue que je suis ton ennemi ! _»

La phrase d'Ayumi lui revint en tête. Elle avait entièrement raison. Elle était encore son ennemie. La jeune femme le tira de ces pensées.

«- Bonne nuit ! » Souffla-t-elle.

«- Hein ? Ah oui bonne nuit à vous aussi ! »

Kogaiji laissa la jeune femme et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il savait qu'il allait encore rêver d'elle. Mais pourquoi cette femme occupait-elle ces pensées jour et nuit ? Kogaiji soupira. Ne pas comprendre l'énervait au plus haut point. Il en rêvait ça oui. Il la voyait lui tenant la main, l'embrassant, et se consumer dans une étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais. Non décidément il ne comprenait pas.

(Il est assez neuneu quand il veut, ou alors naïf. Au choix !

Sanzo, Gojyo : Neuneu !

Kogaiji : Vous vous êtes regardé ? Surtout toi Sanzo !

Sanzo : Moi j'ai rien fait !

Sei : Hum s'il vous plaît vous pouvez laisser les lecteurs lire la suite ?)

De son côté la jeune femme reprit le bouquin. 'L'Atlantide l'empire perdu' aujourd'hui appelé Togenkyo. Ce monde n'était plus qu'un mythe aux yeux du reste du monde. Mais les habitants de Togenkyo l'ignorait. Ils en avaient oubliées leurs origines. Les dieux comme les youkais comme les humains et tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre. Et parmis tous ceux là, il existait des êtres qui comme elle connaissait la vérité et se souvenait du passé. Réincarnation après réincarnation, elle protégeait cette terre. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Ils existaient d'autres protecteurs qui se réincarnaient eux aussi. Cependant à la différence d'elle, ils ne se souvenaient plus. Leur vie antérieure n'existait plus. Seule leur vie actuelle comptait. Neuf gardiens, deux se souvenaient. Leur rôle préservé à jamais cette terre et que les erreurs du passé ne soit jamais recommise.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 4 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! »- !**

**Je réclame encore des reviews please !**

Tous : Non ! Stop les reviews. Faut qu'elle arrête notre martyrisation !

Sei : Mais non ! Je martyrise personne ! D'ailleurs où es ce que vous avez vu que vous l'êtes ?

Sanzo :………Qui c'est Ayumi ?

Sei : Ah ben là faut attendre la suite !

Sanzo c'est plus quoi faire


	5. Confessions

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 5

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Couples :** Ben SanzoXAyumi ? A moins qu'il y ai un début d'un KogaijiXAyumi ? Enfin c'est peut-être à sens unique. Quoique y a peut-être un GojyoXSanzo dans l'air.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Deborah : déesse des fanfics saiyuki, ooh, blush. Arrête je vais choper la grosse tête lol. Bon ben voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'un jour je ne te décevrais pas pour une histoire.

Nope : Je te promet qu'au niveau suspens t'en a pas fini. Moi-même je ne connais pas tout. Mais chut c'est un secret. Sur ce par ici la suite.

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Confessions**

«- Sanzo »commença Hakkai. « Commence par parler de ce qui c'est passé ce soir là. »

Sanzo le regarda légèrement étonné.

«- Le soir où Ayumi a disparu, tu étais dans une colère noire. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sanzo soupira longuement. Hakkai avait raison, il devait parler pour s'apaiser un peu. Pour pouvoir au moins dormir cette nuit. Mais lorsqu'il commença à parler sa voix fut très basse, et très hésitante. Hakkai se rapprocha pour mieux entendre. Il savait que c'était difficile pour son ami de parler. Dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pour Sanzo c'était un immense effort. Quelque chose de très rare et de très difficile pour lui.

«- Mes… mes paroles ont… dépassé… ma pensée ! Je… j'ai dit quelque chose que… je n'aurai jamais… jamais dû dire… non jamais je n'aurai dû dire ça. »

Hakkai ne disait rien, il se contentait d'écouter. Ecouter ce que Sanzo lui disait. S'il l'interrompait s'en était fini de la confession du moine. Plus que tout Hakkai voulait savoir. Il voulait aidé son ami, dans son combat. L'aider autant qu'il le pouvait.

«- Ce soir là ! Si je n'étais pas venu ! Si je n'avais rien dit ! Elle serait encore là ! Elle ne m'en voudrait pas autant. »

Un silence s'installa, Hakkai attendait la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Sanzo ne semblait pas décidé à lui parler, ni à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Hakkai se risqua à parler.

«- Sanzo…, que t'a-t-elle murmurée ? »

Une lueur intense de tristesse envahit le regard de Sanzo, faisant regretter à Hakkai d'avoir posé cette question.

«- Elle me déteste ! Elle a dit qu'elle me détestait ! »

«- … »

«- Qu'es ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! C'est sorti tout seul mais je ne le pensais pas ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »

«- Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« - Rien. »

« - Sanzo si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu lui as dit je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

«- Ce soir là ! Je me suis mêlé de ce que je n'aurai pas dû. On s'est engueulé et je lui ai dit que je la détestais de tout mon cœur. Que je ne voulais plus la voir ! Que je regrettais que nous soyons… Je n'aurai jamais du lui dire ça ! »

«- …Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

«- Je…J'étais aveuglé par la colère ! Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, je lui ai dit ce que je n'aurai jamais du dire. Quand j'ai compris ce que je lui avais dit c'était trop tard ! J'ai…essayer de lui expliquer mais…elle, …… elle est partie dans la rue et…je l'ai perdu de vue. »

«- …Et là elle s'est faite capturer ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa.

«- Sanzo ! Il faut que tu t'excuses ! Avant toutes choses, il faut que tu lui parles. »

«- …Elle est chez Kogaiji ! Et après ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour, elle ne voudra jamais me parler. »

«- Mais Sanzo… »

«- Je la connais Hakkai ! »

Le blond fixait l'ancien humain avec sérieux et inquiétude. Il savait ce qu'il disait. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais elle ne l'écouterait. Il le savait.

«- Il faut quand même que tu essayes ! »

«- Même si je m'excuse ça ne changera rien ! »

«- Qu'es ce que tu en sais ? »

«- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Merde, Hakkai. Tu te rends compte que je lui ai dit que je préférais la voir morte. »

Hakkai resta incapable de réagir. Ce que venait de lui dire son ami le laissait stupéfait.

«- Sanzo… »

«- J'ai rien à dire. Juste que je me suis jamais senti aussi con. »

Hakkai soupira. Il ne savait pas du tout comment aidé son ami. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils se parlent tous les deux. Mais comment faire ? Il se rappela leur combat. Elle n'avait laissé aucune ouverture. A aucun moment, il n'avait pu essayer de lui parler. La jeune femme s'était repliée sur elle-même. Il se souvenait de l'aura de colère et de haine qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Elle en voulait énormément au moine, cela se voyait. Il suffisait de voir son regard pour le comprendre. Ce sentant gagné par la fatigue, Hakkai s'allongea, après s'être assuré que Sanzo prenait la relève.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent frais et dispos bien disposé à faire payer au youkai sa témérité d'hier.

«- Je vois que vous êtes en meilleure forme, commença-t'il. C'est parfait ! Je vais donc vous laisser vous débrouillez. Cette forêt sera votre tombeau ! »

«- Il y avait pas deux youkais hier ? » Demanda Gokû.

«- Si, mais peut-être que l'autre est mort. »

«- Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que cet imbécile » intervint une voix. « J'ai un marché à vous proposez. »

«- Montres-toi d'abord ! »

«- Pour que tu me tu ? Je suis pas fou à ce point là ! »

Sanzo rangea son arme.

«- Et comme ça ? »

«- Vous me ferez rien ? »

«- Ecoute j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Le youkai descendit, restant cependant sur ces gardes. Il savait que la bande était imprévisible.

«- Je t'écoute ! T'as deux minutes ! »

«- Je vous aide à sortir de cette forêt en échange vous vous faites pas piquez votre Sûtra. »

Les quatre compagnons le regardèrent étonnés.

«- C'est bon ! Arrêtez ! Je fais que mon boulot ! C'est pas moi qui donne les ordres. »

Sanzo sortit son revolver.

«- C'est louche ton histoire ! Qui donne les ordres ? »

«- En fait personne ! Moi du moment que je suis payé je m'en fous ! J'ai été embauché à la ville de tout à l'heure par une none et deux gamins. C'est tout. Comme j'ai un contrôleur de force, je vais de ville en ville et offre mes services en tant que youkais. Du moment que je suis payé je me fous du reste. »

«- Le nom de la none » grogna Sanzo.

«- Aucune idée ! Je peux juste dire qu'elle était vachement mignonne. Alors ce marché ! »

«- Sanzo, la priorité ce n'est pas la chasse au youkai » déclara Hakkai.

Sanzo comprit vite que l'ancien humain voulait qu'il rencontre au plus vite Ayumi et qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus de temps à perdre.

«- C'est bon marché conclut. »

«-…Bon alors toujours tout droit, déclara le youkai. Hé l'autre abruti dans l'arbre ! Amènes-toi que je te tue. »

«-…Vous êtes pénibles ! Vous allez faire fuir mes proies ! »

«- Bof ! A mon avis, tu te serais fait tuer. T'es connu dans la région pour ta lâcheté ! »

«- Ma lâcheté ! »

«- S'enfuir quand on perd une bataille c'est pas de la lâcheté ? »

«- Je vais vous faire ravaler votre insulte. »

Alors que la bataille entre deux youkais s'engageaient, les quatre amis s'éloignaient.

«- Nous ne sommes pas très loin d'un village. Jeep ! »

«- Myu ! »

S'installant dans Jeep, le voyage repris jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, qu'ils n'atteignirent que tard dans la nuit.

«- Je reviendrais quand même tuer cet imbécile pour s'être payé ma tête » maugréa Sanzo.

«- Bien sûr ! Mais là ce n'est plus le sujet. »

«- J'ai faim ! »

«- Bon le plus urgent c'est de trouver une auberge et à bouffer » déclara Sanzo qui n'avait pas envie de se battre contre le singe.

Gojyo le regarda étonné. Le moine semblait lassé de s'énerver. Avait-il une chance d'en profiter ? Allons bon qu'es ce qu'il racontait encore. Décidément ça n'allait pas bien. Alors qu'il le regardait, il eut soudain la vision d'Ayumi dans la tête.

«- Gojyo ? Es ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hakkai devant le manque de réaction du kappa.

«- Ah ! Je réfléchissais ! »

«- T'es capable de le faire ? » Demanda Gokû.

«- Toujours plus que toi le singe ! »

«- Baka ! »

«- Oy, ça c'est ma réplique ! »

Etrangement la dispute s'arrêta là. Le manque de réaction de Sanzo les surprit. Lorsque vint le dîner, Gokû mangea énormément comme à son habitude. Hakkai ne disait rien semblant réfléchir, et Gojyo scrutait le moine qui ne lâchait pas son regard de la fenêtre. L'auberge n'ayant plus que des chambres de deux, ils tirèrent au sort pour savoir qui dormirait avec qui. Ce fut donc Hakkai avec Gokû et Sanzo avec Gojyo. Chacun monta dans sa chambre épuisé.

Dans la chambre de Gojyo et Sanzo, tout était calme. Sanzo s'allongea sur son lit après avoir ôté sa robe de moine. Gojyo s'alluma une clope, et se tourna vers le moine. Il attendait à son tour des explications. Sanzo soupira.

«- Gojyo ! »

Sa voix était basse, il semblait hésiter.

«- …Comment fais-tu pour… Non rien laisse tomber ! »

Sanzo se rallongea sous le regard interrogateur du rouquin. Que voulait donc lui demander le moine !

«- Si tu finis pas ta phrase, je peux pas deviner. »

«- …Oublie ça ! »

Sanzo lui tourna le dos. Gojyo, loin de vouloir abandonner se leva, posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sanzo et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«- Finis ta phrase ! »

«- Dégage de là ! » Maugréa Sanzo.

Le ton du blond était loin d'être convaincant. Gojyo ne bougea pas plus.

«- Si tu parles pas, je te délierais moi-même la langue ! »

Sanzo voulut attraper son flingue, histoire de faire payer au kappa son imprudence mais manque de chance son revolver n'était pas à portée de main. Voyant que le moine ne réagissait pas, l'enfant tabou eut un petit sourire puis rapprocha son visage. Sans un mot il embrassa le bonze qui sous l'effet de la surprise n'eut aucune réaction. Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait Sanzo tenta de repousser le kappa.

«- Bon et maintenant ! Tu me le dis ou je recommence ? »

«- Dégage de là crétin » fulmina Sanzo.

«- Bon alors ta question » continua Gojyo en allant se rasseoir sur la chaise.

«- …Crétin ! Imbécile ! Abrutis ! Pervers ! Connard ! …» Hurla Sanzo en se relevant, jurant une litanie d'insulte et cherchant son flingue des yeux.

Lorsqu'il vit où il était il abandonna l'idée de s'en servir. Gojyo l'avait dans les mains et n'était pas près de lui rendre. Le moine poussa un juron. Même son baffeur était trop loin.

«- Bon maintenant que t'as finis de m'insulter, qu'es ce que tu voulais me demander. »

« -… »

« - C'est à propos d'Ayumi, n'est ce pas ? »

Sanzo regarda Gojyo étonné. Le kappa était donc capable d'avoir un raisonnement censé des fois.

«- Qui est-elle ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sanzo fusillait du regard le rouquin, qui soutenait son regard. Comprenant qu'il n'y échapperait pas plus qu'avec Hakkai, Sanzo se résigna à parler.

«- C'est ma sœur jumelle ! » (Quel suspens, je suis sûre que vous aviez tous devinez !)

« Crac » Sous l'effet de la surprise, Gojyo tomba à la renverse cassant la chaise. Remis de sa surprise il comprit rapidement ce que le moine voulait lui demander. Il soupira.

«- Nous avons tous les deux choisis notre mode de vie. Pas question d'y renoncer sous prétexte que nous sommes adversaires. Maintenant ce que je veux lui montrer c'est ma manière de vivre. »

Sanzo l'écoutait, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil. Il aimait trop Ayumi pour être capable de se battre contre elle. Il n'aurait jamais assez de force morale pour la battre, voir même la blesser. Il l'avait déjà fait moralement, maintenant ce qu'il voulait c'était rattraper sa connerie. Et ça allait être la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ai jamais fait. Connaissant le caractère de sa sœur, il y avait peu de chances pour que la jeune femme lui pardonne.

Encore une journée pénible pour la jeune femme. Elle avait manqué de se faire violer. Heureusement qu'elle savait se défendre mais sa tenue était bien abîmée. Stupides youkais, ils ne valaient pas mieux que les moines. Elle soupira. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle faisait dans ce monde. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie jusqu'à présent l'avait profondément blessé.

«- Ayumi-san ! »

Et c'est reparti quand c'est pas les youkais, c'est la gamine. Et si c'est pas pour la gamine c'est pour le grand frère qui lui donne mille et une choses à faire. Un long soupir sortit. Ayumi en avait marre de supporter cette vie.

«- Ayu, ça va pas ? »

« Ayu » Depuis quand il m'appelle comme ça ? De mieux en mieux. Si le bras droit si met maintenant. Enfin ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait bien le sabreur.

«- C'est quoi Ayu ? » Demanda Ririn.

«- Le diminutif de Ayumi ! »

«- Moi aussi je veux t'appeler comme ça ! »

«- Si tu veux mais enlève le san derrière alors. »

«- Yatta ! »

«- Bon je suppose que le prince veut me voir ! »

«- Ouais, mais comme il veut voir tout le monde je pense que l'on va pas tarder à partir en mission. »

«- …Enfin un peu d'action. »

«- Tu nous as demander Onîsan ! »

«- On part demain chercher le Sûtra ! Ayumi… »

«- Oui je sais je suis de corvée pour Ririn. »

Kogaiji ne sut plus quoi dire. Encore une fois il perdait ses moyens face à cette femme.

«- Tu peux disposer, toi aussi Ririn. »

Ayumi ne se fit pas prier deux fois, quant à Ririn elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans le jardin.

«- Ko ! Il est pas question qu'elle vienne ! »

«- Je n'ai pas d'autre garde du corps ! »

«- Alors n'emmène pas ta sœur ! »

«- …Mais elle sera plus en sécurité là-bas, qu'ici. »

«- …Ayu peut très bien s'en occuper ici. »

«- Ayu ? »

«- …Ah oui désolé c'est son surnom ! C'est plus simple ! »

«- Ma parole t'en est tombé amoureux ! »

Dokugakuji regarda son prince étonné. Il rêvait où le prince était jaloux.

«- Heu… , Ko ! »

«- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ? »

«- Parce que je veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience ! »

«- Donc t'en est amoureux ! »

«- C'est pas ça Ko ! Ecoute j'ai parlé avec elle. Ce qu'elle veut c'est mourir. »

«- Et bien qu'elle meure ! »

«- …Ko ! »

Kogaiji s'aperçut bien vite qu'il avait dit une connerie. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit Ayumi le fusiller du regard. De là où elle était elle avait sans doute tout entendu.

«- Si tu veux qu'elle meure, tu te débrouilles pour que ce soit Sanzo qui la tue. C'est comme ça qu'elle veut mourir et pas autrement. »

Devant l'énervement de son garde du corps, Kogaiji le regarda étonné.

«- …Tu ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, n'est ce pas ? »

«- A dire vrai, non. J'ai l'impression de revoir mon frère qui se laisse tuer. Je ne suis pas assez gentil pour la laisser mourir aussi facilement. »

«-… »

«- Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai discuté avec elle. Je n'ai même pas réaliser que je lui ai raconté ma vie. En fait à ce moment-là c'est comme si toutes mes fautes, tous mes péchés s'étaient envolés. »

«- …Je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

«- Ko, tu crois qu'on peut laisser mourir quelqu'un qui avec un seul sourire vous fait sentir que vous êtes libre. »

Kogaiji sembla réfléchir. Si elle venait à mourir sa sœur serait triste. Ririn adorait maintenant la jeune femme, Yaone aussi semblait l'apprécier. Même son bras droit prenait sa défense. A dire vrai, lui aussi l'aimait bien. Les rares fois où ils avaient discuté lui avait appris que la jeune femme n'avait pas de parents. Et lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa mère, elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Bien sur c'était sans le vouloir, il ne voulait pas lui raconter sa vie, mais voilà face à elle il disait toujours plus qu'il ne voulait.

«- Tu as raison on ne peut pas la laisser mourir, mais je préfère quand même que Ririn vienne avec nous. »

Kogaiji se tut. Que faire ? Il aurait du mal à supporter de la voir mourir mais en même temps, si Ririn restait ici il y avait trop de danger.

«- Ce qu'elle veut c'est mourir des mains de Sanzo ! Alors le tout c'est de l'empêcher de se battre contre lui. Demain je… »

«- C'est moi qui affronterais Sanzo ! Ayumi et Ririn s'occuperont de Gokû. » Déclara Kogaiji.

Dokugakuji sourit. Maintenant il savait que son prince était amoureux de la jeune femme. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le suivant, ils descendirent dans le jardin où Ririn ramassait des fleurs. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience Kogaiji s'asseya non loin d'Ayumi et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Derrière lui Dokugakuji souriait.

«- Ayu, regarde les fleurs ! »

La jeune femme prit les fleurs et les sentit. Ça sentait bon. La nostalgie s'installa dans son regard. Ses fleurs lui rappelait son enfance. Elle se souvint une fois d'avoir offert des fleurs à Sanzo et avoir éclater de rire devant sa réaction.

«- Nee, Ayu ça va pas ? »

«- Si, je réfléchissais c'est tout. »

«- Demain je vais embêter Sanzo le chauve ! »

Ayumi la regarda surprise.

«- Tu te feras rapidement maté ! Cet imbécile à l'habitude de s'occuper des gaki comme toi. »

«- …Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

«- Il a toujours été comme ça ! Je me souviens que lorsqu'on était petit, il remettait toujours les autres enfants à leur place. »

«- Tu le connais depuis quand ? » Demanda innocemment la youkai.

«- …Je sais pas. Depuis que je suis petite ! Je l'ai vu trois fois dans mon enfance, et il y a une semaine c'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis trois ans. »

«- … »

«- J'ignorais que les moines pouvaient avoir de petites amies. »

Ayumi fusilla le prince du regard.

«- Renseignez-vous avant de dire des conneries » s'écria-t-elle. « Je ne sors pas avec Sanzo. »

Kogaiji la regarda stupéfait. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ?

«- …C'est un ami d'enfance ? » Demanda Ririn.

Nullement décidé à répondre, Ayumi se leva et s'éloigna pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était toujours comme ça. Depuis la nuit des temps elle se disputait avec lui. Jamais méchamment certes mais depuis toujours le prince détestait Sanzo. Une jalousie que la brune n'avait jamais compris et qu'elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Elle soupira avant que l'on frappe à sa porte laissant entrer Dokugakuji.

«- …Je vais finir par fabriquer une serrure » maugréa-t-elle.

Dokugakuji ne put réprimer un sourire. La brune était décidément irremplaçable.

«- Ayu, je peux te parler ? »

Ayumi soupira signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

«- Dis-moi si j'ai faux mes tes réactions sont celles que parfois je ressens quand on me parle de Gojyo. Je voudrais donc savoir si Sanzo n'est pas ton frère. »

Lentement le regard d'Ayumi se détourna du balcon pour se poser sur le youkai.

«- C'est mon frère jumeau, murmura-t-elle. »

Le garde du corps resta un moment interdit, assez surpris que la jeune femme se confit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui dirait si facilement.

«- Tu m'as raconté ta vie. Je te raconte un peu la mienne. »

Encore une fois, elle lisait en lui. Elle avait deviné ses interrogations. Non décidément, comment la laisser mourir. Il n'avait pas besoins de parler de ses inquiétudes, elle les devinait et y répondait toujours avec gentillesse.

«- Je vois…c'est pour ça que vous vous ressemblez autant, mais pourquoi es-tu brune ? »

«- Je tiens ça de mon père ! Il était brun et ma mère blonde. Nous tenons tous les deux nos yeux améthystes de nos grands-parents. »

«- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas tes parents ! »

«- Je ne les connais qu'en photos pour le reste j'ai trop parlé. »

Dokugakuji soupira, la jeune femme lui avait un peu parlé et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il la laissa donc. Après tout ce qu'il avait appris lui suffisait. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Lorsque la jeune femme sera prête à parler, il l'écoutera. Il l'écoutera comme le ferai un ami. Pas un frère, non car il ne voulait pas prendre la place du moine. Il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un prenne sa place de grand frère dans le cœur de Gojyo. Alors il ne se permettrait pas. Cette place était prise, il prendrait celle de l'ami et confident.

Le lendemain ils se mirent tous en route vers le groupe de Sanzo.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**Vous voulez la suite ? Alors pensez aux reviews !**

Sanzo : De mieux en mieux ! Ta fic elle aurait pas un rapport avec ton rêve ?

Sei : Si si ! Vu que j'ai rêvé que j'étais ta sœur je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je fasse une fic où on découvrait que t'en avait une.

Hakkai : Mais alors Sei-chan ! Pourquoi la sœur de Sanzo ne porte pas ton nom !

Sei : …Parce que…ben un la fille que je voulais colle pas à mon caractère et j'ai pas envie de m'inventer une personnalité et ensuite ben moi je veux pas être sa sœur.

Gojyo : …tu préférerais autre chose ! Mais je doute que le bonze soit d'accord !

Sei : Oh ça va ! J'ai compris que t'étais frustré de pas être allez plus loin avec le moine.

Gojyo : Ça va pas non ?

Sei : Je te ferai remarquer que dans l'animé ou dans le manga vous passez votre temps à reluquer le moine. Et maintenant tais-toi ! T'empêchent les lecteurs de reviewers.

Kogaiji : Tant mieux si y a des amateurs pour ce genre de conneries ça va pas du tout. En plus c'est quoi cet histoire ? Je suis pas amoureux d'Ayumi. Elle est moche en plus.

Bang Kogaiji assommé par la fanficeuse et Sanzo.

Sei : Crétin !

Sanzo : Teme !

Sei : Bon oubliez pas la review !

Tous : Pas…

Se font assommer Pas trop fort j'en ai encore besoins.


	6. Confrontation

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 6

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Couples :** KogaijiXAyumi ? Enfin c'est peut-être encore à sens unique. Sinon ben énonciation de yaoi entre toute la bande.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais voilà :**

**1 c'était les vacances donc je suis partie**

**2 j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordi et je n'arrive pas à le formater. Donc je fais ce que je peux mais encore une fois toute mes excuses.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Deborah : Hé hé…Je t'annonce alors que la fin est pas prête d'arriver. J'ai écris le 21 ème chap y a pas longtemps. J'espere que tu continueras a la lire même si je trouve qu'elle part en live avec le temps._

_Syt (je peux t'appeler comme ça moi aussi ou c'est réservé a sanzo …enfin zozo.)_

_Sanzo : Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi._

_Sei : En tout cas merci pour cette review j'ai éclater de rire. Zozo…c'est mignon. Et Wufy._

_Wufei : C'EST WUFEI ……M_

_Sei: Mais non Wufy c'est très bien. En tout cas moi j'aime bien. Pour Koko et Ayu ensemble…hm c'est pas gagné. En fait j'ai déjà mes couples et…Tu verras bien._

_Sanzo : C'est horrible…_

_Sei : De quoi ? Tu veux mourir ?_

_Sanzo : Non c'est bon._

_Sei : Voilà donc par ici la suite !_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Confrontations**

Deux jours plus tard, alors que la voiture entrait dans les montagnes, la rencontre eu lieu.

«- Bon je vais vous passer le couplet habituel, Genjyo Sanzo nous venons prendre ton Sûtra. »

«- Kogaiji ! »

Mais avant que Gokû n'ait foncer sur lui, Ririn se précipita sur lui.

«- Aujourd'hui c'est moi ton adversaire ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise Gokû se fit envoyer valser, et sa tête heurta un arbre.

«- Gokû ! »

Sanzo pointa son revolver sur Ririn.

«- C'est quoi cette embrouille ? »

Ayumi jeta un œil à Dokugakuji et soupira.

«- Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai ? »

«- Je ne suis pas assez gentil pour te laisser faire, répliqua-t-il avant de se placer devant Gojyo. »

«- Evidemment ! »

Pendant ce temps Kogaiji faisait apparaître un monstre qu'il lança sur Sanzo, Yaone et Hakkai engageaient le combat, Et Ririn ne laissait pas une seconde de répit au singe. Tant bien que mal, Sanzo tentait de se rapprocher d'Ayumi. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt, Hakkai envoya une boule d'énergie sur Kogaiji surprenant tout le monde. Sanzo s'approcha alors d'Ayumi et se planta devant elle.

«- Tu viens me donner ton Sûtra ? »

«- Non. »

«- Alors pourquoi t'approches-tu ? »

«- …Il faut qu'on… »

Mais avant qu'il n'eut fini sa phrase, Ayumi lui asséna un formidable coup de pied.

«- …qu'on parle, n'est ce pas ? Mais moi j'ai rien à te dire. »

Sanzo soupira, se releva et se rapprocha.

«- Je me relèverai tant que je ne t'aurai pas parlé. »

«- …Nous verrons en attendant ton adversaire ce n'est pas moi. »

En disant cela elle s'écarta, laissant à Kogaiji le soin de se battre. Puis se tournant vers Ririn, elle s'aperçut que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Discrètement elle s'éloigna des deux groupes. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de leur portée elle soupira.

Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à elle, disparaître dans la nature, ce qui était relativement facile. Retourné avec Kogaiji. Impensable, ce prince l'énervait au plus haut point. La gamine la lassait à la longue. La chimiste était trop occupé à répondre aux ordres de son chef. Et le sabreur lui faisait dire ce qu'elle gardait caché au fond d'elle-même. Cette possibilité de revenir fut écartée d'office. Elle pouvait aussi revenir vers Sanzo, mais elle réfuta aussi cette idée. Elle s'était déjà disputé avec lui et le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'il était en colère il lui disait toujours la vérité quitte à la blesser.

C'est exactement ce qui c'était passé. Pour elle il n'était pas question d'écouter les excuses du blond. Bon mais alors elle pouvait aussi choisir de mourir. Après tout elle s'en moquait vivre ou mourir peu lui importait. Si quelqu'un la tuait et bien il la tuait point. Elle ne défendrait pas chèrement sa vie. Et puis si elle était en vie. Et bien elle était vivante et donc elle continuerait à vivre. C'était pas plus compliqué.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle trébucha contre une pierre pour tomber directement dans le ravin. Une main la rattrapa juste à temps. Relevant la tête, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir Sanzo l'agripper. Elle le fusilla du regard.

«- Pourquoi me rattrapes-tu ? Si je tombe je meurs ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

«- Non ! »

Elle se contentait simplement de le regarder sans rien lui montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni surprise.

«- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je voulais juste m'excuser ! »

«- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité quand tu étais énervé tu t'en souviens ? »

«- C'est vrai mais……là ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. »

«- Menteur » siffla-t-elle.

Elle de débattit légèrement.

«- Ne bouge pas ! Ayumi s'il te plaît ! Si je lâche je te tus ! »

«- Et alors » hurla-t-elle. « C'est ce que tu veux de toute manière. Ce jour là j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? »

Sanzo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le vent souffla relevant la tenue légère de sa sœur. Son haut vola légèrement laissant apparaître une cicatrice sur son ventre. Les yeux de Sanzo se firent douloureux. Mais c'était une raison de plus pour ne pas la lâcher. Il avait encore une dette a payer et une promesse à tenir.

«- Lâches-moi ! »

«- Non ! Je ne te céderai en rien cette fois ! Pas question que je cède. »

«- Sanzo, Ayumi. »

Les voix des autres fusèrent. Ils arrivèrent pour découvrir un Sanzo tenant d'une main le bord de la falaise qui menaçait de s'écrouler et de l'autre Ayumi.

«- Ayumi attrape le shajuko ! » Hurla Gojyo en lançant la lame dans le vide.

Ayumi s'exécuta mais voyant que Sanzo ne la lâchait toujours pas, elle relâcha la chaîne.

«- Ayumi ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Sanzo et lui prit le poignet.

«- Tâche de faire bon usage de la vie. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu la perdes. Sayonara, O-nî-san. »

De ses deux mains Ayumi ouvrit les doigts de Sanzo et lui tordit le poignet. Le moine retint son cri, puis il sentit la main de la jeune femme lui échapper. Celle-ci le regarda, sourit et ferma les yeux. Sanzo hurla le nom de sa sœur, mais il ne put la rattraper. Il resta comme figé, et les autres le remontèrent avec difficulté. Kogaiji regarda le moine, ces yeux étaient vide d'expression. Sanzo se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout.

«- Voilà pourquoi elle ne devait pas venir, Ko ! »

«- Tu le savais, frangin ? »

«- …Elle m'a confié qu'elle voulait mourir de la main de Sanzo ! C'est chose faites maintenant. »

«- Merde ! »

Kogaiji frappa le sol du poing. Il n'avait jamais voulu que la jeune femme meurs. Non, jamais ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Doku alors ! Pourquoi n'en avait-il fait qu'à sa tête ? Personne ne parlait, un lourd silence s'installa troublé par le seul souffle du vent. Kogaiji continuait de frapper le sol avec ses poings, et Ririn commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

«- Je l'ai……tué. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je l'ai……tué. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Sanzo, qui semblait fixer un point devant, bien que ces yeux n'exprimaient plus rien, pas même de la douleur. Aucune tristesse. Il semblait déconnecter de la réalité. Doucement Gokû s'approcha du moine et le prit dans ses bras.

«- Sanzo ! »

Aucune réaction. Le moine répétait inlassablement la même phrase. Hakkai secoua la tête.

«- Jeep, s'il te plaît ! Il faut que nous trouvions une ville pour ce soir. »

Il se tourna vers Kogaiji. Ce dernier releva des yeux remplis de douleur et de culpabilité. Il se leva à son tour et murmura un vague : « on rentre ». Passant non loin de Sanzo, Kogaiji s'arrêta le temps de murmurer un «je suis désolé ». Puis ils s'éloigna suivis des siens. Dokugakuji tenant Ririn dans les bras. La youkai était en pleure et ne contrôlait pas ses larmes. Ils n'avaient passé que deux semaines ensemble mais cela avait suffit pour qu'ils apprécient la jeune humaine.

Restés seul, Hakkai fit monter Sanzo dans Jeep. Il ne semblait toujours pas réagir se contentant de murmurer des «je l'ai tué ». Hakkai roula jusqu'à la ville la plus proche.

Une fois arrivés en ville, ils louèrent une chambre de quatre. Il n'était pas question de laisser Sanzo dormir seul et à plusieurs ils auraient plus de chances d'aidés le moine. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, et ces amis durent le porter jusqu'à la chambre. (Ecroulée de rire en imaginant la scène, moi sadique ? Mais non, pas du tout !)

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la chambre. Sanzo était sur son lit, déconnecté avec la réalité. Ses yeux vident d'expression. Hakkai était assis sur un autre lit, Gokû dans ses bras. Le jeune youkai était en larmes. L'expression de Sanzo lui faisait mal. Il avait compris que la jeune femme n'aurait pas dû mourir quel que soit le prix à payer. Gojyo quant à lui était assis sur une chaise et ne parlait pas. Il se sentait coupable lui aussi.

«- _Nous avons tous les deux choisis notre mode de vie. Pas question d'y renoncer sous prétexte que nous sommes adversaires. »_

Quel con ! Il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer, et de faire semblant d'ignorer les problèmes du bonze comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Tournant légèrement la tête vers Hakkai, il remarqua que l'ancien humain semblait lui aussi culpabiliser.

«_- Sanzo ! Il faut que tu t'excuses ! Avant toutes choses, il faut que tu lui parles. »_

_«- Il faut quand même que tu essayes ! »_

A ce moment là, il n'aurait pas du insister. Il n'aurait pas dû convaincre le bonze. S'il s'était tût, s'il s'était contenté d'écouter la confession de Sanzo sans rien lui dire. Le moine aurait agi seul. Il n'aurait pas écouté ses conseils. Il savait que Sanzo avait confiance en lui. Le résultat de ses conseils était que Sanzo l'avait écouté. Ayumi en était morte. S'il s'était tût, Sanzo aurai réglé le problème à sa manière, différemment. Sanzo aurait su s'adapter au caractère de sa sœur. Mais là rien. Sanzo l'avait écouté.

Hakkai s'en voulait énormément, Gojyo aussi. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentais Sanzo. Le blond s'en voulait. Il se serait tuer sur place si les dernières paroles de sa sœur ne lui restaient pas en mémoire.

« _Tâche de faire bon usage de la vie. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu la perdes. _»

Non, je veux pas. Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'ai-je dit ça ? Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'éloigne tous ? Pourquoi es-tu……tu n'es pas morte petite sœur, n'est ce pas ! C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Il faut que je me réveille. C'est ça, je vais me réveiller avec l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Par pitié, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Sortez moi de là ! Que quelqu'un me réveille !

Mais rien, rien ne venait réveiller Sanzo. Les jours s'écoulaient, le temps passaient immanquablement. Sanzo ne bougeait pas de son lit, ne réagissant pas. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Ne dormant pas, ne mangeant pas, ne buvant pas, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Ses amis tentaient tant bien que mal de lui parler mais rien, le bonze n'entendait rien, ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours vides de la moindre expression. Enfin après deux semaines, Sanzo recommença à manger doucement, il bougeait descendant juste pour manger.

«- Sanzo, il faut que nous pensions à reprendre notre route » tenta Hakkai.

Aucune réaction si le moine commençait à réagir c'est parce que Gojyo lui avait remis les idées en place. Mais ils comprirent rapidement que Sanzo ne donnerait pas d'ordre, ni même ne se battrait avant un moment. Il ne serait sans doute pas en état même de calmer les disputes habituelles. (Là c'est grave !)

_Flash-Back :_

«- Si je me souviens bien, son dernier souhait était que tu vives. Alors c'est pas en restant là à rien faire que tu vas vivre. Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir dans cet état ? Tu veux abandonner l'idée de te battre contre Kogaiji ? Alors laisse moi te dire une chose, si ce monde continue de se dégrader on verra bientôt la même tragédie se produire partout. C'est ça que tu veux ? Voir d'autres personnes souffrir comme toi ? »

Sanzo ne bougeait pas.

«- Tu me déçois, Sanzo ! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, mais finalement t'es qu'un sale moine égoïste. »

«- Gojyo ! »

Gojyo était finalement sorti de la pièce, laissant seul Hakkai et Sanzo.

«- Gojyo ne voulait pas dire ça Sanzo ! Il voulait juste te faire réagir. »

Hakkai poussa un long soupir.

«- Je vais aller manger ! Dans un sens je suis d'accord avec Gojyo. Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma sœur, elle était aussi mon amante ne l'oublie pas Sanzo. J'ai pu me relever, je me suis dit que Kanan n'aurait pas voulu que je meurs si facilement. Et toi Sanzo, comment penses-tu qu'Ayumi réagirait ? »

Hakkai était descendu ensuite.

Ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Elle veut que je vive.

« _C'est pas en restant là à rien faire que tu vas vivre._ »

« _Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma sœur_ »

C'est vrai, Hakkai aussi a perdu sa sœur. Mais lui…rien c'est pareil. Il faut que je reprenne des forces. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Petite sœur… je…je suis désolé. Je vivrais pour toi alors.

« _Deviens fort Genjyo Sanzo._ »

Oui je dois devenir plus fort, pour mon maître, pour ma sœur.

« _Si ce monde continue de se dégrader on verra bientôt la même tragédie se produire partout. C'est ça que tu veux ? Voir d'autres personnes souffrir comme toi ?_ »

Non il ne faut pas que d'autre connaisse ça. Je me moque pas mal du monde, mais je ne souhaite ça à personne. Il faut que j'achève ma mission ensuite je pourrais…

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et enfouie sa tête dans ses épaules pour pleurer.

«- _Nee, Sanzo, il paraît que pleurer sait mieux que de garder la douleur en soi ! Alors tu crois que j'ai le droit de pleurer ?_

_«- Baka ! Pourquoi t'aurais pas le droit ?_

_«-…_

_«- Tu peux pleurer si ça te soulage ! Mon maître m'a dit que savoir pleurer quand il le fallait était aussi une force._ »

Elle avait pleuré sur ses épaules, il s'en souvenait. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais la refaire pleurer, et pourtant je l'ai vue dans ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient remontés, ils avaient trouvé Sanzo, la tête enfouie dans les épaules secoué de sanglots.

«- Sanzo » gémit Gokû.

Le youkai avait prit Sanzo dans ses bras et ce dernier s'était à nouveau laissé faire. (Sei a les larmes aux yeux, elle imagine la scène : C'est trop Kawai ! )

Fatigué après des nuit sans sommeil, Sanzo s'endormit dans les bras de Gokû.

«- …Gojyo, merci » souffla Hakkai.

«- J'y suis pour rien, a dire vrai je suis content de le voir pleurer. »

«- Il n'est pas encore redevenu Sanzo, mais ça reviendra. Il va falloir du temps. »

«- C'est normal ! Je suis assez surpris qu'il réagisse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

«- Lorsqu'on perd sa seule famille, on se sent très triste. …… Non…… à ce stade là ce n'est même plus de la tristesse. Je crois…si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je me serais sans doute tué. Ou…comme Sanzo je me serai auto-détruit……doucement. »

Gojyo passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hakkai faisant sursauter ce dernier.

«- …t'es là maintenant ! Et toi non plus il est pas question que je te laisse mourir. »

_« Gojyo ! »_

«- Nee, Sanzo dors ! »

«- On ferait mieux d'en faire autant ! »

_Fin du Flash-Back !_

Notre quatuor repris donc sa route mais sans joie.

«- Kogaiji-sama ! »

Rien, aucune réaction. Depuis leur retour au château, le prince s'enfermait dans un mutisme complet. Ririn quant à elle était inconsolable. Deux semaines. Deux semaines où elle ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Ayumi avait été la première qu'elle aimait en dehors des autres personnes habituelles. L'humaine et elle avaient joué des farces aux youkais du château. Elle lui avait appris beaucoup de chose. Faire un gâteau, même si c'est con, Ririn avait adoré apprendre cela. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, tant Ayumi avait râlé qu'elle détestait la cuisine. Mais une fois c'était déjà beaucoup pour la jeune youkai.

«- Kogaiji-sama ! Dame Gyokumen vous demande. »

Lentement le youkai se leva et se dirigea vers la salle ou l'attendait sa belle-mère.

«- Kogaiji, as-tu récupéré le Sûtra ? »

«- …Non, pas encore ! »

«- C'est intolérable ! Tu en mets du temps ! Dépêches-toi, de me le rapporter ! »

«- Non ! »

«- Qu'es ce que tu as dit ? »

«- Confiez la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. »

«- …Je ne te rendrai pas ta mère si tu ne respecte pas le contrat. »

Kogaiji haussa les épaules, il avait commis une faute irréparable. Comment aurait-il le courage de regarder Sanzo en face à présent ! Nii arriva à ce moment là.

«- Nii, trouves quelque chose pour récupérer le Sûtra. »

Kogaiji sortit de la pièce.

«- Je vous avait dit de ne pas vous séparer des choses auxquelles vous teniez, mon prince. »

«- Ta gueule ! »

Kogaiji sortit de la pièce sous le sourire plus qu'énigmatique du scientifique.

«- Nii ! »

«- Oui ma reine ! Je trouverais un moyen ! »

«- Bien et fait en sorte que ce bon à rien de fils à maman, n'éloigne plus ma fille du palais. »

«- Cela ne risque plus altesse. Le Prince a perdu la volonté de se battre ! Même sa mère ne le motive plus. »

«- …Que dis-tu Nii ! Ce fils à maman est prêt à tout pour que je la lui rende. »

La conn… pardon la pouffe, … la …(l'auteur sur le point de vomir) reine eu un sourire mauvais. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait jamais le prince ne la trahirai. Il voulait trop récupérer sa mère pour ça. Nii eu à son tour un sourire mais de lassitude.

«- …Vous vous trompez ma reine, il vient de perdre quelque chose qui lui était très précieux. »

«- Et alors ? »

«- Et bien, si vous ne pouvez aller chercher le Sûtra, il viendra à vous. Puis-je vous suggérez d'envoyer des youkais à l'est. Vers le village de matmara. »

«- Pour quoi faire ? »

«-…y chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. »

«- Qui ? »

«- Une none et deux gamins ! »

«- Tu as carte blanche ! »

«- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma reine. »

Kogaiji déambulait dans le couloir. Non, il ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder le moine en face. Il comprendrait même parfaitement que le moine veuille le tuer.

_Flash-Back :_

«- Sanzo n'a personne qui lui est cher. Il a perdu le seul être qu'il aimait sur cette planète. Alors je pense qu'il pourrait comprendre que vous cherchiez à ressusciter la personne qui vous est chère. »

«- Le moine……… ? »

«- Ces quatre là, cachent tous un secret si je connais celui de Sanzo et maintenant celui de Gojyo, je ne connais pas les autres. C'est pour cela que vous formez de drôle d'ennemis. »

«- Quels sont tes liens avec Sanzo ? »

«- Vous devenez trop curieux, prince. Et moi j'ai trop parlé. »

«- Onîsan ! »

_Fin du Flash-Back !_

Il lui restait pourtant une personne qui lui était chère et cette personne, le prince venait de la tuer. Le prince ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort de la jeune femme l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurai voulu. Il ressentait une douleur immense au cœur, ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, mais plutôt de la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher. Mais en quoi Ayumi lui était-elle chère ?

«- Ko ! »

La voix de Dokugakuji sembla étrangement lointaine au prince. Il y percevait aussi une pointe de tristesse. Son garde du corps ne lui avait fait qu'une seule reproche. A présent tout était redevenu normal. Normal ou presque. Le prince n'était plus lui-même et Ririn était inconsolable. Dokugakuji lui-même donnait quelques signes de tristesse. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur, pendant un instant. Et la sensation qu'on lui avait remis le poids de sa culpabilité sur le cœur.

L'espace d'un instant, elle lui avait enlevé, ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le poursuivais depuis qu'il avait tué sa mère. Depuis qu'il avait abandonné son petit frère. Un sourire, une parole et cela suffisait. Amoureux, non loin de là, mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme on aime une sœur. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui offrait une seconde chance. C'est comme s'il avait à nouveau son petit frère mais là c'était une petite sœur.

Kogaiji regarda le youkai.

«- …Je sais que c'est pénible mais les servantes te réclament pour la chambre de…… »

Kogaiji soupira et partit en direction de cette chambre ou il y a quelques jours encore une brune y dormait ou lisait des histoires. Une brune dont le visage s'afficha clairement dans son esprit. Un sourire, des yeux améthyste. Des cheveux noirs qui dansent. Puis du sang, une chute, des larmes. Le vide. Kogaiji secoua la tête chassant ces idées noires.

Et pendant que chacun ruminait de sombres pensées, une main sortait du fleuve et s'agrippait à un rocher.

« Je suis en vie ! Sanzo ! Je suis en vie ! »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 6 !**

**Comment ça je suis sadique ? Le bureau des réclamations est en bas à gauche !**


	7. Monnaie d'échange

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki.

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots.

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 7

**Genre :** Aventure je pense non ?

**Couples :** ………Pas encore définitif à ce stade !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Mlle Machiavelli :_** Ton pseudo n'est pas rassurant. Je serais curieuse de savoir laquelle de nous deux est la plus machiavélique. Nous verrons quand le chapitre horrible sortira. Mais si tu as déjà peur avec ça…ne lis pas la suite…je possède un esprit très dangereux voir carrément machiavélique. Alors…méfie toi je ne suis pas un ange.

**_Deborah :_** Ben la voilà la suite. Et heu…ben…j'espère que ça te plaira. N'hésite pas à me dire si ça ne tient plus la route.

**_Son Dita :_** Ah non…dsl y aura pas de bonze Saru. J'adore le couple GojyoXSanzo mais pareil…c'est pas le couple final. Au départ j'étais parti avec cette idée mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route. Donc…ben tu verras bien. NA !

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Monnaie d'échange !**

Il neigeait. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient repris la route. Trois semaines que la tragédie avait eu lieu. L'état de Sanzo s'était légèrement amélioré, il parlait moins qu'avant certes (déjà qu'il parle pas beaucoup ) mais il parlait un peu. En fait Sanzo était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas morte, ce qui lui permettait de rester conscient dans ce monde.

«- Rah j'en ai marre de ce trou à rat ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on est coincé là. Y a même pas une nana potable dans le coin. Ils vont la réparer cette fichue route oui. »

«- Il faut savoir être patient Gojyo. Ce n'est pas facile de travailler par ce temps. »

«- On peut vraiment pas y aller à pied ? »

«- On serait vite gelé. »

«- Mais pourquoi est-on passé par-là ? »

«- C'est un raccourci ! »

Un bruit de briquet se fit entendre et une fumée de cigarette se répandit dans la pièce. Gojyo poussa un long soupir et s'alluma à son tour une clope. Lorsque Gokû revint les bras remplit de bouffes et de saké, il proposa un mah-jong.

«- Ça nous changera les idées ! »

Ils s'installèrent donc à une partie de Mah-jong.

«- Ron » déclara Sanzo.

_« Aidez-moi, quelqu'un ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Je veux sortir ! Quelqu'un ! Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Au secours ! »_

«- Quelque chose ne va pas Sanzo ? »

«- C'est à toi de jouer. »

«- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? »

Les trois youkais regardèrent le blond avec surprise.

«- Une voix ! »

«- Comme pour moi, Sanzo ? »

«- Oui……mais cette voix, ce c'était…Je la connais »

Pourtant Sanzo n'entendit plus rien. La voix c'était tut.

«- J'ai dû rêver. »

Sanzo se rasseya et reprit la partie. Mais la voix qu'il avait entendu lui trottait dans la tête. Il l'avait déjà entendu mais à qui appartenait-elle ?

L'inconnu ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus qui la regardait. Une youkai à en juger par ces oreilles.

«- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé ? » Déclara la youkai.

«- Où… Où suis-je ? »

«- Au château d'Hoto. »

«- …Le château d'Ho…to ? »

«- Oui. Nous vous avons trouver allongé sur la berge du fleuve. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L'inconnue réfléchit.

«- …Je… je ne sais pas. »

«- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous habiller et vous emmènerai voir Dame Gyokumen. »

«-…D'accord. »

Kogaiji marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Que lui voulait encore la reine.

«- Kogaiji. Nii nous a ramené une femme. J'ignore à quoi il pense mais tu vas t'en occuper. Elle ne doit manquer de rien mais en aucun cas sortir d'ici. »

Kogaiji grommela. Il n'était pas gardien à savoir. Deux semaine qu'Ayumi était morte et déjà on lui mettait une nouvelle inconnue dans les pattes.

On amena la jeune femme. Kogaiji eu un choc en se retournant. Ayumi. C'était Ayumi. (Allez j'avoue c'était pas très dur.) Ayumi s'avança vers le prince, elle était pâle. Très pâle, et semblait assez perdue. Essayant de se calmer, Kogaiji réussit à articuler.

«- Su…Suivez-moi ! »

La jeune femme obéit, et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kogaiji allait lui parler mais elle fut plus rapide.

«- Un Sanzo » murmura-t-elle. « Es ce que vous connaissez un Sanzo ? »

«- Pardon ? »

«-…Un Sanzo, continua-t-elle de murmurer. »

Kogaiji la regarda inquiet. Un Sanzo. Bien sûr qu'il en connaissait un. C'était même son frère. Mais pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? Es ce que par hasard elle était ?

«- Heu…Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

La brune releva des yeux tristes vers lui.

«- Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens d'un nom : Sanzo. Mais c'est un titre de moine. Sanzo, un moine, Sanzo. »

La jeune femme tentait de se souvenir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

De son côté, Kogaiji ne savait pas comment réagir. Amnésique. La jeune femme était amnésique. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Parallèlement son cœur se serrait. La jeune femme les avait oubliés, l'avait oublié. Kogaiji secoua la tête. A quoi il pensait ! Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Il hésita, devait-il lui parler ? Lui dire ce qu'il savait ?

«- Voilà votre chambre ! » Déclara-t-il soudain en lui redonnant celle qu'elle avait avant.

«- Il y a une salle de bain » constata t'elle.

Elle porta la main à sa tête. Qu'es ce qu'elle racontait. Oui, il y avait une salle de bain et alors ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?

«- Je reviens ! »

Le prince partit, Ayumi fit le tour de la chambre. Perdue dans ses pensées elle tentait de se souvenir de son nom. A Priori, elle était humaine. Elle se souvenait de savoir lire, écrire, détester les youkais et les monastères. Bon mais après, rien. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle connaissait ce monde ce qu'elle avait perdu c'était ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs propres à chacun.

Pendant ce temps Kogaiji expliquait la situation aux autres.

«- Amnésique ? » S'écrièrent les youkais en chœur.

«- Oui. Elle se souvient d'un Sanzo mais ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. »

«- Mais alors cette rumeur…elle est vraie ? »

«- De quoi tu parles Ririn. »

«- Une de mes servantes qui tient ça d'une autre servante, qui tient ça d'un garde qui lui le tient d'un autre garde, qui a entendu le professeur… »

«- Abrège ! »

«- Oui. Donc une de mes servantes m'a dit que le professeur Nii, avait fait recueillir une humaine. Que cette humaine était la sœur de Sanzo. Il fait circuler cette rumeur à travers le pays pour que Sanzo soit au courant. Il veut faire un échange. C'est quoi un échange ? »

«- Le Sûtra contre Ayumi. C'est donc ça qu'il manigance ce maudit scientifique. »

«- Que fait-on Ko ? »

«- …Je sais pas ! »

Un silence se fit, durant lequel chacun réfléchissait à une solution. Ririn ne comprenait pas tout mais elle se taisait.

«- Heu…excusez-moi ? »

Ayumi apparut à la porte. Ils relevèrent la tête et la jeune femme recula légèrement.

«- Je…je voulais savoir… »

La jeune femme hésita. Ces regards qui la détaillaient la mettaient mal à l'aise. Dokugakuji s'en aperçut et sourit. Kogaiji aussi. Apparemment la jeune femme était de nature relativement effacée. Tout comme Sanzo cachait ses sentiments derrière un masque, celui de la jeune femme était tombé.

«- Je m'appelle Ririn » déclara la jeune youkai devant le malaise de la brune.

«- …ah ! Je suis désolé, je ne sais plus le mien ! »

Ririn eu un grand sourire auquel Ayumi répondit naturellement, sous les regards surpris des trois autres youkais. L'enfant fit les présentations.

«- …Un Sanzo. J'en connais un » déclara Kogaiji. « Mais avant d'aller à sa recherche je vous conseille de vous reposer. »

«- Ah oui. Mais en fait je préférerais partir vite. Je n'aime pas ce palais. »

«- Pourquoi ? »

«- …Je ne sais pas ! Ces youkais partout, ça me fait peur. Je n'aime pas ça. »

«- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

L'inquiétude pointait dans sa voix. Ririn avait peur que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'humaine disparaisse. Qu'en vérité la seule et unique raison à tout ça, ne soit la survie de la jeune femme.

«- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…je……je ne suis pas à l'aise, ici. Je…je voudrais me souvenir… »

Dokugakuji posa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

«- Ça ira. Pour l'instant on va attendre un peu. N'est ce pas Ko ? »

«- Moui. »

«- … »

«- On va au jardin alors ? »

La brune parut surprise puis accepta. Un sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres.

Enfin ça y est, ils avaient repris leur route. Cet arrêt d'une semaine les avait énervés. Mais après une semaine coincés, la route était dégagé.

«- Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? »

«- Un monastère. »

«- Je vois bien que c'est un monastère. Ce que je veux dire c'est vous comptez dormir là-dedans ? »

Hakkai eu un petit rire.

«- Nous sommes obligés. »

«- Rah, on va encore puer l'encens. »

«- Ouvrez les portes » cria une voix.

La Jeep entra dans le monastère. Un moine arriva devant eux.

«- Vous logerez dans le local pour voya…geurs. Ce vêtement. Vous êtes un moine. »

«- C'est le bonze Genjyo Sanzo et ses serviteurs, ils seront donc logés au couvent même. »

«- A vos ordres ! »

Le quatuor resta figé en découvrant l'auteur de cette voix.

«- Xi…Xi-mei ! »

«- Pas seulement » déclarèrent deux gamins.

«- Kasu et Gari » s'exclama Gokû. »

«- Mais… que…comment, pourquoi ? »

«- Je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur. Il fait froid ici ! »

Remis de leur surprise, ils entrèrent. Ils furent aussitôt conduit dans la grande salle où tous les moines s'étaient réunis pour voir Sanzo.

«- Merci de votre accueil chaleureux. »

«- C'est nous qui sommes honorer de votre présence. La none Xi-mei nous avait prévenu que vous passeriez peut-être par-là. Nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir………et bla bla bla……… »

Sanzo avait décroché. Le discours de l'ancêtre le gonflait. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était écouté les explications de Xi-mei. Que faisait-elle ici ?

La jeune femme remarqua rapidement que le visage du blond bien qu'impassible se moquait de ce que disait l'ancêtre. Elle décida de couper court le sermon.

«- Excusez-moi ! Mais je pense que le voyage a été long. Nous devrions les laisser se reposer. »

«- Vos paroles sont dictées par la sagesse mon enfant. _(Oui je sais c'est du catéchisme bien que j'en ai jamais fait. Mais n'y connaissant rien en matière de religion je me contente de dire ce que dirai n'importe quel bouquin qui fait apparaître un religieux.)_ Qu'on les conduise à leur chambre. »

Au grand soulagement du groupe, on les conduisit dans une chambre avec quatre lits. Xi-mei les rejoint un peu plus tard accompagné de Gari et Kasu.

«- Tu t'expliques ! »

Sanzo était de mauvaise humeur. Le sermon de l'ancêtre, devoir rester une journée entourée de d'autres bonzes, revoir Xi-mei qui lui rappelait que trop bien sa sœur. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

«- Avant j'aimerai que tu me dises si tu as des infos sur Ayumi ? »

Le regard noir de Sanzo fit reculer les gamins. Comprenant clairement que le bonze serait incapable de parler. Hakkai déclara qu'il raconterait. Sanzo se leva et sortit de la pièce. Pas question d'entendre ça. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Sanzo marchait furieux. Contre lui-même d'abord. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit morte. Au fond de lui elle était vivante. Tant qu'il n'avait pas vu son corps elle était vivante. Pathétique n'est ce pas ? Lui Genjyo Sanzo n'arrivait pas à admettre l'évidence même. Il imaginait toujours la voir surgir au détour d'un chemin là où il l'attendait le moins, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui disant qu'elle s'était perdue. Cette pensée le ramena au moment où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Un sourire, une chute, un cri. Le moine ferma les yeux. S'appuyant contre le mur. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la neige tombait. Elle tournoyait. Et au milieu de la cour il la voyait. Elle tendait les bras et tournoyait sur elle-même. Elle riait. Elle était heureuse. Et maintenant. Maintenant, il ne verrait plus ce sourire, il n'entendrait plus ce rire. Il ne verrait plus ce visage. Une larme. Avant qu'elle ne tombe, il l'avait vu pleurer. Une larme encore. Il s'était promis de ne jamais la refaire pleurer. Pourtant, elle en avait versé des larmes. Encore et encore. Un visage inondé de larmes. La brune le regardant lui murmurant qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle ne voulait jamais le revoir. De la colère, il s'était payé sa tête. Non, c'est faux. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu, jamais il ne…. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Sanzo. Ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Comme son maître. Elle était morte. Sanzo se laissa glisser au sol. Il ne tenait plus debout tant la douleur l'accablait.

«- Maître Sanzo ? »

C'était un des gamins. Il le regardait avec inquiétude. Pourtant il n'y voyait aucune tristesse. Mais c'est vrai ils avaient essayer de la tuer. Quelque part ils étaient responsables aussi. Sanzo secoua la tête. C'était des enfants. Il était un adulte. Il était entièrement responsable de ses actes. Il devait se reprendre. Rejeté la faute sur des enfants montrait qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il y faisait bon. Il se souvenait que les bâtiments réservés aux voyageurs n'étaient pas aussi bien chauffés, histoire de ne pas garder des hérétiques trop longtemps. Il remercia intérieurement Xi-mei pour les avoir amené ici. Poussant un soupir il s'assit sur un lit. Elle le regardait avec tristesse, mais sans plus. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas triste ? Ayumi était pourtant son amie. Alors pourquoi ne lisait-il rien sur son visage.

«- Sanzo. Je ne savais pas, mais… »

Elle commença son histoire. Peu après qu'ils aient quitté le temple, Kasu et Gari se sont enfuis. Ils partaient à la recherche d'Ayumi. Sanzo tilta. Les deux gamins n'avaient-ils pas déclarer qu'il ne détestait sa sœur ?

Au sursaut de Sanzo, les gamins se retournèrent avant de baisser la tête.

«- On a menti ce soir là » murmura Gari. « En fait on aime bien Ayu. »

Ayu ? Que…depuis…comment…les questions se bousculaient. Sanzo ne savait plus comment réagir. Instinctivement il se tourna vers la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Hakkai. Ce dernier se retourna légèrement et croisa le regard su moine. Un regard appelant à l'aide. Le moine semblait complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Lui qui était toujours maître de ces émotions. Jamais Hakkai ne l'avait vu autant déboussolé.

«- Vous avez pourtant tenter de la tuer, non ? »

«-…Ce…c'était. En fait on voulait pas. »

«- Ils agissaient sur les ordres d'un moine » finit Xi-mei. « Je l'ai découvert en partant à leur recherche. En Ayumi le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne les grondait pas. »

«- Pourquoi ce moine lui en voulait ? » Demanda Gokû.

«-…Un moine. Ces hommes sont loin d'être des enfants de chœurs. Ils n'ont de bonzes que le nom. A part ça, c'est type sont de vrai pervers. Ce moine là n'a pas supporter de se faire envoyer valser par Ayumi. »

«- Laisse moi deviner, il voulait coucher avec elle c'est ça ? » Demanda Gojyo loin d'être à l'aise.

«- Je ne sais pas ! Ayumi n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Elle se fâchait souvent après les moines. C'était régulièrement qu'elle allait dans leur bâtiment et qu'elle ne ressortait avec des enfants. En fait j'en suis venu à me demander si… »

Xi-mei se tut. Les hommes avaient compris et ce n'était pas nécessaire de dévoiler ça aux enfants.

«- C'est pour ça qu'elle est restée dans ce monastère. » Murmura Sanzo.

«- En fait, lorsque je suis partie chercher les enfants j'ai croisé le patron de l'auberge. Une partie de la ville s'était rassemblé. Kasu et Gari sont allés chercher les villageois, ils leur ont tous racontés. Le patron de l'auberge était au courant. Enfin, il disait qu'Ayumi lui avait mentionné cette idée mais qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve. On ne peut pas déclencher une émeute sans preuves. La plupart des villageois ont recueillis un enfant mais eux ils ne veulent pas de familles. On c'est donc mis à la recherche d'Ayumi. »

Xi-mei marqua une pause. Elle était assez fatiguée de se remémorer ces idées. Elle semblait à bout. Hakkai lui tendit une tasse de thé que les moines avaient ramenés. Enfin après un long silence, elle reprit.

«- Il y a une semaine à peu près, nous avons été attaqués par une bande de youkais. Ils voulaient nous capturer et nous emprisonner au château d'hoto. Apparemment ils veulent une monnaie d'échange contre ton Sûtra. Par chance, les moines nous ont sauvés. Depuis nous restons ici. Mais je voulais que tu saches que nous étions ici alors j'ai engagé un youkai qui avait des contrôleur de force pour lui demander de te chercher. »

Un long soupir échappa à Sanzo. Il en avait marre de cette vie, marre de cette mission, marre des youkais. Et maintenant que fallait-il faire ?

«- On veut venir avec vous ! »

«- Kasu ! Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? »

«- Tu nous emmènes, hein ? » Demanda le gamin à Sanzo.

«- Iya ! Trop dangereux ! »

«- Il a raison Kasu ! Arrête tes enfantillages. »

«- Mais moi je veux retrouver Ayu ! »

«- Mais elle est morte » hurla Xi-mei avant de plaquer la main devant sa bouche.

Kasu et Gari la regardèrent étonné.

«- Comment tu le sais ? Tu as vu son corps ? »

«- …Non…mais… »

«- Alors elle n'est pas morte ! »

«- Mais, Hakkai a dit… »

«- Qu'il l'avait vu tomber de la falaise. Il a pas vu son corps. »

«- A cette hauteur là, on n'en réchappe pas » murmura Sanzo essayant de se persuader lui-même.

«- …Moi je sais qu'Ayu est vivante. Elle est même chez les youkais. »

«- Kasu… »soupira Xi-mei.

La jeune femme voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa.

«- Vous me croyez pas, hein ? Ben alors demandez aux moines la dernière rumeur du moment. Y a des youkais qui sont venus au monastère. Ils ont dit qu'il détenait la sœur de Genjyo Sanzo. Et que s'il voulait la revoir vivante il fallait qu'il donne son Sûtra. »

Ah ces mots, Sanzo agrippa le bras du gamin. Le serrant fort.

«- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? »

«- Vous me faites mal ! »

«- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? » S'énerva Sanzo.

«- Sanzo, calmes-toi ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

Sanzo se calma légèrement et se rassit sur le lit. Hakkai eu un sourire bienveillant. Si ce Kasu disait était vrai il était content pour « son » moine.

«- Je comprends que ce soit important Sanzo. Mais de toute façon il faudra attendre demain pour aviser. »

«- Hakkai, je… »

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du youkai. Lui aussi, il souhaitait que la jeune femme soit vivante. Ne serait ce que pour revoir un sourire du blond. Ne pas le revoir comme il était ces derniers temps. Ne plus voir cette douleur aux fonds de ses yeux. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce que disait le gamin soit vrai et en même temps il redoutait de découvrir que ce n'était pas ça. Il redoutait aussi l'idée de l'échange. Si c'était bien Ayumi qu'allait faire le moine.

Gojyo posa une main sur l'épaule du moine. Lui aussi était content pour son ami.

«- Il va falloir emmener les gamins. Une info pareille ça se paye. »

«- Pour l'instant il est tard » déclara Hakkai. « La nuit porte conseil. Nous ferions mieux de dormir. »

Personne ne broncha. Ils étaient en effet tous fatigués et ce qu'ils avaient appris les épuisait un peu plus physiquement et mentalement. Cette nuit là. Il n'y eu aucun cauchemar, aucun cri, aucun réveil en sursaut. Juste le calme et l'espoir. Une nuit tranquille comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps pour Sanzo. Allongés dans leur lit, les trois youkais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder les traits apaisés et régulier du moine. Tous espéraient que la jeune femme soit vivante.

« _Si ce n'est pas le cas, le réveil n'en sera que plus douloureux._ »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 7 !**

**Heu…ben j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours hein ? Vous connaissez la marche à suivre. Petit bouton en bas à gauche ! M'oubliez pas !**

**En revanche la reprise des cours ayant lieux, je suis aux regrets de vous dire que les chaps mettront plus de temps à arriver. D'avance mes excuses.**


	8. On les emmène ou pas?

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 8

**Genre :** Aventure je pense non ?

**Couples :** ………Pas encore définie à ce stade !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Mlle Machiavelli :_ Heu….oui j'ai lu ta fics c'est vrai que tu es cruelle mais attends d'arriver vers la suite des chapitres ça doit être autour du chap. 12 mais tu verras après. Ensuite pour kogaiji se déclarer à Ayumi ben…tu verras.

_Son dita :_ Merci de te montrer comphréensive en plus j'avais plus d'ordi depuis peu. Alors c'est une chance que je puisse mettre la suite.

**Question : **Es ce que les parents de gojyo sont morts ou pas ? C'est assez important pour la suite. Merci de répondre

**Chapitre 8 :**

**On les emmène ou pas ?**

Le lendemain matin la neige tombait trop pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur route.

«- Alors tu nous emmènes ? » Demanda Gari à Sanzo.

«- Je suis contre ! »

«- Mais Xi-mei… » Implorèrent les gamins.

«- C'est trop dangereux pour des enfants ! »

«- Xi-mei a raison ! » Déclara Hakkai.

«- Mais… »

« - Je suis d'accord avec Xi-mei ! C'est trop dangereux » Intervint Sanzo.

Le ton du moine n'admettait aucune réplique. Les deux enfants boudèrent dans leur coin. Ils comprenaient qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les convaincre tous de les emmener.

« - Allez ! Ne faites pas la tête et essayer de comprendre ! »

« - Et pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on vienne ? »

« - C'est trop dangereux ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! »

« - Mais on ne sera pas des boulets ! »

Xi-mei soupira, elle aurait aimé un peu d'aide de la part de Sanzo mais rien le moine ne bronchait pas. Seul Hakkai tentait de dissuader les deux enfants.

« - C'est normal que Xi-mei ne veule pas. Elle s'inquiète pour vous ! »

« - Mais on est grand ! »

« - Non vous êtes encore des enfants ! »

« - Et alors ? Qu'es ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? »

« - C'est normal de s'inquiéter ! »

« - Mais tu n'es pas notre mère ! » Hurla Gari avant de sortir de la pièce, furieux.

Xi-mei resta incapable de réagir jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte claqué. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« - Mais il va pas bien lui ! » S'écria Gojyo.

« - Et alors il a raison ! »

« - Dis pas n'importe quoi gamin ! »

« - …Moi je comprends ce qu'il veut dire ! »

Il releva la tête en direction de Xi-mei. Celle-ci c'était remis de sa surprise. Et elle avait repris son visage calme et serein.

« - Vous dépassez les bornes ! »

« -…M'en fiche ! »

« - Y en a marre des mioches ! » Maugréa Sanzo.

Kasu se leva, lui aussi en avait marre des bonzes. Marre des adultes qui ne comprenaient rien. Marre de ne pas revoir Ayumi. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Xi-mei la bloqua avec sa main. Il lui lança un regard noir, non sans rappeler ceux d'Ayumi ou de Sanzo.

« - Lâche la porte ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« - Pas avant que nous ayons fini notre discussion. »

« - J'ai plus rien à te dire ! Ce que Gari a dit est vrai. T'es pas notre mère et on ne te considérera jamais comme notre mère. Notre seule maman c'est Ayumi. Et maintenant dégage ! »

Mais au moment où il voulut sortir une balle siffla à ces oreilles pour se loger dans le mur.

« - Avant tu vas m'expliquer ton histoire de 'maman'. »

Kasu se retourna vers le moine nullement impressionné. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et ouvrit la porte. Le bruit de la gâchette se fit entendre.

« - Ben allez-y ! Tirez ! Je m'en moque ! »

Le gamin sortit avant que Sanzo n'ait réagi. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et rattrapa le gamin dans le couloir. De son côté Xi-mei se laissa de nouveau tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Gojyo décida de sortir chercher l'autre gamin pendant qu'Hakkai tentait de remonter le moral à la jeune femme. De son côté Gokû assis sur le lit écoutait la conversation.

Sanzo avait finalement rattrapé Kasu. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et pendant que Sanzo s'allumait une clope, Kasu regardait droit devant lui.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as suivis ? »

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« - Si je te raconte, tu nous emmènes ? »

Sanzo le regarda surprit. Le gamin ne perdait pas le nord. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta est le fait que s'il disait non, il ne saurait jamais. D'un autre côté, emmener des gamins dans ce genre de missions, ça relevait du suicide.

« - Je sais me battre ! Ayumi m'a tout appris ! »

« - Ayumi ne sait pas se battre ! »

« - Si elle sait. Je sais plus de choses sur elle que toi. Tu sais rien sur elle ! »

Sanzo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Kasu n'avait pas tords. Après tout en y réfléchissant bien il ne connaissait pas le passé d'Ayumi. Tout juste qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'elle avait été élevée dans un monastère dirigé par des moines et où il y avait 5 nones pour s'occuper des gamins. Il s'alluma une cigarette et réfléchissa.

« - Avec quoi te bats-tu ? »

« - …Ayumi m'a enseigné les arts martiaux ! Et m'a appris à tirer aux revolvers. »

« - …Tu l'as pourtant loupé la première fois qu'on sait vu ! »

« - Je peux quand même pas tuer ma maman ! »

Sanzo soupira, il ne se souvenait pas qu'on enseignait les arts martiaux dans le monastère. Alors quand avait-elle appris ça. Il ferma les yeux. 'Ayumi'. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu on lui avait présenté comme sa sœur jumelle. Il avait appris qu'elle était élevée dans ce monastère. Mais après il avait juste appris à la connaître. Le blond soupira. Oui a bien y réfléchir il ne savait rien d'elle. Il connaissait son caractère bien trempé et après…rien. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien demandé ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle ait des secrets et des blessures comme lui. A vrai dire jusqu'à ce que son maître meurt sa vie était banale et il ne ressentait aucune tristesse. Pourquoi aurait ce été différent pour Ayumi ?

Le regard de Sanzo se porta sur l'enfant. Il semblait savoir des choses que le moine ignorait. Mais il ne parlerait pas. Du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la promesse qu'il l'emmènerait. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il savait pourtant bien le faire mais rompre une promesse il ne pouvait pas. ………Pourtant il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait déjà trahi une promesse, celle de toujours la protéger. Il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse faite à Xi-mei de protéger Ayumi. Bien au contraire, il était responsable de sa mort. Il secoua la tête. Une promesse restait une promesse. Mais comment pourrait-il mettre la vie de gamins en danger. Il soupira.

« - Gari aussi c'est se battre ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et Xi-mei ? »

Kasu le regarda avec méfiance.

« - Je veux pas qu'on l'emmène ! »

« - C'est moi qui décide ! Alors ? »

« - Oui elle sait se battre. Mais… »

« - Vous ne viendrez qu'à condition qu'elle vienne. »

« - Mais c'est… »

Sanzo le regarda attendant la suite. Le gamin semblait nerveux.

« - Ce…c'est une youkai ! »

De surprise Sanzo en fit tomber sa cigarette. Il aurait juré que la jeune femme était une humaine. Il se ressaisit.

« - …Je ne savais pas ! Mais…en quoi ça change quelque chose ! Les autres aussi sont des youkais. »

Kasu ne répondit pas, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses jambes et tremblaient nerveusement.

« - C'est, Ayumi…elle a dit, elle a dit que lorsque ce serait possible elle tuerait Xi-mei… mais…je sais pas pourquoi ! »

De mieux en mieux. Qu'avait donc Ayumi contre Xi-mei ! Il n'avait jamais vu aucune hostilité entre elles alors pourquoi avoir dit ça !

« - Si tu me disais ce que tu sais sur Ayumi ! »

Kasu le regarda avec défiance. Il n'avait pas entendu le moine lui promettre.

« - Je ferai tout mon possible pour les convaincre, c'est promis ! »

Kasu hocha la tête, ça lui convenait, ils avaient une chance de partir.

« - Je considère Ayu, comme ma maman… » commença le gamin «depuis qu'elle m'a sauvé ce jour là. »

_Flash-Back :_

« - Qu'es ce que vous faites avec cet enfant ? » Demanda Ayumi.

« - Que vient faire une none ici ? C'est bâtiment vous sont interdit ! »

« - Sauf quand les gamins que je surveille sont ici ! Alors qu'alliez-vous faire avec ce gamin ? »

« - Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Je dirai au maître que vous avez outrepassé vos droits ! »

« - M'en fiche, il sera ravi d'apprendre ce que vous faites avec des enfants ! Et toi petit suis-moi ! »

Kasu la suivit, intimidé et ne sachant que faire. Un peu plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent dans le jardin.

« - Je……merci ! »

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est à moi de dire pardon ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient inquiets. Elle fut cependant soulagée lorsque le gamin hocha la tête négativement. Elle le prit et le serra dans ces bras.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« - Kasu ! »

« - Tu es arrivé hier ? »

« - Oui ! Et toi t'es qui ? »

« - Je m'appelle Ayumi et je suis une des nones qui va te surveiller ici ! »

« - Tu sais où il est mon copain Gari ? Il est parti avec d'autres moines tout à l'heure ! »

Ayumi pâlit légèrement.

« - …Lèves-toi on va aller le chercher ! »

Kasu se leva et suivi la jeune femme. Sans savoir pourquoi il lui prit la main faisant sourire la jeune femme.

_Fin du Flash-Back :_

« - Depuis ce jour, j'aime beaucoup Ayumi ! Elle a toujours été là quand on avait besoins d'elle. C'est elle qui nous consolait quand on était triste. Et puis j'aime bien la voir sourire. C'est très rare mais je suis content quand ça arrive. »

Sanzo s'était tu. Ce que le gamin lui racontait le dégouttait encore plus des moines. Il se doutait que ces pervers avaient aussi dû essayer d'en profiter avec Ayumi.

« - Je sais qu'il lui mettait toujours la main aux fesses quand ils pouvaient. Je déteste les moines ! »

Sanzo soupira et s'alluma une énième clope. Lentement il ferma les yeux laissant la nicotine imprégnée ses poumons. Maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus, il fallait qu'il essaye de convaincre les autres. Choses très difficiles. Hakkai et Xi-mei allait être très dur à convaincre. Surtout Hakkai. Il secoua la tête. Seul il aurait du mal. Il fallait que les gamins l'aident mais aussi Gokû et Gojyo.

Pendant ce temps Gojyo avait retrouvé Gari. Ce dernier sursauta en entendant Gojyo lui parler.

« - Oy, c'était pas très sympa de dire ça à Xi-mei ! »

Gojyo s'approcha et fut surpris de voir des larmes couler le long des joues de l'enfant. Il posa sa main dans ces cheveux et lui caressa la tête.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« - Je… Je… veux retrouver, maman Ayumi » Sanglota l'enfant.

« - Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? »

Gari fit signe que oui.

« - Elle est toujours gentille avec nous. Elle nous gronde quand on fait des bêtises mais elle est toujours là si on a un problème. »

« - …Je comprends mais ça ne justifie pas tes paroles envers Xi-mei. »

« - Xi-mei………Xi-mei elle nous aime pas. Quand on pleure elle nous tape, alors que maman Ayumi elle… elle nous prend dans ces bras. Et puis Xi-mei elle c'est pas chantée. Ayumi elle nous chante toujours une chanson le soir. »

Les larmes de Gari redoublèrent. Gojyo ne savait franchement pas quoi faire. Au dire du gamin, Ayumi ressemblait vraiment à une maman. Une maman qui aime. Gojyo se demandait qu'elle effet ça faisait de perdre une maman qui nous aime. Lui, il avait perdu la sienne mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Quel effet ça fait d'avoir une maman qui vous aime comme son fils, même si vous n'êtes pas le sien. Gojyo soupira et s'assit à côté de l'enfant attendant que ces sanglots cessent. Lui, il aurait aimé connaître ça. Quelqu'un qui vous prend dans ces bras lorsque vous êtes triste, quelqu'un qui vous chante une berceuse le soir. Il se demandait si Ayumi faisait ça avec tous les gamins du monastère.

« - Oui » répondit le gamin après que Gojyo est posé la question. « Au monastère on est dans des dortoirs. Et Ayumi avant d'éteindre les lumières vient chanter dans chaque dortoir. Nous on l'aime beaucoup. Tous les enfants, ils voudraient qu'Ayumi soit leur vraie maman. Et moi aussi. C'est pour ça… c'est pour ça que je veux venir. »

Gojyo poussa un soupir. Après un tel discours, il avait bien sûr envi que le gamin vienne. Mais ça ne dépendait pas de lui. Il faudrait convaincre la tête de mule qu'était le bonze. Et puis il allait falloir aussi convaincre Hakkai et Xi-mei. C'était pas gagné. Bien sûr il était conscient des dangers du voyage. Ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas des enfants. Mais en y réfléchissant bien Gojyo se dit qu'à la place de Gari, il réagirait pareil. Il se leva et ordonna au gamin de le suivre. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre ils aperçurent Kasu et Sanzo.

« - Kasu ! »

« - Nee, Gari ! On va peut-être y aller ! »

« - J'ai dit que c'était pas gagné ! » Soupira Sanzo.

Gojyo resta muet. C'est la meilleure celle-là. Le moine qui est d'accord pour emmener des enfants. Non c'était pas normal là. Il rêvait, oui c'est ça il était entrain de faire un rêve idiot. Depuis quand le moine était aussi gentil ? Il se pinça discrètement. Oui. Bon il avait mal et dans les rêves on a pas mal. Donc il ne rêvait pas. Bon mais alors, …l'encens, c'est ça, l'encens lui montait à la tête et lui provoquait des hallucinations. Il voyait que ça sinon comment expliquer la gentillesse du moine.

« - Oy, je te cause ! » S'énerva Sanzo après avoir appelé Gojyo pour la troisième fois.

Le moine passa une main devant les yeux du semi-youkai. Gojyo s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de contempler bêtement son moine. Minute 'son' moine ? Décidément y avait vraiment un problème.

« - Oy Sanzo, es ce que l'encens peut donner des hallucinations ? »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Je sais pas ! Laisse tomber ! »

« - Bon alors tu as écouter ma question ? » Demanda Sanzo qui semblait déjà connaître la réponse.

« - Ah non ! Désolé ! Tu disais ? »

« - Je veux ton opinion sur la question d'emmener les gamins ! »

« - …Je suis partant pour qu'on les emmène ! »

« - Bien ! »

« - Comment ça bien ? Et attend Sanzo ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand tu acceptes des passagers aussi facilement ? »

« - Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« - Comment ça ? Ben si justement donne-moi ton avis sur la question ! »

Gojyo avait réussi à faire reculer le moine contre un mur. Il déposa un bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Les deux gamins les regardaient étonnés. Puis Kasu éclata de rire.

« - Ayumi avait raison, vous êtes pas ordinaires ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui et Gojyo enleva ses bras, permettant au bonze de s'éloigner.

« - Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« - Elle nous parlait toujours de son frère un bonze qui ne croyait pas en Dieu. Qui était amis avec deux youkais bien qu'il déteste cette race et un tabou ! »

« - Comment elle nous connaissait je l'avais jamais vu avant moi ? »

« - Les lettres. » Murmura Sanzo. « Je lui donnais de mes nouvelles régulièrement et… C'est quoi ce regard ? »

« - …T'es bizarre Sanzo ! Ça te ressemble pas de répondre aux questions comme ça. Depuis quand tu te confies autant ? »

« - … »

Voyant que sa question allait trotter pendant un bon moment dans la tête de son bonze, et voilà il avait encore dit 'son' bonze. C'est sûr il y avait un truc illicite dans l'encens. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour un moine ? Même pas un moine, c'était Sanzo, merde. Il délirait.

« - Bon on y va ? Il faut bien aller convaincre Hakkai et Xi-mei de les emmener non ? » Acheva-t-il devant l'air surpris du blond.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un moine partant devant en colère et deux gamins qui lui prirent chacun une main pour l'entraîner plus vite.

« - C'est non ! » Décréta Xi-mei après que Gojyo et Sanzo eurent parler.

« - Enfin Sanzo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Hakkai incrédule.

Le bonze acquiesça et s'alluma un clope.

« - Je te rappelle que t'es dans un monastère ! Fumer est interdit ! »

« - M'en fous ! »

« - Merde Sanzo ! T'es lourd à la longue ! Y en a marre de ne pas te voir te plier un minimum aux règles. Ayumi elle avait au moins la décence de sortir dans la cour pour fumer. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Et alors ? Ce serait bien que t'en fasse autant ! »

« - En parlant d'Ayumi, Xi-mei que penses-tu d'elle ? »

Cette question déconcerta la jeune femme.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu m'as très bien compris ! Que penses-tu de ma sœur ? » S'énerva Sanzo.

A côté de lui ces compagnons de voyage restaient surpris. Sanzo se dévoilait sous un nouveau jour. Il prenait des décisions surprenantes, parlait de sa vie et de ses sentiments avec moins de retenues qu'avant. Mais en observant le blond, ils furent surpris de trouver de la défiance dans son regard. Hakkai regarda les enfants, ils souriaient eux aussi de façon sadique. Un sourire comme Sanzo en avait le secret.

« - Alors ? » S'impatienta Sanzo.

La jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise. Elle était assez crispée.

« - Si tu ne veux pas répondre tu viens avec nous et les gamins ! »

Xi-mei ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais c'était ça ou lui dire la vérité. Bon gré mal gré elle accepta de partir avec les deux gosses.

Ce fut au tour d'Hakkai de réagir mais Gojyo lui posa une main sur l'épaule en hochant la tête négativement. Sanzo était trop sur les nerfs pour essayer de le convaincre.

« - Haraheta ! »

« - Allons manger » déclara Kasu.

Après un repas sans histoire pour une fois, les quatre compagnons partirent dormirent dans la chambre qui leur était réservée.

« - Sanzo ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

« - Je sais ! Mais avec eux… »

Hakkai soupira. Il avait fini par comprendre ce que le blond voulait. En revanche l'attitude de Xi-mei l'avait surpris.

« - …Quand je verrais Ayumi, j'aurai deux trois questions à lui poser. »

C'est sur cette phrase que la soirée se finit et qu'ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain ils purent reprendre leur route, le mauvais temps ayant cessé.

(_Ce que le hasard fait bien les choses quand même !_

_Hakkai : Je dirai plutôt ce que l'auteur fait bien les choses !_

_Sei : Oh ! blush _

_Sanzo : Tu parles !_

_Sei : Quoi ? Fais gaffe sinon je programme ta mort !_

_Sanzo : elle est folle !_

_Sei : Vi vi !_)

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 8 !**

**Bon ben………………………………………comme d'hab, Review ?**


	9. Past

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 9

**Genre :** Aventure je pense non ?

**Couples :** Hélas toujours ce pauvre Kogaiji qui vit son amour à sens unique.

Kogaiji : Mais je ne suis pas amoureux.

Sei : Hum…tu parles, bref les couples arrivent encore un peu de patience.

Kogaiji : …JE NE SUIS…

Bang et un prince youkai assomé un.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Son Dita :_ Oui oui je prend mon temps. Désormais ce sera un chapitre toutes les quatres semaines soit quasi un mois donc reste à savoir si tu auras la patience d'attendre.

_Mlle Machiaveli :_ ……Ben…merci et donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira parce que j'ai l'impression que plus l'histoire avance plus ça se dégrade. Enfin bon j'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression.

_Deborah :_ Le secret de Xi-Mei….mystère. Tu le sauras dans le prochain chap quoique…Donc ce sera encore dans le prochain épisode lol. Mais enfin bon je pense que tu es intelligent et qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu auras tout deviner. Lol. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Past**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils roulaient. Et ils étaient déjà à leurs 64èmes attaques de youkais. Enfin les gamins savaient se défendre aucun problème là-dessus. Non le problème était Xi-mei qui ne savait pas se battre ou du moins qui ne voulait pas se battre. Cette fois-ci encore ils durent se battre en la protégeant. Enfin le dernier youkai fut tuer.

« -…Où sont Gari et Kasu ? » Demanda Hakkai inquiet.

Un rire sinistre lui répondit tandis qu'une autre voix s'élevait.

« - Genjyo Sanzo, désormais nous tenons et votre sœur et ces deux enfants ! Notre maître vous les rend en échange du Sûtra. »

« - C'est Kogaiji qui vous envois faire c'est basse besogne ? »

« - Jamais le prince Kogaiji ne s'abaisserait à d'aussi vile méthode ! Si vous voulez les revoir rendez-vous au château d'hoto ! »

Les youkais disparurent.

« - Et merde ! » Hurla Sanzo.

« - Je te l'avais dit. »

Mais au regard noir qu'il lui jeta, Xi-mei comprit clairement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Elle mit les mains dans ces poches et ne sentit pas le collier.

« - Sale petit garnement ! Je vais vous faire regretter de m'avoir voler ! En voiture et vite ! »

Le ton de la jeune femme n'admettait aucune réplique et la colère de Sanzo laissa place à l'étonnement de la voir en colère.

Deux jours plus tard les deux enfant arrivèrent au château et furent aussi placé sous la surveillance du prince. Bien que réticent les deux enfants le suivirent jusqu'au jardin. De suite ils s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant l'humaine qui jouait avec Ririn.

« - Ayumi ! » Hurlèrent les deux gamins sous le regard plus que surpris du prince.

« - Ayumi, c'est nous ! »

Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction.

« - …Pardon ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Tu nous reconnaît pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et d'un air désolé. Kogaiji arrivant derrière expliqua qu'on lui avait amené cette femme il n'y a pas longtemps et qu'elle était amnésique.

« - Y a pas de remède ? »

« - Un choc violent ! » Intervint Yaone. « Il faut qu'elle est un flash qui lui remette d'un coup ses souvenirs sinon ça peut prendre des années, elle peut même ne jamais s'en souvenir. »

« - Un choc……… »

Réfléchissant Gari mis la main dans ces poches et sentit un collier. Il le sortit.

« - Nee, vous me connaissez pas mais moi je vous connais et avant vous portiez ce collier autour du cou. »

Il leva son bras montrant un collier en forme de lune avec un soleil à l'intérieur.

« _Vous portiez ce collier autour du cou. Vous portiez ce collier autour du cou._ » (écho)

Ayumi ouvrit de grands yeux étonné, et prit le collier avant de le lâcher pour porter ses mains à sa tête.

« - Que…C'est quoi ? Ma tête, elle va exploser ! »

Dans un hurlement de douleur la jeune femme perdit connaissance, elle s'écroula dans les bras de Kogaiji. ( Bizarre ! Vous avez dit Bizarre ?) Le prince la souleva, elle était légère. Et sa peau si douce,…mais à quoi il pensait dans un moment pareil. Non vraiment ça n'allait pas du tout. Ces derniers temps, il déraillait. Il déposa la brune dans son lit et s'assit à côté. Yaone arriva et l'ausculta.

« - Elle va bien, mais apparemment le voilà le choc violent que nous attendions ! »

« - Ça n'aurait pas été mieux si elle avait revu Sanzo ? »

« - Je ne sais pas ! »

« - Nee, vous connaissez Sanzo ? »

« - Et vous vous connaissez Ayu ! » Déclara Ririn.

« -…Elle t'as autorisé à l'appeler Ayu ? » Demanda Kasu jaloux.

« - Oui. »

« - Tu mens. »

Et avant qu'aucun adulte n'ai réagit les garçons se précipitèrent sur la youkai. Cette dernière les évita de justesse et commença à se battre. Cependant elle perdait rapidement du terrain compte tenu qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils savaient se battre. Kogaiji, Yaone et Dokugakuji intervinrent à temps.

« - C'est fini oui ? » Hurla le prince. « Vous connaissiez Ayumi alors racontez moi ce que vous savez au lieu de vous battre ! »

« - A une condition ! »

Kogaiji soupira, ces gamins étaient aussi arrogant et déconcertant que l'humaine. C'est pour ça qu'il détestait les mioches. Les mioches. Et voilà il se mettait à parler comme Sanzo et Ayumi. Décidément c'était de pire en pire. Il soupira.

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Vous commencez parce que vous savez sur elle ! »

« - Et puis quoi encore ? »

« - C'est ça ou on vous dit pas ! »

« - Qu'es ce qui prouve que tu nous le dira après ! »

« - Je le promets ! »

« - Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient ! » Déclara Ririn.

« - Je suis pas un menteur ! Je trahirais jamais une promesse ! Ce serait un manque de respect vis à vis de maman Ayumi. »

Kogaiji le regarda étonné. 'Maman Ayumi ?'. Il soupira encore. Ces mioches savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ils connaissaient les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. 'Maman Ayumi', il était curieux de savoir ce qu'allait lui raconter les gamins. Enfin il soupira et accepta.

Si vous avez lu l'histoire théoriquement vous savez ce qu'il sait passé. Quant aux récit de Kasu c'est le même que pour Sanzo et Gojyo. C'est tout !

« - C'était évident. » Murmura Dokugakuji. « Ayumi semblait se comporter un peu comme une maman avec Ririn. Je ne suis pas surpris que vous la considériez comme votre 'maman'. »

« - C'est quand même bizarre ! »

« - Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le sujet » Intervint Kogaij. « La question étant qu'es ce qu'on fait une fois qu'elle est réveillée ? »

« - Ça dépendra d'elle ! »

« - Et de Sanzo… ! Es ce qu'on ne devrait pas l'aider ? »

Chacun regarda le prince avec surprise.

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce genre de méthode ! » Précisa-t-il.

« - …Le mieux serait de le prévenir ! »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Qu'on peut lui rendre sa sœur, sans échange de Sûtra ! »

« - Non ! » Hurlèrent les deux gamins en chœur.

Les quatre youkais se retournèrent vers eux surpris.

« - Pourquoi non ? »

« - Parce que…vous auriez des ennuis, et puis comme ça, Sanzo rachètera sa bêtise auprès d'Ayumi et… puis ben elle aura le temps de s'entraîner pour tuer Xi-mei. »

Un tel raisonnement de la part de gamins qui ne dépassaient pas les dix ans, cela les surprit tous. Mais après tout ils n'avaient pas tord, maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison pour laquelle elle en avait voulu à Sanzo, ils se dirent qu'effectivement. C'était le meilleur moyen pour rattraper sa bêtise. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Les visages se tournèrent vers la brune et ce qui les surprit fut de voir tour à tour les émotions passées sur son visage d'habitude si indifférent et fermé. De la douceur à la douleur, la joie à la tristesse, le calme à la colère. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Sans réfléchir Kogaiji passa sa main et les essuya sous le regard de plus en plus amusé de son garde du corps.

**Le rêve, cauchemar, souvenir d'Ayumi**

_(Appelé ça comme vous voulez_ _connaissant mes tendances aux sadismes vous vous doutez bien que ça va pas être cool. D'ailleurs y a qu'a voir ce que je fais subir aux enfants……Oui je sais je suis bonne pour l'asile, vous avez une adresse ?)_

« - Nee, grand-père on s'entraîne ce soir ? » (Ayumi enfant)

« - D'accord je passe te prendre à la sortie de l'école ! »

« - Ouais ! A tout à l'heure ! »

L'enfant partit en courant. Arrivée à l'école, elle se dirigea vers une fille éloignée de tous.

« - T'es en avance Yoshié ! »

« - Oui, papa et maman devaient aller au village voisin alors ils m'ont déposé plus tôt. »

« - Bon ! La cloche sonne dans dix minutes, on joue ? »

« - D'accord ! »

Elles avaient à peine commencée leur partie de cartes, qu'un groupe de filles arriva et les envoya valser.

« - Dégagez bande de nazes ! C'est mon territoire ici ! »

« - Trop tard, on y est on y reste ! »

« - Qu'es ce que tu dis l'orpheline ? T'es sûre d'être en position de me parler ? »

« - Ouais elle a le droit ! Et puis ça te pose un problème qu'elle soit orpheline ? »

« - Ouais, les orphelins ils vont dans les couvents ! »

« - Et les fous vont à l'asile ! »

« - De quoi ? Yoshié, tu oses te rebeller contre moi ? »

« - Ben oui ! »

« - Tu cherches la bagarre ? »

« - T'as pas assez l'habitude de te faire rétamer ? Il faut encore qu'on te prouve qu'on est plus forte ? »

« - Toi, l'orpheline ta gueule ! »

« - Vaux mieux être orpheline qu'une fille pourrit gâtée par sa mère. A propos ta Môman elle t'a bien fait ton sac, ça va ? Pas trop de problème ? Tu es sur que tu veux pas qu'elle te fasse un câlin la maintenant ? T'aura pas trop peur ? »

La bagarre éclata. Le groupe de filles se fit rapidement rétamer par Yoshié et Ayumi.

« - Toutes des mauviettes ! Bon on va en cours ? »

Le soir, Ayumi rentra chez elle.

« - Grand-père, pourquoi t'es pas venue me chercher ? ……………Grand-père ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent horrifiées. Devant elle s'étendait le cadavre de ses grands-parents. Une enfant youkai entrain de les bouffer. Lorsqu'elle vit Ayumi elle se précipita sur elle mais un coup de feu la blessa et la youkai partit. Ayumi se tourna pour voir sa grand-mère le pistolet fumant à la main.

« - Grand-mère ! Ça va ? Attend je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Le bras de sa grand-mère la retient.

« - C'est trop tard, écoute plutôt ma petite yumi. Tu as… » Elle s'arrêta un moment pour tousser et cracher du sang. « Tu as un frère jumeau. »

« - Un frère jumeau ? »

« - Oui. Le jour où tes parents sont morts, ils avaient avec toi ton frère. C'était pour aller le baptiser. Les filles et les garçons ne sont pas baptisés le même jour. Tu dois, le retrouver, il avait les yeux violets comme les tiens. Le collier, le collier, à l'intérieur… »

La grand-mère n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux et mourut.

« - Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand-mèèèèèèèèèèère ! » (J'ai peut-être abusé là !)

Ayumi pleura sur le corps de sa grand-mère ensuite. Jusqu'à ce que les voix des villageois la tire de là.

« - Elle est là ! »

« - Elle ne peut plus rester au village, elle apporte le malheur. »

« - Confions la aux moines qui sont à l'auberge. »

« - Oui ! Ils l'emmèneront ! »

Ainsi fut décidé le sort d'Ayumi. Le lendemain juste avant de partir.

« - Yumi ! »

« - Yoshié ! »

« - Yumi, tiens ! » Elle lui tendit le médaillon dont lui parlait la grand-mère. « Je l'ai trouvé ! Regarde j'ai aussi trouvé ça ! » Elle lui montra un bracelet !

« - Ah c'est pour toi c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je voulais te l'offrir mais je pourrais pas. »

« - Alors je le garde, comme ça un jour on se retrouvera. »

« - D'accord ! »

« - Ayumi ! » Implora la vieille none. «Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te mêler aux autres enfants ? »

« - Pourquoi je le ferais ? Ils sont tous stupides ! Ils disent tous que les youkais c'est méchant, mais ils le sont pas tous ,hein ? »

La none la regarda avec surprise avant de la prendre dans ces bras.

« - Non tu as raison, mon enfant ils ne sont pas tous méchants ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en sentant le haut de sa robe se mouiller.

« - Vous me faites pensez à ma grand-mère ! »

« - Sœur Ako ? » Appela Ayumi (âgée de vingt ans). « Sœur Ako, vous êtes là ? Que ? »

Ayumi vit de suite une silhouette allongée entrain sur un autre corps, mais ce n'était pas pour la ranimer bien au contraire. Une personne était sœur Ako et l'autre…une youkai. Mais…elle essayait de la manger. La youkai se tourna vers Ayumi et s'enfuit par la fenêtre, faisant ainsi pénétrer la lumière dans la pièce sombre.

« - Sœur Ako ! Sœur Ako, vous m'entendez ? »

« - Tous les youkais ne sont pas mauvais, n'oublie jamais ce que tu m'as dit mon enfant ! »

« - Sœur Ako ? Nooon ! »

Alertée par les bruits les moines arrivèrent en courant.

« - Mon dieu ! Sœur Ako , c'est horrible ! Alors elle aussi ? »

Ayumi se retourna.

« - Que voulez-vous dire par elle aussi ? »

« - …On vient de retrouver les restes des quatre autres nones dans leurs chambres. Il ne reste plus rien. Elles ont le corps grand ouvert et à l'intérieur, elles ont été vidées de leurs organes. »

« - Que………… »

Qu'es ce que c'est ? Un souvenir ! Mais de quand date-t-il. Qui es-tu ? Neuf personnes. Elle y est aussi. Yoshié, et toi tu es Gojyo, non Kenren. Hakkai, non Tempo. Sanzo ou Konzen ? Gokû ? Et toi ? Et vous ? Ko…Kogaiji ! Et toi petit enfant. Quel est ton nom ! Attends moi ! Non je ne me souviens plus. J'ai oublié. Qui es-tu ? Attends un nom…oui tu t'appelles Nataku maintenant. Toi aussi tu as changé de nom. Nataku et cet homme. Je le connais aussi. Il s'appelle…ho…Homura je crois. Non ce n'est pas ça. Si, je crois il s'appelle Homura. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas changé de nom.

Kenren, non Gojyo. Ton nom ! Comment t'appelais-tu ? Gojyo, c'est ton prénom si je me souviens bien. Et Kenren ton nom ? Oui c'est ça. De même que Sanzo. Mon frère, mon amour. Ton nom Konzen, c'est ton nom de famille. Et moi, moi je m'appelais Ayumi. Non pas Ayumi. Je m'appelais…

« - Oui ?»

« - Je… … … j'ai oublié ! »

« - Moi je vais te le dire, Yumi, Yumi tu m'entends ? »

« - Yoshié ? Yoshié c'est toi ? Mon amie ! Aides-moi ! Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Je ne m'en souviens plus ? »

« - Yumi, tu te souviens ? Tu t'appelles Yumi, Yumi Ayu. C'est ton nom ! Tu te rappelles ? La création de Togenkyo ? »

« - Oui, je la vois. »

« - Te souviens-tu du mythe de l'Atlantide ? »

« - Oui je m'en souviens. Je le vois, je vois les morts, la désolation ! Je me souviens ! Cette période ! Et toi comment sais-tu ? »

« - N'oublie pas mes pouvoirs ! Ma volonté est la plus forte de nous tous ! N'oublie pas ! Nous revenons refaire ce que nous avons fait il y a des siècles. Des millénaires même. Souviens t'en ! »

« - Oui je me souviens ! Je me rappelle nous sommes donc revenus défaire ce que nous avons fait et refaire ce que nous avons défait ! »

« - Oui ! Réveilles-toi maintenant ma sœur ! Entends-moi et reviens ! J'arrive ! »

**Fin du rêve, cauchemar, souvenir** (Ben oui je vais pas tout dévoiler ! Vous vous doutez bien que c'est pas fini !)

Ayumi ouvrit lentement les yeux, les larmes ne cessant pas de couler. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir Gari et Kasu allongé à côté, le prince somnolant sur une chaise. (_L'est raide dingue de la brune c'est pas possible ! Kogaiji : ça va pas non ? Sei : Ta gueule, c'est moi qui écrit !_) Tournant la tête elle aperçut Ririn dans les bras de Yaone les deux dormant. Enfin elle aperçut le sabreur assis sur la rambarde du balcon contemplant les étoiles du matin disparaître. Lentement elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers lui sans réveiller les autres.

« - …Ah tu es réveillé ? »

« - J'ai été absente longtemps ? »

« - Trois jours ! » Répondit-il en la serrant légèrement dans ses bras.

« -… »

Il desserra son étreinte, et elle s'assit elle aussi, s'allumant une cigarette. Elle attendait, et ce qu'elle voulait savoir n'était pas très compliqué. Que faisait les deux gamins ici ? Et quelles étaient les dernières nouvelles. Dokugakuji sourit et commença à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé.

« - Je vois…mais, le prince n'a pas tord. Il va falloir que je revoie mon frère. En fait je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Je me souviens juste de sa voix et c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage. Je me vois entrain de parler dans le vide et j'ai l'air con ! »

Dokugakuji éclata légèrement de rire. La jeune femme semblait en forme et son masque d'impassibilité semblait avoir repris le dessus. Au fond c'était mieux ainsi. Ne pas voir ce qu'elle pensait, c'était Ayumi.

Lorsque le prince ouvrit les yeux il ne trouva personne dans la pièce. Pire il était dans le lit de la brune. Comment était-il arrivée là ? Mystère. Il se leva, alla dans sa chambre, se changea après avoir prit sa douche. (On ne bave pas s'you plaît !) Il commença alors a parcourir le château dans son intégralité à la recherche de son sabreur qu'il lui explique ce qu'il avait manqué, et de la brune afin de prendre de ces nouvelles. (_Moi je vous dis qu'il est amoureux ! Kogaiji : Et moi je dis que non !_) Enfin ils trouva tous, dans la grande salle, Ayumi jouant aux cartes avec les enfant et parlant avec Dokugakuji et Yaone.

« - Oy Ko ! »

« - Le lit est confortable par rapport au votre ? » Demanda la brune ironiquement.

« - …Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ? »

« - Vous plaisanter ! Pour une fois que je ne vous voyais pas énervée ! En plus vous avez un visage d'ange quand vous dormez ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous réveillé. Votre caractère me rappelle trop mon frère ! »

« - Vous avez retrouver votre arrogance en même temps que votre mémoire à ce que je vois ! » Répliqua le prince sur les nerfs.

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'il avait vu cette femme que déjà il sentait que les répliques allaient fuser. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il aimait ça. Mais à sa grande surprise elle éclata de rire. Chose bien rare. Si rare que chacun la regarda avec étonnement.

« - Merci. » Finit-elle par dire. « Merci de ne pas m'avoir ramené à mon frère. C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. A propos vous pouvez me le décrire ? Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage et j'aimerai mettre une tête sur la personne à qui je parle au lieu de parler dans le vide dans ces fichus souvenirs. »

Kogaiji surprit de la remarque resta un instant hébété puis éclata de rire. Ayumi quant à elle s'alluma encore une cigarette, l'avant dernière du paquet ce qui n'allait pas tarder à l'énerver. Enfin lorsque Kogaiji se calma, il alla s'asseoir non loin d'elle et commença à lui décrire son frère.

« - C'est un type arrogant, voyons dans les 1m75. Blond, les yeux de la même couleur que les votre, heu…je sais pas moi, une taille de femme. »

« - Efféminé quoi ! Bon et bien le peu que j'entends ça fait peur ! »

« - Dites, pourquoi vous vous vouvoyiez encore ? » Demanda Ririn.

Les deux la regardèrent déconcerté.

« _C'est vrai pourquoi je ne la tutoie pas, après tout je tutoie bien son frère alors pourquoi pas elle ?_ »

« _Le tutoyiez ? Ah la la ! Faut pas oublier que c'est quand même un prince. Yaone aussi le vouvoie alors y pas de raison !_ »

« -…Dites, vous me rendriez service ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain. « Ça ne vous ennuierait pas de faire un voyage avec moi. Vu que je suis censée être prisonnière ici, je ne peux pas partir seule. Et comme j'ignore ce que va faire mon frère je voudrais revoir mon village natal avant. »

Un long silence s'installa. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

« - C'est d'accord ! »

« - Ah je vous remercie ! »

« - Non ! Non ! Tu dois tutoyer mon frère ! » Hurla Ririn.

« - Bon ! Je te remercie » Soupira Ayumi. « T'es contente comme ça ? »

« - Voui ! »

Ayumi secoua la tête déprimée. Les gamins étaient vraiment fatigants. Enfin, ils allèrent donc se préparer pour partir.

« - Où allez-vous mon prince ? »

« - Nii ? …Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« - Allons mon prince vous pouvez tout me dire ! »

Pour toute réponse, Kogaiji l'ignora royalement et passa devant lui sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Deux minutes plus tard se fut le tour d'Ayumi de passer devant le scientifique.

« - Et bien, vous êtes bien jolie ! Tenteriez vous de devenir princesse ? »

« - Que…Comment es-tu arrivé là toi ? Impossible ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es… mort. »

« - Et bien non, tu vois ? Je me suis trouvé du travail ! »

Ayumi haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

« - Je sais où est Yoshié ! »

La brune se retourna et le souleva par le col. La colère se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« - T'approche pas d'elle connard. »

« - Certe non ! Mais quelqu'un d'autre risque de le faire ! »

« - Qui ? »

« - …Ne te sépare jamais des gens auxquels tu tiens ! »

Ayumi le lâcha et partit, elle était dans une colère noire. Ce maudit scientifique. Que faisait-il ici ? C'est pas vrai. Mais c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur les personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus ? Et puis l'inquiétude la gagna. Yoshié en danger. Menacé ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Ne pas savoir l'agaça et elle sortit une cigarette. Elle soupira. Pas plus d'un paquet par semaine, et c'était sa dernière. Non elle devait apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pas en devenir dépendante comme son frère.

« - Bien allons-y ! »

« - Oui. »

Et ils partirent, chacun sur un dragon. Gari et Kasu étaient du voyage, Ayumi n'étant pas tranquille en les laissant ici.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 9 !**

**Heu……………………je dois me pendre tout de suite ? Ou vous me laissez une review ?**


	10. Meurtres et Tortures

**Le pouvoir des mots !**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 10

**Genre :** Aventure je pense non ?

**Couples :** GojyoXSanzo enfin plutôt Gojyo tout seul, le pauvre il vit aussi un amour à sens unique comme Kogaiji.

Gojyo, Kogaiji : MAIS…

Sei leur coupant la parole : Et pour finir énonciation d'un SanzoXAyumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Attention : Je possède un esprit très mauvais et je suis une sadique, si vous n'aimez pas la torture ne lisez pas la fin du chap.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Mlle Machiavelli_ Notre tit bonze adoré va très bien réagir on peut même dire que…non je dis rien…faut que je sache préserver le suspens enfin……En tout cas merci de suivre ma fic, bonne lecture.

_Deborah :_ L'éclater, l'éclater t'ionquiète pas pour ça. Le collier y sert à rien enfin pour l'instant, à dire vrai je lui ai pas chercher une utilité juste un souvenir. Et oui pas de problèmes je continue mes deux fics, le problème c'est qu'histoire imposible est plus lente à écrire compte tenue du fait je le rappel qu'Elodie étant en fac et que je ne la voit pas souvent que son ordi bugue c'est plus dur d'écrire la suite.

_Ceresgirl :_ Mais je me bouste. Le problème est pour histoire impossible qui met plus de temps à s'écrire donc je vais mettre plus de temps pour la publier mais pour le pouvoir des mots je pense que je vais mettre un chap toutes les deux semaines. Ça te va comme ça ?

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Meurtres & Tortures**

« - Attention ! » Hurla Xi-mei juste avant qu'Hakkai ne pile.

« - Juste à temps ! » Il descendit de la voiture. « Vous n'avez rien mademoiselle ? »

« - Iya. Tout va bien. Merci. »

« - Ouh elle est mignonne ! »

Pendant que Gojyo se faisait assommer par Sanzo et Xi-mei. Hakkai regarda la jeune femme.

« - Vous ne devriez pas vous promener seule dans la forêt. »

« - Je fais ce que je veux ! »

La réplique de la jeune femme les surprit. C'était vraiment pas des manières. Elle se releva. De longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur ces épaules, et deux yeux bleus rempli de colère les dévisagèrent.

« - On vous dépose quelque part ? »

« - Oy, Hakkai ! »

« - Je sais, mais… »

« - Ça ira pour moi. Je vais au château d'hoto. »

« - Au château d'hoto ? C'est trop dangereux pour une femme seule. »

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit je fais ce que je veux ! »

Elle sentit soudain un bras passé sur ces épaules.

« - Pour une jolie fille ce n'est pas bien de se promener seule. »

Gojyo eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant de ne se prendre un baffeur sur la tête.

« - Comme on se retrouve Sanzo le chauve ! » Hurla Ririn.

« - Kogaiji ! »

« - Oy le moine pourquoi tu m'envoies ton baffeur ? »

« - C'est pas moi ! »

« - Alors qui est le fils de p…… ! »

« - Quel langage ! Un peu de tenu devant des enfants ! » Déclara Ayumi descendant de son perchoir pour atterrir non loin de la jeune femme.

« - Ayumi ! »

La brune détailla longuement le moine.

« - Kogaiji, va falloir que tu revoies la définition du mot efféminé dans ton vocabulaire. »

« - C'est pas moi qui ai déclaré qu'il était efféminé ! »

« - Tu l'as quand même confirmé ! »

« - On peut savoir de qui vous parlez ? » Demanda Xi-mei.

Ayumi l'ignora royalement se tournant vers l'autre jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit, pas besoins de mots elles avaient compris. (Qui n'a pas encore compris ? Parce que faut s'inquiéter alors ! C'est trop facile !)

« - Nee, cette femme ? » Désigna la châtaigne.

Ayumi acquiesça avant de s'allumer une dernière clope. Tant pis, elle ne tiendrait pas. Il lui fallait tout son sang froid pour ne pas tuer Xi-mei. La haine commençait à l'envahir. Elle aurait du mal à s'éloigner en la laissant en vie.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Demanda Sanzo.

Kogaiji soupira et désigna Ayumi.

« - Fallait que je voie ta tête ! J'en avais marre de parler à du vide dans mes souvenirs. »

Sanzo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien. Ces compagnons non plus ne comprenaient pas des masses, mais personne ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de Sanzo. C'était trop rare et tellement étonnant. Ayumi sourit.

« - Ça fait trois jours que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. En fait depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. » Elle désigna les enfants. « La seule chose qui me manquait c'était ton visage ! Je n'ai pas réussi à te mettre un visage sur ta voix ! Enfin je voulais mettre un visage sur la voix qui me dit merci. Parce que… » Ayumi baissa la voix. « C'est le seul souvenir avec notre dispute qui m'est revenue en mémoire. »

« - Amnésique ! » Murmura Sanzo.

Sa voix était faible, emplis de tristesse, de douleur et de regret. Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ces bras.

« - Allez, grand-frère ! Fais pas cette tête ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Je me souviens de quelques bons souvenirs, mais pas de tous. Alors, aides-moi ! »

Sanzo se laissa faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne il n'eut aucune réaction. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Les questions se bousculaient et plus aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à lui traverser l'esprit. Sa sœur, c'était bien elle. En vie. Elle le pardonnait, elle ne le détestait pas et elle le serrait dans ses bras comme quand ils étaient petits. Soulagement, joie, bonheur. Tous ces sentiments l'envahissaient. Lorsqu'il compris enfin ce qu'il se passait il autorisa un sourire à franchir ces lèvres. Oui sa sœur allait bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Il l'aiderait ça il en était sûr.

« - Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant je dois vous laisser ! Je suis juste passé vous voir et récupérer cette fille ! » Elle désigna la châtaigne. « Je peux quand même pas créer d'emmerde au prince. Mais avant question ! Tu comptes te démerder comment ? »

« - …Je sais pas ! »

« - Des youkais ! » Intervint la châtaigne. « Je connais des youkais dans le village en bas de la colline qui vous aideront. Leur chef est marié à une humaine. Il s'appelle Sha quelque chose. Désolé je me souviens plus de son nom. »

« - Sha Tsuchinoko ? »

« - Oui c'est ça ! Le non le plus compliqué que je connaisse. C'est le mari d'une amie alors…je pense qu'il voudra bien vous aider si vous venez de ma part ! »

« - Tu le connais Dokugaku ? »

« - C'est mon oncle ! »

Le 'quoi' fut général. Même pour Gojyo ce fut un choc. Il ignorait totalement qu'il avait un oncle.

« -…Tu veux le voir ? » Demanda Ayumi.

C'était effectivement la question. Mais c'était risqué gros en la posant. La brune le savait cependant elle préféra courir le risque.

« - Je……je sais pas ! »

« - Bon alors, on va le voir ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Personne n'essaya de discuter. La jeune femme ne céderait pas, on pouvait clairement le lire sur son visage.

« - Ah mais avant de partir, on fait quoi d'elle ? » Demanda la châtaigne en désignant Xi-mei.

« - Ben on l'emmène. » Répondit innocemment Gokû.

« - Iya ! Je lui laisse cinq minutes pour partir. »

« - Ayumi ! Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Tu le sais parfaitement, sale c ! » (bip l'auteur censure non mais quel vocabulaire ordurier.

« - Hé ho ! Faudrait voir à pas pousser le bouchon. Elle nous a quand même aidé. Et puis je croyais que c'était ton amie. » S'énerva Gojyo.

Pour seule réponse Xi-mei sourit.

« - J'aurai dû vous tuer plus tôt ! »

« - Un peu tard pour regretter, t'en penses quoi ? »

« - Comme d'hab. ! Chuis d'acc ! »

« - Bon alors ! C'est parti ! »

Et avant que quiconque est réagit Xi-mei se précipita sur Ayumi qui évita de justesse le sabre de la none de la transpercer. Xi-mei compris vite qu'elle ne les vaincra pas en restant normale, elle enleva alors ces contrôleurs de force à savoir la bague qu'elle portait. Ces dents poussèrent et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une envie de meurtre. La youkai fonça droit sur la châtaigne et l'envoya valser.

« - Yoshié ? » (Non sans blague !)

« - Ça va ! Vive les arts martiaux ! »

« - C'était pas ça que je voulais dire ! »

Yoshié poussa un soupir. D'accord, d'accord. Elle soupira sous les regards toujours sidérés des autres.

« - OK ! Fini de jouer ! »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, la youkai se retrouva à terre entrain de se faire casser la figure. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment amochée, Ayumi s'approcha un revolver en main.

« - Game over ! Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

« - Je regrette de ne pas les avoir bouffé de jour là ! Ces deux femmes. Elles m'auraient donné la vie éternelle. Le vieux aussi. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée. »

« - C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« - …Non ! Sanzo, je t'aime ! » (Super comme déclaration !)

« - T'as quelque chose à répondre à ça ? » Demanda Yoshié à Sanzo.

Celui-ci ne comprenant rien à la situation se contenta de demander pourquoi. Mais il n'eut pas la réponse le coup de feu partit.

« - C'était trop tentant. J'ai pas pu résister ! Ce… ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment. »

Sanzo s'avança et gifla sa sœur. Elle le regarda nullement surprise.

« - L'est violent ton frangin, Yumi ! »

Pour seule réponse Ayumi éclata de rire, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait entendre ce nom. La seule personne qui avait le droit de prononcer ce nom, c'était Yoshié. Cela faisait longtemps que la brune voulait le réentendre de la bouche de sa meilleure amie avec qui elle avait gardé le contact. Yoshié s'approcha et posa un bras sur son épaule. Yumi. Oui son seul lien qui lui prouvait qu'elle était une des gardiennes. Une des créatrices et l'une des leurs.

« - Il m'a manqué ton rire. Presque 17 ans que j'attends ça ! Enfin 17 ans… je devrais dire 5 ans mais bon ! »

« - Nee, Yoshié, va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé. Mais avant… »

« - Ayumi, on peut avoir une explication ! »

Ayumi soupira. Son frère était une tête de mule. Mais raconter tout. Ça lui était pénible. Qui plus est sa mémoire était loin d'être revenue en entier. Il lui manquait beaucoup d'information. Et pour commencer il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de son rôle de gardienne. Elle soupira, lui dire. Non elle n'en était pas capable. Il fallait donc qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que c'était difficile.

« - En échange tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé pour Komyo Sanzo. »

Sanzo se recula d'un bond et refusa catégoriquement. Ayumi sembla peinée mais en même temps soulagée. Si lui n'était pas capable de lui parler de son passé elle ne voyait pourquoi elle ferait l'effort de le faire.

« - Tu ne veux pas évoquer un passé douloureux, c'est ton choix mais ne me demande pas d'en faire autant. » Soupira-t-elle.

Sa voix était faible, basse et emplit de tristesse. Visiblement ces souvenirs étaient loin d'être drôle.

Sanzo la regarda étonné. Il soupira. Soit il lui dirait mais en privée. Et maintenant ils devaient se diriger vers la ville. Ayumi sourit et prit son frère par le bras l'entraînant vers la ville. Pendant ce temps Dokugakuji et Gojyo questionnait Yoshié sur leur oncle. Hakkai parlait avec Yaone et Gokû et Ririn avaient décidé de faire tourner en bourrique Kogaiji. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au village, Gokû allait réclamer à manger à Sanzo lorsqu'il vit celui-ci éclater de rire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Sanzo qui riait. C'était trop rare et trop précieux pour qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vu Sanzo rire mais fut très content de le voir comme ça. De leur côté les autres s'étaient aussi retournés en entendant un bruit inhabituel. En découvrant un Sanzo riant et Ayumi souriant mélancoliquement, chacun resta figé sur place.

« - C'est bien la première fois que je vois Sanzo rire ! » S'exclama Gojyo.

« - Et moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rire ! Je suis contente ! »

« - Moi aussi ! » Murmura Yoshié à la brune.

Ils arrivèrent à a ville. Yoshié demanda la maison de Sha Tsuchinoko au premier habitant qu'elle croisa, c'est à dire le premier youkai. Ils s'y dirigèrent donc. Cependant chacun décida de laisser Gojyo et Dokugakuji y aller seuls avec Yoshié et Ayumi. Yoshié pour présenter la femme et Ayumi pour enfin connaître celle dont son amie lui parlait. Arrivé devant la porte Yoshié frappa. Une femme vint leur ouvrir. Une humaine sans nulle doute.

« - Salut ! » Déclara Yoshié.

« - Yoshié ! Ben ça alors ! Entre ! Incroyable comme tu as grandi ! Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »

« - …Tu connais beaucoup de youkais qui porte le nom de ton mari ? Le bruit courait qu'il était ici ! »

« - Je vois ! Et tes amis ? »

« - Ah, voici Ayumi ! »

« - …Tu l'as retrouvée ! Bien contente ! Enchantée je m'appelle Sha Eiko ! Yoshié m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

Dépassé par l'enthousiasme de la femme, Ayumi sourit. Yoshié n'avait pas menti. Elle débordait d'enthousiaste mais pas seulement. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Gojyo. Elle était comment dire…comme lui. Elle semblait sympathique et assez insouciante même si on devinait qu'en cas de coup dur on pouvait compter sur elle.

« - …Vous êtes bien celle qu'elle m'avait décrite dans ces lettres ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si grande ! »

« - Et encore, tu n'as pas vu mon mari ! »

« - Ah ce propos où est-il ? J'ai un service à lui demander ! »

« - Il ne va pas tarder, il est parti acheter de l'alcool et des cigarettes ! Mais je vous en pris asseyez-vous tous ! Et si vous voulez bien vous présentez ! »

« - Avant je veux savoir c'est votre premier enfant ? » Demanda Ayumi d'un air sérieux que personne ne lui connaissait.

« - Pardon ? »

« - On voit clairement que vous êtes enceinte ! Alors ? »

« - …Oui, c'est mon premier ! »

« - Et on ne vous a jamais dit que fumez devant une femme enceinte c'est dangereux ? »

« - Si ! Mais mon mari ne fume pas devant moi ! »

« - Fille ou garçon ? » Demanda Gojyo.

« - Fille. » Eiko le regarda de plus près. « Vous êtes un enfant tabou n'est ce pas ? Je le sais. J'ai eu (Elle s'interrompis soudain.) Je devrais dire ma sœur a eu un fils avant, aujourd'hui il doit avoir dans la vingtaine un peu comme vous. »

« - Il doit avoir ? » Demanda Ayumi qui avait clairement décidé de savoir ce que la jeune femme pensait avant de lui dire la vérité. « Vous ne savez pas ? »

« - …Non ! En fait, ma sœur et moi étions jumelle. Tsuchinoko avait un grand frère. Il était assez coureur de jupon et avait ma sœur pour maîtresse. Je ne connais pas les détails mais…je sais qu'elle est morte tuée par la vraie femme de son mari. Tsuchinoko m'a emmené loin d'ici. Il avait peur pour moi. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il m'a confié que ma sœur avait eu un enfant et qu'il l'avait abandonné aux mains de cette femme. »

« - …Tu veux que je cherche ce qu'il est devenu ? » Demanda Yoshié comprenant l'idée de sa meilleure amie.

« -…Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire je veux bien ! »

« - Tu veux le revoir ? »

« - Si lui le veut alors oui ! S'il ne veut pas tant pis. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il est devenu. »

« - …Et s'il est mort ? » Demanda Ayumi voulant voir jusqu'où la jeune femme pouvait aller.

« - …Je…je ne veux pas le savoir ! Même si c'est une éventualité à laquelle j'ai pensé, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« - Bien. »

Ayumi se leva suivit de Yoshié, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec Eiko. Elles sortirent sans un mot. Ce qui allait se passer ne les regardait pas, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elles déambulèrent dans la ville jusqu'à entendre des cris provenant d'une auberge.

« - Rends-moi mon assiette, sale goinfre ! »

« - Non c'est à moi ! Je l'ai je le garde ! »

« - Urusai ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes évitèrent de justesse les balles qui allèrent se figer dans le mur. Sanzo vira au rouge de honte mêlée à la colère lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait manqué de tuer quelqu'un. Yoshié souria.

« - …C'est étrange une ville où tous les youkais ont gardé leur conscience ! » Déclara Hakkai.

« - En fait, » commença Yoshié « Cette ville n'existait pas avant. Ce sont les youkais qu'ils l'ont construite. Tous ceux qui ont gardé leurs esprits se sont rassemblés et ont décidé de fonder ce village où ils ne seraient persécutés par personne. La plupart des youkais vivent dans cette ville mais offre leur service quand ils peuvent aux humains. »

« - …J'ignorai qu'autant de youkais avaient gardé le contrôle d'eux même. »

« - Seul ceux qui ont une conscience forte, un contrôleur puissant, sont métis ou encore les enfants youkais qui n'ont pas développé entièrement leur conscience ont pu échapper à la mutation. »

« - Sanzo/Onîsan j'ai faim ! »

Gari et Kasu éclatèrent de rire. Les deux youkais avaient déjà englouti l'équivalent de trois repas. Le baffeur s'abattit donc encore une fois sur les deux têtes, provoquant deux exclamations de douleurs. Afin d'avoir la paix, Sanzo et Kogaiji se résignèrent à leur offrir encore à bouffer pour avoir la paix pendant que les autres buvaient de l'alcool. Ce qui surprit Sanzo c'est qu'aucun des deux gamins ne réclamaient de goûter l'alcool alors que les deux youkais 'enfant' en réclamaient eux.

« - Pourquoi tu ne leur en donnes pas ? » Demanda Ayumi.

« - Trop jeunes ! »

« - Je suppose qu'ils ont déjà goûter ? » Demanda Yoshié à Ayumi en désignant Gari et Kasu.

« - Oui. »

Chacun ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés tandis que Yoshié éclatait de rire.

« - Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« - Ils n'aiment pas ça ? » Demanda la châtaigne devinant pertinemment la réponse.

« - Ils avaient à peine goûter qu'ils sont partis vomir ! Tant mieux ça en fait plus pour moi ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Yoshié. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Ayumi pour oser faire ça. Proposer à des enfants de l'alcool. Qui plus est dans un temple, vraiment.

« - …Au fait que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ! »

« - Ne te sépare jamais des gens auxquels tu tiens ! »

Ayumi fixa Yoshié qui pâlit. Ses yeux exprimèrent l'épouvante dans toute sa splendeur. La châtaigne se leva d'un bond et sortit sans un mot. Ayumi de son côté chercha une cigarette. Se souvenant de son paquet vide, elle le balança dans la poubelle d'un geste rageur.

« - Je croyais que fumer était mauvais pour la santé ! » Ironisa Sanzo.

Mais à sa grande surprise Ayumi ne répondit pas, bien au contraire elle se vida son verre d'une traite. Fermant les yeux, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et rejeta la tête en arrière. Sanzo la regarda inquiet, cependant ce fut Kogaiji qui rompit le silence.

« - …Tu as vu, Nii ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et ? »

« - Ce sale con est censé être mort depuis longtemps. »

« - Apparemment, il a survécu. » Déclara calmement le prince.

« - Il est mort et enterré, j'en suis sûr. C'est Yoshié qui l'a tué et c'est moi qui l'aie enterré. Et lorsque je l'ai fait c'était un cadavre en décomposition, à supposer qu'on puisse appeler ça un cadavre. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, la colère se lisant clairement dedans. Sanzo soupira.

« - Et si tu commençais par le début ! »

«- … ! D'accord » Soupira-t-elle. « Je… Je n'ai pas toujours élevé au monastère. Avant je vivais dans un petit village avec…mes…nos grands-parents. »

Sanzo qui c'était allumé une cigarette la laissa tomber par terre. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il découvrait qu'elle connaissait ses origines. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit. Il allait s'énerver mais se ressaisit devant l'air pensif de sa sœur. Bien qu'elle ait mis son masque d'indifférence ce qu'il voyait aux regards des autres, il arrivait à déchiffrer son visage. On y voyait tristesse, regrets, colère et dégoût. Ce visage, c'était celui de quelqu'un qui vivait avec une mort sur la conscience. Non pas une, plusieurs. Il le voyait clairement, ce n'était pas qu'une seule personne. Mais malgré tout, elle laissait son cœur ouvert. Elle ne posait pas autant de barrières que lui. Elle ne vivait pas que pour elle-même. Et lui, il trouvait le moyen de ressentir de la colère. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Non, bien au contraire. Il devait l'admirer de vivre de cette manière, et ce dont elle avait besoins ce n'était pas de ces reproches mais de son soutien. Lorsqu'il la regardait il voyait clairement qu'elle lui lançait un appel au secours. Un appel que lui seul pouvait entendre. Parce qu'il le devait, parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il devait la soutenir. Plus encore qu'avant. Maintenant, elle était prise entre deux front et il devait l'aider à s'en sortir, à vivre pour ce qu'elle voulait, à faire le bon choix. Sanzo eut un sourire, oui ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'est l'aider.

« - Nii, était le fils d'un scientifique déjanté. On pouvait dire le fils du fou du village. Mais personnellement je n'avais rien contre lui. Il était différent parce qu'il avait des idées loufoques mais c'est tout. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce que…jusqu'à ce qu'il abuse de Yoshié. »

Hakkai frissonna. Il eut le flash de Kanan devant lui. Il la vit se suicider à nouveau. Mais Yoshié. Yoshié elle était vivante. Elle avait survécu. Elle avait voulu vivre, Kanan était-elle faible à ce point ? Non ! Non, il ne devait pas juger, il ne devait pas comparer. Ça n'a aucun rapport de comparer. Kanan et Yoshié sont deux personnes différentes. Même si elles ont été violées ce n'est pas pareil. Et pourtant, il devait reconnaître le courage de Yoshié. Cette envie de vivre quel que soit ce que l'ont subi, peu de gens pouvaient s'en vanter. Ces personnes étaient très rare.

« - Mon grand-père était un maître en art martiaux, c'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre. Yoshié était ma seule amie, elle aussi a appris à se battre avec grand-père. A l'instant même ou je l'ai revue j'avais compris ce qu'il avait fait. Je me suis juré de venger ma meilleure amie. »

Ayumi marqua une pause, ce souvenir, c'était beaucoup lui demandé. Mais elle le devait. D'abord il fallait que son frère sache certaines choses et puis il fallait qu'elle parle. Elle avait besoins de soulager sa conscience. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir vu le scientifique vivant. Pourtant il était mort, même un shikigami ne serait pas comme ça. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au château c'était un homme vivant. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais………

Une main tendue la tira hors de ces pensées. Yoshié lui tendait un paquet de cigarettes. Ayumi le posa mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque sinon elle ne finirait pas le récit.

« - Prends-en une ! Tant pis pour la fin ! Je te fais confiance pour l'avoir tuer, si ce que tu dis est vrai alors ce type n'est pas humain ! » Déclara Sanzo.

« - Il est pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain ! » Intervint le prince. « Il sent l'humain, il a le physique d'un humain, se comporte comme un humain. Ce type est vivant comme toi et moi. Il devrait être mort mais il ne l'est pas. Comment peux-tu être sur que ce qu'elle dit est vrai ? »

Kogaiji évita de justesse les deux balles. Sanzo avait visé juste et sans ces réflexes le prince serait actuellement blessé. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Sanzo, il pouvait voir nettement la colère du blond. Non, à ce stade là ce n'était plus de la colère mais de la haine. Tellement forte que si Sanzo le voulait il pourrait le tuer sur place. Soupirant, le prince s'excusa pour ce qu'il avait dit. Il était sur les nerfs en fait. Il ne supportait pas de voir la brune aussi malheureuse, et réconforter par d'autres. Le prince devait bien l'admettre il était amoureux.

(Ah ben quand même !

Kogaiji : je me plaindrai à la ligue de protection des personnages de manga maltraité par des fanficeuses déjantées !

Sei : Mais bien sûr rêve ! Je t'ai pas encore torturer, donc je peux encore te garder.)

Ayumi soupira et s'alluma finalement une cigarette mais trouva le courage de finir l'histoire.

« - On s'est entraînée et entraînée sans relâche pendant deux semaines. Et puis on a décidé qu'on était prête. On est allées le trouver alors qu'il allait au bois avec une autre victime. Là on l'a assommé. On l'a attaché à un tronc et déshabiller. Puis on l'a laissé là. Le lendemain pourtant, une autre fille a été… alors on a décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. »

« - Au village tout le monde était au courant, mais personne ne faisait jamais rien. Mon père s'est retrouvé au chômage pour l'avoir accusé, et ma mère ne pouvait plus rien acheté au marché. Les habitants refusaient de lui vendre quoi que ce soit. »

« - Mes…Nos… »

« - Tes ! Je ne les ai pas connus ! Ça me ferait bizarre de dire mes ou nos ! »

« - …Mes grands-parents faisaient les courses pour la famille de Yoshié et grand-père savait ce qu'on avait fait. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il a même dit qu'il nous soutiendrait quoique l'on fasse. »

« - Et puis ça été au tour d'Ayumi. Ce jour là, elle était partie cueillir des champignons. Et il a essayer de… »

Le poing de Sanzo se serra de même que celui de Kogaiji et d'Hakkai. Heureusement dès le début du récit Yaone avait eu la bonne idée d'emmener les enfants dehors.

(Je suis folle mais quand même, je vais éviter de traumatiser les gosses ! Ils subiront assez par la suite !)

« - Yoshié est arrivée à temps. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tout juste d'arracher le haut de ma tunique. Elle l'a assommé, puis on l'a à nouveau attaché à un arbre et cette fois… »

**Attention, petit rappel, déconseiller à ceux qui n'aime pas la torture et au passage je précise que les personnes très sensibles (j'en ai pas vu beaucoup parce que y a beaucoup de sadiques lorsqu'on lit les fics) Bref tout cela pour dire que ceux qui ne supporteront pas cette partie auront du mal à lire la suite à certains passages. Je repréviendrais cependant lorsque certains passages peuvent choquer.**

« - J'ai tiré, avec le revolver que j'avais dans les mains, j'ai tiré. Plusieurs fois. En fait j'ai vidé mon barillet. Six balles, deux dans le cœur, une dans chaque poumons, une dans les partis sensibles et la dernière dans le crâne. »

La plupart restèrent muet en entendant ça. Mais à leur place ils auraient fait pareil. La cruauté des hommes et des youkais n'a pas de limite. Eux aussi l'auraient massacré. Et maintenant savoir cet homme en vie. Ils ne voulaient plus qu'une seule chose le tuer, le détruire, l'anéantir, le briser, le torturer, et tous ce que l'imagination peut imaginer d'horrible et dangereuse. Même la mort serait trop douce.

« - Après les tirs de Yoshié, j'ai vérifié s'il était bien mort. J'ai fouillé les environs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas son père susceptible de vouloir le ramener à la vie. Et puis on l'a transporter en haut d'une falaise et on y a mis le feu. »

« - On est resté jusqu'à ce que son corps ne brûle plus. Et puis on l'a coupé en deux. On en a fait tomber une partie dans le ravin et l'autre Yumi l'a enterré. Alors vous comprenez, c'est pas possible qu'il soit vivant. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler, elle ne pouvait pas les retenir. « Il répétait toujours cette phrase : 'Ne vous séparez jamais des gens auxquels vous tenez.' Pourquoi es ce qu'il est vivant, ce n'est pas possible. Même un dieu ne pouvait pas le ramener à la vie. »

_Il n'aurait pas du revenir à la vie avant longtemps. En fait il aurait dû renaître dans seulement 500ans. Alors comment, comment en a-t-il rechapé ? Même avec tous ces pouvoirs et toute sa science il ne pouvait pas. Alors pourquoi mais surtout comment ?_

Plus personne ne sut quoi dire. A vrai dire depuis le début du récit le silence était totale. L'auberge étant déserte. Le silence régnant dans la pièce était étouffant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Gojyo, Dokugakuji et leur oncle.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 10 !**

**Alors heu……à propos de la discussion que l'oncle, Dokugakuji, Gojyo et la tante de Gojyo aurait pu avoir, si quelqu'un voulait me l'écrire parce que personnellement j'ai pas d'idées. Les conditions étant qu'à la fin, ils aient mis les choses au clair et que Gojyo et Dokugaku parle un peu de leurs amis. Et ensuite ben je la ferai apparaître en flash-back. Vlà ! Si vous êtes intéressé dites le moi.**

**Sinon ben review ou je suis trop sadique et vous arrêter là ?**


	11. Vers l'ouest!

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 11

**Genre :** Aventure. Et puis heu…divers.

**Couples :** GojyoXSanzo enfin plutôt Gojyo tout seul, le pauvre il vit aussi un amour à sens unique comme Kogaiji.

Gojyo, Kogaiji : MAIS…

Sei leur coupant la parole : Et pour finir énonciation d'un SanzoXAyumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note 1 :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** **Je vous présente mes excuses pour le temps que je met entre chaque chapitre mais je publie au petit bonheur la chance, c'est à dire quand je réussi à faire marcher internet. Mon ordi étant légèrement capricieux, je publie dès qu'il marche autrement dit pas souvent.** **Ça fais au moins six fois que j'essaye de mettre la suite. RAS LE BOL ! Je veux un ordi qui marche. C'est dingue je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs. YOUHOU y a encore quelqu'un ? Dites moi oui s'you plaît.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ceresgirl : Ah je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé, j'avais absolument pas prévu que mon imbécile d'ordi me lâcherai. En plus il fonctionne une fois sur dix. Je suis vraiment mais vraimùent désolé. Je m'aplatis comme une crêpe pour m'excuser de ma si longue absence. En plus je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer une fic et de ne pas avoir vite la suite. Ouiiiiiiiiin je suis désolé ! Tu me pardonnes dis ?

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Vers l'ouest !**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gojyo, Dokugakuji et leur oncle. Ils se figèrent en voyant leur tête plus grave les une que les autres. Yoshié était en pleure. Ayumi fermait les yeux et fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes aidé de Sanzo. Hakkai ne cachant rien de sa tristesse et regardant la fenêtre. Et enfin Kogaiji qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Gojyo.

Ayumi ouvrit les yeux et se tourna en direction du tabou. Elle sourit et posa sa cigarette avant de frapper dans ses mains devant elle.

« - Bien ! Et maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

« - …Choses sérieuses… . »

Yaone apparut à ce moment-là suivit des quatre gamins ayant chacun une glace à la main.

« - Yaone, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas gâter les enfants ? » Reprocha Ayumi. « Enfin merci. Merci de t'en être occupé. »

« - Oy, Gojyo vous avez décidé quoi ? »

« - Nee, t'es aller draguer le kappa ? »

« - Me traite pas de kappa, le singe ! »

« - Ne me traite pas de singe, cafard rouge ! »

« - Qu'es ce qu'elle dit la guenon ? »

Pendant que notre duo habituel se chamaillait Dokugaku s'approcha du prince. A peine deux minute plus tard, une voix retentit et le baffeur fit son grand retour.

« - Urusai ! »

Tsuchinoko regarda le moine avec étonnement. Puis son neveu et entendit un rire tentant de les calmer. De son côté Sanzo rangea son baffeur et fut surpris en voyant sa sœur et Yoshié écroulée de rire. Il autorisa un sourire à franchir ses lèvres. De son côté Kogaiji aussi souriait. Tandis que les visages se tournaient vers elles et que les sourires naissaient, Ayumi parvint à retrouver son calme.

« - Gojyo ! Arigatô ! »

Gojyo la regarda surprit puis se décida à rejoindre le groupe.

« - Nee, mon oncle est d'accord pour nous aider ! » Déclara Dokugaku.

« - Bien ! Alors que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Ayumi qui avait réussi à reprendre son sérieux.

« - Nous allons rentrer ! Et vous mettre en sécurité ! » Commença Kogaiji.

« - Pendant ce temps, nous ferons marche sur le palais d'Hoto. » Finit Sanzo.

« - Gojyo ! » Reprit Ayumi. « Il est interdit de toucher Yoshié ! Nee, Gokû tu le surveilles ? »

« - Ça va pas non ? Le singe va pas arrêter de me coller les basques après ça ! »

« - Chuis pas un singe, sale kappa ! »

« - Si t'es un ouistiti ! »

« - Kappa pervers ! »

Nouvelle dispute. Nouveau coups de baffeur sous le regard interrogatif de l'oncle. Les baffes ne les calmant pas Sanzo sortit son flingue.

« - Ça va pas non, espèce de sale chauve. Tu peux tuer quelqu'un avec ça ! »

Pour seule réponse, Sanzo haussa les épaules. Il lui tourna le dos et alla réserver des chambres pour la nuit. Il en restait une simple et que des doubles. Il soupira, la simple serait pour Yoshié. Quant à lui il refusa de dormir avec le singe. Gojyo non plus n'en voulait pas. Il ne supportait plus ces ronflements. Finalement ce fut Hakkai qui s'y colla. Enfin les détails réglés, chacun se sépara.

« - Haraheta ! Sanzo ! »

Un soupir de la part du moine tandis que la réplique du métis fusait automatiquement.

« - Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger, estomac sur patte ! »

La dispute ne continua cependant pas. La veine grossissant sur la tempe de Sanzo devant y être pour quelque chose. Tsuchinoko leur proposa de venir manger chez eux plutôt. Cela ferait plaisir à sa femme de revoir son amie et…son neveu. Idée accepter sans aucune difficulté. Le repas, j'ose pas vous le décrire. Entre les disputes de Gokû et Gojyo, Sanzo qui oscillait entre baffeur et revolver. Hakkai qui tentait de les calmer, Tsuchinoko et Eiko qui parlait avec Yoshié du plan, d'Ayumi et enfin de Gojyo et Dokugaku. La nourriture partit avant même d'arriver sur la table dévoré par un Gokû affamé à qui il manquait son troisième repas. (Je rappelle qu'il en a englouti déjà quatre dans l'auberge.) Enfin à la fin du repas, Gojyo à la surprise de ces amis aida sa tante à débarrasser et ranger. Il va de soi qu'il était aidé d'Hakkai et de Yoshié. Gokû était allongé sur la table limite entrain de ronfler, le ventre plein. Sanzo quant à lui soupira. Il n'avait déjà plus de clopes. Demandant où il pouvait en acheter, il partit avec Tsuchinoko.

« - …Mon neveu, comment est-il ? »

Sanzo soupira, il s'y attendait à cette question. Mais le mieux placé pour en parler était Hakkai. S'il avait un tant soi peu discuté avec Gojyo il devrait le savoir. Enfin.

« - …Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! C'est Gojyo ! Le mieux placé pour répondre à votre question est Hakkai. »

« - L'homme aux monocles ? Oui Gojyo m'en a parlé ! »

Sanzo ressentit un certain soulagement. Dans l'ensemble il ne s'était jamais poser la question. Comment était Gojyo ? …Il soupira. S'il avait eu des cigarettes, il s'en serait allumé une de suite.

« - Il a pourtant parler davantage de vous ! »

Sanzo haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait donc bien pu dire le kappa ? C'était étrange de penser que Gojyo avait parler plus de lui que de Hakkai mais bon ça ne devait pas être en bien. Le kappa avait dû le décrire dans toute sa splendeur, à savoir qu'il passait son temps à lui gueuler dessus, à tuer tout le monde au pistolet, à boire, à fumer et ne jamais prier alors qu'il était censé être moine. Sanzo haussa les épaules et Tsuchinoko sourit imperceptiblement.

« - Bon, que pensez-vous de mon neveu ? »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Le blond se demandait s'il devait vraiment dire ce qu'il pensait. Allons bon, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas. Il se moquait pas mal de l'avis des gens après tout.

Avant de répondre, il acheta ces cigarettes et s'en alluma une aussitôt. Enfin ! Enfin il en avait une. Enfin il pouvait fumer. Déstresser. Se pourrir les poumons avec de la nicotine. Se calmer les nerfs. Il sentit son mal de tête diminuer, il lui suffisait d'une cigarette pour se détendre, calmer ses nerfs, calmer sa fatigue, et faire baisser considérablement son mal de tête. Puis il se décida à répondre.

« - C'est un crétin fini, doublé d'un pervers. Un stupide kappa. Tant qu'il n'est pas un boulet et que je peux lui piquer son briquet, il peut rester du voyage, après je m'en fous. »

Sanzo ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'esquiva furtivement. Tsuchinoko lui n'avait rien manqué.

« - Je vois ! …Bien je vais vous laisser rentrer à l'auberge ! Je vois vos amis qui sont déjà devant. »

Sanzo prit donc congé de l'oncle, il nota vaguement l'absence de Gojyo parmis ces amis. Allons bon ! Qu'es ce qui lui arrivait encore à ce stupide kappa ? Sanzo secoua la tête. Gojyo était adulte. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était sans doute avec sa famille ou à la recherche d'une nana pour la nuit. Enfin il s'en moquait. Le blond alla dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre. Il soupira, il aurait aimer avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

De son côté, Tsuchinoko avait retrouvé son neveu. Ce dernier était assis sur l'herbe, regardant l'eau du fleuve s'écouler. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes.

« - C'est bien ça que tu étais venu acheter ? »

« - …Je ne suis pas sorti ! »

« - Je t'ai vu ! »

Gojyo tiqua mal à l'aise.

« - Oh rassures-toi, il ne t'a pas vu ! »

« - Qui ? »

« - Le moine… Sanzo ! »

« - Et ? »

« - Tu en penses quoi ? »

« - …Pas grands choses. C'est juste un pauvre moine dépravé. Pourquoi ? »

Tsuchinoko sourit à nouveau.

« - Tu es sur de ce que tu penses ? »

Gojyo regarda son oncle avec défiance.

« - Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ? »

« - …rien ! »

« - Ah oui ? Alors à quoi ça rime toutes ces questions ? »

« - Bon et ton ami là, heu…Hakkai ! »

« - C'est un pote ! »

« - Ton meilleur ami ? »

« - Ouais et après ? »

« - Et le moine tu n'es pas ami avec lui ? »

Gojyo se leva exaspéré par les questions de son oncle.

« - Je sais pas ce que tu veux mais fiche-moi la paix avec ce stupide bonze ! »

Gojyo partit sous le regard amusé de son oncle. « _Pas très dur de voir que tu en pinces pour lui. » _L'ennui c'était que le moine n'avait pas l'air de partager ces sentiments. Tsuchinoko aurait même jurer que le moine en pinçait pour la jeune brune. C'était quoi déjà son nom, ah oui Ayumi. Pour résumer son neveu aimait d'un amour à sens unique. C'était loin d'être gagné.

« _Tu as laissé de sacrés fils derrière toi mon frère. …Ils se sont bien débrouiller. Ils sont dignes de toi et Gojyo est digne de sa mère… J'ai envi de les protéger comme je n'ai pas pu le faire autrefois. »_

Tsuchinoko s'allongea dans l'herbe et réfléchis longuement au passé et à l'avenir.

Gojyo rentra à l'auberge montant dans sa chambre en colère. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et fut surpris de voir le moine accoudé à la fenêtre semblant dormir. Il resta un moment figé face à ce spectacle inattendu. Il contempla un instant ses traits détendus, ce visage calme. Le moine ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Gojyo hésita entre le réveiller, le mettre dans un lit ou s'en foutre et le laisser là.

« _C'est un crétin fini, doublé d'un pervers. Un stupide kappa. Tant qu'il n'est pas un boulet et que je peux lui piquer son briquet, il peut rester du voyage, après je m'en fous._ »

Cette phrase lui fit immédiatement oublier les deux premières idées. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche. (Ramassez votre mâchoire ça fait désordre.) Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il remarqua que le moine n'avait pas bougé. Il soupira. Non il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il se dirigea donc vers le moine et le réveilla.

« - Oy, c'est pas un endroit pour dormir ! Tu vas te choper un mal de dos pas possible ! »

Deux yeux améthyste embrumés par la fatigue s'ouvrirent. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et mit un peu de temps avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Puis il aperçut du rouge et compris qu'il avait Gojyo en face de lui. Il se redressa lentement et sans un mot reprit sa contemplation des astres. Gojyo de son côté lui tourna le dos et s'allongea dans son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Les deux regards se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait un youkai tenant Gokû par les oreilles.

« - Vous êtes priés de le surveiller ! Il était entrain de dévaliser ma cuisine. »

Sanzo soupira, s'excusa auprès du youkai et déclara qu'il payerait tout ce que le singe avait englouti demain. Gokû resta dans la chambre s'attendant à recevoir une correction mais rien. Ce soir, le moine n'était pas d'humeur à frapper le youkai.

« - Où est Hakkai ? » Demanda simplement le blond.

« - …il dort. »

« - Il a encore du prendre un somnifère, ça fait un moment qu'il dort mal ! » Déclara Gojyo.

Nouveau soupir de la part de Sanzo. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi Hakkai dormait mal. Gojyo regarda un moment le moine surprit. Es ce que par hasard il se serait trompé ? Le blond en pencherait pour Hakkai et non pour Gokû ? Enfin, le rouquin se contenta d'un je sais pas. Il avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu du moine.

« - Gokû. » La voix était grave et peu habituelle. Lassée sans doute mais on distinguait autre chose derrière, quoi les deux youkais n'auraient su le dire. « Arrêtes tes conneries ! Tu restes dans ta chambre. Tu as suffisamment mangé. Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre de la soirée. Si tu recommences je te garantie que ça ira très mal. »

Gokû acquiesça. Cette remarque avait été dite sur un ton trop grave et trop sérieux pour qu'il tente d'y désobéir. Le jeune youkai repartit donc dans sa chambre et Sanzo retourna à sa contemplation des astres sous le regard surpris de Gojyo. Au bout d'un moment Sanzo lassé de sentir le regard du semi-youkai sur lui se retourna vers lui, la colère aux fonds des yeux.

« - Quoi ? » Lança-t-il énervé.

« -…Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas engueulé ? »

« - Parce que je suis trop fatigué pour m'énerver. » Répondit Sanzo d'un ton las avant de retourner regarder encore une fois les étoiles.

Gojyo sourit. Alors comme ça le moine ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère. Et bien il allait pouvoir en profiter. Se venger pour sa phrase et pour le nombre de coups qu'il avait reçu. Le hanyou se leva et se dirigea vers le moine. Ce dernier tourna la tête en le sentant s'approcher. Ses yeux traduisaient surprise et colère. Lentement l'enfant tabou approcha ses lèvres et embrassa le bonze. Ce dernier se recula aussitôt.

« - Ça va pas non ? »

Cette réaction surpris le rouquin. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de baffeur ou de revolver ou encore un regard noir mais à la place il n'avait en face de lui que des yeux écarquillés et traduisant l'étonnement. Que lui arrivait-il encore à ce fichu bonze ! Cette réaction décontenança Gojyo. Il fixa le blond nerveux. Ça il ne l'avait pas prévu. Remis de sa surprise le moine tourna le dos au métis, les joues légèrement rouges, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea sans un mot.

« _…Effectivement tout le monde change mais qu'es ce qu'il lui a prit à ce crétin pervers ? »_

Gojyo se sentit frustré. (Tu m'étonnes !) Décidant de ne pas s'arrêter là, il se rapprocha du lit de son blond et s'assit dessus. Sanzo se retourna cette fois-ci les yeux assurés de sa colère habituelle ce qui fit sourire Gojyo. Il se rapprocha à nouveau des lèvres du moine mais se stoppa net en sentant un objet métallique sur son cœur.

« - Arrête ça Gojyo ! »

Gojyo s'arrêta, pas parce qu'il sentait un revolver sur son cœur, mais plutôt parce que la voix de Sanzo n'avait pas son cassant habituelle.

« - Ah oui ! Pourquoi ? Comment comptes-tu m'arrêter ? En tirant, hein ? Nee, Sanzo tu vas tirer ? » Demanda Gojyo la voix sensuelle et se rapprochant à nouveau dangereusement des lèvres du bonze.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le moine ne réagissait pas, Gojyo se releva rapidement surpris. Il regarda le moine qui avait fermé les yeux. Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté. Cette fois Gojyo s'énerva, il saisi le menton de Sanzo, et le tourna vers lui. Mais celui-ci garda les yeux fermé obstinément. Gojyo se pencha à l'oreille du moine.

« - Je t'aime Sanzo ! »

Cela eu pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux au moine. Il se releva d'un bond croisant un regard rubis mi-sérieux mi-railleur.

« - Dégage de là ! »

Sanzo avait enfin retrouvé son ton froid, glacial et tranchant. Pourtant le tabou ne bougea pas.

« - Avant je veux savoir ce que tu penses de moi ! »

Sanzo le regarda étonné. Comme si c'était le moment.

« - T'es un crétin fini, doublé d'un pervers ! »

Ces mots sonnèrent faux dans toute la pièce. Gojyo se leva cependant. Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se leva chopa sa veste et sortit. Sanzo le regarda faire étonner puis se rallongea fermant les yeux. Mais quel con ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à réagir plus face aux approches du kappa ? Il soupira. Vraiment ça n'allait pas. Le métis se jouait de lui et ça, ça n'allait pas du tout. … Fatigué, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Tard dans la nuit Gojyo revint dans la chambre, trouvant comme la première fois le moine endormis. Seulement il était dans son lit. Discrètement, le métis s'approcha du bonze et s'assit à côté de lui. Il le regarda puis se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« - Moi j'étais sérieux Sanzo ! Je t'aime ! »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du moine. Deux bras le repoussèrent, il se retira vivement. Deux yeux améthyste le fixèrent. Le visage de Sanzo était fermé, n'exprimant rien. Gojyo honteux de s'être laissé surprendre vira au rouge.

« - …Crétin ! »

Gojyo regarda Sanzo surpris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le moine n'hurlait-il pas plus fort ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sorti le baffeur ou même le flingue ?

« - Sanzo…que… pourquoi… pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Sanzo le regarda droit dans les yeux mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il soupira et s'alluma une cigarette mais n'eut pas le temps de l'allumer. Gojyo la lui retira. Cette fois-ci le métis voulait la vérité. Mais Sanzo ne voyait pas ce que le métis voulait dire.

« - Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »

« - Pourquoi es ce que tu ne réagis pas plus violemment ? »

« - …Pour rien ! »

« - Tu mens. »

Gojyo regarda par la fenêtre, nullement décidé à bouger du lit de Sanzo.

« - Toi aussi tu c'est ce que c'est d'être amoureux pas vrai ? En fait tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est ce pas ? »

Sanzo haussa les épaules. Question stupide !

« - Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir ! »

« -…Sanzo, tout à l'heure tu la regardais avec trop d'insistance pour que ce soit simplement de l'amour fraternel ! Et maintenant que ressens-tu ? »

« - …je n'ai rien à dire ! »

Gojyo s'énerva et cette fois-ci plaqua le moine sur le lit. Les deux mains sur ces épaules. Son regard était empli de colère et de défiance.

« - J'en ai marre de tes mensonges, je veux la vérité une bonne fois pour toute. »

Sanzo tenta de se dégager mais rien à faire Gojyo était plus fort. Compte tenu du fait que ni le revolver, ni le baffeur n'était à portée de mains, il se demanda comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Mentir ? Hm, le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler aucune pensée cohérente. Même sa voix restait coincé dans sa gorge. Et puis il était perdu lui-même, il ne comprenait pas où il en était. Aussi bien avec sa sœur qu'avec ces compagnons de voyage. Lasser d'attendre, Gojyo se releva. Il avait bien compris que le moine voulait parler mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« - Si tu ne dis rien comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide ? »

« - Je n'ai pas besoins d'aide ! »

« - …Tu ne sais même pas ou t'en es. Tous tes gestes et toutes tes paroles sont en contradictions. Si tu n'as pas besoins d'aide pourquoi réagis-tu aussi bizarrement ? »

Rien Sanzo, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu. Vérité ? Colère ? Rejet ? Que devait-il faire ? Finalement le mieux c'était de laisser Gojyo continuer.

La lueur qui naquit dans les yeux du moine surprit le métis. Sanzo avait un air perdu que le tabou ne lui avait jamais vu. Comprenant que le blond ne savait plus quoi faire, il continua de parler et petit à petit le moine répondait.

Le lendemain lorsque Gojyo ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut d'abord pas l'endroit. Il tenta alors de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé hier soir. La discussion avec son oncle. Le comportement étrange du moine et puis…il lui avait dit. Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Et cette nuit…le moine lui était apparu sous un jour bien vulnérable. En parlant du blond ! Gojyo constata rapidement qu'il n'était plus dans son lit, il n'était même pas dans la chambre. Il se leva et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il trouva Gokû déjà rendu sur son petit-déjeuner, Hakkai tentant de le calmer mais aucune trace de Sanzo ni de Yoshié.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils sortirent de l'auberge. Sanzo et la châtaigne les attendait, ils montèrent dans la voiture, sans un mot et sortirent de la ville bientôt rejoient par des camions composés de youkais suffisamment armés pour livrer une bataille.

Dans la voiture Sanzo ne disait pas un mot. Même les disputes entre Gojyo et Gokû ne le faisaient pas réagir. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Sanzo ? » Appela Yoshié. « Ça ne va pas ? »

« - …Ce n'est rien ! »

Gojyo scruta le moine. Il ne lui avait pas accorder un seul regard. Rien, comme si la discute de la veille ne l'avait pas aidé. Comme si tout était resté comme avant et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit! Le blond se tourna vers Yoshié et resta un long moment à la fixer. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué et regardait défiler le paysage.

« - Yoshié ! »

« - Oui, je sais. Mais j'espère que je me suis trompé ! »

« - Je préférerais, mais j'ai des doutes ! »

Yoshié regarda le moine inquiète.

« - Hakkai accélère ! » Ordonna Sanzo.

L'ancien humain obéit. Les camions firent eux aussi de même. Ils roulèrent sans s'arrêter. Et le soir chacun monta les tentes.

«- Nous arriverons demain matin au château. »

« - Plus tôt ce sera mieux ça vaudra. Il est grand temps que ça finisse. »

Sanzo semblait inquiet. Remarquant tout à coup l'absence de Yoshié, il la chercha du regard. Puis ne la voyant pas il partit à sa recherche dans la forêt.

« - Yoshié ! »

La jeune femme se retourna surprise de voir le bonze.

« - Que veux-tu Sanzo ? »

« - …Es ce que tu… »

« - Oui. »

L'inquiétude pointait clairement dans sa voix.

« - Je l'entends ! Elle appelle au secours. Ça n'arrête pas depuis ce matin, non même depuis cette nuit. Je……j'ai tellement peur pour elle. »

De nouveau elle se senti submergé par les larmes. Loin de supporter cette vision et parce qu'il était inquiet aussi, Sanzo la prit dans ses bras. Chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Au bout de quelques instants, les sanglots de Yoshié se calmèrent. Elle essuya ses larmes et se releva embrassant Sanzo sur la joue.

« - Merci Sanzo ! »

La jeune femme s'éloigna vers le campement laissant le blond seul. Celui-ci s'appuya contre un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. La douleur apparut sur son visage. Sa tête, c'est comme si elle allait exploser. Cette voix, ces cris, cette douleur. Que quelqu'un l'arrête.

« - Arrêtez ça ! Arrêter moi ça ! Je ne veux plus entendre ça ! Laissez la tranquille ! » Murmura-t-il.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur ces joues, larmes qu'il essuya rapidement en entendant une voix l'appelé. Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Gojyo. Le métis semblait inquiet.

« - Sanzo ! Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Fous-moi la paix ! »

« - Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

Le regard noir de Sanzo se fit sentir.

« - Dégage Gojyo ! Je n'ai pas besoins de toi ! »

« - Tu as besoins de qui alors ? De Yoshié ? »

« - …non, je n'ai besoins de… personne. »

« _La seule personne dont j'ai besoins elle n'est pas là. Tu vois Gojyo, je suis toujours aussi perdu. Sans elle je n'ai pas de repère. Elle est en danger et je le sais. Je n'ai plus mes marques, avant je ne me battais que pour moi-même voulant rester en vie pour elle. Et maintenant je dois la protéger._ »

« - Pourquoi, alors que je ne suis même pas capable de me protéger moi-même. »

« - Tu mens Sanzo ! »

« - M'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide, encore moins de ta pitié. Je ne veux même pas te voir ! Tu me dégouttes ! Je te déteste. Cesse de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, dégage ! »

Gojyo demeura interdit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le moine lui dise ça ? Alors finalement il avait raison. Rien n'avait changé. Si. Si quelque chose avait changé. Sanzo le détestait encore plus qu'avant. Non il ne le détestait pas, il le haïssait. Une haine féroce. Une colère qui ne s'éteint jamais. Gojyo regarda Sanzo partir sans aucune réaction. Puis il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le campement. Lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il devait partager sa tente avec le moine il soupira de désespoir. Mais apparemment faute de place Yoshié aussi était avec eux.

En plein milieux de la nuit, le métis se réveilla, tiré de son sommeil par des gémissements. Se tournant vers ses voisins, il aperçut Yoshié s'agiter, semblant se débattre aux prise avec quelqu'un. A côté d'elle il vit Sanzo occupé à lui panser le front. La jeune femme semblait avoir de la fièvre. Gojyo nota le regard perdu et inquiet du moine puis soudain il vit celui-ci se prendre la tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, la douleur apparaissant sur son visage.

« _Aides-moi ! Aides-moi, grand frère ! J'ai mal ! Sors-moi de là ! Au secours, Onîsan ! Viens m'aider ! Je ne veux, pas non ! Au secours ! Onîsaaaaaaaaaaan !_ »

« _Aides-moi ! Aides-moi, Yoshié ! J'ai mal ! Sors-moi de là ! Au secours, Yoshié ! Viens m'aider ! Je ne veux pas, non ! Au secours ! Yoshiéééééééé !_ »

Yoshié se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleurs et d'horreur. Elle se tourna vers Sanzo. Le moine avait la respiration haletante. Il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux vident d'expression.

« - Sanzo ! »

« - Je vais les tuer ! Tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Je vais massacrer ces youkais ! Ils vont me le payer cher. Je vais les tuer, ces gardes, ce prince et tous les habitants de ce maudit château ! »

Yoshié se leva et enserra le moine dans ses bras.

« - Non tu ne dois pas Sanzo ! Tu ne peux pas ! Ils n'y sont pas tous pour quelque chose. »

Sanzo se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

« - Si ! Et je vais commencer par ces…rats puants ! Tous les youkais ! Il n'en restera aucun ! Eux, ils ont osé, ils ont tenté… je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. Je déteste ça, je les déteste tous. Les youkais. Je vais les tuer ! Qu'ils crèvent tous ! »

Les yeux de Sanzo respiraient la fureur et la haine. La douleur et l'horreur. L'envie de meurtre plus forte que chez n'importe quel youkai. Jamais Gojyo n'avait ressentit une telle haine. Il se recroquevilla dans son sac. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le moine lui faisait peur. Cette démence qui brillait dans ses yeux. Nulle doute, ils étaient tous les deux en connections avec Ayumi, et la jeune femme avait dû subir quelque chose.

Le lendemain, l'humeur de Sanzo était toujours aussi meurtrière aussi Gojyo effaça discrètement sa présence aux yeux du moine. Il conseilla à Gokû et Hakkai d'en faire autant après leur avoir raconter ce qui s'était passé. Yoshié aussi semblait en proie à la folie. Son visage exprimait clairement la haine et la colère. Les autres youkais n'eurent aucun doute là-dessus. Le château vers lequel ils se dirigeaient ne leur réservait que des mauvaises surprises.

Vers la fin de la matinée, ils arrivèrent en vue du château.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 11 !**

**Dites-moi si ça vous plaît toujours ! Parce que moi j'aime moyen ce chapitre. A la base j'étais parti sur un GojyoXSanzo mais j'ai changé d'avis et du coup j'ai modifié mon chapitre et le résultat c'est que ce chapitre est assez moyen.**


	12. Bataille

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 12

**Genre :** Aventure

**Couples : **SanzoXAyumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note 1 :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** **Afin de me faire pardonner pour mon absence je vous met le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui en espérant que ça ne bugue avant de mettre le prochain. Ensuite pour ceux ou celles qui suivent histoire impossible sachez que shino étant correctrice et ayant repris les cours le chapitre suivant arrivera ben……quand elle aura trouver le temps de le corriger. Voilà !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ingrid : Merci quand même de m'avoir envoyer un mail pour me dire que aimais mes fics ça me fait plaisir. Donc voilà j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Ceresgirl : Non ce sera hétéro pour Sanzo, c'est la décision finale et je pense pas que ça changera. Et oui tu as raison cela fera comme hakkai et kanan moins le viol et le suicide. Vaut mieux non ? Pour histoire impossible, ben comme je le dis plus haut c'est elodie la correctrice et comme elle a reprit les cours ben c'est plus difficile pour elle. Et si c'est moi qui corrige il y aura encore plein de fautes donc il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle le fasse. Voilà.

Yatsuko : ça répond à ta question ? Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence. Je suis encore une fois sincèrement désolé. Je sais que c'est pénible d'attendre la suite de fics qui ne viennent pas.

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Bataille**

Le château d'Hoto, enfin. Cela signifiait la fin du voyage mais aussi le début de la bataille et des ennuis. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de souffler, les youkais attaquèrent de suite. Selon le plan, les youkais devaient attaquer et Sanzo et les autres délivrer Ayumi, récuperer le Sûtra, détruire les machines qui servaient à la résurrection et enfin tuer l'instigateur de toute cette pagaille.

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient ici, mais déjà ils tournaient en rond. Ce château était pire qu'un labyrinthe.

« - Et merde ! J'en ai marre ! »

« - Sanzo ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je sens l'odeur de Kogaiji ! »

Le moine soupira, il aurait préféré Ayumi mais bon, c'était mieux que rien. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Gokû.

Dès le départ ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour éviter de se séparer. Au dire de Kogaiji, ils seraient plus efficaces tous ensembles. Pour une fois, ils avaient décidé d'obéir à quelqu'un. De se laisser guider.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où était Kogaiji et là chacun se figea sur place. Kogaiji était à genoux en plein milieu de la pièce les larmes roulant sur ces joues. Le moine soupira de mauvaise humeur. Qu'es ce qui lui arrivait à ce stupide youkai ! Une pierre roula à ses pieds. Cette pierre, non ce n'était pas une pierre mais le visage d'une femme. Une youkai. Yoshié s'approcha du prince.

« -…Votre mère, n'est ce pas ? »

Kogaiji tourna la tête dans sa direction le visage emplit de tristesse, et d'étonnement.

« - Ayumi me l'avait dit ! C'est la seule raison qui fait que je ne peux pas le laisser s'attirer des ennuis. Il veut sa mère c'est pour cela qu'il restera du mauvais côté. »

Au nom d'Ayumi, le prince se releva d'un bond. Il l'avait oublié. Hier, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, le prince avait vu le pilier détruit et dès lors il n'avait plus eu aucune réaction. Il se leva. Désormais il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait choisi. Il changeait de camp. Il emmena les autres vers la chambre de la brune mais la trouvant vide, il s'inquiéta.

« - Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne sais pas où elle est ? » Demanda calmement Sanzo qui était au bord de la crise de nerf voir de la démence.

Ce qui inquiéta davantage le prince fut de ne voir ni Ririn, ni Dokugakuji, ni Yaone. Même les deux enfants avaient disparus. Cette fois il fallut tout le monde pour empêcher Sanzo de tuer Kogaiji sur place. Petit à petit le moine se sentait gagné par la folie. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa sœur au plus vite, voir qu'elle allait bien.

« - Gokû, es ce que tu sens son odeur ? »

Gokû renifla l'air. Le ton de Sanzo était trop impératif, trop inquiet, il fallait absolument que le youkai capte l'odeur sinon il ne donnait pas cher de lui. Puis il repéra l'odeur de la jeune femme, mais c'était mélangé à une énorme odeur de sang. Désignant la direction Kogaiji pâlit.

« - Merde ! » Hurla-t-il en partant en courant. « C'est la direction des salles de tortures. »

Il fut aussitôt suivi de Sanzo qui n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Yoshié aussi courait à en perdre haleine. L'inquiétude et la peur lui nouant le ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très, trop même.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient Ayumi. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte se fut pour découvrir l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur.

Pendant ce temps du côté des youkais, la bataille faisait rage. Bien que moins nombreux les youkais de Tsuchinoko prenaient petit à petit l'avantage. Leur expérience compensant largement leurs nombres.

Tsuchinoko comprit cependant rapidement qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Tôt ou tard la fatigue l'emporterait et ils seraient alors submergés. Déconcentré par ses réflexions il ne vit pas le youkai qui fonçait droit sur lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna ce ne fut que pour entendre un cri. Il découvrit alors Dokugakuji.

« - Besoins d'aide ? »

Un hochement de tête, puis un peu plus loin une explosion. Les youkais du château se dispersèrent. Leur rang explosait de ci et de là. La chimiste avait, tout comme le sabreur et le prince choisi de changer de camp. Après la tentative échouée du scientifique et de Gyokumen de les faire éliminer, ils avaient décidé de se rebeller en prêtant main forte au youkais du village.

_Flash-back :_

Kogaiji entre dans la pièce. Le pilier est en miette.

« - Mère ! »

Le prince s'approcha du pilier incrédule, il trouva la tête de sa mère dans les décombres. Pâle, il se laissa tomber au sol. Les larmes commençant à couler. Il ne pouvait les retenir.

De son côté, à peine arrivée, Dokugaku et Yaone eurent la mauvaise surprise d'avoir des visiteurs dans leur chambre. La youkai n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle se fit assommer net. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans une petite pièce.

Elle avait pu s'échapper grâce à Dokugakuji. Ensemble ils avaient décidé de rejoindre la bataille, afin d'aider ceux du village.

_Fin du Flash-back :_

« - Ayumi ! » Hurla Sanzo.

La jeune femme était à genoux les bras levé et attaché, elle était en sang de la tête aux pieds. Elle releva légèrement la tête, ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son ne sortit. Sanzo se précipita vers elle et lui détacha les mains. Elle se leva avec difficulté soutenue aussitôt par le moine.

« - Ririn » murmura-t-elle en désignant une autre cellule.

Kogaiji se précipita et ouvrit la cellule de la youkai. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

« - Yaone et Dokugaku sont déjà dehors » reprit Ayumi. « Il faut que nous sortions. »

« - Ne te force pas à parler ! »

« - Sanzo et Hakkai sortez avec Ayumi et Ririn, pendant ce temps nous allons chercher Gari et Kasu. »

Au moment ou Yoshié allait partir, Ayumi la retient avec difficulté.

« - Ils sont, ils sont … »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle crachait du sang. De toute façon même si elle le voulait elle n'y arriverai pas. A dire la vérité, à imaginer que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Yoshié regarda la brune, elle était pâle, très pâle. Elle baissa la tête comprenant parfaitement.

« - On sort ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il y eu un silence général avant que chacun ne se décide à obéir. Sanzo portait sa sœur et Kogaiji la sienne. Ils sortirent sans aucune difficulté et s'éloignèrent sur une petite colline. Là, Sanzo déposa Ayumi qui avait perdu connaissance.

« - Hakkai ! »

« - Tout de suite ! »

L'ancien humain commença à soigner la brune. Une voix s'éleva soudain de derrière les arbres.

« - Je vous l'avais dit, ne vous séparez jamais des choses auxquelles vous tenez ! »

« - Ny jyan nii ! »

« - Qu'es ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« - Mais rien, mon prince ! Rien du tout ! Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Bien que j'ai toujours regretté ! C'est la seule femme de mon village que je n'ai pas obtenu. »

Cette fois ci Yoshié ne tint plus, la gifle partit. Suivis aussitôt d'autres coups plus violents les un que les autres. Il fallu que Gojyo la retienne pour l'empêcher de tuer le scientifique.

« - Lâche moi ! »

« - Attend avant de le tuer, il a encore des choses à nous dire ! »

Mais il n'y eu rien d'autre lorsqu'ils se retournèrent le scientifique avait disparu. Cela n'arrangea pas l'état de Sanzo et de Yoshié qui passèrent de la simple crise de nerf à la démence la plus totale. L'aura de haine entourant Sanzo était tellement forte qu'elle brûlait les arbres aux alentours.

Le moment était mal choisi et s'ils avaient pris le temps de réfléchir ils auraient eu le bon sens de s'enfuir. Mais non, les quelques youkais qui s'étaient éloignés du château n'avaient rien trouver de mieux que d'attaquer le groupe à ce moment-là. Ils se firent aussitôt tuer. Yoshié et Sanzo ne se contrôlaient plus. Le moine fut le premier à bouger, il se dirigea vers le château bien décidé à trouver le scientifique et la belle-mère de Kogaiji, Gyokumen d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Yoshié lui emboîtât le pas sous le regard inquiet des autres. Aucun ne bougea cependant. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés et dépassés par la haine des deux.

Sanzo marchait d'un pas lent mais sûr. Il allait les tuer, un par un et lentement. Il allait leur faire regretter d'avoir toucher à sa sœur. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser repartir. Et cet imbécile de prince mais qu'es ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'écouter. A cause de lui, elle était… Mais plus que n'importe qui le bonze était en colère contre lui-même. Oui, encore une fois il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il n'avait pas su être là pour elle. La seule personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour la laisser repartir, la laisser entourée de youkai. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Il se rappela, des mots, des larmes, une fuite. Une disparition, une trahison, une chute, des larmes. Amnésique. La douleur, la tristesse. Il commençait à comprendre. Oui, c'était la même douleur qu'Hakkai. Il était bel et bien amoureux de sa sœur. Il comprenait maintenant. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et ce qu'il ressentait…c'était bien plus fort que de l'amour fraternel. Oui, c'était l'amour avec un grand A.

Au moment d'entrer dans le château, Sanzo se fit violemment projeté en arrière.

« - Une barrière magnétique ! » Constata Yoshié. « Nii, pris le ciel pour que je ne te recroise pas sur ma route ! »

La tension avait chuté, en fait plus que la haine c'était l'inquiétude et la douleur qui commençait à naître. Pourquoi avaient-ils laissé Ayumi là-bas ? Revenir ! Le plus vite possible. Courir. La voir. C'est ce qu'ils firent le plus vite possible. En haut de la colline ils ne trouvèrent plus que Gokû. Hakkai étant parti avec Kogaiji soigner les blesser dans un village avec Jeep et Gojyo étant partit chercher son oncle, son frère et Yaone.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans une ville déserte et abandonnée. En fait cette ville avait été la première dévastée par les youkais des environs compte tenu du fait de sa proximité du château. Le bilan de cette journée était globalement positif. On ne déplorait que très peu de pertes chez les youkais du village. Le prince et ses amis avaient changé de camp quant à Ayumi elle était en vie. Cependant compte tenu de ses blessures, et d'un choc psychologique énorme la jeune femme était dans le coma. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait subi. Ririn savait juste que les deux enfants étaient morts. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient été tués sous les yeux d'Ayumi mais ne savait pas comment. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'était que c'était horrible. La youkai entendait encore les cris. Ceux des enfants et ceux d'Ayumi et puis les rires, les rires froids et mauvais de ses tortionnaires. Ayumi, le cri de la jeune femme résonnait dans sa tête. Un cri inhumain, un cri désespéré. Une odeur, du sang. Et puis lorsqu'elle avait vu sortir la brune elle s'était figée.

Une pâleur plus que mortelle, des yeux vident d'expression. Et puis du sang, du sang partout sur ces habits, du sang sur son visage. Ririn avait essayer de voir dans la pièce. Elle n'avait vu qu'une énorme tache de sang sur le mur. Et une main, une main d'enfant. Ririn éclata en sanglot. Ce cri. Il lui revenait sans cesse et il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire disparaître. Yaone prit la youkai dans ses bras mais rien à faire les sanglots ne se calmaient pas.

« - Et merde ! »

Yoshié ne tenait plus en place. Ça n'allait plus du tout. Cette situation était intenable. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire. C'était l'impasse totale et un échec cuisant. Tsuchinoko s'avança alors.

« - Je connais les youkais de mon village ! L'un d'eux a le pouvoir d'effacer de la mémoire ce que l'on souhaite oublier. Et un autre peut remonter dans le passé pour nous montrer ce qui c'est passé. J'ignore si ça peut vous aider mais… »

« - Demandez-leur ! »

Personne ne contesta le prince. Sanzo voulait absolument savoir. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelques minutes passèrent. Tsuchinoko revint avec deux youkais. Après avoir parlé un peu le premier s'avança et posa sa main sur le front de Ririn. La youkai s'évanouit sans un bruit. Le cri d'Ayumi disparaissant petit à petit. Puis avant que l'autre youkai ne commence, Tsuchinoko fit en sorte que Gokû s'endorme. Ce gamin était trop pur pour qu'on puisse lui montrer ce qu'était l'horreur du monde. Enfin le deuxième youkai s'avança et mis ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Ayumi. Une sphère lumineuse se forma alors devant tout le monde.

**Début de la vision (déconseillé à ceux qu'aime pas la torture)**

**Attention je précise je suis complètement folle. Lorsqu'on y réfléchit l'être humain ne sait faire que torturer et tout ce que j'écris ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé.**

Ayumi fut projeté dans la pièce. Elle fut aussitôt attachée par les poignets à une chaîne. Les youkais lui dégrafèrent le haut et sortirent les fouets. 600 en tout. 200 coups sur le dos, et 200 sur chaque jambe. Ce n'était plus de la peau à la fin. C'était la chair à vif. Pourtant, pas un cri, rien. La brune serrait les dents. Pas question de donner satisfaction à ces tortionnaires.

Et puis après les fouets, ce fut le tour du fer. Un fer chaud et rouge. Sous la plante des pieds. Ils la marquèrent au fer rouge. Cette fois Ayumi ne retint pas son cri de douleur. Impossible. Et puis plus rien. Pendant une demi-heure, ils la laissèrent tranquille.

_**Pause**_

Le peu qu'ils avaient vu, les effrayait. C'était de la barbarie à l'état pure. Pourtant quelque chose leur disait que le pire était à venir. (Avec une auteur aussi sadique faut pas s'étonner !)

Les regards se croisèrent, horreur, stupéfaction, colère voir haine, tristesse, douleur, culpabilité, absolument tout passait dans les yeux de chacun.

Hakkai se tourna vers Sanzo, le moine semblait rivaliser de pâleur avec sa sœur. En l'observant mieux il vit une chose étrange. Une lueur, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du blond. Cette lueur. Oui il n'y avait aucun doute. L'ancien humain détourna le regard. Cette situation, c'était la même que la sienne. A vrai dire il s'en doutait. Dès l'instant où ils avaient rencontré Ayumi, le regard améthyste avait changé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plutôt ? C'était évident. C'était plus que de l'amour fraternel. Sanzo et Ayumi et comme lui et Kanan. Et maintenant, maintenant mieux que quiconque il comprenait l'état d'esprit du blond. Mieux que quiconque il savait ce que pensait Sanzo. La culpabilité, le regret, la colère contre soi-même, la tristesse. Tous ces sentiments de confusions et qui ramènent à la douleur. Le chaos. Le chaos le plus total. Doucement le brun se rapprocha du moine. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Sanzo sursauta à ce contact et se retourna. En voyant Hakkai il soupira. Les yeux améthyste se plongèrent dans les émeraudes. Les uns cherchant de l'aide, les autres tentant d'apporter le réconfort, et la paix. Un sourire, c'est tout ce que pouvait faire Hakkai. Faire comprendre au moine qu'elle était en vie. Et l'aider à avoir le courage de regarder ce qu'on peut appeler de la barbarie. Barbarie, ce mot lui-même n'était pas assez fort.

« - Je pense que nous n'aurons pas le courage de tout regarder ce soir ! » Murmura Hakkai.

Sa voix était grave, loin du sourire habituel, son visage semblait se murer derrière un masque. Ce sujet lui faisait remonter de profondes blessures. Pour lui aussi ça devenait dur de continuer. Les youkais furent d'accord. Le liseur de passé se leva et s'avança vers Tsuchinoko et secoua la tête d'un air négatif. Ce qui allait suivre était bien pire. Et lui-même. Lorsqu'il aurait fini, il souhaitait oublier ça. Oublier ce qu'il venait de lire. La barbarie, la torture, ces atrocités, cette cruauté, il voulait les oublier. Ces mots n'étaient même pas assez fort.

Cette nuit là, Sanzo ne dormit pas. Il se contentait d'être à côté d'elle et de laisser ses larmes couler. Il ne pouvait pas les retenir. Hakkai avait fait disparaître les blessures, toutes les cicatrices qu'elle portait mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti et le choc psychologique qu'elle avait subi. Gari ; Kasu. Ils étaient morts. De quelle manière. Horrible oui mais comment. Les moyens ne manquaient pas. Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Nuit blanche encore. Gojyo n'arrivai pas à dormir. Un visage bouleversé. Une haine féroce, des cris de douleurs, des pleurs. Jamais le métis n'aurait imaginé voir Sanzo si transparent. Sans masque. Cette douleur et cette tristesse. Le masque était fissuré, voir briser, détruit, et laissait apparaître de profondes blessures. Et puis il avait compris, lorsqu'Hakkai s'était approché. Il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il avait compris que définitivement il n'aurait jamais le moine. Soupirant, le rouquin sortit sur le balcon que cette bâtisse semblait avoir conserver en bon état. Il fut surprit de trouver le blond dehors aussi. C'est vrai qu'il partageait tous les quatre, ou plutôt tous les huit la même maison. Non en fait il se doutait que le blond ne dormirait pas, mais le fait qu'il sorte de la chambre était étonnant. Lorsqu'il le vit tenter d'allumer une cigarette, il sourit légèrement et tristement. Nul doute aux sillons sur son visage le moine avait pleuré. Il s'avança vers lui. Il le savait ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire mais tant pis. La douleur de voir Sanzo dans cet état prenait le dessus. Apparemment la briquet du moine faisait encore des siennes. Il lui tendit le sien.

Une main avec un briquet. Sanzo sursauta et prit le briquet. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici susceptible de faire ça. Il lui retendit son briquet sans un regard mais avec un merci. Chose étonnante ! Gojyo le regarda surprit. Ce mot il ne l'avait jamais entendu de la part du moine. Il s'appuya à la rambarde et soupira. Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence de mort, oppressant. Sanzo finit sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« - Désolé Gojyo ! »

Le moine allait disparaître mais le métis posa une main sur son épaule.

« - C'est à moi de dire ça ! Mais tu sais si un jour tu as besoins de conseil…et bien…tu peux compter sur nous tous, tu le sais non ? »

Sanzo se retourna surprit le rouquin lui souriait gentiment. Il soupira et murmura un vague merci. Gojyo secoua la tête d'un air négatif en haussant les épaules levant légèrement les mains son sourire railleur sur ces lèvres.

« - Yare Yare ! T'es pas mon genre de toute façon ! »

« - Baka ! »

Sanzo rentra dans la chambre et Gojyo se dirigea vers la sienne le sourire aux lèvres. Ça allait, le moine était encore là. Il le voyait. Il voyait la différence énorme entre le jour où ils avaient cru Ayumi morte et maintenant.

Dans la chambre Sanzo s'assit à côté du lit et posa sa main sur le front de la brune ça allait, elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

« _Ayumi ! Qu'es ce que tu as bien pu subir et voir pour être comme ça ? Je voudrais tant que tu te réveilles. Je voudrais que tu me racontes, même si je dois encore te voir pleurer. Je veux que tu me reviennes. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seul. Pas encore, pas maintenant._ »

Fatigué Sanzo s'endormit la tête posée sur le lit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il eu de suite une sensation de vide. Il manquait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il comprit, où était Ayumi ? Il balaya la chambre d'un regard. Vide. Nul trace de la brune nulle part. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps sur le balcon, Ayumi était assise, fumant une cigarette. Elle tentait de faire le point avant d'assimiler les nouvelles explications qu'on lui donnerait. Les deux enfants étaient morts. Oui bel et bien mort. Les larmes roulèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle perde ceux auquel elle s'attachait ! Ne ressentant pas la douleur, il n'y avait nulle doute qu'on l'ait soigné. Et maintenant. Maintenant, il fallait d'abord qu'elle tue Nii. Ensuite, ensuite elle devait retrouver la partie intégrante de sa mémoire. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était de ne pas ressentir davantage de ne pas avoir de réaction. C'est comme si la mort des enfants remontait à des années et qu'avec le temps elle arrivait à supporter ces visions, enfin à vivre avec. Rien, aucune douleur morale. Comme si son cœur était de pierre, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Plus rien. Ni la mort, ni la souffrance, ni la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit. A bien y réfléchir, elle était morte. C'est cela morte au niveau des sentiments. Ne ressentant plus rien. Ni douleur, ni amour, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni soulagement, ni paix, ni même la peur. Vide, elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Vide de sentiments. Vide de souvenirs. Sa cigarette finit, elle se leva. Tient Sanzo n'est plus là ! Où est-il ? Aucune importance, il fait ce qu'il veut. Elle sortit à son tour de la chambre. Dehors elle marcha. Cette ville. Ça lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-elle déjà vue ? Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme rentra dans quelqu'un.

« - Ayumi ! Tu es réveillées ? »

« - Je sais pas, d'après toi ! »

Kogaiji sourit. Question stupide. Elle était là devant lui.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Vide ! »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Rien, où est Yaone ? »

« - …Là-bas ! »

Elle soupira : Trop loin ! Et Hakkai ?

« - Avec Yaone ! »

Ayumi soupira encore. Tant pis elle passait. Elle aurait voulu leur demander si c'était bien normale ce sentiment, mais ils étaient loin. Trop loin.

« - Ayumi, ils sont à trois mètres devant toi ! »

Ayumi regarda mieux. Non rien à faire, elle les voyait à l'autre bout du village. Et puis pourquoi faisait-il aussi froid.

« - Ayumi, il fait 30° ! »

Kogaiji inquiet posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers Yaone et Hakkai. La brune se laissa entraîner. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisis Sanzo pour apparaître. La première chose qu'il vit fut Ayumi tenant la main de Kogaiji qui l'entraînait. La jalousie s'empara de lui. Pourtant arrivé à proximité, il constata qu'elle se faisait examiner par Hakkai et Yaone sous le regard soucieux du prince.

« - Hakkai, es ce que tout va bien ? »

« - Nee, Sanzo c'est toi ? »

« - Evidemment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Demanda ironiquement le blond toujours sous le coup de la jalousie.

« - Ne te fâche pas ! Je vois plus rien ! »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Hakkai.

« - Ben non, en fait depuis que je me suis assise c'est le noir total. Et puis j'ai froid ! »

Sanzo voulut voir s'il était fiévreuse mais Kogaiji lui déclara que non. Hakkai et Yaone l'examinaient mais ne découvrir rien. Même les médecins youkai ne trouvèrent rien et pourtant ils étaient six autour d'elle.

« - Choc psychologique additionné à une bonne dose de magie. » Intervint Yoshié.

« - Dites-moi a-t-elle des marques sur le corps ? » Demanda une voix.

« - Eiko ! Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »

« - La même chose que toi chéri ! La même chose que toi ! »

« - Heu, je n'ai remarqué que cette tache sur son cou ! »

Eiko (rappel tante de Gojyo !) examina la tache. Et soupira.

« - …Du peu que j'ai entendu ce scientifique là heu…Nii c'est ça ? Bon et bien son rôle est bien de ressusciter Gyumao ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Pour cela, il leur faut les Sûtras, mais aussi des sacrifices. Nulle doute, qu'Ayumi est un de ces sacrifices. »

« - Ririn ! » Hurla aussitôt Kogaiji.

Hélas ce fut le même constat. Eiko apparemment passionné de science et de magie élabora une hypothèse qui semblait être la plus exacte.

« - On peut supposer, que pour ressusciter Gyumao il faille des sacrifices. Du peu que vous m'avez dit, j'en déduis qu'à partir d'un choc psychologique ils ont pu manipuler Ayumi. De ce fait même si on la libère elle reviendra d'elle-même. »

« _Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Bien que j'ai toujours regretté ! C'est la seule femme de mon village que je n'ai pas obtenu._ »

« - Des filles vierges ! Ce que ce salaud voulait c'était des filles vierges. » Déclara Yoshié que la colère commençait à gagner.

« - A mon avis cette manipulation a eu pour effet de provoquer des problèmes dans le cerveau. Ajouté à cela le choc de la mort des enfants, l'hypothèse serait que la manipulation à échouer et qu'ils l'ignorent. Mais ça ce n'est pas grave, le plus inquiétant elle qu'elle est entrain de s'auto-détruire. »

Sanzo retint son cri de rage. Comment avait-on pu oser toucher à sa sœur.

« - Il n'y a pas de remède à ça ? » Demanda Doku.

« - Mes connaissances ne s'étendent pas jusque là, néanmoins avec l'aide des médecins, de ton amie chimiste, de Hakkai, de Yoshié et des mes amies du village je peux essayer de trouver une solution, si toute fois je pouvais savoir comment cela c'est produit. »

On alla chercher le youkai liseur de mémoire. Et comme hier l'horreur reprit. Comme hier les enfants furent écartés. Quelques youkais sur ordre de Tsuchinoko étaient parti chercher les femmes youkais du village.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 12 !**

**Dites-moi si ça vous plaît toujours ! Attention je préviens le prochain chap est assez gore du moins sur une partie.**

**Ensuite ma proposition que quelqu'un m'écrive les retrouivailles entre dokugakuji, gojyo, leur oncle et leur tante tiens toujours. Parce que finalement je crois que j'en aurai besoins de cette discussion dans la suite de l'histoire.**

**Voilà je peux encore espérer des reviews ou vous m'en voulez toujours pour le retard ? A moins que ce ne soit la fin du chapitre qui vous énerve. Dites moi tout sinon je met pas la suite NA! Comment ça du chantage et alors?  
**


	13. L'enfer

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 13

**Genre :** Aventure et ici je vais mettre Gore !

**Couples : **Sanzo X Ayumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** **Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour les fautes d'ortographes, je suis incapable de les corriger et ma correctrice n'a ce qui s'appelle franchement pas la tête à ça.**

**Avertissement : UNE PARTIE DE CE CHAPITRE EST ASSEZ HORRIBLE. CERTAINES SCENE PEUVENT CHOQUER LES PLUS JEUNES. AMES SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Yatsuko : Je suis sadique moi ? Où tu as vue ça ? (regarde le message d'avertissement) Ok j'ai rien dit. Si ma tite Ayu va retrouver la vue ? Et bien lis la suite tu le sauras, je vais juste te dire qu'elle n'en a pas finis de souffrir ! Pôvre petite !

Ceresgirl : Oulà tu es si pressé que ça ? Bon et pour histoire impossible j'ai quand même mis la suite, c'était pas possible de faire attendre plus. Donc ben y aura juste des fautes un peu partout. Quand à kaya elle a d'énorme problèmes d'ordi mais je crois qu'elle les a réglé et qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir. Moi aussi j'adore cette autrice alors vivement qu'elle revienne. Voilà je crois que c'est tout ! Ah non ! Petit détail, Sanzo c'est MON bonze à MOI ! Non mais.

Liosalfar : Les douze d'un coup ? Et qu'elle t'ai plus. Et bien pour le sadisme je dirai que oui et non, y a pire que moi. Voilà.

**Chapitre 13 :**

**L'enfer !**

L'horreur, le mot lui-même n'était pas assez fort. La barbarie n'a pas de limite en ce bas monde.

_Reprise :_

Une demi-heure de pause, du moins en apparence. Nii s'était avancé.

« - Je vais montrer à ces jolies yeux une incroyable comédie ! Ecoute mon petit secret ! Je suis mort ! » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ayumi releva la tête ces yeux n'exprimaient que la haine.

« - Bien sûr que tu es mort ! Je t'ai tué ! Je t'ai coupé en deux. Tu es enterré six pieds sous terre avec une formule de ma grand-mère qui t'empêche de revenir à la vie, sous n'importe quelle forme. Ton autre moitié est au fond d'un ravin. Comment peux-tu être en vie ? »

« - Oh tu veux le savoir ? Je vais te le monter mais avant écoute bien. Car une fois que se sera commencé il sera trop tard pour t'expliquer. Vois-tu, je vais te faire subir un choc émotionnel. Oh je ne te dis pas comment, ce serait trop facile. Ensuite à partir de là j'injecterai cette fiole que tu vois là. Cela me permettra de mieux pénétrer dans ton cerveau pour le manipuler à ma guise. Et après vois-tu, tu deviendras mon pantin ! Un jolie petit pantin, qui tout comme demoiselle Ririn servira à la résurrection de Gyumao. Il suffira juste de t'allonger au centre du pentagramme. Puis l'alchimie des Sûtra prendra effet pendant que Ririn sera elle enfermé dans une machine qui la fera exploser de l'intérieur. Amusant non ? »

« - T'es vraiment un malade mental ! Pire que ton père ! Aurais-tu au moins l'obligeance de me dire ce que tu gagnes dans cette histoire ? »

« - Ce que je gagne ? Hm ! Eh bien disons que je paye ma dette ! Vois-tu je suis en vie grâce aux bon soins de ces youkais. »

Les yeux d'Ayumi s'ouvrirent grand.

« - Que…Comment ? »

« - Comment ont-ils fait pour me libérer de ma pierre tombale, récupérer l'autre partie dans le ravin, remis mon corps à neuf malgré les brûlures, et enfin réussir à me refaire vivre malgré mes six balles dans le corps ? Et bien ! Le moment est venu de vous le montrer. Je vais tuer des personnes devant vous et je les ressusciterais. Allons ouvre grand les yeux ma belle. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas les fermer. Ce dispositif sur ta tête est très efficace ! »

On amena les deux enfants.

« - Qu'es ce que vous allez leur faire espèce de malade. Relâchez-les. Ce sont des enfants. »

« - Mais des enfants qui ont le même âge que vous lorsque vous m'avez tué. Ouvrez bien vos beaux yeux ! »

**Rappel : Attention âme sensible s'abstenir !**

Kasu fut assis sur une chaise et les youkais lui ouvrirent la bouche de force. Un autre arriva avec un serpent à la main. Serpent hautement venimeux. Elle avait compris, et tenta de hurler non, mais la voix se perdit. Le serpent fut introduit dans la gorge de l'enfant, sous le regard horrifié d'Ayumi et de Gari.

« - Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Kasu se redressa alors, se tordant dans tous les sens, tentant de recracher le serpent. Puis il s'écroula net. Son corps devenant bleu. Gari poussa un cri d'horreur, et Ayumi restait là incapable de réagir.

_Pause_

Chacun se figea. Comment une telle barbarie pouvait-elle exister ? Comment de telles choses pouvaient exister. La plupart partirent vomir. Aucun ne pouvait regarder « l'écran ». Quant aux youkais qui montraient ces visions, il était sur le point de craquer. L'effaceur de mémoire quant à lui n'était pas venu. On lui avait déconseillé. Il ne voyait pas, n'entendait pas, mais était prêt à intervenir pour tout effacer. Dans chaque mémoire, chez chaque personne. Il pouvait effacer ce souvenir sans le voir. Il lui suffisait juste de se concentrer un peu plus.

_Reprise_

Le silence était retombé dans la salle de torture. Ayumi les yeux vident d'expression fixait le corps de Kasu. Puis vint le tour de Gari. Cependant, à l'inverse de son ami, on lui plaça un appareil sur la tête. Puis on le mit face à la brune, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Pardon ! Pardon ! »

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Gari la regarda et sourit.

« - On a été content de vous retrouver ! Pour nous vous resterez notre maman ! On vous aime très fort. Et on vous attendra en haut ! Moi je t'aime ! »

L'appareil était en marche, et l'enfant prononça sa dernière phrase avec un sourire juste avant que sa tête n'explose. La cervelle se répandant un peu partout sur le sol. Ayumi reçut le sang sur elle, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle hurla de terreur et de douleur avant de perdre connaissance.

**Fin de l'avertissement du moins il y aura encore des évocations mais plus de descriptions.**

_Pause :_

Chacun se figea. S'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. L'horreur, le dégoût et la haine se faisaient sentir. Il fallait qu'ils paient. Les responsables de ces horreurs devaient payer. Aucune chose au monde ne justifiait un tel acte. Cette fois le liseur de pensé ne tint plus. Il s'écarta, les mains tremblantes d'Ayumi. Cette dernière avait regardé la scène le visage impassible.

« - Faites-vous effacer la mémoire ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps avec ce genre d'images. »

Elle leva les yeux vers les youkais.

« - Je vois de nouveau ! » Reprit-elle. « Cessez de me dévisager comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Ce que je veux maintenant ce résume à vengeance ! » Elle se tourna vers Eiko. « Je ne ressent plus la même chose par rapport à tout à l'heure, comme si le fait de revoir ces images m'avaient en partie guéri. Ai-je encore la marque ? »

« - Iya ! Vous ne l'avez plus ! A croire que vous êtes guéris ! »

« - …Pas totalement ! Je ne ressens pas la tristesse, ni la douleur, ni la peur. Simplement de la colère, non même de la haine. Une envie de massacrer les habitants de ce maudit château. Ce scientifique et cette femme. Je vais me faire un plaisir de les tuer. »

« - Yumi ! Je…je suis désolé ! »

« - Iya ! C'est à moi de dire ça ! »

«- …Au final si on le tue comment fait-on pour éviter qu'il ressuscite ! »

« - …Oy, prince ! »

Kogaiji se retourna abasourdit. Comment ces femmes faisaient-elles pour ne rien montrer. Aucune souffrance, aucune douleur. Elles étaient en colère oui mais après. Elles discutaient de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elles semblaient toutes deux évoluer dans un autre monde. Une autre dimension.

« - Nan…Nande ? »

« - Ils nous faut des dragons longue distance ! »

« - Nous en avons sept » Déclara Doku.

« - Je peux les emprunter ? »

« - Pourquoi faire ? »

Sanzo assistait à la discussion perdu et jaloux. Sa sœur était trop proche du prince.

« - Je vais aller chercher de quoi l'empêcher de ressusciter une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu m'accompagnes ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

« - Je viens aussi ! Ça me donnera l'occasion de revoir notre village. »

Ayumi acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui affirma lui aussi qu'il venait. Hakkai demanda à faire parti du voyage, il savait plus que tout quelle aide fallait-il apporter à Sanzo ! Restait trois personne, Kogaiji se proposa au grand dam de Sanzo. Gokû ne voulait pas Sanzo partir seul. Finalement ce fut Gojyo qui écopa de la dernière place. Ainsi ils partirent tous ensemble. Il fut décidé que pendant ce temps, les autres youkais surveilleraient le château. Personne ne devait en sortir. Les souterrains seraient surveillés jours et nuits. Tsuchinoko s'engagea à ce que personne ne fuit. Ce château serait détruit et toutes les horreurs de ce monde disparaîtront avec.

Un dragon, jamais Sanzo n'aurait imaginé monter sur un dragon. Il tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête de ses amis. Gojyo et Gokû tentait de se faire tomber l'un l'autre alors que même sans ça ils avaient du mal à garder l'équilibre et Hakkai semblait mal à l'aise d'autant plus que Jeep les accompagnait en ne semblait pas ravi de la nouvelle monture de son maître. On n'aurai presque pu déceler de la jalousie dans son regard. Tournant la tête, le moine aperçut le prince qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Ayumi.

« _Ne me dites pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?_ »

Pourtant ça en avait tout l'air. Il regarda alors la brune se demandant ce qu'elle en pensait mais elle était absorbée dans sa discussion avec Yoshié. Il tenta d'imaginer deux minutes le village où ils allaient. Ça devait être un village comme les autres. Un cri le tira de ses réflexions, Gokû avait été désarçonné et s'accrochait tant bien que mal au dragon.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai quel crétin ! »

« - Hé ! Kogaiji comment on fait pour remonter sur ce truc ! »

Après une aide de la part d'Hakkai et Kogaiji Gokû remonta sur son dragon.

« - T'es malade sale kappa ! J'ai failli mourir ! En plus j'ai la dalle ! »

« - …C'est pas vrai, mais t'es pire qu'un estomac, le singe ! »

« - Chuis pas un singe kappa pervers ! »

« - Dites je vous ferais remarquer que je ne vois plus Ayumi et Yoshié ! » Constata Hakkai.

C'était vrai les deux femmes n'étaient plus là. Le premier réflexe fut de baisser les yeux pour les voir descendre. Après un atterrissage mouvementé, où Gojyo se retrouva à mordre la poussière, et Gokû accroché à une branche, ils purent tant bien que mal commencer une discussion.

« - Il vaut mieux laisser les dragons ici ! …

« - Rah Gojyo, t'es tout crade ! M'approche pas ! »

« - D'abord parce que personne ne vient de ce côté ci de la colline…

« - De quoi le singe ? Moi au moins je me suis pas rétamé de mon dragon ! »

« - Ensuite il vaut mieux éviter d'arriver en ville à dos de dragons !…

« - C'est de ta faute le kappa pervers, c'est toi qui m'a fait tomber ! »

« - Mais avant d'aller au village il faut que je te montre quelque chose Yumi, toi aussi Sanzo…

« - Et alors ? T'es même pas fichu de garder ton sens de l'équilibre ! »

« - …je préférerais que les autres restent ici ! …

« - De quoi ? C'est toi qui t'es rétamé à l'atterrissage ! »

« - Il n'est pas dit que nous soyons les bienvenus aux villages !

« - Ta gueule ouistiti, moi je me suspend pas à un arbre ! »

« - En plus comme nous ressemblons à nos parents et grands-parents, ça va jaser…

« - Chuis pas un ouistiti, sale cafard ! »

« - Pour moi aussi, mes parents ayant été chassé du village peu après ton départ……

« - Laves-toi les yeux babouin, je ne suis pas un cafard rouge ! »

« - ……mon retour sera aussi mal vu !

« - Si t'es un cafard t'as vu tes antennes ? »

« - Ne vous étonner donc pas si …

« - C'est pas des antennes, crétin, c'est…

« - URUSAI ! »

Bang le baffeur sorti pour frapper deux fois, mais suffisamment fort pour assommer les deux bagarreurs.

« - C'est bon, c'est deux imbéciles vont se taire pendant un moment ! »

« - Ha, ha Sanzo, t'es vraiment violent ! Je crois que je vais éviter de te mettre en colère ! »

« - Alors dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas venir au village. Ça va jaser ! Le retour des sorcières attirant le malheur. »

« - Hm ! Nous verrons là-bas ! Bien allons-y ! »

Sanzo, Ayumi et Yoshié s'éloignèrent. Gojyo et Gokû émergeant à ce moment-là les virent partir.

« - Ben, où qu'ils vont ? »

Un petit rire lui répondit. Kogaiji s'asseya pendant qu'Hakkai expliquait calmement la situation. Le prince commençait à comprendre l'état de stress total et permanent du bonze. C'était pas possible de voyager avec ça. Gokû lui rappelait sa sœur, mais Gojyo…Gojyo lui ne ressemblait pas à son frère. Mais alors pas du tout. Les deux passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Et ça ne s'arrêtait qu'aux coups de baffeur ou de revolvers d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Il soupira, décidément Hakkai avait une patience exemplaire quant à Sanzo normal qu'il soit toujours à cran.

« - Et ils sont allé faire quoi ? » Demanda Gokû après qu'Hakkai est recommencé une bonne dizaine de fois les explications.

« - Ce bonze en profite pour avoir les deux, et après ça c'est moi le pervers ! »

Aucun coup de baffeur mais une balle siffla aux oreilles du métis.

« - Comment il a fait ? »

« - Ano…je dirais qu'il y a pas mal d'écho ici ! »

« - … »

Pendant ce temps effectivement, Sanzo avait entendu la remarque par écho. Il faut dire que Gojyo ne l'avait pas murmuré mais hurler. Pas très dur d'entendre.

« - C'est ici ! »

« - Une rivière ? »

« - Ça ne vous dit rien, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Iya ! »

« - C'est ici que vos parents sont… c'est aussi ici que tu as été abandonné Sanzo ! »

« - …C'est l'endroit où mon maître m'a trouvé ? »

« - Je pense ! Mais je sais une chose, on a retrouvé des traces de lutte, ici ! Trois jours après la disparition de tes parents ! »

« - …Ce n'était pas des youkais pas vrai ? » Demanda Ayumi en observant le pourtour.

« - …Non ! Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« - Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'on m'a enseigné, à commencer par les leçons de mes grands-parents ! »

« - Au fait que faisaient-ils ? »

« - Grand-mère était une miko, grand-père un shaman, maman heu…je crois qu'elle s'occupait de tisser, et notre père… chasseur, enfin…je veux dire si je me rappelle bien qu'il était affecté à la protection du village. »

« - …En fait, mon père faisant aussi parti des chasseurs a voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il n'y avait ni trace, ni odeur de youkais. Et choses encore plus étrange il n'y avait pas un seul youkai à 40 km à la ronde. »

« - En fait le plus étrange et qu'il n'y ai aucune trace ni de toi, ni de nos parents. Il n'y avait même pas les corps. Comme si, on voulait les faire disparaître ! »

« - Je vais vous dire ce que je sais ! Je voulais qu'on soit seul pour vous le dire ! Avec mes souvenirs, ce que je sais de mes parents et les informations que j'ai récolté dans mes enquêtes je commence à peu près à cerner le nœud de l'affaire. »

« - …C'est une histoire compliqué c'est ça ? A nous de démêler les fils de la vérité ! C'est ce que me répétait souvent grand-père ! Je ne comprenais pas beaucoup pourquoi il me disait ça mais maintenant… »

Un silence rompu par des cris. Les autres arrivaient.

« - Vous en mettez du temps ! J'ai faim moi ! »

Sanzo s'apprêtait à les renvoyer mais Ayumi était lassé de tout ça. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir. Maintenant elle se moquait que d'autres la sache. Ils pouvaient resté à conditions qu'ils se taisent et qu'ils n'y ai pas de commentaires. Chacun acquiesça.

« - En fait je ne connais pas le début ! Je sais juste que nous sommes tous nés le même jour. Le 29 novembre ! D'après la légende du village, les enfants nés ce jours là sont maudits. La vérité c'est que les enfants qui naissent ce jour là sont… immortels. »

Sanzo manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

« - …En fait par immortel, la légende sous-entend que ces enfants ne peuvent mourir de vieillesse et que leur corps cesse de changer aux alentours des vingt ans. »

« - Oui ! Et pour nous trois qui sommes nés ce jour-là, nous sommes jugés maudits. Yumi tes parents ont été tués à cause de ça ! »

« - Je vois et s'ils avaient pu ils m'auraient bien fait disparaître mais à cause des mes grands-parents, ils ne pouvaient pas ! Malgré leur âge, ils étaient encore tout les deux capable de détruire le village sans problème. C'est pour ça que j'avais la paix ! Les adultes ne m'approchaient pas et les enfants nous mettaient à part ! »

« - …Et moi ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tués ? »

« -… A cause du rosaire ! Tu en portait un ce jour là ! C'est ce rosaire qui t'a protéger ! »

« - Un rosaire ? Quel rosaire ? » Demanda Yoshié en regardant autour du cou de Sanzo.

« - …il est détruit ! »

Ayumi le regarda surprise avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Ces derniers temps elle fumait beaucoup. Mais il faut dire qu'avec ce qui lui tombait dessus, difficile de se passer de nicotine. Elle soupira. Son regard s'attarda sur ses compagnons de voyage. Gokû fixait Sanzo interdit. Gojyo regardait droit devant lui cigarette à la bouche, Hakkai avait fermé les yeux et Kogaiji fixait le sol. Ce qu'ils apprenaient les mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'en détestaient que plus le monde.

« -…Je veux pas savoir ! »

Sanzo fut reconnaissant à sa sœur de lui épargner des explications.

« - Enfin bref ! Toujours est-il que ce jour-là le village n'a lancé aucune recherche, aucune enquête pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Grand-père lui est parti à ta recherche avec Iwao le père de Yoshié. »

« - Nanaka disait souvent que si Jôhei avait été plus jeune il t'aurait retrouvé. »

Sanzo regarda Yoshié qui souriait en face de lui.

« - C'est qui Nanaka et Jôhei ? » Demanda Gokû qui ne comprenait plus.

« - Nanaka est le surnom que j'ai donné à ma grand-mère et Jôhei est le prénom de mon grand-père ! » Répondit la brune.

« - …Et ils étaient comment ? »

« - … . »

Ayumi enleva son collier et ouvrit le médaillon.

« - Tu vois les deux au fond sont mes grands-parents, moi je suis dans les bras de ma mère et Sanzo dans les bras de notre père. »

« - Wah ! »

C'était la seule réflexion que put faire Gokû. Sanzo s'était approché aussi et regardait la photo. Son père était brun et sa mère blonde. Ses grands-parents avaient des yeux améthystes. Au-delà il remarquait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et Ayumi plus à sa mère. Sanzo resta un long moment à fixer cette image. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux sur cette photo. Heureux et pourtant cette photo lui inspirait de la tristesse et du regret. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que c'était qu'une famille. En fait un père il connaissait mais pas une mère. Et Sanzo se surprit à vouloir avoir une maman. Il rendit le médaillon à sa sœur. Elle le referma et le rattacha autour de son cou.

« - …On devrait peut-être aller aux villages avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

« - Hm. En fait il est un peu tard ! Et puis ta maison et la mienne ont brûlées ! »

« - Nani ? »

« - Je suis déjà revenu dans la région. Ce jour là il pleuvait mais j'ai clairement vu ce qu'il restait de nos maisons. Rien. De la végétation avait poussé sur les poutres qui n'avaient pas brûlé. Il ne restait rien. »

« - Mais… »

« - Rassure toi ! Avant de partir mes parents ont fait en sorte de cacher les objets de ta maison. Ils sont dans la grotte des louves. Et c'est là que nous dormirons. »

« - Merci ! »

« - De rien ! De toute façon je passerais au village demain ! »

Yoshié eut un petit sourire signe qu'elle allait bien s'amuser.

« - Je t'accompagne ! Si je peux m'amuser se sera un plaisir ! Tu viens aussi ? »

Sanzo hésita mais le peu qu'il apprenait lui donnai vraiment envie de voir ce village et de faire payer les habitants. Nul doute les villageois allaient en baver demain. Il pouvait le voir au sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage des deux femmes. Elles allaient s'amuser à leur manière.

« - Oui. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grotte des louves. A l'intérieur de la grotte se trouvait une cascade et une rivière souterraine. Ayumi mis les pieds à l'eau et se dirigea derrière la cascade. Peu de temps après la cascade s'arrête de fonctionner tandis qu'une autre se mit à couler un peu plus loin.

« - Ce système permet d'agrandir la grotte et de cacher des objets sans pour autant perturber le cours d'eau. »

« - …C'est quoi toutes ces affaires ? »

« - Tous ce qui est à mes grands-parents et qui touchent à la sorcellerie. »

« - Que cherches-tu ? » Demanda Yoshié en voyant sa meilleure amie fouillé les affaires.

« - Le livre des prières ! Tu sais celui qui est tout noir, avec un soleil rouge dessus. »

« - Ah celui-là ! Heu…je sais pas où il est et je veux pas le savoir ! »

« - …T'en a encore peur ? »

« - La dernière fois que je l'ai ouvert j'ai failli me faire bouffer ! »

« - …Pourtant c'est de celui-là dont on a besoins ! »

« - …C'est celui-là ? » Demanda Sanzo en sortant un bouquin de dessous une pile.

« - Oui. Un conseil ne l'ouvre pas ! » S'exclama Yoshié qui avait reculé.

Ayumi s'approcha de son frère et lui prit le livre. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt. Une gorgone en sortie.

« - Abracadabra ( Non je déconne !) Sept épées, six enfer, j'en appelle à Lucifer.

Entend ma prière et descend sur terre.

Pour que celui qui a perdu la vie

Soit à jamais détruit. »

Un épaisse fumée noire se forma devant eux, puis une flamme d'abord bleu puis jaune enfin orange et pour finir rouge. Ayumi plongea sa main dans la flamme et en ressortit un éventail qu'elle déplia aussitôt. Il portait une oiseau blanc, et au-dessus de cet oiseau un noir ténèbres. Puis la fumée disparut.

Ayumi referma l'éventail et le livre. Les autres restaient en arrière plus très rassuré.

« - Le tout c'est de réussir à ne pas perdre son sang froid ! »

« - Yumi ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! »

« - Depuis quand connais-tu la sorcellerie ? » Demanda Kogaiji qui hésitait entre colère étonnement.

« - Depuis toute petit ! Nanaka était une miko et Jôhei était un shaman. Ils m'ont beaucoup appris. Même si je n'ai pas tout leur savoir je sais quand même suffisamment de chose. Et puis les monastère ça regorge de livre alors… »

« - Génial ! »

« - Heu…je suis pas si sûr babouin ! »

« - Je veux le faire ! »

« - Je ne prends pas d'élèves. Ce genre de sorcellerie est à double tranchant. Comme la tienne non Sanzo ? »

« - …Oui, les Sûtras peuvent parfois être dangereux. »

Un grognement ce fit entendre.

« - Sanzo ! Haraheta ! »

Le moine soupira et alla s'asseoir de toute façon lui aussi avait faim. Ce qui surprit Kogaiji c'est qu'il ne réagissait pas au fait qu'il découvre que sa sœur pratique la magie. Alors que lui ressentait une énorme colère contre la brune. Elle lui avait caché ça. Et pourtant quelque part il s'en moquait. C'est comme si cela faisait partie intégrante de la jeune femme.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 13 !**

**Heu…ben j'espère que vous êtes pas trop choqué. Regarde les lecteurs ! Merde je les ai tous tué.**

Sanzo : A t'ont idée de faire des horreur pareille.

Sei : Maieuh c'est pas moi ! J'ai vu un film où il y avait ça. J'étais tellement dégoûté que j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Ça c'est de la torture.

Sanzo : Tu fais peur !

Sei : …Oui à moi aussi je me fais peur !

Gojyo : Heu…tu fais comment pour la suite !

Sei : Ben y sont peut-être pas tous mort ! Donc comme d'hab. chap. suivant si j'ai des reviews. Au moins deux.

Gojyo : Elle est folle.

Sei : Vi Vi ! Mais tu sais le monde est fou aussi alors !


	14. Vérités

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 14

**Genre :** Aventure

**Couples : **Sanzo X Ayumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2:** **Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver hier mais à cause d'un bug de pas moyne de me connecter. Donc mes excuses mais pour ce jour de retard c'était pas de ma faute!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Liosalfar: Ouf au moins une lectrice vivante sauvé! Heu...le nom du film en question je m'en souviens plus du tout mais je sais qu'il y avait Arnold Schwarzeneger (c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit?) Bref quand j'ai vu ça c'était en angleterre dans ma famille d'accueil! Je suis dégoutée à vie des films de schwarzy. Sinon pour les douze chapitres ben chapeaux!

Tsuki:  Mais non t'es pas sadique! C'est pas parce que c'est sanguinolant que tu es sadique forcément! Regarde moi mon chapitre est horrible mais je suis pas sadique pour autant! (regards de travers de la part de tout le monde!) Heu j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas? La visiste du village est dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Vérité**

Ce soir là, tout était calme. Mais par sécurité, ils avaient décidé de faire des tours de garde. Gojyo avait déclaré qu'en tant qu'homme la galanterie obligeait à ce que les filles ne fassent pas de garde ce qu'ils avaient approuvé à la majorité. Ayumi et Yoshié n'avaient rien dit. Elles n'avaient aucune envie de se battre contre eux.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Et ce fut Hakkai qui prit le tour de garde de Sanzo.

« - Sanzo ! »

« - Je sais ! Mais je commence à me dire que je ne devrais pas ! »

Hakkai regarda le moine étonné. C'était rare de voir Sanzo parler aussi souvent de lui. Même si ces derniers temps c'était souvent. Il se souvenait que plus d'une fois le moine était venu lui demander conseil.

« - …Mais avant il faut que je règle un dernier problème ! »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Rien qui te concerne ! »

Le ton était sec et cassant. Apparemment le moine avait fait une connerie.

« - Gojyo, n'est ce pas ? »

Les yeux du moine se tournèrent surpris vers l'ancien humain. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Pourquoi savait-il toujours tout ? Enfin, c'était Hakkai. Sanzo savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais… Là. Ça ne concernait plus le brun. C'était son problème. Un problème entre lui et le métis. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Même si Gojyo avait compris et savait, ça n'excusait en rien son attitude. Le moine avait été odieux. Méprisable c'est tout ce qu'il était.

« - Arrête de te torturer les méninges ! Tu vas finir chauve si tu continues ! » Déclara une voix railleuse.

Sanzo se releva et se tourna vers Gojyo surprit. Hakkai regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

« - De toute façon Hakkai le sait ! J'ai du mal à lui cacher la vérité ! »

« -… »

« - Ce qui c'est passé ce soir là ! Ce dont t'avais besoins c'était de réconfort, c'est tout ! Je ne t'en veux pas, même si mon ego en prend un sacré coup. Le grand Shâ Gojyo tombeur de ces dames, se fait jeter par un moine. »

« - Urusai ! »

Les joues du moine avaient viré au rouge. Il faut dire qu'il détestait ce genre de discussion. Le métis s'en rendis compte mais bon, il savait aussi que même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer le moine culpabilisait. Il avait eu l'impression d'utiliser Gojyo. En temps normal ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais pas avec ça. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres. Et ça Sanzo ne le savait que trop bien.

« - Bon et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Le ton du métis était sérieux. Apparemment ça plaisanterie de tout à l'heure suffisait. Maintenant ce qu'il voulait c'était aider le moine. A dire vrai ça l'énervait de le voir tourner autour du pot sans jamais rien faire. S'il ne faisait rien il allait se la faire piquer. En fait aucun des trois ne savait ce que pensait la jeune femme. Mais le plus à craindre était le prince. Ayumi s'entendait bien avec lui, et il ne semblait pas indifférent à la brune.

« - Bon faudrait que ce soit réciproque ! Si ça se trouve le prince va se faire jeter. Encore qu'il faudrait qu'il ait assez de courage pour lui dire ! »

« - Je pense qu'il le fera d'ici peu. En fait avant que tout ce cauchemar ne se termine. C'est pour ça que tu dois le faire avant lui Sanzo ! Tu dois lui dire ! »

Sanzo écoutait mais il semblait perdu. Lui dire, lui dire ! C'était bien beau de dire ça, mais déjà il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer alors maintenant le dire. Parler ! Il était déjà incapable de se l'avouer ou même de le dire à ses compagnons de voyage alors à la personne concernée.

« - …Ce ne sont que des mots ! » Reprit Hakkai. « Il y a d'autre moyen de lui faire savoir ! »

Sanzo soupira. Oui il fallait qu'il le fasse mais comment être sûr qu'elle ne le repousserait pas ? Comment être sûr que ça ne gâcherait pas tout ? Fatigué par ces questions, il s'endormit bientôt imité par Gojyo. Personne n'avait remarqué le regard du prince assez désorienté, ni celui plus lointain d'une brune qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Elle les regarda se coucher et eut un sourire. « _Yukata !_ » Puis fatigué elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la châtaigne fut la première debout. Gokû qui était le dernier de garde la regarda se lever et avec un grand sourire partit se coucher. Yoshié s'avança vers sa meilleure amie et la tira du sac de couchage.

« - Debout feignante ! »

« - Yoshié il est 6h du mat ! Laisse-moi dormir ! »

Ayumi ouvrit soudain grand les yeux. 6h du mat. Merde elles allaient les loupé. Elle se leva d'un bond sous le regard plus qu'amusé de son amie. Puis discrètement elles grimpèrent la falaise avec agilité. Une fois en haut, elles poussèrent un rocher et la lumière du jour pénétra dans la grotte. Elle s'asseyèrent et se mirent à attendre.

Ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que remarqua Sanzo fut qu'aucune des deux filles n'étaient là. Il balaya rapidement la grotte des yeux et les trouva en haut. Comment étaient-elles arrivé là ? Mystère ! Toujours est-il qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Avant même d'avoir fini de se poser la question, il se retrouva à voler. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité Yoshié lui fit un grand sourire, signe que c'était elle qui avait fait ce tour de magie. Le moine répondit à son sourire lorsqu'Ayumi leva la main et pointa la direction du levé du jour. Des loups ! Toute une meute de loup se tenait là.

« - Ce sont des youkais, en vérité ! Ils ont juste l'apparence de loups mais ils parlent. »

Sanzo ne disait rien. Il n'avait jamais vu de loups et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était émerveillé devant un animal. Grand et fier ! Beau et capable de vivre en solitaire comme en meute.

« - Le blanc c'est Yué ! Et la noire, Luli. Ce sont ces deux youkais qui m'ont protéger au monastère. C'est eux aussi qui m'ont prévenu ce jour là ! »

Sanzo regarda la jeune femme. C'était donc ça ! Voilà pourquoi elle lui avait dit que tous les youkais n'étaient pas mauvais. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. La brune la serra fortement parce qu'en cet instant ils avaient compris. Et les mots étaient superflus. Enfin les loups disparurent et ils redescendirent.

« - Ils ne sortent que la nuit, et au petit matin passent par-là pour aller vers leur territoire. »

« - Ce sont des beaux chanteurs. En particulier Yué qui ne hurlent que les soirs de pleine lune. »

Sanzo se gratta légèrement la tête il avait encore pas mal de chose à apprendre.

« - Bon on va au village ? »

« - On peut venir aussi ? » Demanda Gojyo qui s'était réveillé.

Il n'était pas le seul debout d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous réveillés hormis Gokû. Cependant le youkai ouvrit les yeux en entendant du bruit.

« - Gna, c'est déjà l'heure du petit dèj' ? »

« - C'est une bonne idée, avant d'aller au village commençons par manger ! »

Gokû se leva d'un bond en entendant cette phrase, d'habitude ou lui disait que c'était pas l'heure de manger mais plutôt de se battre. Et comme hier les disputes recommencèrent.

« - Rah, c'est mon nikuman sale kappa ! »

« - De quoi le singe ? Y avait pas ton nom dessus ! »

« - Mais il était dans mon assiette ! Et…

« - Hey Yoshié, qui t'a autorisée à piquer dans mon assiette ? »

« - Quoi ! T'as quelque chose à redire Zora ? »

« - Ouais, c'était mon nems ! »

« - Plus maintenant ! Hé Gokû ça c'est à moi, c'est mon pain ! »

« - Ha ha ! Et ben maintenant c'est à moi ! »

Les autres regardaient la scène mi-amusés mi-énervés.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que l'autre si mette ! »

« - Yoshié se met en condition ! Elle peut-être pire qu'une gamine parfois ! »

« - Rends-moi mon pain ! »

« - Rends-moi mon nems ! »

« - Rends-moi mon nikuman ! »

« - Urusai ! »

Bang le baffeur frappa plusieurs fois et juste à chaque fois. Trois Aïe ! retentirent. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini ils se préparèrent à partir.

« - Yumi, qu'es ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je remets en marche la cascade ! Tiens-moi ça ! »

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tu comptes emmener ce livre maudit ? »

« - Ce n'est pas le même ! »

« - Hé ! Tiens, c'est vrai ! Il porte un pentagramme avec un soleil et une lune à l'intérieur. »

« - Il est aussi plus gros et plus lourd ! »

« - Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Ressortant de derrière la cascade Ayumi récupéra le livre. Et ils se mirent en route vers le village. Ils y entrèrent sans problème mais à peine eurent-ils croiser une femme qu'elle se mit à partir en courant.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Un spectre ! Le spectre de Saya, de Masao et de Karen ! »

« - Saya ? »

« - C'est le nom de maman ! »

« - Masao ? »

« - Je suppose que c'est celui de notre père ! »

« - Je crois si je me rappelle bien ! »

« - En tout cas pas de doute ! Karen est ma mère ! »

« - Yoshié, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé ! »

« - …Plus tard ! »

« - Iya ! ça te regarde ! »

Yoshié se tourna étonné et sourit. Ayu n'avait pas changé. Ne jamais savoir ce qui était douloureux et accepter la personne comme elle était.

« - Le comité d'accueil ! »

« - Disparaissez fantômes ! Où nous appelons notre sorcière ! »

« - Je me demande si elle est aussi efficace que Nanaka ! »

« - Aucun risque Nanaka était la meilleure ! »

« - Allez chercher notre sorcière…

« - Attends ! Ce ne sont pas des fantômes ! »

« - Hein ? »

« - Elles ont parlés de Nanaka ! Saya n'appelait jamais la grand-mère comme ça ! Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient comme ça étaient…

« - ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… »

« - …Alors ces filles seraient, Ayumi et Yoshié ? »

« - Et cet homme……se serait… »

« - Nee, Sanzo t'es jamais venu au village mais même comme ça t'es célèbre ! »

« - Je suis censé être content ! »

« - Hm ! J'en doute ! »

Les villageois reculaient et pâlissaient.

« - Qu'es ce qu'on fait ? »

« - Je sais pas. »

« - Pourquoi sont-ils venu ? »

« - Il faut les chasser sinon ils nous apporteront le malheur. »

« - …Allez chercher notre protectrice ! »

« - Hé bien vous êtes vraiment pas les bienvenus ! » Constata Gojyo.

« - Ah ? Moi je trouve que l'accueil a été chaleureux ! »

« - Non ! Ils sont partis chercher ce qui manquait ! »

Les hommes les regardaient. Les deux femmes semblaient s'amuser.

« - … »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Qui a pu prendre la place de Nanaka ! Ce village n'aime pas les étrangers ! »

« - … »

« - Je crois que voilà ta réponse ! »

Cette fois la brune et la châtaigne ouvrirent grand les yeux et la bouche.

« - Je rêve ! »

« - Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont quand même pas pris ! »

« - Tamao ! »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les villageois se réavancèrent, Tamao en tête, cependant les deux femmes rigolaient toujours et se furent les hommes qui parlèrent.

« - Vous qui ressemblez à Masao quel est votre nom ? »

« - Donnez-moi le votre avant ! »

« - Aucun doute c'est le fils de Masao ! »

« - Il a son arrogance ! »

« - Il a les même cheveux que sa mère ! »

« - Et les yeux de ses grands-parents ! »

« - Il est maudit lui aussi ! »

« - Silence ! » Hurla Tamao pendant que Yoshié et Ayumi repartaient de plus bel. « Je me nomme Tamao ! Votre nom ? »

« - Genjyo Sanzo ! Voici mes compagnons de voyages ! » Continua-t-il devant le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de sourire en voyant sa sœur et Yoshié toujours écroulée de rire. « Cho Hakkai ! Son Gokû ! Shâ Gojyo et …Kogaiji ! »

« - Genjyo Sanzo ? C'est un moine ? »

« - Un maudit moine ? »

« - Peut-être que c'est pour se purger ! »

Ayumi et Yoshié sur le point de se calmer éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

« - La bêtise de ce village………n'a pas de………limite ! » Réussit à articuler la châtaigne entre deux éclats de rire. « Tamao, t'es incapable de faire un sort ! »

Les deux rires se calmèrent cependant la moindre connerie suffirait à les faire reprendre. Ayumi s'approcha et passa un bras autour de celui de son frère.

« - …Tss ! Je ne suis pas sorcière pour rien ! J'ai été reçue première au concours des mikos ! »

« - Ils devaient être à cours d'élèves alors ! »

Pendant que leurs compagnons de voyage éclataient à leur tour de rire, Tamao fulminait de rage.

« - Trêve de bavardage ! Que venez-vous faire au village ! »

« - …Je sais pas, peut-être m'installer ! »

Les habitants pâlirent, ça il n'en était pas question.

« - …A moins que vous ne décidiez tout de suite de me dire la vérité sur nos familles ! » Reprit Ayumi en regardant les villageois droits dans les yeux.

« - Nous n'avons rien à vous dire ! »

« - Alors moi je m'installe ici jusqu'à savoir ! Et inutile de rappeler les youkais ! Surtout Xi-mei ! Elle est morte ! » Déclara Yoshié le regard meurtrier. « M'enfin, je serais curieuse de me mesurer à vos terreurs ! »

Un petit rire se fit entendre avant que le patriarche de la cité n'apparaisse.

« - Hu hu ! Nous n'échapperons pas aux explications les jeunes ! Ce sont les dignes enfants de leurs parents ! Allons suivez-moi ! »

« - Mais patriarche… »

Résigné les villageois laissèrent passer le groupe. Ils arrivèrent à la maison la plus grande du village, passant devant la maison de Yoshié dont il ne restait que des ruines. Ils entrèrent dans la maison où ils leur fut offert du thé.

« - Voici le registre ! »

« - Que voulez-vous qu'on en fasse ? » Demanda Yoshié que la vue de sa maison avait rendue agressive.

« - Etrange ! » « - Nani ? »

« - Le nom de Nii ! Son père n'a jamais déclaré avoir eu d'enfants ! Pourtant tout le monde connaissait le fils. C'est comme si…comme si le père et le fils n'était qu'une seule et même personne. »

« - C'est vrai ! »

« - Et c'est exactement ce qu'il en est ! »

« -…Pardon ? »

« - Nii est un scientifique qui est arrivé ici il y a très longtemps ! Sa passion pour la technologie en faisait un homme dangereux, mais il était très gentil ! Et Jôhei et lui était ami. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de ta grand-mère. Et celle-ci préféra Jôhei. Nii fût triste mais accepta de la laisser partir. C'était le jeu, il avait perdu. Peu de temps après lorsque Saya est née, Nii est devenu son parrain. Et puis rapidement il a commencé à en tomber amoureux au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

Jôhei ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil et il demanda à son ami de cesser de tourner autour de sa fille. Le temps passa et Nii épousa une autre femme. Ta mère quant à elle se maria avec Masao. »

« - …Laissez-moi deviner, sa femme est morte. Il s'est alors lancé dans des recherches pour la ressusciter. »

« - Oui. Il a alors découvert une façon de rajeunir son corps. De ce fait il avait la vie éternelle et pouvait prendre le temps de trouver le moyen de ressusciter sa femme. »

« - …ça n'explique pas la mort de mes parents ! »

« - …Nii était persuadé que sa femme renaîtrait un 29 novembre, car comme le dit la légende elle aurait alors la jeunesse éternelle. »

« - …Je vois comme nous sommes deux nés le même jour il ne savait pas laquelle était sa femme. »

« - Exact ! Il en a perdu la raison, persuadé que tes parents avaient tout manigancé pour ne pas qu'il puisse la reconnaître. Le fait que vous soyez des jumeaux l'a encore plus perturbé. Peu de temps après, il a attaqué tes parents a leur retour du baptême de …Sanzo c'est ça ? »

« - Hm ! »

« - Il voulait les faire payer et tuer ton frère ainsi il n'y aurait pas de rivalité si tu étais la réincarnation de sa femme. Il a fait disparaître les corps mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ! »

« -…Le rosaire ! »

« - Iya ! Un rosaire n'aurait pas arrêté le scientifique. Du moins pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne te fasse pas du mal ! »

« - …Yué… ! »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Non rien ! Mais je ne comprends pas l'attitude des villageois ! »

« - …A cause de la légende, ils sont persuadés que c'est vous qui avez apporter par votre naissance le malheur et que c'est de votre faute tout le mal que fait Nii. »

« - Tss ! Croyance stupide ! »

« - …Vos yeux violets n'aidaient pas ! Quant à tes parents Yoshié, ton père était réputé pour être un bagarreur ayant eu des mauvaises fréquentations et ta mère…ma foi je ne sais rien d'elle. »

« -…Alors parce qu'on est différent, on se permet de me juger ! J'ai pas des parents ordinaires, je suis né tel jour et ça fait de moi une exclus ! Y en a marre d'entendre des conneries ! »

« - Mais…

« - Elle n'a pas tord ! Vous avez passez votre temps à nous pourrir la vie et on doit entendre vos excuses ? C'est un peu trop facile ! Nous sommes venus ici récupérer quelque chose. Sur ce au revoir ! »

Ils partirent sans plus en entendre. Ils ne voulaient plus savoir.

« - Nous repartons vers l'ouest ! »

« - Patriarche est ce que tout va bien ? Ils ne vous ont pas touché ? »

« - Ils ne reviendront plus jamais ! »

« - Tant mieux nous n'avons pas besoins de ces maudits ! »

« - Sans doute ! Allons il faut se ressaisir et reprendre nos activités comme si rien ne c'était passé ! »

« - A vos ordres ! »

Levant les yeux aux ciels le patriarche regarda le soleil. « _Je vous dis adieux mes enfants ! Puissiez-vous ne pas connaître la vérité !_ » Puis il se balada en ville comme si de rien n'était. Le village disparaissant peu à peu pour ne bientôt plus laisser que deux maisons brûlées et dont la nature avait recouvert les débris. Le village fantôme disparut à jamais prisonnier de son sort. Prisonnier du temps et condamné à ne jamais disparaître. Pendant qu'un groupe de sept personnes retournait vers l'ouest.

« - Ça va pas non le singe tu veux me faire tomber ou quoi ? »

« - Ben alors faut avoir le sens de l'équilibre sale kappa ! »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 14 !**

**Bon ben voilà un chapitre qui change du précédent même si je trouve que mon histoire commence à devenir n'importe quoi. regarde le public Yatta y a des ressusciter.**

**Kogaiji :** Merde !

**Sei :** Comment ça merde !

**Gojyo : **Chic on va peut-être avoir le retour de lemon !

**Sanzo :** Et de fanficeuse tordue !

**Sei :** Ah je vois c'est pour ça ! Bon faut que je ressuscite tout le monde alors ! Ne serait ce que pour mes reviews et la suite des fics que je lis.


	15. Le Grand Retour

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 15

**Genre :** Aventure

**Couples : **SanzoXAyumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : Bien voilà la suite ! Désolé du retard mais j'avais espéré que ma correctrice ferait vite ! Vue qu'elle ne le fait toujours pas et que j'en ai marre d'attendre pour poster je met la suite sans correction tant pis ! Tu dis que tu as téléchargé la parti burial sur lui dan le tome 4 de Saiyuki Reload ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? lol non je plaisante ! En tout cas je sais que le premier volume en manga de Saiyuki Reload sort le 11 octobre ! Snif à la base il était prévu pour le 13 juillet chuis dégoutée ! TT.

Tsuki: Oui oui je comprend que tu sois désespérée d'attendre la suite ! Moi même je suis désespérée es ce qu'un jour je pourrai la mettre ! J'attendais que ma beta les corrige mais vu qu'elle le fait pas et que ça traîne en longueur je met la suite tant pis !

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tout !

**Chapitre 15 :**

_**Le Grand Retour**_

« - Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ici ? »

Les sept restaient figé sur place. Kogaiji s'avança quand même. Le camp était en feu. Des débris et des corps partout. Les anciennes maisons étaient toutes écroulées. Une puanteur se dégageait de l'endroit. Une odeur de mort et de guerre. Le groupe s'avança à la recherche de survivants. Ils ne trouvèrent que des morts. Mais ce qui les inquiétait c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des autres. Ils se mirent à courir vers le château.

« - Que…Où est le château ? »

« - Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! C'est impossible ! »

« - Pourtant il n'est plus là et ce n'est pas une illusion encore moins de la science. Il n'y a pas de barrière. Le château s'est envolé. »

« - …Nous verrons ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant l'essentiel est de retourner à ce qu'il reste du camp et enterrer au moins les morts. »

Personnes ne rechigna. De toute façon même si ça les dégoûtait chacun en prenaient sur soi. Ces malheureux étaient morts en les aidant. Leur donner une tombe était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Le soir tomba et le dernier cadavre fut enfin enterré.

« - Que fais-tu Ayu ! »

« - Je vais réciter un Sûtra ! »

« - Ça ne leur apportera aucune paix ! »

« - Si. De toute façon c'est tout ce que je peux leur offrir. Sanzo n'oublie pas, les morts sont là même si tu ne les vois pas ! Le rôle du shaman et des prêtres est de les envoyer dans l'autre monde en paix. »

« - … »

Sanzo soupira et s'assit dos à sa sœur. La brune se retourna surprise puis sourit et se rassit. Ils commencèrent alors à réciter tous les deux le même Sûtra. Deux voix claires et pures, comme un ciel sans nuage capables de détruire tous les doutes. Aucun doute ils étaient frère et sœur. Leur voix unanimes semblaient apaiser ce lieux et l'illuminer par le calme. L'atmosphère pesante, s'atténuait petit à petit. L'odeur même de mort commencer à s'essouffler. A la place il n'y avait que paix et calme. Chacun ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter ces voix qui calmaient leurs démons intérieurs et la colère qu'ils ressentaient contre eux.

« - Yumi ? »

« - Il faut que nous soyons en forme, tous. Je vais dresser une barrière de protection. »

Elle ouvrit le livre et commença a tracer des signes sur le sol puis récitant une formule une barrière naquit.

« - Maintenant aucune personne de l'extérieur ne peut rentrer ! »

Après avoir manger, ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement. Et alors que le moine enserrait sa sœur dans ses bras sans s'en rendre compte, cette nuit là, des yeux brillèrent autour de la barrière. Un regard qui ne lâchait ni Yoshié, ni Ayumi et qui les surveilla jusqu'au matin.

Kogaiji fut le premier debout et son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers la brune qui dormait dans les bras de son frère. Il ressentit une immense jalousie en voyant cette scène. Il détourna le regard incapable d'en regarder davantage. Et pourtant le tableau était si beau à regarder. Deux anges qui dormaient côte à côte. Deux anges, non pas deux, trois. Yoshié qui serrait la main de son amie aussi était là. Elle complétait parfaitement le tableau. Ses longs cheveux châtains en batailles. Oui, on aurait vraiment dit trois anges tombés du ciel. Trois anges que rien ne semblaient pouvoir souiller. Kogaiji resta un bon moment à les admirer sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Hakkai et Gojyo regardaient eux aussi la scène. Comment auraient-ils le courage de les réveiller ? Aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le tableau. Ce fut donc à Gokû que revint cette tâche. Hakkai réveilla donc le youkai qui commença par demander si c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Cette phrase fut aussitôt approuvée et un puissant cri de joie réveilla les trois derniers dormeurs. Rompant le charme.

« - Crétin de singe ! On a pas idée de réveiller les gens en hurlant ! Pour une fois que je dormais bien ! »

« - …C'est parce que Ayu te tenait la main ? »

Yoshié regarda sa main qui effectivement était dans celle de sa meilleure amie qui après avoir ouvert les yeux et levé la tête s'était rallonger jugeant qu'il était trop tôt pour réfléchir. De son côté Sanzo se redressa, les yeux dans le vague. Dormir. Il avait envie de dormir. Complètement amorphe il se leva cependant et alla s'asseoir pour avaler un café.

« - Hé le moine ! Si tu veux aller plus loin ne le fait pas devant nous ! »

Un coup de feu. Deux mèches rouges. Et une remarque aussitôt.

« - Ça va pas non, crétin chauve ! En plus t'étais pas endormis y a deux minutes ? »

« - Tes remarques débiles m'ont réveillé ! »

« - Moi c'est un coup de feu, que j'ai failli me manger ! » Déclara Ayumi encore dans les vapes et de mauvaise humeur.

Elle se leva chopa une tasse de café et l'avala. Au bout de dix minutes se sentant toujours aussi naze et chacun ayant fini son petit dèj' elle chopa le reste et finit la cafetière.

« - Je déteste le matin ! »

« - Bon, va falloir se remettre en route ! »

« - Où es ce qu'on va ? »

« - Aucune idée ! »

« -…Prince une idée ? »

« - Iya ! »

« - …C'est l'impasse ! Yumi arrête de feuilleter ce bouquin ! »

« - Je cherche une formule de localisation, si t'as une meilleure idée je t'écoute ! »

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière apparut.

« - Yo ! »

« - …C'est qui ça ? » Demanda le prince d'un air de dégoût.

« - Une emmerdeuse ! »

« - Surveille tes paroles ! Cette auguste déité est le grand bodhisattva Kanzeon. »

Kogaiji ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, pendant que les deux femmes se relevaient et regardaient la déesse des pieds à la tête.

« - La Kwannon, ça ? »

« - …Vous avez le culot de vous foutre de moi ? »

« - Qu'es ce que tu nous veux vieille peau ? »

« - J'ai vu que vous étiez coincé ici. Finalement vous n'êtes pas si fort que ça ! »

« - Urusai ! » Hurla Sanzo alors que les balles fusaient.

« - Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ça ! »

« - … Ce que vous cherchez est encore plus à l'ouest ! »

« - J'ignorai que Togenkyo était aussi grand ! »

« - …C'est un pays immense ! Mais Konzen, non Genjyo Sanzo tu vas bientôt avoir de la visite. »

Elle partit en éclatant de rire.

_**Monde Céleste :**_

« - Kanzeon Bosatsu ! Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas parlez d'Homura le prince guerrier ? »

« - Tu veux rire ! Je ne vais pas me priver d'un spectacle aussi divertissant ! Et puis je vais leur enlever les dragons ! C'est bien plus amusant comme ça ! »

« - Kanzeon Bosatsu ! »

_**Togenkyo :**_

« - Cette maudite déesse ! Bon on y va ! »

« - Moi je veux bien mais à pied ? »

« - Nani ! où sont les dragons ? »

« - …Cette vieille peau, elle va me le payer ! »

« - Hakkuryu, peux-tu nous aider ? »

« - Keeeee ! »

Le petit dragon blanc se retransforma en Jeep pour sept personnes.

« - Thank you ! »

Ils roulèrent donc toute la journée et tombèrent sur une auberge dans la soirée. Ils mangèrent sans problème jusqu'à ce que deux personnes entrent.

« - Qu'es ce que ? Zenon ! »

« - Shien ! »

Une troisième personne entra alors à son tour. Il était brun, avait un chakkra lui aussi sur le front et son éternelle veste sur les épaules.

« - Homura ! »

La surprise était totale chez les cinq hommes. Les dieux étaient morts, ils les avaient tuées. Alors pourquoi, comment était-il en vie ? De leur côté les trois dieux se tournèrent vers le groupe et s'assirent sans aucune invitation à leur table. Le bruit d'un revolver qu'on charge se fit entendre.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? »

« - Qui est ce ? » Demanda discrètement Yoshié à Hakkai.

Ce fut Kogaiji qui répondit à sa question en racontant ce qui s'était passé. Le récit fut complété par Hakkai pendant que les trois dieux dévisageaient les deux jeunes femmes, que Gokû mangeait encore, Gojyo fumait et Sanzo ne lâchait pas son revolver.

« - Encore des morts qui reviennent à la vie ! Ça commence à faire beaucoup ! » Déclara Ayumi en se levant.

« - Ayumi-san ! Où allez-vous ? »

« - Me promener, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas ! Et puis… j'ai plus de clopes ! »

« -…Je t'accompagne ! »

Les deux femmes sortirent sous le regard surpris et légèrement amusé des trois dieux. Voilà qui n'était pas courant. La voix de Sanzo les ramena bien vite à leur sujet.

« - Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« - …Les dieux nous ont ordonner de venir vous filer un coup de main ! » Soupira Homura.

« - Tu te fous de nous ! »

« - Iya ! C'est bien le problème ! ça n'est pas que ça m'enchante mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix alors… »

« - Mais que savez-vous alors ! »

« - Rien ! Les dieux ne se sont pas donnés la peine de nous faire un rapport ! »

Sanzo soupira, s'alluma une cigarette et sortit. Hakkai sourit et commença à leur raconter l'histoire en ne précisant pas les liens entre Ayumi et Sanzo ni les histoires personnelles. Juste l'essentiel. Le reste ne regardait que les concernés.

« - Donc pour finir Kogaiji a changé de camp et tous vos amis sont coincés vous ne savez pas où. »

« - Oui. »

Homura soupira. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis sa mort. Enfin maintenant la première chose à faire était…Gokû bailla bruyamment.

« - J'ai sommeil ! »

« - Nous allons louer des chambres ici cette nuit ! »

Gokû acquiesça à moitié endormi. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les trois manquant pour rentrer. Chacun une cigarette à la bouche.

« - Nee, Yoshié tu fumes ! »

« - Ouais. J'avais pourtant réussi à m'arrêter mais là je tiens plus. »

« - Tss et moi j'ai augmenter ma consommation en un temps record. La plaie ! »

Les trois dieux dévisageaient les deux femmes. Elles étaient vraiment différentes des femmes habituelles. Vraiment différentes.

« - On dort ici ce soir ? »

« - Hm ! »

Sanzo loua des chambres. Il soupira lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devait aussi payer celle d'Homura et des autres. Donc cinq chambres de deux. Hélas il ne restait plus que des chambres de quatre et plus. Ce fut donc une chambre de quatre et une chambre de six. Maintenant restait à tiré au sort pour savoir qui dormait avec qui. Soupirant de mécontentement chacun tira au sort. Il y aurait donc d'un côté Ayumi, Yoshié, Homura et Sanzo. De l'autre Gokû, Gojyo, Hakkai, Kogaiji, Shien et Zenon.

_**Chambre d'Ayumi, Yoshié, Homura et Sanzo :**_

« - …ça commence à devenir inquiétant ! »

« - Nande ? »

« - Toutes ces personnes mortes qui reviennent à la vie. Et puis je commence à penser que ce que veut Nii c'est mettre au point la résurrection. Il pourra peut-être faire ressusciter sa femme comme ça. »

« -…J'y ai pensé aussi ! Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Jouer avec la mort est un jeu dangereux. Le monde est régie pas le système de l'échange équivalent. »

« - L'échange équivalent ! » Marmonna Sanzo qui ne perdait jamais une miette des discussions entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

« - Iya. »

« - Pour chaque chose obtenue tu dois en abandonner un autre de même valeur. En alchimie c'est une loi fondamentale. Plusieurs monde en on fait leur loi principale. »

«- Je vois. Ce qui signifie une vie pour une mort. »

« - Iya. Ce principe ne marche pas pour les morts. »

« - Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Ils peuvent se réincarner mais pas revenir à la vie et reprendre leur vie normale. Ils n'ont aucun souvenir de leur vie d'avant. »

« - Comme toi Konzen ! »

« - … »

« - Homura ! C'est ça ? » Demanda Ayumi. « Que gagnez-vous à faire cette guerre ? »

« - …Rien et vous ! »

« -…Une vengeance ! »

« - Vengeance……… ? »

Ayumi sourit. Homura ne changeait pas. Il restait le même avec toutefois un peu plus de méfiance qu'avant. Yoshié allait avoir du mal à le réapprivoiser. Elle se tourna vers Sanzo qui haussa les épaules.

« - Fais comme tu veux ! »

« - Hai ! » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sourire auquel le moine répondit sous le regard surprit du demi-dieu. Faire sourire Sanzo de joie, car c'était bien un sourire heureux et de bien être que faisait le moine. Faire sourire Sanzo était une chose rare. Même à l'époque où Konzen était encore au gaiden, le demi-dieu ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Gokû, la seule personne qu'il pensait capable de faire changer cet homme n'avait pas réussi. Comment cette femme parfaite étrangère pouvait-elle ?

« -…Bon nous ferions mieux de dormir ! Yumi, que fais-tu ? »

« - Rien ! Je vais rester un petit peu là ! » Répondit la brune en regardant par la fenêtre et s'asseyant sur le rebord.

Personne ne lui répondit. Chacun s'endormit rapidement. Et pendant que tous étaient perdus dans les bras de Morphée, la brune regardait par la fenêtre le sourire aux lèvres ne quittant pas des yeux deux paires d'yeux jaunes. Un pelage plus blanc que la neige et un autre plus noir que l'ébène. Ayumi les contempla sous la clarté de la lune. Ses deux loups étaient magnifiques. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient ceux de Yoshié, elle le savait mais eux ne se montrerai pas. Ils ne se montraient jamais. Comme si il devait absolument rester cacher pour mieux la protéger. Levant la tête Ayumi regarda la lune puis se tourna vers ses compagnons, et retourna regarder la lune avant de se lever et de sauter par la fenêtre gracieusement et d'atterrir non loin des deux youkais.

_**Chambre de Gokû, Gojyo, Hakkai, Kogaiji, Shien et Zenon :**_

« - …Nee, pourquoi elle était en colère Yoshié ? »

Ces deux amis de toujours le regardèrent surpris. Hakkai émit un petit rire caractéristique signe que Gokû était vraiment naïf.

« - Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas réentendre l'histoire. »

« - C'est pas cool pour une femme de se remémorer de mauvais souvenir. »

« - Mais elle fume ! Ayumi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

« - Ouais ! Elle rivalise avec moi et le bonze ! A elles seules elles ont dépassé ma consommation de cigarettes et celle du moine de un an en un mois même pas. »

« - Kogaiji, tout va bien ? T'as pas dit un mot de la soirée ! »

« - J'ai rien à dire ! »

« - Ah il est pas content ! Il avait des vues sur Ayu ! »

« - Urusai ! »

Gojyo et Gokû éclatèrent de rire, Hakkai sourit grandement, tout cela sous les regards surpris des deux dieux. Le prince était vert de rage. Il s'allongea dans son lit. Il ne supportait pas cette situation.

« - Qui sont ces femmes ? » Demanda Shien.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Hakkai ne se décide à répondre.

« - Ano, disons que se sont des amies d'enfances de Sanzo ! »

Les dieux ne purent rien tirer de plus, Gokû avait déjà commencer à ronfler au grand dam de ses amis qui bien qu'ils aient l'habitude maudissait le moine de ne pas avoir garder son singe. Ils plongèrent cependant tous dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent à bord de Jeep qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure pour permettre aux nouveaux voyageurs d'avoir de la place.

« - …Homura, dites-moi d'où viens votre rosaire ? » Demanda Ayumi remarquant soudain l'objet.

« - …Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, je ne saurai vous le dire ! »

« - Vous êtes un dieu, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Oui. »

« - …Alors pourquoi avez-vous les yeux jaunes ? » Demanda Yoshié.

« _Ces femmes, qui sont-elles réellement ?_ »

Homura se sentait mal à l'aise, les deux jeunes femmes touchaient un point sensible. De plus il n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler son passé. Il fut tirer d'affaire lorsqu'Hakkai freina Jeep. Des youkais, encore et encore. Aux têtes que tiraient ces compagnons de voyages, ils en avaient marre des attaques répétées. Enfin combien était-il ? 1000, 2000 minimum. Et ce fut parti. Chacun se battait. Le demi-dieu se battait aussi. Tous y mettaient suffisamment de force. Il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes, l'une, Yoshié découpait les youkais aux katanas, l'autre Ayumi se contentait de lancer des couteaux. Les youkais tombaient les uns après les autres. Lassés de tout ce cirque Sanzo récita son Sûtra. Voilà les youkais éliminés. Tiens non ? Mais…

« - Nani ? »

« - Encore ! »

Sanzo et Kogaiji étouffèrent un juron. Le sourire d'Hakkai disparut, de même que celui de Gojyo, fatigué d'avance Gokû s'assit. Yoshié et Ayumi se contentaient de regarder tout comme les trois dieux. Les uns après les autres les youkais revenaient à la vie. Tous ! Quel que soit la façon dont ils avaient été tué. Homura soupira puis ressortit son épée.

« - Yumi ! Le Sûtra lui-même ne les a pas éliminés. Idem lorsque les dieux en ont réduit certains en poussière. Ils sont là ! »

« - K'so ! Attrape ! »

Elle lui balança le livre. Yoshié l'ouvrit et commença à chercher une formule.

« - Oy les dieux, reculez ! » Ordonna Kogaiji.

Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune envie d'obéir, ils se reculèrent quand même. Ayumi sortit un éventail et commença à l'agiter, faisant disparaître des rangées entière de youkais. La brune se démenait, évitant de part et d'autre les youkais qui l'attaquaient tout en protégeant ces amis. Enfin, Yoshié s'avança et commença à réciter une formule. Le livre brilla. Cette fois-ci un éventail bleu sortit de l'épaisse fumée noir. Yoshié le prit et donna le bouquin à Sanzo. A son tour elle se mit à l'agiter et à se battre. A l'inverse de sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas de l'air qui naissait de son éventail mais des gerbes d'eau. D'immense gerbe d'eau qui balayaient elles aussi les youkais. Enfin après quinze bonnes minutes de combats, tous les youkais furent mort. Bel et bien mort. Ayumi tomba sur les genoux exténuée tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Yoshié quant à elle semblait aussi fatigué mais moins que le brune.

« - Je…ne ferai…pas ça…tous les jours…. » Déclara-t-elle entre deux respirations.

« - Yoshié ! »

« - Ha. »

La châtaigne se retourna vers eux et récupéra le livre.

« - Vos armes n'étant d'aucune utilité il va falloir vous en donner d'autres. »

Elle tendit le livre à Sanzo et lui ordonna de réciter la formule inscrite. Blanc. Mais ce n'était pas un éventail, c'était un revolver blanc. Sanzo le regarda se demandant bien en quoi ce truc blanc allait lui être utile. Sa sœur lui désigna un des seize youkais qu'elle avait emprisonné au couteau.

« - Tire lui dessus ! »

Sanzo obéis et tira le youkai fut instantanément gelé. Un youkai glacé. Vint le tour de Gokû.

« - Fais apparaître Nyoïbo avant ! »

Le youkai s'exécuta puis récita la formule. Rien. Aucun changement du moins en apparence. Il planta son bâton dans l'un des youkais et celui ci devint de la terre. Une belle statue de terre qui s'effrita aussitôt. Ce fut ensuite à Gojyo. Son Shajuko à peine eut-il touché foudroya le youkai sur place. Le pouvoir de la foudre. Ayumi s'avança et remis son éventail du vent à Hakkai. A peine l'avait-il touché que l'éventail disparut. A la place l'ancien humain sentit une nouvelle force en lui. La force du vent qu'il contrôlait à loisir. Kogaiji eut le droit à deux boomerangs de feu. Deux boomerang bien plus efficace que ces invocations. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent alors vers les trois dieux.

« - N'est ce pas risqué de renforcer nos pouvoirs ? »

Ayumi haussa les épaules.

« - Je fais ce que je veux ! Mais rassures-toi je n'avais pas l'intention de renforcer vos pouvoirs. De toute façon je peux à tout moment reprendre ce que j'ai donné. Même si l'on refuse de me le rendre. Ne l'oublie jamais ! »

Homura haussa les sourcils. Cette femme qui était-elle pour avoir autant de pouvoir. Il se tourna vers Sanzo qui souriait en la regardant. Konzen qui souriait. Le demi-dieu n'en revenait pas de le voir sourire aussi souvent. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il vit alors Gokû se jeter sur son dos.

« - Sanzo, Haraheta ! »

« -…Attends au moins qu'on ait fini ! »

« - Et après on va manger ? Nee ! »

« - Urusai ! »

Oui décidément le moine était bizarre. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes celle-ci remontait dans la voiture qui reprit sa route comme si de rien était.

« - Nee, Ayu tu vas te battre avec quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Gokû.

« - Tu verras bien ! »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 15 !**

**Je perds pas le nord : review ? Plus j'ai de review plus la suite arrive vite !**


	16. La pluie

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 16

**Genre :** Aventure

**Couples : **Sanzo X Ayumi.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : Ben y en a pas beaucoup qui se sont mobilisés, je suis déçue. Non je plaisante. Sinon j'espère que ce sera mieux pour savoir qui parle. J'ai rajouté des précision dans certains dialogues. Si c'est toujours pas clair dis le moi ! Je tenterais de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure !

Fleurnoire : Ouais trois reviews d'un coup ! Yatta ! C'est gentil de reviewer au milieu ! T'as quand même au 15 chapitres d'un coup à lire ! Wouah chapeau pour l'exploit. Bon sinon désolé pour les prénoms Yumi et Ayumi mais ben c'est pas ma faute, je savais pas moi que tu avais les mêmes idées. Et bah tant pis, j'ai remarqué que ce nom est assez courant au final. Lol toi aussi on a le chic pour t'interrompre toutes les 5 minutes ? Moi c'est pareil que je lise une fic ou que j'écrive je suis dérangée. C'est chiant ! Quand à fullmetal alchemist auréole sur la tête ah bon t'es sûre ? Mdr j'adore cette série alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Et désolé d'avoir un esprit compliqué ! Surtout que ça ne s'améliore pas par la suite !

**Chapitre 16 :**

La pluie

Et voilà ! Ils étaient encore bloqués. La pluie ! Toujours. Sanzo avait refusé de partir. Et cette fois il n'avait pas atteint de villes. Pas plus qu'ils n'étaient dans une auberge ou un quelconque refuge. Cette fois ils étaient coincés dans la forêt, et plus précisément dans une grotte. Une semaine que cette fichue pluie durait. Sanzo était assis dans un coin et ne bougeait pas. Hakkai aussi était dans son coin et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Gojyo, Gokû, Yoshié et Zenon jouait tranquillement aux cartes. (Difficile d'imaginer le dieu entrain de jouer aux cartes mais bon !) Shien les regardait l'air assez pensif. Kogaiji lisait le livre qu'Ayumi avait bien voulu lui prêter. Et Homura observait ce jolie monde.

Tiens où était passée la brune ? Le demi-dieu la chercha du regard. Pas dans la grotte. Allons bon. Que se passait-il encore ? Il tourna la tête vers le moine et l'aperçut enfin. Elle était assise sur les rochers un peu plus haut que lui et regardait elle aussi l'extérieur. Elle semblait parler. Ces lèvres remuaient mais le moine était impassible. Puis la brune le laissa et partit sous la pluie. Sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à la suivre. Arrivé non loin de là il la vit elle parlait. Toute seule ? Non il entendait une voix. D'où venait-elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander davantage. Quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Le quelque chose en question lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge.

« - Qu'es ce que tu fais à me suivre ? » Cracha Ayumi.

Homura dévisagea la jeune femme. La rage se lisait sur son visage. Une rage, non pas de la rage, de la haine. Une haine forte. Une colère immense. Il eut l'impression de voir Sanzo tout à coup mais en même temps cette colère était tellement forte. Elle l'oppressait. Le regard de la jeune femme ne se calmait pas et son absence de réponse sembla l'énerver davantage.

« - Dégage ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle en se relevant et retirant son couteau. Couteau qui sortait d'on ne sait où d'ailleurs.

Le demi-dieu se releva et regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Elle s'éloignait. Mais non ! Il n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait savoir ! Qui était-elle ? Pour Sanzo ? Comment avait-elle pu prendre la place de Gokû ? Il avait clairement compris. Le blond était amoureux d'elle. Mais qu'avait-elle pour que Sanzo en tombe amoureux. Et Kogaiji ? Lui aussi en était amoureux ! Cela se voyait. Mais pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? Comment et pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ? Non il n'allait pas partir. Il avait trop de questions en tête. Trop de questions et pas de réponses. Résolu il se mit à la suivre mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle avait disparu. Il se mit à marcher la cherchant du regard et après 15 bonnes minutes il l'aperçut enfin. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre sa tête reposait contre le tronc. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il s'avança mais distingua une silhouette. Une silhouette familière. Konzen ! Que faisait-il là ? Il ne sortait pas sous la pluie, il le savait alors que faisait donc le blond ici. Elle ne l'a pas vu et sursaute lorsqu'elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle rouvre les yeux et dévisage la personne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Ses lèvres remuent. Zut il n'entend rien mais de toute façon il n'est pas sûre que la brune est prononcée un mot.

« - …Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Je ne veux pas……je ne veux pas recommencer ! Je ne vivrais pas ça une seconde fois ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Ayu, s'il te plaît ! »

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« - Sanzo, ce que tu me demande…c'est…c'est impossible ! Je…J'en ai besoin. Il faut que je le fasse. Sanzo il faut que je…le fasse. »

« - Ayu… »

La voix de Sanzo était un murmure. Il lui avait encore fait de la peine. Et voilà il les voyait à nouveau. Les larmes. Ces larmes. Ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais revoir. Ne jamais faire renaître. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait lui faire de la peine. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et pleura. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Ces épaules agitées par les sanglots. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

Homura se figea. Cette tristesse dans le regard du moine. Une tristesse tellement forte. Et elle. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait contre lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait vu il n'aurai pas imaginé qu'elle soit le genre de femme à pleurer. Encore moins devant quelqu'un. Le demi-dieu sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi la voir pleurer et voir cette tristesse lui faisait-il mal ? Cette envie de les protéger tous les deux. Il les trouvait beau. Deux anges. Même trois si on comptait Yoshié. Mais en ce moment elle ne comptait pas. Seul le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui comptait. Il la vit relever la tête et…il l'embrasse. Konzen, non Sanzo embrassait la jeune femme. Et elle, elle ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire. Elle y répondait. Le demi-dieu détourna la tête et s'éloigna c'était du voyeurisme. Il rentra à la grotte. Gojyo et Gokû se disputaient. Gokû semblait accusé Gojyo de tricherie. Yoshié tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer. Enfin las de cette dispute elle s'énerva et sortit une batte pour assommer les deux youkais. Kogaiji de son côté avait relevé la tête et souriait légèrement devant cette scène. Yoshié souffla sur sa batte comme pour un revolver.

« - Quel nom lui as-tu donné ? » Demanda une voix derrière.

La châtaigne se retourna pour voir Ayumi et son frère arriver. Tous les deux étaient trempé mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Homura était pareil.

« - Et bien, métal cutter me semblait bien ! » Déclara Yoshié satisfaite.

« - C'est un peu copié sur Yukô ça. En plus ta batte n'est pas rouge ! » Remarqua la brune

« - Je sais alors je me dis que je vais l'appeler Metal Maniac ! »

« - …Mouais pas mal ! »

« - Avec ça ! Ces deux là ont intérêts à bien se tenir ! »

Ayumi sourit. Nul doute Yoshié était effrayante lorsqu'on l'énervait. Elle regarda alors le jeu.

« - Hey Gojyo tu triches ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« - Rah je le savais sale kappa pervers ! »

« - Ta gueule le singe ! »

Zenon lassé de jouer avec ces deux là jeta ses cartes. Ayumi s'empressa de les ramasser.

« - Je peux ? »

« - Vas-y ! »

« - Thank you ! Bon et bien c'est parti ! »

« - Attends on va changer les équipes ! Je joue avec toi et Gojyo et Gokû ensemble ! » Dit Yoshié.

« - Je veux pas du singe ! »

« - Je veux pas du kappa ! »

« - Ils ont peur de perdre ! » Assura Ayumi à la châtaigne.

« - Ouais, ils savent qu'ils vont se prendre une raclée. » Confirma cette dernière.

« - Nani ? OK vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir » Hurlèrent les deux youkais remontés à bloc.

Une partie, deux parties, six parties. Yoshié et Ayumi accumulaient les victoires sous les regards de tous leurs compagnons de voyages. Septième partie.

« - Marre de perdre ! J'abandonne ! » Déclara Gojyo en jetant ces cartes.

Yoshié éclata de rire. Elle se leva et alla allumer un feu. C'était l'heure de manger. Le ventre de Gokû ne s'y trompa pas et commença à gargouiller. Durant le dîner les disputes continuaient. Chacun mangeait oui même Sanzo mangeait, mais il ne participait pas aux conversations pas plus qu'il ne tentait de calmer les disputes. C'était Yoshié qui s'en chargeait. La châtaigne après avoir assommer les deux youkais pour la quatrième fois leur ordonna d'aller faire la vaisselle. Afin de ne pas les entendre Ayumi se fit un plaisir de les accompagner batte dans une main, baffeur dans l'autre et revolver à portée de tir. La châtaigne profita que tout le monde était occupé à ses occupations pour prendre Homura à part.

« - Je n'ai pas oublier ! D'où viens ton rosaire ? »

Homura soupira. Cette femme était têtue. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il l'avait toujours eu. Elle lui redemanda alors pourquoi il avait un œil jaune. Le demi-dieu recula. Il était mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à décourager la jeune femme pour qu'elle le laisse en paix. Une vraie sangsue. Et ce fut comme ça pendant une, deux, trois, cinq heures.

(_Gokû : après trois c'est quatre !_

_Sei : C'est bien tu sais compter !_

_Gojyo : apparemment toi pas !_

_Sei :…de tels crétins c'est déprimant !_

_Sanzo : tu ne peux pas leur demander de comprendre la langue française._

_Hakkai : surtout que c'est une langue très complexe._

_Sei : Je n'en doute pas, il faut savoir en saisir les subtilités._

_Sanzo : c'est trop demandé pour ces deux crétins ! _

_Gojyo ; Gokû : Nani ! _

_Sei raclement de gorge : Hm, vous pouvez laisser les lecteurs lire la suite ! Il est pas fini là le chapitre !)_

Donc au bout de cinq heures elle réussit à lui faire avouer qu'il n'était qu'un demi-dieu. Que son père était humain, sa mère une parente de l'empereur céleste, et qu'il ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre. Yoshié souria.

« - Ton père moi je le connais ! Ce rosaire viens de mon village ! Et ton père…je le connais ! »

Laissant le demi-dieu là, elle alla rejoindre son amie et se mit à lui parler. Homura resta perdu un bon moment, et n'en dormit pas de la nuit. Se tournant encore et encore. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut…un loup. Un loup près de Yoshié. Il se leva prêt à tuer l'animal mais se figea net. La châtaigne avait les yeux ouverts et caressait le loup. Une grand sourire sur ces lèvres. L'animal tourna la tête dans sa direction et se rapprocha de lui. Incapable de réagir face à la bête Homura ne fit pas un geste lorsque celui-ci lui renifla la main. Puis il fit demi-tour et partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, le brun mit un temps à réagir lorsqu'il revint sur terre il ne put demander aucune explication la jeune femme s'étant endormie. Il soupira. Vraiment ces dieux ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeaux. Cette mission était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et pourtant, il s'en souvenait.

_Flash-back :_

« - Homura ! Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai sorti du monde des morts ! » Demanda l'empereur.

« - Iya ! »

« - Je vais t'envoyer en mission avec Zenon et Shien ! »

« - Et si je refuse ! »

« - Dans ce cas nous ne ferons rien pour exaucer ton souhait, ramener Rinrei à la vie. Pour Zenon, Linrei et son fils et nous ne ferons rien pour Nataku ! »

« - En avez-vous seulement le pouvoir ! »

« - Nous sommes des dieux ne l'oublies pas ! A nous rien n'est impossible ! »

(_Sei : Moi je sais ce qui est impossible pour eux ! Homura : Quoi ? Sei : La modestie !_)

_Fin du Flash-back :_

Rinrei. La revoir en vie et peut-être même rester avec elle. Il le voulait et le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler d'aider Sanzo, il avait manqué de s'étouffer. L'aider mais pour quoi faire. Il comprenait maintenant. Les problèmes avaient grandi. Quatre ce n'était plus suffisant. Mais ces deux femmes…n'étaient-elles pas suffisante pour les aider ? Apparemment non. Pourtant leur force était immense alors pourquoi ? Parce que c'était des femmes ? Non c'est idiot et c'est tombé dans le machisme. Alors pourquoi ? En y réfléchissant bien cette histoire semblait les concernées de près. Etait ce à cause des sentiments personnels ? Lorsque l'on commence un combat, il ne faut pas prendre en compte ses sentiments. Pourtant ces deux jeunes femmes semblaient en faire une affaire personnelle. Oui aucun doute c'était pour ça qu'il avait été envoyé en renfort. Il s'interrompis dans ces réflexions. Des gémissements, non des pleurs. Il chercha la provenance. Le moine, non le moine ne gémissait pas. Pourtant il pleurait, des larmes le long de ses joues. Deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent et le blond se redressa d'un bond, la respiration haletante. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Homura. Il sursauta vivement.

« - Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? » Cracha le blond.

« - Rien j'ai entendu pleurer ! »

« - Et ? »

« - Je voulais savoir qui pleurait ! »

« - Ce n'est pas moi et maintenant dégage ! »

Homura se tourna vers le voisin ou plutôt la voisine du blond. Elle aussi pleurait, elle se débattait même jusqu'à ce que Sanzo pose sa main sur son front. La jeune femme se calma légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux embués de larmes et de fatigue. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Tout semblait normal. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle regarda alors son frère qui semblait inquiet.

« - De quoi as-tu rêvée ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« -…Du jour du feu ! »

Sanzo soupira. C'était le seul souvenir que sa sœur avait de lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il s'alluma une cigarette et se tourna vers le demi-dieu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les gémissements recommencèrent. Cette fois-ci les trois regards se tournèrent vers Yoshié. C'était elle qui gémissait de douleur, les larmes roulant le longs de ses joues. Elle se débattait. Voir son amie dans cet état lui faisait mal. Ayumi la réveilla doucement, la châtaigne se releva brusquement pour se retrouver dans deux bras fins.

« - Yumi ! Je, je les revois encore ! Ils sont morts ! Et je vois des visages, tellement de visages. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Je…Je… »

« - Ça va aller, calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! »

La châtaigne serra son amie dans ses bras. La panique. Une panique totale, elle perdait tous ces moyens, elle n'y voyait plus. Elle se noyait. Seule la voix de son amie la guidait dans ce gouffre sans fond où elle tombait. Elle perdait pied et s'enfonçait inexorablement dans le noir, la détresse, la tristesse, la douleur, les mauvais souvenirs. Une voix. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu un problème une voix la sortait de là. Elle la tirait vers le haut. Toujours cette voix, elle était là lorsqu'elle avait besoins d'elle. Peu importe où elles étaient, elles étaient toujours là en cas de coup dur. Deux voix toujours là. Toujours présente. Rassurante. Une voix, une jolie voix. Celle de Yumi. Sa Yumi. Elle était là. Tout allait bien. Yumi était là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas de mort. Elle n'était pas morte. Lui aussi était vivant. Tous, vivant. Il n'y avait pas de morts. Bercée par sa meilleure amie, elle se rendormis. Sa main agrippa celle de la brune. Sa sécurité. Elle était là. Tout allait bien. Ayumi rallongea son amie, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur dans son sac de couchage. Elle lui posa sa tête sur ces genoux et lui caressa les cheveux. La brune releva les yeux vers les deux hommes et soupira.

« - Ne mourrez pas tous les deux ! »

« - Je…Je voulais savoir. » Commença Homura. « Qui suis-je ? »

La brune releva la tête et sourit.

« - Je suis désolé ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. »

Homura fixa la jeune femme, elle avait baissé la tête et ses yeux ne cachaient pas sa tristesse. Elle sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle et releva la tête.

« - Sanzo ? »

« - Je vais aller leur dire bonjour ! »

Ayumi le regarda surprise et un grand sourire vint orner son visage. Oui, il allait les voir. Ils allaient parler. Ils lui dirai ce qu'il ne savaient et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sourire aux lèvres. Et reporta son regard sur sa meilleure amie continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Tant que Yoshié sentait sa présence elle dormait tranquille. Sa main l'avait lâché mais elle la rattrapait chaque fois que la brune avait le malheur de l'éloigner. Homura regarda le tableau. A nouveau il se sentit perdu face à la beauté du tableau. Deux anges, ce n'était pas les même, mais c'était deux anges quand même. Ayumi s'allongea doucement à côté de la châtaigne. Elle posa son bras par-dessus elle comme pour la protéger et sombra dans l'inconscient du sommeil. Homura resta là à observer le tableau. Il fut frapper de vois les traits d'habitude si fermé se détendre. Une douceur et un calme envahissait les deux visages. De la même manière que les traits de Sanzo se détendait. Comme la première fois il fut frapper de la douceur qui émanait de leurs visages. Combien de temps avaient duré sa contemplation ? Une deux heures. Puis il avait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin les premier réveillé furent Zenon, Shien et Hakkai. Comme la première fois Hakkai ne put se détacher du tableau. Sanzo aussi était revenu se coucher dans la nuit. Sa sœur dormait dans ses bras, tandis que l'un des siens semblait protéger Yoshié. Cette dernière était rendu dans les bras d'Homura. Désormais ce n'était plus trois mais quatre anges. A croire que chaque jour un nouvel ange descendait sur terre. Zenon et Shien qui parlait s'arrêtèrent en voyant que Gojyo et Kogaiji réveillé et assis, regardaient dans la même direction qu'Hakkai. Ils s'approchèrent et se figèrent de surprise. Le tableau était magnifique à voir. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à décider ce qui était le plus insolite. Le contraste qu'offrait les quatre personnes s'accordant parfaitement malgré leur caractère opposé ! Le fait qu'Homura soit à deux mètres de l'endroit où il s'était couché ! Ou encore la douceur émanent de ces visages d'habitude si fermé ; Si sévère ! Oui le spectacle était vraiment beau à voir. Gokû aussi ouvrit les yeux et resta surprit lui aussi du tableau. Impossible. Comme la première fois ils leur étaient impossible de les réveiller. Impossible de rompre le charme. Et cette fois-ci impossible de demander à Gokû de le faire. Le gamin était trop occupé à les regarder pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même manger ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Puis sans doute à force de supporter les regards, les quatre ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

« - Je hais le matin ! » Murmura Yoshié encore dans les vapes.

Ayumi bailla et s'étira. Elle regarda dehors, il pleuvait. Elle soupira et se rallongea. Puisqu'il pleuvait il n'y avait pas de raison de se lever. Sa meilleure amie fit pareille. Sanzo avait regardé leur manège et sourit. Puis il tourna la tête vers les autres qui dès qu'ils les avait vu se réveiller étaient vite partit à leurs affaires. Loin d'être dupe le moine se leva cependant. Il prit son petit déjeuner sous le regard moqueur de ses amis, jaloux du prince et surprit des deux dieux. Homura avaient droit au même réaction. Au bout de dix minutes il s'énerva.

« - Bon, OK qu'es ce qu'il y a ? »

« - …Nee, Sanzo regarde ! »

Sortant une photo qu'il avait prise on ne sait quand et ni avec quoi, Gokû la tendit à Sanzo. Ce dernier la prit et …. Son regard se figea. Il hésitait entre colère et étonnement. Et maintenant que faisait-il avec ça. Une main vint lui arracher la photo répondant à sa question. C'était Homura qui lorsqu'il vit la photo ne su pas plus que le moine quel attitude adoptée. Gojyo posa, enfin poser c'est un assez faible pour désigner la façon dont il abattit son bras sur les épaules du blond.

« - Tu perds pas ton temps le moine. Enfin y en a un qu'est encore plus rapide ! »

BangAvant même d'avoir pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Gojyo se retrouva assommer. Lorsqu'il se releva il s'apprêtait à gueuler après le moine mais aperçut Yoshié et sa batte.

« - Ça va pas non ? T'es aussi folle que ce stupide moine dépravé ! »

Bang encore. Gojyo se retrouva de nouveau assommé mais par le baffeur cette fois ci.

« - Je t'en fichera moi, du moine dépravé, crétin de kappa pervers ! »

Zenon et Shien restait bouche bée. Ils avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à la « violence » de Konzen. (_L'est pas violent ! Ils ont besoins de lunettes ! Gojyo : C'est toi qui a besoins de changer les tiennes ! Sei : Hé ? Sanzo : Je suis d'accord je suis pas violent ! Sei : Na_ !) Même s'ils s'étaient réincarné, tous étaient différent de leur vie d'avant. Les blessures qu'ils avaient connu les avait légèrement changé.

Yoshié regarda la photo.

« - Et ben ? Elle est très bien cette photo ? T'en penses quoi Yumi ? »

La dite Yumi se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Elle tenta de regarder nettement la photo, et devina du mieux qu'elle put. Ses yeux étaient voilés pas la fatigue. Elle hocha cependant la tête avec 'oui elle est bien.' Elle hésita un long moment avant de savoir si elle se levait ou s'il se recouchait. La première solution l'emporta. Elle se leva donc, fatigué et chopa ce qu'il restait de café. La cafetière finie elle se sentit un peu plus en forme. Elle reprit la photo et la regarda mieux, un sourire vint mourir sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers Yoshié. Cette dernière hocha la tête positivement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Baka ! » Déclara gentiment la brune.

« - Oy Ayu ! » L'interpella le prince.

« - Hm ? »

« - Ton livre, de quand il date ? Les sorts qui y sont marqués sont vieux de plus de 500 ans. Y en a certains que j'ai jamais vu. »

« - Mon livre a plus de 1000 ans mais pour toi qui n'est pas très vieux c'est normal que tu connaisses pas tout ! »

« - Je suis pas vieux ? J'ai quand même plus de 500 ans ! Ne l'oublies pas ! »

« - Hé ben moi je suis là depuis la création de Togenkyo alors ! »

Le prince haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

« _Je ne plaisante pas prince ! J'étais vraiment là, et je n'étais pas la seule. Nous sommes tous ou presque réunis. Ce qui se passe n'est qu'une répétition de la création de togenkyo ! La réincarnation, vous avez été les premiers à le faire ! A travers las âges, nous réapparaissons lorsque les temps changent. _»

Ayumi se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Le ciel ne se dégageait toujours pas. Elle soupira. Ferma les yeux et replongea dans le passé. Elle tenta d'abord de se souvenir. Avec son frère et amant de toujours. Quel souvenir lui restait-il ? Cette amnésie. Ce collier. Ce n'était pas qu'une seule vie dont elle se souvenait. Des morts, un pays, des sacrifices. La naissance de la vie, de Togenkyo, paradis sur terre. Maintenant c'était un enfer. Et le gaiden. Le gaiden lui-même, avait été créé. Ces amis, amants et frères de toujours. Ils s'étaient tous réincarnés au gaiden. Et elle. Elle, elle avait choisi le monde des tabous. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous au gaiden. J'étais métis. Et toi Yoshié, ma sœur. Tu l'étais aussi. Métis. Née de l'union d'un dieu et d'une youkai. Sœur de sang, sœur de toujours. Comment était cette première réincarnation ? Je ne me souviens plus. Et comment avons-nous disparu ? Comment sommes-nous mortes ? Du sang ! Je vois du sang ! Partout autour. Je nage dedans, non je ne nage pas, je me noie. Oui c'est cela je me noie dedans. Le gaiden. Ne l'avons-nous pas visité ? Oui je me souviens, élevé d'abord sur terre, notre mère est morte. Et après…le gaiden, nous avons été élevées au gaiden. Nous les avions retrouvés. Oui, mais il en manquait un. Toujours, Kogaiji ! Oui, tu voulais le surveiller. Tu savais qu'il reviendrait ici. C'est pour cela. C'est pour cela que tu voulais…être une youkai. Prince. Oui je me souviens de tout. De tout et pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je me souviens ! Je ne voulais pas, ces souvenirs. Pas de souvenirs, vivre avec une autre force, la notre. Pas celle d'avant, une autre. Une force dont on puisse être fier. Togenkyo. Paradis sur terre, né dans le sang. Leur sang, leur sacrifice, leur mort. Mourir pour créer. Tuer pour donner la vie. Le sang, toujours et encore du sang. Je m'y noie.

La brune rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Trop de souvenirs. Mauvais ! Des souvenirs qui s'étaient effacés les uns les autres. Oui ils avaient voulu oublier, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi se souvenait-elle ? Et Yoshié ? Non, elle aussi se souvenait. Cette nuit. Des morts. Elle voyait les morts. Oui son pouvoir. Les morts, passé et avenir. Tout cela n'était qu'un. Une boucle qui recommencerai encore et encore. Un cercle vicieux. L'infini de la spirale du temps. Non, elle se souvenait, il y avait d'autre moyen. Oui, elle se souvenait. Elle devait tiré leurs erreurs du passé, ne pas recommencer. Empêcher ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et pour cela…il fallait les tuer. Ceux qui avaient commencer. Les tuer à jamais.

« - Yumi, tu vas finir par être chauve ! » Murmura son amie de toujours. « Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous changerons tout ça ! Une erreur c'est de l'apprentissage reproduire la même erreur c'est une connerie. Nous ne referons pas les même bêtises. »

« - Puisses-tu prédire vrai ! J'aimerai être aussi sûre. Bon la pluie ne devrait pas tarder à stopper. Avec un peu de chance nous partons dans dix minutes et nous atteignons la ville suivante tard dans la nuit. »

« - La troisième auberge sera encore ouverte ! Bon plions les bagages ! »

En effet, tel que l'avait annoncé Ayumi la pluie cessa dix minutes plus tard. Seule Yoshié avait entendu cette prédiction. Deux médiums, deux pouvoirs différents. Leur pouvoir, leur force revenait en même temps que les souvenirs. Si fort, si puissant. Et pourtant effrayant.

« - On y va ! » Ordonna Sanzo.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se sourirent. Oui quel que soit leur vie certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Et la voiture reprit son chemin vers l'ouest.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 16 !**

**Dites-moi si mon histoire commence à partir dans en live ou si ça tient encore la route.**


	17. Le Danger du passé

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 17

**Genre :** Heu…Aventure ? Et puis heu n'importe quoi !

Gojyo : Je confirme !

Sanzo : chuis d'accord avec l'autre.

Gojyo : J'ai un nom je te signale !

Sei : Bah c'est bien pour une fois on est tous d'accord !

Sanzo : T'es d'accord qu'on dise que c'est n'importe quoi ?

Sei : Ben oui parce que c'est le cas, non ?

Kogaiji : C'est bien de reconnaître que tu es complètement nulle pour écrire des fics. Je te félicite ! Tu as fait marcher ta cervelle !

Sei : Et un mort un ! D'autres volontaires ?

Tous : Non !

Sei : Bien alors…

**Couples : **Sanzo Ayumi ; Yoshié Homura

Gojyo : Et moi pourquoi j'ai pas de couples ?

Sei : J'attends l'avis des lecteurs !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

Tous : Ah non y en a marre !

Sei : Maieuh ! Pourquoi ils veulent pas ?

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** Après une longue abscence voici enfin la suite ! Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce retard! J'ai des problèmes de connection, des problèmes personnels et pas mal de boulot puisque je suis en terminale! Donc mes excuses pour le retard!

**Note 3 :** Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic Saiyuki , je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite! En faite elle est enregistrée sur un autre ordinateur qui bug énormément et refuse de s'allumer ou ne m'affiche l'écran que 30 secondes! Donc c'est un peu galère! Merci de comprendre!

**Question :** Je n'arrive plus à mettre de review! C'est bien simple quand je clique sur l'onglet il ne se passe rien! Quelqu'un peut m'aider pour ça? Personnellement ça m'emme énormement! Pas moyen de reviewer les fics que j'aime!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Yatsuko la fleur du désert : Un crossover XXX Holic? Ben pourquoi pas! Je veux bien essayer mais je te promets rien! C'est vrai que Yûko est trop trippante! Promis je vais me creuser la tête pour ça! Bon pour les dialogues ok je touche à rien! Bon en tout cas merci pour la review même si je mets du temps à poster ça fais plaisir et au moins ça me remotive pour écrire.

Deborah : Merci pour les félicitations! En fait j'adore Homura alors l'idée de le faire mourir je ne pouvais tout simplement pas! C'est bête mais j'adore ce persos. Alors j'invente un truc tarabiscoté pour le faire revenir. Contente de voir que tu es contente de le voir apparaître! Parce que j'avais peur que ça fasse beaucoup! Voilà la suite et désolé pour l'attente!

**Chapitre 17 :**

**_Le Danger du Passé !_**

La route, toujours et encore la route. Un chemin à perte de vue s'étendait devant eux. Ils traversaient une plaine et devant eux s'étendait des champs et la route. Ce voyage n'en finissait pas. Une semaine qu'il roulait et le ras le bol général se faisait clairement sentir. Les quatre compagnons en avaient marre de ce voyage plus que trop long à leurs goûts. Les dieux n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête rentrée chez eux afin de revoir ce que leur avaient promis ces maudits dieux. Le prince souhaitait que tout ça soit fini au plus vite. Il espérait retrouver ces amis en bonne santé. Les deux jeunes femmes quant à elles se sentaient de moins en moins bien. Et au fur et à mesure de leur voyage et qu'elles étudiaient la carte, elles finirent par comprendre. Ce qu'elles redoutaient arrivait. Le bataille final aurait lieu comme la dernière fois au même endroit. Là où toutes les énergies se concentrent, là où se situait le cœur de Togenkyo.

« - Ayu ! Ayu ! »

« - Hm ! Ah pardon ? Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« - Prends ça pour te protéger du soleil ! »

« - Hm merci ! »

La jeune femme enfila le manteau qu'on lui passait. Un désert, voilà ce qu'il devait traverser. Elle soupira et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage sous le regard interrogateur de son frère. Ces derniers temps, sa sœur était bizarre. Absente, elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Yoshié aussi l'était. Manque de réaction, elles ne fumaient pas, elles mangeaient peu, dormaient peu, buvaient peu. Tout cela n'était pas normal. Elles ne parlaient même plus du tout.

« - Nee, Sanzo j'ai faim ! »

« - Tu penses qu'à bouffer saru ! »

La veine de Sanzo grossit instantanément, et le déclic du revolver habituel se fit entendre pour le plus grand soulagement des autres compagnons de voyages. Ils comprenaient maintenant beaucoup mieux l'état colérique du moine. Ils comprenaient beaucoup de choses aussi. Trois semaines qu'ils voyageaient tous ensemble, et ils avaient fini par apprendre certaines choses. A commencer par leur vie d'humain. Hakkai et sa sœur, Kanan. Gojyo enfant métis et hait de sa mère. Sanzo élevé par son maître, tué sous ses yeux, et Gokû enfermé et délivré par Sanzo. Au bien sûr aucun des quatre ne leur avait raconté mais à force d'écouter de ci de là. Et de poser des questions anodines ils avaient fini par découvrir la vérité. Restait un mystère. Les deux jeunes femmes. Amies d'enfance de Sanzo. Ayumi amante du moine oui mais après. Ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait autre chose. De même qu'entre Yoshié et Homura. Quels secrets y avaient-ils encore ?

« - Une ville ! » S'écria Gokû hurlant dans les oreilles de tout le monde.

Pour seule réponse il eut le droit à un coup de baffeur bien dosé.

« - Pas trop tôt ! »

La ville était grande. Comme d'habitude priorité un, trouver une auberge. Il ne restait que des chambres de cinq. Des soupirs d'exaspérations, et le moine sortit la carte et paya pour deux chambres de cinq. Et c'est reparti à la courte paille. Ayumi et Yoshié étant toujours mis ensemble obligatoirement, de même que le bonze était toujours avec elles dès qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la même chambre. Il y avait donc d'un côté, Ayumi, Yoshié, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gokû. De l'autre Homura, Zenon, Shien, Kogaiji et Gojyo. Les cinq étaient relativement content. Pas de singe qui ronfle. Ils allaient pouvoir dormir tranquille. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Les chambres se rejoignant, ils pouvaient se parler sans aucun problème. Hakkai et Sanzo étudiaient la carte bientôt rejoint par Yoshié. Gojyo assit à la fenêtre fumait tranquillement tout comme Zenon. Kogaiji était allongé sur son lit et rêvassait. Shien était sorti. Homura lisait le bouquin de sorcellerie et Gokû était tranquillement assis dans son coin sans réclamer à manger. Comme d'habitude la brune avait disparu. Elle était partie faire un tour en ville.

« - Pardon, Grand-père ! Le désert est encore long à traverser ? »

« - Oh non ma petite ! Il faut juste deux ou trois heures pour en sortir. Mais le prochain village est à six jours d'ici ! »

« - Je sais ! Merci ! »

« _Ainsi donc le désert a augmenté !_ »

Boum, à force de ne pas regarder devant elle, la jeune femme heurta quelqu'un.

« - Ah excusez-moi. »

« - Je vous en prie tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je ne regardais pas devant moi ! »

« - Moi non plus ! Nous sommes donc deux fautifs ! »

Le jeune homme s'inclina. Mais en se relevant il fixa la jeune femme.

« - Hm ? »

« - Dites ! Mademoiselle vous ressemblez étrangement à la jeune déesse de notre temple ! »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Pouvez-vous me suivre ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il partit. La brune le suivit et arriva devant un temple. L'homme l'invita à entrer et elle se figea sur place. Sur le mur du temple était écrit l'histoire de la naissance de Togenkyo. Les acteurs, et créateurs étaient peint. Elle avait trait pour trait les visages d'une des jeunes femmes représentées sur le mur. Ayumi manqua de défaillir et se rattrapa à un mur. Des souvenirs défilaient.

« - Monsieur, par pitié, ne dites rien à personne ! Je vais vous expliquer, je vais… »

Elle s'effondra net. Le jeune homme la rattrapa aussitôt. Ne rien dire, pas de problèmes. Il soupira, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui. Médecin lui-même il la soigna. Le soir tomba. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Un homme lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu une brune avec des yeux violets. Assez grande et très jolie. Le médecin lui indiqua qu'il l'avait vu oui. Qu'il s'était percuté et c'est tout. Elle avait prit la direction du temple c'est tout ce qu'il savait. L'homme le remercia et le médecin ferma la porte. Non pour une fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de bien. Une femme avait besoin de son aide et il l'aiderait. Le hasard n'était en rien là dedans. Cette femme était pour lui. C'était la déesse et elle lui appartenait. (Un peu maso sur les bords le médecin !)

De leur côté, les autres avaient entamé leur recherche en ne voyant pas leur amie rentrer.

« - Non, ce n'est pas normal. Qu'elle ne rentre pas manger je veux bien mais là il est tard. Elle ne disparaît jamais comme ça. Je vais la chercher ! »

« - Attends je t'accompagne ! »

« - Notre bonze est inquiet ! »

Deux coups de feux lui répondirent.

« - Urusai ! »

« - Tu sais que tu vas vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un avec ça un jour stupide moine dépravé. »

Mais le moine dépravé en question ne l'entendait plus. Il était déjà parti. Ils frappèrent aux portes demandant aux habitants s'ils n'avaient pas vu une brune, aux yeux violets, assez grande et tout le monde s'accorda là-dessus, jolie. Gojyo trouvait même le moyen de rajouter bien roulée entre deux coups de baffeurs ou de battes.

« Toc toc » (A l'évidence il va falloir que j'utilise le vrai son parce que mes talents d'imitatrice laissent à désirer !)

Shien frappa chez le médecin. Oui, il s'était croisé. Enfin une piste. Vers le temple. Il s'empressa de le dire aux autres. A l'évidence le dieu n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Ils s'y dirigèrent mais une fois là. Rien, aucune trace de la brune. Mais où était-elle ? Les recherches reprirent mais furent infructueuses. Pas de traces de combats, pas d'indices. Rien. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités. Soit elle était rentrée, possibilité oubliée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Ce n'était pas une blague. Yoshié l'affirmait ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Ayumi de faire ce genre de farce. D'ailleurs une farce tout court. Ils restaient donc l'idée que quelqu'un l'ai enlevé en faisant disparaître les traces. Et donc les villageois avaient dû voir quelque chose. Au moins un. Donc il y avait au moins un menteur dans cette ville. Oui mais qui ? La ville n'était pas petite mais de là à refaire le tour des maisons…

« - Ça le fait pas si on arrive comme ça : Bonjour, nous sommes persuadés que l'un d'entre vous nous a menti aussi nous allons fouiller votre maison. Un vive le désordre. Deux c'est la nuit et je doute que les gens apprécient les visite à cette heure ci. »

« - Tu as une meilleure idée ? » Demanda le blond sur les nerfs.

« - Rentrons à l'auberge je vais essayer le trouver une formule. M'enfin ça va être dur je ne le connais pas bien ce livre. »

Le matin, ils étaient tous épuisés. Même la magie ne les aidait pas. Rien la brune était introuvable comme si elle avait quitté la ville. Pourtant Sanzo le sentait. Elle était dans cette ville. Aucun doute là-dessus. Le moine voulu reprendre les recherches mais ils du entendre raison et prendre un peu de repos avant. Ça l'énervait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dans cet état de fatigue, il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Pendant ce temps Ayumi avait ouvert les yeux. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard. Le médecin entra dans la pièce.

« - Ah vous êtes réveillée ? Tant mieux ! J'étais inquiet lorsque vous vous êtes effondrée hier ! »

« - Où suis-je ? »

« - Chez moi ! Vous me reconnaissez ? »

« - …Vous êtes l'homme d'hier ! »

« - Oui. Vous avez eu un malaise dans le temple, vous vous souvenez ? Comme je suis médecin je vous ai ramené chez moi sans rien dire à personne comme vous me l'aviez dit. Et je vous ai soigner ! Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« - Très bien ! Mais c'est le matin ! Oh zut mes compagnons ! »

Elle voulut se lever mais le médecin la força à se rallonger.

« - Non, non ! Restez allonger vous êtes trop faible. Je vais aller les prévenir. Comment sont-ils ? »

Ayumi lui fit la description de Sanzo et c'est tout. Ce médecin lui inspirait à moitié confiance. Ce dernier partit. Elle se leva aussitôt. Enfermée. Elle avait donc bien raison de se méfier. Le repas qu'il lui avait apporté, drogué bien sûr. Elle vida le contenu discrètement. Il n'allait pas prévenir ses compagnons. Mais que voulait-il. Sanzo le verrait bien de toute façon. Cet homme était louche cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Et maintenant que faire ? Il fallait sortir d'ici. Mais utiliser la magie était dangereux, quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaître encore. La ville allait vite voir la ressemblance entre elle et le portrait du temple. Finalement elle s'assit sur son lit et se concentra.

Le médecin marchait tranquillement sans se douter qu'il était suivis. Il avait fait sa commission du moins, il était aller voir le moine. « J'ai vu la personne que vous cherchiez hier. Elle m'a dit de vous transmettre un message : c'était : Excuse-moi Sanzo ! Je dois partir. Je reviendrais quand je le pourrais. Continuer votre route. » Sanzo avait écouté l'homme et l'avait remercier en lui claquant la porte au nez.

« - Ce type est louche ! »

« - Yumi ? »

« - Ben alors, ça ne va pas Yoshié ? »

« - Tais-toi crétin ! » Ordonna Sanzo.

Yoshié avait fermé les yeux. Enfermée. Prisonnière d'un médecin bizarre. Le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent. Ils connaissent la légende dans ce village. Yoshié avait pâlit. C'était très mauvais signe. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas dit la fin du message. Le médecin rentra chez lui comme si de rien n'était. la brune dormait du moins en apparence. La drogue avait fait son effet. Doucement il s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha.

« - Tu es à moi, maintenant ! Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde ! Tes compagnons ne me gêneront pas ! Dors bien ma belle ! Car bientôt tu seras ma femme ! »

Caché derrière la maison, Yoshié faisait de la magie. Savoir exactement où était le médecin et voir ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il racontait. Cette phrase fit exploser de colère Sanzo et Kogaiji. Il était interdit de la toucher. Cet homme allait vite s'en rendre compte. Enfin ils furent retenu de justesse par Gokû. Yoshié tentait à nouveau de rentrer en contact avec son amie.

« Yumi ! Yumi tu m'entends ? »

« Je t'entends ! Où êtes vous ? »

« Derrière la maison ! Ecoute il y a une porte ! Tu vas sortir par-là pendant qu'Hakkai l'occupe devant. Il faut faire vite ! Tu peux marcher au moins ! »

« Oui mais j'espère que vous avez à manger je crève de faim je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir ! »

« Pas de problème ! A tout de suite ! »

Yoshié fit un signe et Hakkai alla devant et sonna. Le médecin lui ouvrit. Nul doute il n'était pas net. Lorsqu'il reconnu Hakkai il fut assez mal à l'aise. Il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son mal être, mais tromper la vigilance de ce groupe signifiait être surdoué et le meilleur comédien de l'univers. Chose que visiblement le médecin n'était pas.

« - Vous désirez ? »

« - Ano, Sumimasen mes amis et moi voudrions savoir de quel côté est partie notre amie ? »

« - Hein ? Heu qui ? Ah heu oui…elle est partie par-là ! » Déclara-t-il en montrant le nord.

« - Merci beaucoup ! A pendant que j'y pense vous êtes médecin ! »

« - Heu…oui ! »

« - Es ce que vous pourriez me vendre un médicament contre les insomnies ? La plupart de mes compagnons de voyages en souffrent. »

« - Heu…oui ! Attendez là ! »

Le médecin nerveux, était trop pressé et occupé à chercher le médicament pour se débarrasser des ce gêneur. Il ne remarqua donc pas, la porte arrière ouverte. Discrètement la brune était sortie. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle se retrouva dans des bras puissants, une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre, à l'instant même où elle les avait senti, elle avait reconnu son frère. Le blond la lâcha et l'embrassa légèrement. Puis ils partirent discrètement. Cependant négligemment, Kogaiji laissa tomber un de ses boomerangs et Sanzo son mégot. L'herbe s'embrasa aussitôt. Et pendant que le feu prenait, ils continuaient leur voyage vers l'ouest. Suffisamment éloigné ils se retournèrent. Au loin une maison avait pris feu et les habitants se précipitaient pour l'éteindre. Apparemment le médecin avait pu sortir à temps. Dommage pensèrent Kogaiji et Sanzo.

« -…Hakkai, tu veux que je conduise ? » Demanda la brune.

L'ancien humain la regarda ne comprenant pas.

« - Je le vois bien à vos têtes à tous. Vous êtes fatigués. A croire que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez chercher tout ce temps là au lieu de dormir ? »

Devant le silence général, elle soupira.

« - Bande de crétin ! Bon, je sais conduire alors pendant que tu dors dans la Jeep, je vais conduire. »

« - Ah je veux bien merci ! »

Hakkai céda donc le volant à la brune qui à l'inverse de son frère savait conduire. La suite du voyage était calme. Tous dormait. Tous sauf la brune qui conduisait et son amie de toujours qui avait réussi à faire changer le moine de place. Un exploit en soi.

« - Yumi ! »

« - Plus on avancera plus ce passé nous rattrapera ! Les détraqués dans le genre du médecin ne doivent pas manquer. »

« -…Je vois ! Nee, Yumi j'ai un problème ! »

La brune regarda sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil et soupira.

« - Tu sais pas comment lui dire pas vrai ? »

« - Hai. »

Ayumi soupira de nouveau. Effectivement tâche difficile.

« - …Déjà évite de lui sortir ça devant tout le monde ! Je crois si je me souviens bien que je l'ai appris devant tous mes camarades de classe. »

La brune se concentra légèrement. Que c'était il passé ensuite ? Une gêne, oui de la honte. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre ni comment réagir.

« - Oui c'est ça ! Devant tout le monde on ne sait pas comment réagir ! Je pense que se sera mieux. Mais tu devrais en parler à Gojyo. A ce propos, c'est étrange ! C'est toi la plus jeune non ? Mais dans ce cas combien de temps a vécu ton père. »

« -…Je sais pas ! En fait j'en suis venu à me poser la question aussi. Quel âge avait-il quand Homura est né ? Et après quel âge avait-il quand je suis né. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que quand je me rappelle qu'il ne dépassait pas les trente ans ! »

« -…Etrange ! »

« - Oui, et pas rassurant ! »

Un silence s'installa dans lequel chacune des jeunes femmes réfléchissait. Aucune n'avait remarqué que Sanzo ne dormait pas. Bien au contraire, il écoutait leur conversation. Il resta interdit. Homura et Yoshié frère et sœur. Non. La mère de Yoshié était humaine non ? Alors dans ce cas. « _Tu devrais en parler à Gojyo._ » Bien sûr pas frère et sœur mais demi-frère et demi-sœur. Ensuite ce passé. C'était quoi ? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions.

« - Ny-jyan-nii ! » S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps tandis qu'elles réveillaient tout le monde sans le vouloir et que la brune freinait la voiture.

Loin de se soucier des réactions de leurs compagnons, elles se regardaient ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« - …Pourquoi vous hurlez ? »

« - Et merde ! » Hurla Yoshié en se levant d'un bond. Elle descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le cours d'eau qui longeait la route.

Son amie la regardait inquiète. Elle soupira et ressortit ces cigarettes regardant droit devant elle. Les hommes les regardaient sans comprendre. Yoshié se passait le visage à l'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint vers la voiture elle ne trouva qu'une bande d'excité qui tannait Ayumi pour avoir des explications. Mais rien la brune semblait absente. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

« - On fait quoi ? »

« - On continue ! Au point où on en est ! »

« - Tu te rends compte de que tu dis ? Si jamais je… »

« -… Je prends le risque ! Et puis…ça n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ça, Nee ? »

Yoshié la regarda perplexe.

« - Si je te tue ne viens pas te plaindre ! »

« - A condition que t'y arrive ! Je te tuerais peut-être avant. Mais honnêtement… »

« - Y a toutes les chances du monde pour que ce soit le cas ! Lui il s'en souvient j'en suis sûr. »

Ayumi ne répondit rien, elle se ralluma une cigarette et redémarra la voiture.

« - On verra ça une fois arrivés ! Mais si jamais c'est le cas, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se réincarne plus jamais. » Elle soupira. « A toi l'honneur des explications pour les zigotos de derrière ! »

« - Sympa de me laisser tout le sale boulot ! »

Yoshié resta un long moment à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Si elle déballait tout c'était crise cardiaque assurée. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Dur. De toute façon même s'il leur dévoilait tout c'était aussi compliqué de débuté par le début. Résumé en mots simples. Synthétisé tout. Finalement elle se lança.

« - Ny-jyan-nii, vous savez qui c'est ? »

Hochement de la part de tout le monde. Un bon point et des explications en moins.

« - …En fait je crois que…comment dire…il aurait manipuler mon père génétiquement. Je veux dire que mon père …Yumi j'y arrive pas ! »

La brune soupira. « - Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que…ah ouais merde. Obligé de le dire sinon on peut pas expliquer ! »

« - La poisse ! »

Sanzo eut la bonne idée d'intervenir.

« - On verra ça ce soir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent surprise.

« - C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres Sanzo ! »

« - …Au moins je crois que j'ai compris ! Mais j'ai une autre question et tu ne va pas y couper ! »

Cette fois la brune freina violemment la voiture. Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

« - Je crois qu'on va faire une pause histoire de mettre les choses au point. On en profitera pour déjeuner. Il est midi ! Sanzo viens chercher de l'eau ! »

Au ton de la brune c'était orage en vue. Chacun les regarda partir perplexe. Homura partit chercher du bois accompagné de Yoshié. Lorsqu'il revint il était assez pâle et perdu dans ses pensées. De leur côté Ayumi et Sanzo revenaient aussi tout comme le demi-dieu, le moine était pâle et perdu dans ses pensées. Les femmes quant à elles n'eurent aucune réaction et reprirent leurs habitudes comme si de rien était.

« - Hakkai, est ce que je reprends le volant où après l'arrêt brutal de tout à l'heure vous ne voulez plus me voir conduire ! »

Hakkai émit un petit rire. Elle pouvait reprendre le volant, a vrai dire ça l'arrangeait. Il était encore fatigué. Les autres aussi furent d'accord. Visiblement les révélations faites semblaient avoir secoué deux des trois leaders si on pouvait les appeler comme ça. (Ben oui Kogaiji est le troisième dans son camp, pardon ex-camp !) Décidément rien n'allait plus. Enfin le repas fini chacun remonta dans Jeep, bien qu'Ayumi est suggéré de laisser le dragon se reposer un peu avant. Ils se rendormirent tous très vite. Yoshié en fit de même et la brune roulait inlassablement perdu dans ses réflexions. Avait-elle bien fait de lui dire. Ce passé dont elle ne se souvenait qu'en partie grâce à des bribes de souvenirs et les légendes qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu. Son frère avait eu l'air choqué. Et maintenant n'allait-il pas la repousser ? N'allait-il pas à nouveau lui dire qu'il aurait voulu la voir morte ? Oui elle regrettait de lui avoir dit. Maintenant ce ne serait plus pareil. Pour elle comme pour lui. Le regarder en face après ça. Pourquoi avait-elle été jusqu'à lui dire que c'était elle qui lui avait effacé la mémoire. Comment tout cela avait commencé. Des mots, oui elle revoyait des lèvres remuées. De la douleur, de la tristesse et de la colère. Des mots. De simples mots en trop et qui n'auraient pas dû sortir. Tout cela à cause de simples mots et de mauvais caractères. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Tout va bien ! »

Une voix. Rassurante. Une main chaleureuse. Décidément Sanzo n'était plus le même.

« - Je pensais que tu dormais ! Comme les autres ! »

« - Iya. J'ai suffisamment dormi. »

« - …Tu veux reprendre ta place de devant ? »

« - …Je te verrai mieux mais en même temps je ne pourrai pas faire ça. » Déclara-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« - Crétin ! C'est malin ça ! »

« - …Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ! »

Nous y voilà. Instant de vérité. La brune se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait qu'une peur c'est d'être à nouveau rejeté. Mais après tout c'était normal. Elle le comprendrait bien sûr même si ça lui faisait mal.

« - Arrête de t'en faire ! Je veux juste te dire merci ! »

Ayumi se retourna de nouveau son regard trahissant sa surprise. Sanzo sourit.

« - Regarde la route ! »

La brune obéit. Le moine savait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Mais n'avait-il pas dit ça pour… rien. C'était stupide de penser ça.

« - Ayu ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas n'est ce pas ? La première fois que je t'ai confié un secret ! »

« -…Iya ! Sumimasen ! »

« - Peut-être que si je te dis 'maman' ça te dit quelque chose. »

Ayumi tenta de ce souvenir. Oui. Une maman.

« _Kôryû :__Ce que je voudrais ! C'est une maman ! Je sais pas ce que c'est ! Et toi ? Tu connais ?_

_Ayu enfant : Oui mais et un papa ?_

_Kôryû : Pour moi mon papa c'est mon maître ! Tu ne le répètes à personne hein ?_

_Ayu enfant : De quoi ? Pour ton maître ? Mais je pense que tout le monde a deviner. Ici tous les orphelins choisissent une personne qu'ils préfèrent comme parent de remplacement._

_Kôryû : Non je te parle pas de ça ! Tu le répète à personne que je voudrais une maman. Promis ?_

_Ayu enfant : Promis !_

_Kôryû : Merci._

_Ayu enfant : C'est à moi de dire ça._

_Kôryû : Hé ?_

_Ayu enfant : Merci de m'avoir dit ton secret !_ »

« - Oui je m'en souviens ! »

« - Merci. »

La brune sourit. Un secret, elle venait de lui en dire un. Du moins pour le moine s'en était un. 'Merci' . Cela lui fit plaisir d'entendre ce mot. Il était si rare. Dans n'importe quelle bouche et plus encore dans celle de son frère. Merci. Un mot si rare et pourtant il faisait tellement plaisir. Doucement la Jeep et les dix personnes à son bord continuaient leur route vers l'ouest.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 16 !**

**Heu j'espère que je vous ennuie pas trop ! Sinon ben j'arrête !**

Tous : Oui bonne idée arrête !

Sei : Maieuh !

Gojyo : Ça part en live ton histoire !

Gokû : En plus on intervient plus beaucoup déjà qu'avant c'était centré sur Sanzo et maintenant…

Sei : …Heu…Tu préférerais intervenir plus souvent ?

Gokû : …Ça dépend ! Je vais souffrir ?

Sei : …Je sais pas ! De toute façon ça dépend des lecteurs et de ce que je trouve dans les reviews. S'ils me disent tous d'arrêter je mets un chapitre pour mettre la fin, et je la transforme en Death-fic.

Sanzo : Heu…Sei finalement c'est mieux si tu continues.

Sei : Mais j'ai pas encore décidé s'il y aurait des morts. En fait c'est un peu les lecteurs qui décident de ce qu'ils veulent comme fin.

Kogaiji : Une fin où on s'en sort tous indemne. Chuis assez traumatisé comme ça !

Sei :…Je lui ai rien fait ! Bon heu…review ?

Tous : Oui des reviews !

Sei : Pratique cette menace de Death-fic.


	18. Le mythe de l'Atlantide

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 18

**Genre :** Heu…Aventure ? Et puis heu n'importe quoi !

Tous : Bravo, enfin un peu d'intelligence de ta part !

Sei : …Je crois que je vais devoir rajouter Death-fic.

**Couples :**Sanzo Ayumi ; Yoshié Homura

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

Tous : Ah non y en a marre !

Sei : Maieuh ! Pourquoi ils veulent pas ?

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tsuki: comme tu n'as pas râler je met la suite plus vite! Lol Quand à ce que dit Ayumi à Sanzo en fait j'en sais rien moi-même. Quand aux menaces de death fic si ça te fait reviewer je vais continuer alors! Lol! Bon je vais pas les tuer mais à vrai dire je trouve que trop de Happy end c'est voyons comment dire soulant! En fait une ou deux morts c'est pas plus mal, par contre je crois que ce ne sera pas dans mon quatuor favoris! Et les filles, je pense pas non plus! Je sais pas encore en fait, affaire à suivre….

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers: Vraiment désolé pour les erreurs de pseudos! C'est dingue j'ai décidé de mettre désert à la place d'enfer alors j'y arrive pas! Et pour le XXX holic comme promis j'ai fait le one shot même si à mon sens la fin est baclée! Enfin bref! Et pour le passage de la batte j'avais effectivement pensé à ce manga, donc pas de mystère!

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Le mythe de l'Atlantide**

A nouveau arrêter ! Encore du retard ! Toujours du retard ! Enfin il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de poursuivre leur voyage avec deux malades. Il soupira et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier puis tourna la tête vers un lit. Quand ce n'était pas la pluie c'était la santé. Il n'atteindrait donc jamais leur but ? Gokû s'affairait près de la brune qui avait une fièvre de cheval. Elle dormait pratiquement tout le temps. Et sa voisine ? …Tiens Yoshié était réveillée. Gokû se précipita à son chevet pour lui demander comment elle se sentait. Sanzo sourit. Le gamin avait aussitôt commencé à aider Hakkai dès qu'elles étaient tombées malade. Il s'appliquait consciencieusement. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Homura ? Ah oui c'est vrai depuis qu'il a appris que Yoshié est sa sœur, il a appris à la connaître et se comporte en vrai grand frère. Même si ce changement est assez étrange le moine est conscient que se découvrir une famille changeait les personnes.

« - Nee, Gokû je peux avoir à manger ? »

« - Tout de suite ! »

Le youkai partit aussitôt chercher à manger. L'auberge était relativement calme, il faut dire qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'éloigner le plus possible des auberges fréquentées.

_Flash-back :_

« - Ce que vous êtes entrain de nous dire c'est que vous êtes les créateurs de Togenkyo ! »

« - C'est absurde et impossible ! »

« - Tu crois ? Dans ce cas laisse moi te dire que c'est la seule explication que tu auras. Vous m'avez demander la vérité, je vous l'ai donné libre à vous de la croire ! »

Chacun se regarda, les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas vouloir en démordre et quelque part ils sentaient qu'elles disaient la vérité seulement…cette vérité était vraiment impensable.

« - Plus nous avançons vers l'ouest, plus nous allons rencontrer des gens qui connaîtront la légende. Les représentations des créateurs ne manquent pas ! »

« - Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai nous ferions mieux d'éviter les grandes villes. »

« - Et les auberges fréquentées ! »

« - Tu es entrain de dire qu'il faut prendre les plus mauvaises auberges ? »

« - Non je ne dis pas ça ! Mais à choisir je préfère celle où il y a moins d'animation ! »

Silence général ! Chacun réfléchissait, Yoshié était mal à l'aise à tel point qu'elle en sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Impossible de rester calme avec cette atmosphère tendue. Elle se tourna vers son amie, elle regardait ailleurs. Elle ne semblait nullement inquiète, et à la voir la conversation ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Il campait dans cette clairière et la brune la détaillait du regard. Tentait-elle de se souvenir ? Elle semblait mélancolique ? Un mouvement non loin d'elle ramena la châtaigne à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers les hommes. Ils avaient pris une décision. Soit ils éviteraient au maximum de se faire remarquer et éviteraient les grandes villes et la foule. Yoshié soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers la brune qui avait disparu, elle la chercha du regard.

« -…Où elle est Ayu ? »

« - Elle pourrait au moins écouter mes décisions ça la concerne aussi non ? Le mieux serait de toujours être minimum deux ! »

« - Bah ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Tout va bien ! Nous ferions mieux de dormir ! »

Idée approuvée à la majorité.

_Fin du Flash-back :_

Gokû remonta avec un plateau repas. Le soir tombait, eux aussi allaient manger. Ils descendirent tous manger. De toute façon il ne pourrait rien faire de plus et les jours des filles n'étaient pas en danger, ils pouvaient donc descendre manger tranquillement. Restée seule Yoshié mangea et reposa son plateau. Elle se tourna vers sa voisine qui ouvrait les yeux.

« - Comment est le réveil ? »

« - A chier ! »

« - …Si tu trouves le moyen d'être de mauvaise humeur c'est que tu vas mieux ! »

« -…Sans doute ! Bon je vais descendre manger ! Je vois que toi tu as mangé ici ! »

« - Oui, je suis trop fatigué pour me lever ! Je vais me rendormir ! Bonne nuit ! »

« - J'essayerai de ne pas faire de bruit en remontant ! »

« - Ce serait sympa merci ! »

La brune descendit après s'être habillée. La robe noire qu'elle avait prise au château et qui lui servait d'habit. Elle descendit et n'eut pas besoins de chercher ses compagnons. La dispute était déjà bien entamée. Apparemment c'était une histoire de sushi qui avait disparu de l'assiette de Gokû. Il accusait Gojyo de lui avoir volé. Son arrivée eut pour effet de calmer la dispute et deux secondes plus tard elle se retrouvait à terre un Gokû rendu sur elle et qui la serrait dans ses bras.

« - Hé alors le moine tu te laisses voler ta fiancée ! »

« - Urusai ! »

Et un kappa assommé, un ! La brune avait réussit à décrocher Gokû non sans mal ! Elle s'assit à table comme si de rien n'était. Et la dispute repris. A la limite de l'explosion, Sanzo fit jouer la déclic de la détente. Le calme revint aussitôt. Etonnant comment un simple revolver peut calmer deux ados en pleine crise. Le repas se finit dans le calme. Le silence enfin. Ayumi remonta dans sa chambre elle était fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle remarqua aussitôt le bordel dans la chambre. Un coussin par terre avec une chaise renversée. Un vase brisé, de l'eau se répandant sur le sol et des fleurs qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Des plumes un peu partout sur le sol et une couverture qui se retrouvait à l'opposé du lit où elle devait être. La brune soupira et secoua la tête négativement. Ne jamais laisser des affaires précieuses traîner lorsque Yoshié dors. A l'évidence elle avait le sommeil agité et ses crises de somnambulisme n'étaient pas guéris. La brune en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit son amie endormie se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre. La châtaigne l'ouvrit et se plaça sur le rebord. La brune soupira déprimée. Elle ramassa l'oreiller, remis la couverture, releva la chaise et sortit. Elle revint avec un balais. Homura qui entrait à ce moment là dans la chambre poussa un cri en voyant sa sœur sur le bord de la fenêtre menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Il se tourna vers la brune qui balayait tranquillement. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre mais une main le rattrapa.

« - Il ne faut jamais réveiller un somnambule, ça peut le tuer ! »

« - Mais là elle va… »

« - Lorsqu'on est somnambule on fait des choses que l'on ne pourrait jamais faire dans la vie réelle. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Homura la regarda. La brune était d'un calme olympien. Elle semblait sûr d'elle. Homura se retourna vers sa sœur et soupira de soulagement en la voyant descendre de son perchoir. La main qui le tenait jusque là le lâcha. Et ce fut un soupir de lassitude qui se fit entendre. Le temps de se retourner, la brune était assise sur son lit, jambes croisées et semblaient attendre avec colère. Une table qui tombe, des habits qui volent, des plumes qui recouvrent le sol. Yoshié était entrain de foutre la pagaille dans la chambre. Heureusement la brune avait ramassé les bouts de verres. Lorsque la châtaigne eut fini, elle remit tout en place comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Son amie s'était recouchée ce qui la soulagea. La brune se rassit dans son lit et s'alluma une cigarette. Deux secondes plus tard deux doigts fins lui arrachaient. Deux éclairs améthyste grondèrent en affrontant deux autres. Homura regardaient la scène incrédules et dépassés. Il n'avait pas entendu Sanzo entré. Enfin remis de sa surprise il pris une chaise et s'assit non loin du lit de sa sœur. La voix d'Ayumi lui parvint et il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« - Tu es pénible Onîsan ! »

« - …Fumer alors que tu es malade, je suis pas sûr que ce soit conseillé ! »

La brune haussa les épaules. De son côté le demi-dieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Frère et sœur. Konzen et Ayumi étaient frère et sœur. Pourtant ils étaient ensemble, alors… comme Tempo, un inceste ? Le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger. Une semaine qu'il savait que Yoshié était sa sœur et il se retrouvait dans la même situation. Il enviait le moine d'avoir réussit. Il semblait heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le blond souriait devant l'air boudeur de sa cadette. Oui aucun doute ils étaient frère et sœur. La brune affichait une mine d'enfant boudeur adorable. Le blond ne résista pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire tandis que sa sœur le fusillait du regard. Le moine s'assit et attira sa cadette dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'offrit aucune résistance encore moins lorsqu'il lui vola ses lèvres. Un hurlement se fit entendre et la brune se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Son regard inquiet ne rassura pas Sanzo. Ces derniers temps, elle était bizarre. Sur le qui vive constamment. Et protectrice. Pire qu'Hakkai. Sanzo soupira et tourna son regard inquiet vers la brune.

« - Luli ? » Murmura-t-elle en direction de la fenêtre.

« - Ayu ! » Murmura-t-il la tirant hors de ses pensées.

« - Iya. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - … »

Elle tourna le tête et les deux regards améthyste se croisèrent. Les yeux insistant du moine la firent reculer. Lui dire ? Non, non elle ne pouvait pas. Il allait s'inquiéter, lui aussi s'il savait il serait constamment sur le qui vive. Cette situation serait intenable. Mais elle le voyait. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux, il était inquiet, il voulait savoir. Etait-elle donc transparente à ce point pour lui. Au point qu'il devine ce qui l'inquiète. Au regard qu'il jeta à Yoshié il avait au moins deviner une des raisons. La châtaigne. Oui, la châtaigne l'inquiétait. A dire vrai, c'était pour elle et pour les autres qu'elle était inquiète. Si jamais leur hypothèse était exacte, Yoshié pouvait à tout moment devenir un pantin dans les mains de Nii. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle se retournerai contre eux. Tuer sa meilleure amie. En serait-elle capable ? C'est pour cela qu'elle guettait. Le moindre geste, la moindre faiblesse dans le caractère de Yoshié et ce serait la fin. La mort.

« - Sanzo…je…Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? » Demanda-t-elle rompant le silence.

Le blond acquiesça. Il voulait savoir ce qui tracassait sa belle. Comment pouvait-il supporter de la voir constamment inquiète, constamment sur ses gardes à l'affût du moindre geste, du moindre bruit suspect. Il le savait Yoshié y était pour quelque chose mais était ce tout ? Ces derniers temps elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, comme si elle avait peur de dormir. Comme si quelque chose l'effrayait. Plus d'une fois il l'avait senti se réveiller en sursaut. Alors elle se rallongeait, la tête dans son cou et pleurant silencieusement. Et lui tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était resserrer son étreinte, la rassurer. Tout allait bien. Et pourtant rien n'y faisait, plus ils avançaient moins elle dormait. La conséquence est qu'elle en était malade. Yoshié était malade aussi mais c'était à cause de Gokû qui sans le vouloir l'avait fait tomber dans l'eau. La châtaigne avait chopé froid, mais la brune elle. Elle était malade à force d'être sur les nerfs constamment. Une voix. Elle parlait. Elle lui parlait de Yoshié. Sanzo remarqua vaguement qu'Homura écoutait mais après tout le demi-dieu était concerné.

« - …Yoshié et Homura son frère et sœur. Du moins ils ont le même père. Pourtant Homura a plus de 500ans, alors quel âge avait le père de Yoshié lorsqu'il l'a eu. Moi je me souviens qu'il ne dépassait pas la trentaine. En fait la conclusion c'est que Nii a manipuler Iwao. (Père de Yoshié) Génétiquement, et le risque c'est qu'il ait modifié certaine structure. Ainsi si Yoshié est 'touchée' elle peut à tout moment devenir son pantin. Nous tuer tous sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Si c'est le cas, je devrais,…je serais dans l'obligation de la … »

Impossible de finir la phrase. Elle était incapable de le dire. Tuer Yoshié. Rien que d'y penser lui faisait horreur. Elle sentit qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Ayumi rejeta la tête en arrière.

« - …Je t'aiderais. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. »

« - …Merci ! »

Homura détourna le regard et se tourna vers l'endormie. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui faisait mal. La tuer. Bien sûr il comprenait, il comprenait aussi parfaitement que la brune soit sur le qui vive, mais…la tuer. N'y avait-il pas un moyen de vérifier cela ? Le bouquin de sorcellerie. Après tout la brune était ce qu'on appelle une miko non ? Ne connaissait-elle pas le moyen de savoir la vérité ? Ce livre datait de plus de 5000 ans même, ces sorts, ils n'avaient pas peu tous les déchiffrer alors pourquoi aucune des deux n'utilisaient t'elles la sorcellerie ? Il aurait voulu poser la question mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le moine allongeait sa sœur qui s'était endormie. Un soupir puis il sortit de la pièce. Le demi-dieu se leva et en fit autant. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre il s'appuya contre le mur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il enviait le moine de savoir lui, d'être maître de ses émotions et de se contrôler autant. Il soupira et descendit. A cette heure ci il n'y avait plus personne en bas. Le métis brun descendit donc et fut surpris de trouver le moine assis à une fenêtre et contemplant la nuit. Enfin que le moine soit seul c'était normal. Il partageait sa chambre avec Gokû et nul doute si le youkai n'était pas dans la cuisine c'était qu'il dormait. Et quand il dort, il ronfle. Le moine cherchait sans doute le calme. Non ce qui était étonnant était de voir Kogaiji en face de lui. Lui aussi regardait par la fenêtre. Aucun des deux ne parlaient juste le silence briser par les respirations et le rugissement du vent qui s'engouffrait sous la porte. Le demi-dieu s'avança et s'assit non loin d'eux à son tour. Le groupe des trois leaders comme l'avait baptisé Gokû, Gojyo, Yoshié et Ayumi. Un soupir, une cigarette qui s'allume. Et puis un bruit qui leur fit tourner la tête à tous les trois. Quelqu'un rentrait à cette heure ci à l'auberge. Une tignasse rouge, une cigarette à la bouche et une démarche nonchalante. Gojyo fit son entrée. Sentant trois regards posés sur lui le rouquin se tourna et fut surprit du spectacle. Ce n'était pas courant de voir ce groupe là réunis. Un mouvement près de lui se fit se retourner. Un loup ? Non pas un, quatre il y avait quatre loups qui étaient rentrés. D'un bond deux personnes se levèrent tandis que la troisième relevait la tête fixant les loups et que sa voix s'élevait.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Un loup blanc s'avança vers lui. Deux autres montèrent l'escalier. Et le dernier montrait les crocs à Gojyo qui n'appréciait pas l'idée que deux soit montés. Le demi-youkai se retourna en entendant une voix. Le loup, le loup parlait. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait prit sa cigarette en main. Aïe ! Ça brûle ! …Ça brûle mais alors. Cela signifiait qu'il ne rêvait pas ? Le loup parlait bel et bien avec Sanzo ? Il parlait à Sanzo qui le toisait sans aucune colère. Calme. Le moine écoutait ce que le loup racontait. Que racontait-il ? Des youkais, en grand nombre. Ils avaient pu en tuer quelques-uns uns mais pas suffisamment. Ils s'approchaient de la ville. D'ici deux jours ils seraient là. Ils ne pourraient les retarder qu'une demi-journée de plus.

« - …Je vois ! Il faut que nous partions demain matin. Malade ou pas. »

« - Elles seront guéries ! Les louves sont montées pour ça ! Sanzo, je ne peux pas vous aider plus ! »

« - Pas grave ! Merci quand même ! »

Le loup fit demi-tour. Si ce n'était pas un loup Gojyo jurerait qu'il souriait. Depuis quand le moine parlait avec des loups ? Le rouquin regarda les deux autres. Tous les deux étaient aussi étonnés que lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas réagir. Enfin les deux loups, non des louves d'après ce qu'il avait compris redescendirent. La noire s'approcha du loup blanc, et fixa Sanzo. Elle se mit à son tour à parler.

« - Elles seront sur pieds demain matin ! » Elle marqua une pause et repris. « Si Ayumi continue à revivre le passé, elle finira par en mourir. Yoshié seule aurait dû se souvenir. Le fait qu'Ayumi tente de ce souvenir du passé qu'elle a oublié va finir par la tuer. »

« - C'est ma faute ! » Soupira Sanzo. « Si seulement… »

« - …La faute…elle en revient à une seule personne qui a modifié les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Cette personne, je la laisse à Ayu mais sois sûr d'une chose si aucun de vous ne la tue je le ferais moi-même. »

« - Luli, je ne pense pas qu'elle laissera passer cette occasion ! » Déclara gravement Sanzo.

« - Tu es pareil, non ? Toi non plus tu ne le laisseras pas vivre, Nee, Sanzo ? »

Sanzo acquiesça. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, les quatre loups sortirent sans plus de cérémonies. Le moine referma la porte et sentit trois regards insistants. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir, s'alluma une cigarette et attendit que les autres s'asseyent. S'ils voulaient une explication ils feraient mieux de s'asseoir. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous prit une chaise il commença.

« - Ce sont les loups de Yoshié et d'Ayumi. En vérité se sont des youkais. Le blanc s'appelle Yué et la noire Luli. Ayumi m'a raconté que ce sont leurs anges gardiens. Apparemment ce sont les miens aussi. Les deux autres loups je les connais pas. Mais je sais que se sont les anges gardiens de Yoshié et les tiens aussi par la même occasion Homura. »

Silence général. Gojyo ne saurait dire ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Le fait que le moine parle et explique ou alors la révélation en elle-même. Il regarda ses deux voisins. Des deux s'étaient Homura qui semblaient le plus étonné. …Pas étonnant avec tout ce qui leur tombait dessus. Même pas trois mois qu'ils connaissaient Ayumi. En trois mois il en avait pris plus sur le moine que les trois ans même les quatre qu'il le connaissait. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. En ce moment c'était révélation sur révélation. D'abord il avait appris qu'il était au Gaiden avant. Qu'il était la réincarnation du maréchal Kenren. Que Sanzo était Konzen, Hakkai était Tempo. Et toute leur vie au Gaiden. Oui ça faisait décidément beaucoup en peu de temps. Et ça n'était pas fini. Il était loin d'avoir fini les surprises. Dernièrement il découvrait qu'il était la réincarnation d'un des créateurs de Togenkyo. Silence encore. Gojyo se ralluma une cigarette. Sanzo en fit de même. …Le rouquin souria, il faudra qu'un jour on lui explique pourquoi le briquet du moine ne fonctionnait jamais ou plutôt une fois sur dix. Le blond était encore entrain de se battre avec son briquet. Lassé de voir ce spectacle, le rouquin se leva et lui tendit le sien. Sanzo le dévisagea un instant les yeux brûlant de colère. Puis il alluma sa cigarette sans le moindre remerciement. Le métis (roux) souria. Tout était redevenu comme avant entre lui et son moine. A ceci près qu'il aimait toujours ce fichu blond. Après avoir tiré une ou deux bouffées, le dit moine reprit son explication.

« - …Ils viennent juste nous avertir que nous devons décamper au plus vite ! Actuellement ils font en sorte de nous éviter le maximum de retards en tuant avant les youkais qui pourraient nous barrer le passage. Le problème c'est que là ils ne peuvent pas. Apparemment les youkais passent au niveau supérieur et c'est une armée qu'on devra affronter si on reste ici. Demain nous partons tôt ils nous montreront le chemin. »

Sanzo regarda ses compagnons. Aucun ne bougeait. Ils avaient compris et lui il avait dit ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Le reste ça ne les regardait pas. Homura retourna à ses réflexions. La sorcellerie. Cette formule. Il ne la connaissait pas. Mais……le prince lui il connaissait peut-être. Après tout il avait lu le bouquin. Il avait un peu plus de connaissances que lui dans ce domaine. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? Il s'apprêtait à lui demander mais se ravisa. Le visage d'Ayumi bouleversée lui revint en tête. La jeune femme leur avait confié avec difficulté. C'était un secret non ? Oui mais d'un autre côté il voulait savoir. Il soupira, que devait-il faire ? Un mouvement à côté de lui, lui fit tourner la tête. Le rouquin se levait et partait se coucher. Lui aussi il dormait dans la chambre de Sanzo. Ils avaient pris des chambres de quatre. Le groupe de toujours et les quatre 'nouveaux' si on pouvait les appeler comme ça. Un nouveau soupir et il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Pourtant au bout de dix minutes il tourna la tête. Un regard améthyste ne voulant pas le lâcher.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Pose lui ta question ! »

« - Nani ? »

Comment le moine savait-il ce qu'il pensait ?

« - …Moi je n'en sais rien, mais ma sœur elle le sait ! Elle sait aussi que le prince peut y répondre. » Il appuya la dernière phrase en fusillant du regard le youkai.

Loin de se formaliser de ce regard le prince youkai se tourna vers le prince des dieux guerriers. Homura aurait juré que ça lui faisait même plaisir. Le fait que la brune ait parlé de lui, semblait rendre jaloux le moine. Enfin, il comprenait que tous les deux se livraient désormais bataille pour le cœur de la brune. Même si Sanzo l'emportait qui c'est ce que réserve l'avenir. Lui-même en était venu à aimer Yoshié. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir à jamais perdu Rinrei. « _Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. A moins d'être comme nous un des créateurs de Togenkyo._ » Lui avait déclaré Yoshié. « _Tôt ou tard, Shien et Zenon retourneront dans le monde des morts. La seule différence étant que Zenon retrouvera sa femme et son enfant et que Shien sera fantôme pour protéger Nataku._ » Lorsque la brune lui avait déclaré ça il avait manqué d'exploser de rage. Il l'aurait volontiers gifler si Hakkai n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là sans le vouloir. L'ancien humain apercevant de loin le geste était arrivé à temps pour lui bloquer le bras. Il était parti furieux. Ce qui l'étonnait cependant était qu'il n'y avait pas eu de suite à cet incident. Le bonze n'était pas venu lui faire payer, pas plus que le prince ni même sa sœur. Il avait demandé pourquoi à Hakkai qui lui avait répliqué que la brune l'avait supplié de ne rien dire. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoins de ça et créer des tensions au sein du groupe était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Le métis (brun) en avait été reconnaissant à la brune. Il était même allé s'excuser. Enfin maintenant il devait savoir. Trouver une solution aussi bien pour sa sœur que pour éviter à Ayumi de s'auto-détruire avec ce genre d'inquiétude.

« - Kogaiji, tu as lu le livre de sorcellerie non ? Es ce que tu as vu une formule qui permettrait de savoir si une personne est possédée ? »

« - …Oui, j'ai lu le livre et non je n'ai pas vu cette formule. »

Devant le regard étonné du demi-dieu le prince poursuivit.

« - Sanzo m'a déjà poser la question et m'a expliqué le problème alors… »

Nouveau silence. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à ajouter à cela. Enfin la fatigue se faisant sentir chacun se leva et alla dormir. Il est évident qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Chacun restant trop fier pour avoir la politesse de souhaiter un 'bonne nuit'.

Pendant ce temps dans leur chambre les deux jeunes femmes discutaient.

« - Résumons. » Commença la brune. « Autrefois Togenkyo n'était pas sous terre mais sur terre. Elle s'appelait l'Atlantide. A la suite d'un cataclysme provoqué par Nii, les youkais sont devenus fous et ont commencé à massacrer les humains. Afin de régler ce problème, nous avons été envoyés détruire la source de ce changement ? C'est bien ça ? »

« - Oui. Tous les neuf. Sanzo, Homura, Kogaiji, Hakkai, Gojyo, Gokû, Nataku, toi et moi. Nous avons réussi à stopper les troubles. Malheureusement les youkais avaient perdu la confiance des humains. Il y eut d'un côté, ceux qui les acceptèrent à nouveaux dans la société et les autres qui les refusaient et les tuaient. Enfin ceux qui avaient décidé de pardonner ont créé le pays de Togenkyo. C'est ainsi que c'est formé ce royaume que l'on a appelé paradis terrestre. Lorsqu'il a disparu dans les entrailles de la terre, les humains ont oublié l'existence des youkais et de Togenkyo lui-même. Ils en ont fait un mythe. »

« - Donc actuellement Togenkyo est sous terre. C'est donc ce que les hommes appellent le mythe de l'Atlantide. Il y a 500 ans, lorsque est apparu Gyumao, c'est Nataku qui s'en est chargé. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il ne se bat pas. Pour nous qui sommes les réincarnations des créateurs et gardiens de Togenkyo notre but est d'empêcher que Gyumao ressuscite. Mais tu ne penses pas que l'on reproduit la même tragédie. Après que tout soit redevenu normal le pays sera à nouveau divisé. Un nouveau Togenkyo va naître avec d'un côté humain et youkai et de l'autre juste les humains. Dans tous les cas nous sommes coincés non ? »

« - J'y ai pensé. Et malheureusement je n'ai pas de solution pour ça. La seule chose que je sais est que nous devons faire disparaître à jamais celui qui est responsable de tout depuis le début. Il faut absolument que l'on détruise Nii à jamais. Ce scientifique n'est pas humain. C'est pour cela qu'il a pu ressusciter. J'ignore pourquoi il souhaite autant de mal à cette terre, mais une chose est sur cela il faut qu'on l'arrête. »

« - Je sais. Mais je me demande tout de même ce qu'il va se passer. »

« - Moi aussi. »

« - Yumi ! Maintenant que ton pouvoir du vent est parti. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en tiennes à ce que l'on a décidé. »

« - …Je suis pas sûre d'être capable de garder mon calme jusqu'à la fin. Mais je veux bien essayer. »

Un silence s'installa, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. La châtaigne souria. L'avenir était incertain mais le moment venu elle verrait ce qu'il faudrait faire. Pour l'instant c'était l'heure de dormir et elles allaient avoir besoins de beaucoup de sommeil si elles devaient affronter une armée de youkais.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 18 !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît encore ? Parce que je peux encore faire le chap. final Death-fic.**

Tous : Mettez des reviews, vite !

Sei :…c'est gentil de demander à ma place. Enfin demander je devrai dire supplier ils sont tous à genoux ! Allez mettez une review, il faut motiver l'auteur pour qu'elle évite le Death-fic. Je crois qu'il y a eu assez de mort !

**_IMPORTANT :_**

**- Je n'arrive plus à mettre de review! C'est bien simple quand je clique sur l'onglet il ne se passe rien! Quelqu'un peut m'aider pour ça? Personnellement ça m'emme énormement! Pas moyen de reviewer les fics que j'aime!**

**- Pareil je ne peux plus poster de nouvelles fics! Je suis obligés de passer par ma meilleure amie pour le faire! Je n'ai pas de problème pour mettre les chapitres mais une nouvelle fic c'est impossible! C'est simple quand je veux choisir la catégorie il ne m'affiche pas la page! J'avoue que ça m'emmerde pas mal!**

** Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à résoudre ce problème! Merci d'avance!  
**


	19. Jour de repos

**Le pouvoir des mots**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 19

**Genre :** Heu…Aventure ? Et puis heu n'importe quoi ! Peut-être Death-fic si j'ai pas de reviews. Na !

Kogaiji : Bon alors on fait quoi pour motiver les lecteurs à laisser des reviews ?

Gojyo : Je propose de m'occuper des lectrices.

Sei :…Seulement celles qui veulent à mon avis ce sera juste tes fans. Et encore…

Sanzo :…on est mort !

Sei :…Non pas toi, tu as la garantie de vivre je pourrai jamais tuer mon perso préféré.

Sanzo :…sauvé !

Les autres : Et nous alors ?

Sei : Demandez à vos fans de vous sauvez la vie !

Les autres : Help !

**Couples :**Sanzo Ayumi ; Yoshié Homura

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

Tous : Ah non y en a marre !

Sei : Maieuh ! Pourquoi ils veulent pas ?

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Seveya : Toi aussi, tu as des problèmes pour mettre les reviews ? J'ai aussi eu un problème comme ça, impossible d'en mettre! J'étais frustrée comme pas deux! Heureusement je ne sais pas comment ça s'est arrangé mais maintenant je peux en mettre à nouveau! Ouf!

Pas de death fic, hein? Ok c'est noté! On va tacher de ne pas faire de death fic! Mais….j'ai quand même le droit de faire un ou deux morts hein? Dit s'il te plaît!

Maintenant que tu me le dis c'est vrai que ma fic est plus axée sur Sanzo que sur les autres! J'en prend note et je vais tenter d'améliorer tout ça! Promis.

Tsuki : Et encore une! Décidemment vous ne voulez vraiment pas de death fic, hein? Ok ok c'est noté! Donc pas de death fic! Hm…..bon on va juste éviter de faire mourir tout le monde! Mais alors je t'avertis je garantie pas pour autant le happy end. Non parce que même si j'adore ça, une fin ou tout le monde s'en sort indemne c'est absolument pas drôle je trouve! C'est trop cliché! Don pas de death fic, mais pas forcément happy end non plus! Lol! Enfin bref tu verras bien! J'ai ma petite idée sur la fin!

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Jour de repos**

Et voilà. Pourtant ils avaient tout fait pour les éviter. Des youkais. Une armée. Même pas à ce train là c'était plus une armée mais un pays entier ou quoi ? Et c'était reparti, massacre en tout genre. Chacun testait sa nouvelle arme. Ayumi se contentait d'éviter les coups sans jamais tuer. Elle était la seule à ne pas se battre ce qui inquiéta bien vite son frère. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la brune se retrouva prisonnière d'un groupe de youkai. L'un d'eux fonça sur elle aussitôt grillé. Kogaiji n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'on touche à la brune. Cependant le reste du groupe donna l'assaut. Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient immobilisés par une horde de loups. Ces derniers firent un carnage détruisant youkais sur youkais. Enfin le combat fut fini. Pas de blessé à déplorer. Les loups se rapprochèrent d'Ayumi. Celle-ci caressa Luli et Yué. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle se prit une belle gifle. Son regard se posa sur la personne qui avait fait ça. Yoshié évidemment. Qui d'autre ? La brune haussa les épaules aux regards noirs que la châtaigne lui lançait. Elle se dirigea vers Jeep, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait quoi que ce soit deux grandes gerbes d'eau jaillirent de part et d'autre. Elle se retourna et soupira.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle s'allumant une cigarette.

« - …Je n'ai pas fini ! T'es complètement malade ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! » Hurla la châtaigne qui était dans une véritable crise de nerfs.

« - Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Nouvelle gifle sous le regard de leurs compagnons qui étaient plus que surpris. Que se passait-il encore ? Au vue de l'état de colère de Yoshié personne ne se risqua à demander. D'autant plus qu'Ayumi semblait clairement perdre son calme elle aussi. Le ton montait très vite. La colère se faisait clairement ressentir. Ils regardaient ça sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elles parlaient mais aucun ne se risqueraient à demander. A vrai dire même parler sembler risquer. Les deux femmes étaient dans une colère noire.

« - …Qu'es ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes tes conneries ? Tu as décidé de mourir ? »

« - Lâche-moi Yoshié ! »

« - Iya ! »

« - Et alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, je suis libre à ce que je sache. Je vis ma vie comme je le veux, et ce n'est pas toi qui me feras changer d'avis. »

« - Il faut que je t'assomme pour que tu cesses de dire des âneries ? »

« - Essaye seulement et je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras ! »

« - Vraiment ? Dans ce cas ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour t'empêcher de faire une chose aussi stupide. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait décidé ! »

Yoshié ouvrit son éventail et envoya ces gerbes d'eaux pendant que les loups l'attaquaient. Elle les balaya semblant se moquer de les tuer. Yué atterrit non loin de sa maîtresse. Elle s'abaissa le caressant et le flattant.

« - Je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse comprendre certaines choses à Yoshié, quand penses-tu ? » Un ronronnement lui répondit. « Attaque ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Yué obéit. Il se rua sur Yoshié pendant que Luli défiaient quiconque de venir en aide à la châtaigne. Celle-ci se battait donc contre Yué. Ces gerbes d'eaux n'étaient pas d'une grande efficacité contre lui. Il les évitait sans problème cependant le loup n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage pour autant. Il n'arrivait ni à mordre ni à griffer la châtaigne. Un sifflement et il fut de nouveau au pied d'Ayumi.

« - Ayumi ! »

« - …Tu as compris ? »

« - Comment tu veux que je comprenne un truc pareil ? Il est grand temps de passer un niveau plus haut. Je vais t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« - Un niveau plus haut, hein ? …Yué, Luli ! »

Les deux loups partirent aussitôt sans demander leur reste. Ayumi planta son regard dans les deux saphirs. Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

« - Vas-y ! Un niveau plus haut ! Envois tes gerbes d'eau et tues-moi ! C'est la seule chose qui m'arrêtera ! » Elle la défiait du regard. « Alors ? » Hurla-t-elle devant une absence de réaction.

Yoshié soupira et rangea son éventail. Elle s'approcha de la brune.

« - Tu as gagné sur ce coup, mais compte sur moi pour te le faire payer ! »

« - Yoshié… »

La brune donna un formidable coup de poings dans le ventre de sa sœur de toujours. La châtaigne s'effondra au sol en se tenant le ventre, elle releva le regard vers Ayumi et sourit. Gokû se précipita vers la châtaigne. Il leva les yeux incrédules vers la brune. Celle-ci avait repris son habituel visage fermé. Aucun sentiment ne filtrant.

« - Nee, Yoshié tout va bien ? »

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! La vache t'a frappé fort ! »

« - Faux bien que je paye ma dette, Baka ! » Sourit la brune en l'aidant à se relever.

Sanzo sourit, ces deux là ils ne les comprendraient jamais. Chacun remonta en voiture. Les regards s'interrogeaient les uns les autres. Que c'était il passé ? Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien. Une explication serait la bienvenue mais visiblement Ayumi n'était nullement disposé à la donner pas plus qu'elle ne semblait disposer à ce qu'on l'a dise. Les yeux améthyste grondaient d'une colère sourde et nullement disposée à s'atténuer. Et puis une plainte habituelle et toujours aussi fatiguante se fit entendre.

« - Sanzo, Haraheta ! »

« - Tu penses qu'à manger le singe ! »

« - Me traite pas de singe sale kappa ! » Se retournant de nouveau vers Sanzo. « Sanzo, Hara… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il se retrouva aussitôt une pomme dans la bouche l'empêchant de continuer à brailler. Ayumi poing tendue lui avait envoyé une pomme directement dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Gokû mordit à pleine dent dedans. Avec un grand sourire il remercia la brune. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« - Tant que ça peut te faire taire. Mais je te préviens c'est la première et la dernière avant le déjeuner, je ne veux plus t'entendre d'ici là. Si tu as si faim économise la pomme. »

Gokû regarda la pomme, il avait juste croqué dedans. …Il pouvait encore la garder pour plus tard comme lui conseillait Ayu. Le youkai réfléchissa un moment puis rangea la pomme dans un coin de ses poches en attendant. Ayu avait raison, autant en garder un peu. Il savait qu'il gonflait tout le monde avec sa faim insatiable. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il n'était plus un enfant. Fatigué il sentit la fatigue la gagner et se laissa aller. Sans le vouloir il tomba légèrement sur le prince. Dormant du sommeil du juste.

Kogaiji sentit un nouveau poids sur son épaule, tournant la tête il aperçut un Gokû endormit et qui visiblement semblait prendre son épaule pour un coussin. Hésitant un moment le prince décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser dormir. Gokû était nettement moins chiant lorsqu'il dormait. Enfin pourvu qu'il ne ronflait pas ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Le prince ne put réprimé un soupir. Le singe lui rappelait trop sa sœur. Ririn, que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment. Et Yaone et Dokugaku. Tous que leur était-il arrivé ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« - Ko, tu vas finir par être chauve si tu continues. Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont bien ! » Déclara Yoshié le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Comment peux-tu en être sûr ! »

Avant que la châtaigne n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Gokû s'éveilla en baillant tandis qu'Hakkai freinait la voiture.

« - Je propose de manger ici. »

« - Yatta ! »

La clairière était assez vaste en effet pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Un peu plus bas il y avait un grand lac. Quelques soupirs et chacun descendit de Jeep. La bouffe sortit, chacun mangea. Ayant fini son repas la première la brune s'allongea dans l'herbe et bercé par le souffle du vent elle s'endormit.

Hakkai se leva et s'apprêtait à demander à son dragon de redevenir Jeep lorsque Gojyo l'arrêta.

« - …On atteindra pas la ville ce soir. L'endroit est sympa, on pourrait pas se reposer et camper ici ce soir ? »

« - …C'est une bonne idée ! Sanzo ? »

« - Mouais. Je suis pas contre ! Ce voyage est pesant et une après midi de pause nous fera pas de mal ! »

« - D'autant plus que l'une d'entre nous semble avoir déjà adoptée cette idée. »

Les regards se tournèrent du côté de Yoshié puis convergèrent sur Ayumi endormis. Bon plus de doute ils restaient ici. Personne n'aurait le courage de la réveiller. Yoshié poussa un soupir.

« - Normal qu'elle soit fatiguée ! »

« - Explique ! » Demanda Homura qui voyait là l'occasion d'avoir une explication à la dispute de tout à l'heure.

« - …Ces loups. Elle a menti, ce ne sont pas des youkais. C'est son pouvoir. C'est elle qui créé les loups. »

« - Nani ? »

« - Je vois. Elle assure nos avants, nos arrières et notre protection à tout moment. » Réfléchis Shien.

« - Mais pour cela il lui faut une énergie considérable ! Plus grande que celle de Son Gokû. »

« - Je le sais bien ! Et nous avions décidé qu'elle s'en tiendrait à ce rôle mais tout à l'heure elle a créé d'autres loups pour la protéger. Elle use deux fois plus vite son énergie. A ce rythme là, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

« - …Il n'y a pas moyen de l'arrêter ? »

« - Iya. C'est une tête de mule. A vrai dire je voulais qu'elle garde ses forces pour quand nous serions arrivés mais elle refuse de ne servir à rien. Elle a l'impression d'être un boulet. Et avec notre chemin, elle refuse de garder les loups justes pour le combat. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'arrête avant. »

Un silence, puis trois cigarettes qui s'allument. Du moins trois, l'une avec difficulté. Un briquet : petit instrument capricieux jouant avec les nerfs de son propriétaire et accessoirement donne du feu, avait, visiblement, décidé qu'il ne marcherait pas. Et contre toute attente c'était au tour de celui de Zenon de refuser de marcher. Payant sa dette de leur première rencontre, Gojyo lui passa le sien. Le rouquin mis tous ses sens en alerte en voyant Yoshié se déshabiller. Les regards des hommes convergèrent vers elle du moins jusqu'à ce que certains détourne la tête. La châtaigne se contenta d'enlever la robe qu'elle portait pour se retrouver en short et débardeur. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

« - Pourquoi tu te déshabilles Yoshié ? » Demanda Gokû.

« - Il fait chaud. »

La jeune femme s'approcha du lac et plongea dedans pour en ressortir un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna vers la rive. Gokû et Gojyo semblaient décidé à l'imiter. Les autres hésitaient. Un mouvement près du moine lui fit tourner la tête. La brune ouvrait les yeux et porta aussitôt sa main sur son front. Quelle luminosité ! Ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle regarda droit devant elle et aperçut sa meilleure amie, Gokû et Gojyo dans l'eau. Le reste du groupe s'était contenté de mettre les pieds à l'eau. Elle se leva sans apercevoir le blond et s'approcha d'eux sans bruit. Elle poussa alors Kogaiji et Homura à l'eau avant de plonger à son tour, de rejoindre les premiers baigneurs et d'éclater de rire. Yoshié arrivant par derrière la coula aussitôt. Ressortant la tête la brune lui cracha l'eau au visage puis elle replongea. Elle s'approcha de Gojyo et le fit couler à son tour empêchant le kappa de faire couler Gokû. Puis elle s'éloigna vers la rive. Deux regards la fusillèrent tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Sanzo remarqua alors que la brune avait enlevé sa robe. Mais quand ? Mystère. La jeune femme riait toujours devant les regards courroucés des deux princes. Elle se dirigea vers son frère.

« - Tu ne te baignes pas ? »

Sanzo allait répondre par le négatif lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kogaiji remplit de jalousie. Nul doute le prince regrettait déjà d'être sorti de l'eau. Le moine souria et accepta. Faire tourner en bourrique son rival lui faisait on ne peut plus plaisir. Le sang de Kogaiji ne fit qu'un tour. Comment ce sale bonze osait-il ? Il se foutait ouvertement de lui. D'après Yoshié c'était comme cela depuis la nuit des temps. Alors le moine gagnait toujours. Cette pensée énerva le prince youkai encore plus. Il se tourna vers l'autre prince qui à sa grande surprise repartie dans l'eau. Kogaiji soupira trempé pour trempé. Tiens Hakkai aussi se baignait. Il apprenait à Gokû à nager en respirant sous l'eau. Ma foi le singe s'en sortait plutôt bien. Les deux autres dieux ? Où étaient-ils ? Les voilà. …Ils font le tour du lac. Bon et bien si ça les amuse. Le prince youkai fut interrompu dans ses réflexions. Quelqu'un était entrain de le couler. Ressortant la tête il se trouva nez à nez avec Gokû éclatant de rire avant de se faire couler à son tour par un kappa plus qu'énervé que le saru est pu l'avoir dix minutes plus tôt.

« - Hakkai, pourquoi tu lui as appris à nager sous l'eau à ce demeuré ! »

Hakkai émit un petit rire poli. L'ancien humain se détendait et n'avait pas envi de s'embarquer dans des explications, le tabou s'en aperçut et sourit. Depuis quelque temps il se sentait bizarre près de son ami ! Près de lui, il se sentait empli d'une plénitude totale, et avait un besoins de le protéger excessif. Bien sûr il savait que l'ancien humain qu'il n'était pas indifférent à l'ancien humain et bizarrement ça le rendait plus heureux qu'autre chose! Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au fil de l'eau celle-ci étant vraiment agréable. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Gokû pour surgir devant lui et le faire couler. Le métis ressortit la tête de l'eau sous le rire moqueur de Sanzo et amusé de Gokû.

« - Oy, le moine. Au lieu de te marrer fais une course contre moi. Le perdant prend la part de saké de l'autre ce soir. »

Hakkai se retourna pour voir le moine répondre par l'affirmative. Cette idée lui plaisait. Gokû fut chargé de donner le départ. Yoshié réceptionnait l'arrivée. Ce fut le départ et là l'ancien humain fut scié. Depuis quand le moine nageait-il aussi bien ? Il se souvenait avoir vu une fois le moine nager. C'est curieux il trouvait que c'était différent aujourd'hui. Bah il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. La seule fois où ils étaient allés se baigner d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas juger. Conséquence de tout ça, le moine avait gagné et le métis roux, fulminait de rage. Il voulu se venger sur Gokû mais une volée de balles l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Nouvel éclat de rire de la brune imitée par son amie. Oui aujourd'hui elles se détendaient. Elles pouvaient se permettre de laisser leur souci de côté un moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un singe décide de leur volée leurs vêtements. Il avait pas perdu de temps. Cependant il les lâcha de surprise devant un autre singe plus grand celui-là et déterminé à récupérer les vêtements de ses amies. Du vent, des habits qui flottent pour atterrir dans le lac. Les deux femmes récupérèrent leurs habits trempés. Avec ce soleil ils sécherait vite. Mais en attendant…elle avaient froid. Elles étaient quittes pour sortir les habits de rechange. Yoshié fouilla son sac avant de se retourner brusquement. Le juron qu'avait poussé Ayumi y était pour quelque chose. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« - Regarde dans ton sac et dis-moi ce qu'il te reste comme habit ! »

La châtaigne s'exécuta, une minute plus tard elle poussait à son tour un juron. Les deux femmes se regardèrent l'une au bord de la crise de nerfs, l'autre au bord de la déprime. Alerté par les cris, les autres s'approchèrent. Gojyo fut le premier à demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Il y a que si j'attrape le petit malin qui m'a piqué mes habits de rechange ça ira très mal pour lui. »

Chacun se regarda. Personne n'était capable de faire ça ici sauf….

« - Hey ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je suis pervers ok mais de là à piquer des habits je ne vois pas l'intérêt! » se défendit l'accusé Gojyo.

« - Il a raison ! « Déclara Hakkai voulant aider son ami. « Ce n'est pas son genre! »

Après une intense réflexion de la part du reste du groupe, chacun reconnu que c'était vrai! Gojyo n'était pas assez stupide pour faire ce genre de choses. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, alors qui ? Enfin là n'était pas le sujet.

« - Mais c'est quoi ce tissu qui dépasse de ton sac ? » Demanda Gokû à Yoshié.

« - T'occupes ! »

Véritable pelote de nerfs, la brune saisie le bout de tissu qui se révélait être un vêtement.

« - Pas le choix » Maugréa-t-elle en lançant l'autre à son amie.

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin afin de pouvoir se changer tranquillement. Pendant que chacun reprenait ses occupations Gojyo en profita pour s'approcher d'Hakkai.

« - …Hakkai… »

« - Tu sais Goyo, je pense sincèrement que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à ce genre de chose! Même si tu es dragueur, je pense que tu as quand même du respect pour les femmes! »

« - …Merci! »

« - Tu aurais fais pareil, n'est-ce pas? »

« - Bien sûr! » Affirma le métis un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Hakkai se sentit légèrement rougir, face à ce sourire et détourna son regard pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, a savoir monter une tente pour la nuit. Regardant autour de lui et voyant que personne ne pouvait les voir, Gojyo s'accroupit près de son ami et posa sa main sur la sienne. L'homme aux yeux vert le regarda surpris.

« - Gojyo… »

Pour seul réponse le métis plongea ses yeux rouge dans la mer émeraude, cherchant à lire en elle s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il comprenait bien maintenant! Il savait que plus que n'importe qui d'autre le rejet d'Hakkai le tuerai ! Alors devait-il se risquer à le perdre ?

Hakkai n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du métis. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur kanan un moment. Dire qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais retomber amoureux! Mais…c'était trop tard, le métis était sa rédemption et dès l'instant où il l'avait compris, l'ex-humain savait que c'était trop tard! Il aimait le métis. Lentement sa main monta et caressa les cicatrices du roux. Puis ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ses cheveux si rouge et si beau.

Gojyo regardait Hakkai faire, fasciné. Lentement il approcha son visage, et lentement ses lèvres happèrent celle de son vis-à-vis. C'était un baiser chaste mais qui promettait tellement plus.

« - Hakkai…je… »

Impossible. Ces mots…ils n'y arrivait pas. Aucun des êtres qu'il avait aimé ne lui avait rendu son amour. Il était incapable de prononcer ces mots, draguer, charmer, coucher, tout cela c'était facile mais aimer…il ne savait pas comment faire. Un léger sourire ironique lui vint aux lèvres, sur ce coup, il était pire que le moine. Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Je sais, Gojyo ! Ne t'inquiète pas! » Sourit Hakkai.

Le roux considéra un moment le sourire confiant du youkai et sourit à son tour. Ils se levèrent alors en entendant au loin leurs amis appeler les jeunes filles. Celles-ci finirent par arriver habillés.

« - Wah ! » S'exclama Gokû.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que les hommes pouvaient dire.

« - C'est quoi ces habits ? » Demanda Gojyo tentant de ne rien laisser voir mais voyant que personne n'était dupe.

« - …Des vêtements de miko. Enfin de prêtresse. »

Un long pantalon blanc, un long haut avec de grandes manches regorgeant d'armes, d'incantations etc. enfin de longues manches, disons qu'elle étaient amples mais assez courte vus qu'elle s'arrêtait aux niveaux des coudes. Des gants comme Sanzo. (Désolé je sais pas comment ça s'appelle !) Les deux étaient blancs. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient magnifiques. Mais elle étaient pieds nus. Enfin pieds nus. Façon de parlé, leur pantalon formait un tissu au-dessous de leur plante de pieds. Ajoutées à cela qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux attachées les cheveux en une longue tresse qui leurs descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Un rosaire chacune autour du cou. Oui à cet instant là, ils avaient deux anges en face d'eux. Deux anges dont l'un semblait toujours aussi déprimé et l'autre toujours dans proche de la colère. En fait non, la brune n'était plus proche de la colère. Elle était en colère. Ces habits, elle ne voulait pas les mettre. A la base, elle ne savait même pas que Yoshié les avait emmenés. C'était tout à l'heure lorsque Gokû avait parlé de tissu qu'elle avait compris. Enervée, elle s'alluma une cigarette. Fumer, elle avait besoins de se calmer les nerfs. Et voilà, stupide briquet. Y a jamais moyen d'avoir du matériel qui marche. Un sac entier de briquet voilà ce qu'elle devait s'acheter. Elle recula lorsqu'elle vit une flamme dorée devant elle. Puis alluma sa cigarette sur la flamme vacillante et soupira un vague merci. La bonne humeur de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Lassé de ces conneries, la brune partit faire le tour du lac.

« - …Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient dans mon sac ! » Murmura la châtaigne. « Si je l'avais su je les aurai enlevés. »

« - …C'est bizarre que tu les ai pas vus avant ! »

« - Iya. C'est normal, ces habits étaient au fond du sac, sous plusieurs piles de vêtements et d'autres objets divers. Je ne pouvais pas les voir, en fait je suppose ça parce mon rosaire était aussi au fond du sac. »

« - Pourquoi elle est en colère Ayu ? »

« - …c'est le costume de sa mère qui était avant celui de Nanaka. Le mien était celui de rechange. Tu comprends pourquoi elle est en colère ? »

« - Oui. »

« - …Mais des costumes,…avant… lors de la création de Togenkyo… »

« - Non, lors de la création de Togenkyo nous n'avions aucun habit particulier. Juste des habits de tous les jours. »

« - Alors pourquoi avions-nous été choisi ? »

Yoshié se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit on pouvait voir une tristesse immense. Encore plus grande que celle d'Hakkai.

« - Parce que nous étions tous orphelins. » Déclara-t-elle gravement pendant que chacun ravalait sa salive. « Yumi et moi étions sœur dans cette vie. De votre côté, Gokû et Nataku étaient frère et avaient un lien de parenté avec Homura. Sanzo et Kogaiji, vous aussi vous étiez frères mais je ne me souviens plus lequel était le plus vieux. Bref. Gojyo et Hakkai vous étiez fils unique. »

Silence général, ils avaient tous finis par s'asseoir. Shien écoutait avec attention. Tout ce qui concernait Nataku l'intéressait. Cet enfant et son sentiment de culpabilité. Il voulait savoir. Tout ce qui le concernait et toute cette histoire. N'y a t'il donc pas une vie où il sera heureux ? Yoshié poursuivait avec l'attention de tout le monde.

« - A l'inverse de nous tous, Yumi n'a jamais connu ses parents. Moi si. Ma mère est morte à la naissance de ma sœur et mon père est mort peu de temps après sous une bombe. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque. J'ai pris ma petite sœur dans mes bras et nous sommes partis. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai marché. Mais je sais que je me suis retrouvé alors dans une maison spéciale orphelin. Vous y étiez tous. En fait si je me souviens. Kogaiji c'était toi l'aîné. Tu avais sept ans, Sanzo cinq, Gokû deux, Nataku trois, Homura six, Gojyo quatre et Hakkai quatre. Ma sœur, elle devait avoir à peine un an. »

« - Alors… dans cette vie. C'est la première fois qu'elle avait des parents, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Gojyo.

« - Oui. Je comprends sa réaction. »

« - Nee, Nee, et après à l'orphelinat que s'est il passé ? »

« - Nous étions loin d'être les seuls. Lorsque je suis arrivé il n'y avait que des bandes il fallait donc que je m'inclue dans l'une d'elle. Mais je me suis bien fait rejeté. Ma petite sœur n'étant clairement pas la bienvenue. En fait, il ne voulait pas de boulets. Les bandes étaient toutes en conflits et c'étaient à qui prendrait le pouvoir sur l'autre. Les gardiens n'intervenaient que s'il y avait des blessés plutôt grave. Vous formiez à vous seul une bande. En fait cet orphelinat c'était une sorte de centre de recrutement, on y apprenait à lire, à écrire, bref à tout faire mais surtout à savoir se battre. Le clan qui gagnerait sur les autres seraient formés dans le but de faire cesser le chaos. Mais bien sûr les enfants l'ignoraient. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai commencé par me mettre à part de tout le monde et j'ai élevé ma petite sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle est deux ans. A ce moment là j'avais du mal à la surveiller. Incapable de tenir en place une minute. Elle s'est retrouvée en plein milieu d'une bagarre entre vous et un autre clan. Les …mokonas si je me souviens bien. »

(L'auteur en plein délire)

« - Bref, toujours est-il que sans le vouloir elle a favorisé votre camp. Les mokonas, (Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec ce nom !) ont voulu s'en prendre à elle. Je suis arrivé à temps. Y en aurai pas un qui l'aurait protéger. Enfin bref je l'ai envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après ça ils sont tous partis en courant, j'ai pris Yumi dans mes bras et je suis parti en cours. »

Yoshié marqua une courte pause. Des souvenirs, encore des souvenirs, toujours des souvenirs. C'étaient pénible de tous se rappeler, de tout raconter. Ayumi revint à ce moment-là. Profitant de la pause chacun mangea calmement et bu. Du moins tous sauf Gokû car il était mineur et Gojyo qui avait perdu son pari et devait se contenter de l'eau. Le rouquin était vert de rage. Comment ce stupide bonze dont il se souvenait avoir vu nager une fois et pas très bien, avait-il pu gagner la course ? Non décidément le rouquin ne comprenait pas. Les sourire étaient revenus. Et bien que les habits n'étaient pas sec la bonne humeur avait repris le dessus. Après le repas chacun s'installa autour du feu, Ayumi s'allongea dans les bras de son frère tandis que Yoshié faisait de même avec le sien. Gojyo et Hakkai désormais en couple se contentèrent simplement de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Sanzo sentit la brune sursauté en entendant sa meilleure amie parler. Elle reconnue de suite le récit et soupira. Mais elle ne suivit pas longtemps, ces loups surveillant toujours les alentours, la brune s'endormit rapidement. Sanzo l'allongea et posa la tête brune sur ces genoux, lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'il sentait un regard insistant posé sur lui. Une aura de jalousie et de haine à son égard. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le détestait autant.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 19 !**

**Oh my god, j'y crois pas! J'ai fait un Gojyo/Hakkai. Moi? Non c'est pas possible, j'ai forcément pêté les plombs! J'aime pas ce couple, enfin disons que j'ai du mal avec.**

**Le bureau des écoutes est toujours ouvert !**


	20. Le pouvoir des mots

**Le pouvoir des mots !**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** Le pouvoir des mots

**Résumé :** Sanzo aurait du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de s'énerver et que l'irréparable ne se produise. Des simples mots peuvent tout faire perdre.

**Chapitres :** 20

**Genre :** Heu…Aventure ? Et puis heu n'importe quoi ! Peut-être Death-fic si j'ai pas de reviews. Na !

**Couples :**Sanzo Ayumi ; Yoshié Homura ; Gojyo Hakkai.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

Tous : Ah non y en a marre !

Sei : Maieuh ! Pourquoi ils veulent pas ?

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** Je suis désolée, j'ai des retards de publication et d'écriture! Il faut vraiment que je me remette à écrire. Désolée du retard mon excuse, heu le Bac? Quoi ça marche pas ! Ben tant pis faut faire avec! Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tsuki : Snif! Mici! T'es la seule à m'avoir reviewer pour le chapitre précédent ! Sa fait plaisir larme de joie Je ne pense finir en Death fic, en ce moment je supporte pas d'en lire donc y a des chances que ça finisse en happy end! Sur ce bonne lecture

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Le pouvoir des mots**

« - A la suite de cet incident nous avons eu des emmerdes. Désormais nous étions considérés comme un nouveau clan. Une fillette de deux ans et une autre de sept ans. Avec ça on allait pas loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ayumi ait cinq ans j'ai pu éviter les bagarres. Nous n'avions pas de problèmes et on peut dire que j'étais devenue maître dans l'art de la diplomatie. C'était moi qui transmettais les messages entre les groupes. Donc jusque là j'avais pu éviter les bagarres sans problèmes. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai pas eu le choix. Je me suis retrouvée face à la bande des giboulées qui ne lâchait pas Yumi. J'ignore comment, mais Yumi avait appris les arts martiaux. En fait je pense qu'elle les avait appris uniquement en lisant les bouquins de la bibliothèque mais pour la pratique ça reste un mystère. Ce jour là donc nous les avons lattés toutes les deux, la quinzaine d'élèves. La moitié est partie sans rien avoir reçu. Les autres ont filé direct à l'infirmerie. »

Le silence toujours, les sourires cependant apparaissent. Oui, à n'en pas douter, les deux enfants avaient dû en faire baver plus d'un. Une question cependant leur trottait dans la tête. Cela devait se lire sur leur visage car la châtaigne y répondit avant même que quelqu'un ne demande.

« - Gokû et Nataku étaient des métis né de l'union d'une déesse et d'un youkai. Homura demi-frère était la liaison entre la même déesse et un humain. Des métis dans tous les cas. Kogaiji et Sanzo étaient humain. Gojyo était un dieu, Hakkai un youkai, Yumi et moi métis entre dieu et youkai aussi. Pourtant nous avions plus l'apparence d'être humain qu'autre chose. La seule différence, nous avions les yeux dégradés, je veux dire qu'ils passaient par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. »

« - Ben ça alors ! » S'exclama Gokû.

« - C'est bizarre pourtant, si l'on en suit la logique lorsque nous nous sommes réincarnées nous aurions dû garder la même apparence comment expliques-tu le fait que je ne ressemble pas à Sanzo. »

« - Sans parler de Nataku ! » Intervint Shien. « Il ne ressemble ni à Gokû ni à Homura. »

« - Je sais. …Et là j'avoue que je ne peux pas répondre. Autre fait bizarre, comment expliques-tu le fait que lorsque je me suis réincarnée dans une deuxième vie j'ai conservé mes yeux arc-en-ciel et que pour cette vie ci je sois né avec des lentilles. »

**(Pars en live mon histoire ! Si ça ne tiens vraiment plus la route dites-le moi.)**

« - Des lentilles ? »

« - …oui ! Yumi aussi mais je ne sais pas si elle est au courant ! En fait je l'ai découvert par hasard. Lors de ma première bagarre contre cette abrutie de Tamao. Une de mes lentilles a sauté c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert. »

« - …Etrange ! »

« - Oui. »

« - Nee, tu peux les enlever tes lentilles ? »

« - Hai. »

La châtaigne s'exécuta et retira ses lentilles, deux yeux dégradés arc-en-ciel apparurent. Elle rangea ses lentilles dans un mouchoir puis dans son paquet de cigarettes. Elle sourit pendant que chacun plongeait dans ses yeux. Elle regarda sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement la tête sur les genoux de son moine préféré. Un nouveau sourire et elle reprit son histoire.

« - Enfin, ils ont voulu leur revanche. Ce jour là ils nous ont coincé à la sortie des cours. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux encore. On s'est finalement retrouvé à terre et c'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes arrivés. Honnêtement vous étiez les dernières personnes que j'avais envie de voir. Ceci dit j'ai rapidement ravalé cette idée lorsque vous nous êtes venus en aide. Enfin vous. C'est vite dit. Gokû, Gojyo, Hakkai et Nataku ont bougé, après… »

Elle dévisagea les trois hommes. Sanzo haussa les épaules, Homura détournait le regard incapable de la regarder en face et Kogaiji baissait la tête. Elle sourit et repris son histoire.

« - Après ça, nous avons fait partie de votre bande, pas que notre compagnie vous enchantait mais nos forces compensaient notre présence. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Yumi réussissent à apprivoiser Kogaiji et Sanzo. Et que je réussisse à capturer Homura. »

Un grand sourire et un V de la victoire sur ces doigts. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué de voir ces têtes. Sanzo étaient devenus plus rouge qu'une tomate alors que c'était loin d'être fini. Kogaiji fusillait Gojyo du regard, le kappa se moquant ouvertement de lui. Et Homura semblait toujours plus intéressé par le lac qu'autre chose. Le regard de Yoshié se voilà de mélancolie. Elle parlait plus pour Kogaiji et Sanzo qu'autre chose.

« - Yumi, était loin d'être un boulet. Au contraire elle redoublait d'effort. Elle était la gentillesse même. La première année, elle se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire vos caprices. Elle savait aussi s'énerver. Avec Kogaiji il ne se passait pas un jour sans que les répliques fusent. Jusqu'au jour où… tu as dit le mot de trop. Ce jour là je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais tu l'as profondément blessé. Elle est partie en courant et n'est pas reparu de la journée. Toi qui mettais un point d'honneur à ne jamais t'abaisser devant les autres, à la fin de la journée tu es parti à sa recherche. Toute la journée on avait pu voir que tu étais inquiet. En fin de compte, vos réflexions étaient plus devenues un jeu qu'autres choses. C'est ce jour là que tu as compris que tu l'aimais beaucoup. A partir de ce jour tu as délaissé ton frère. Vous qui étiez quasi-inséparable. Tu as commencé à la protéger, elle. Tu veillais toujours sur elle et moi j'avoue que ça m'arrangeait. Tu étais devenu son grand frère bien qu'au fur et à mesure il était évident que tu en étais tombés amoureux. »

Kogaiji vira au rouge tomate de honte tandis que Sanzo passait à celle de la colère et de la jalousie. Yoshié sourit, oui il avait fallu qu'il tombe tous les deux amoureux d'elle. Mais qu'y pouvait Yumi. Elle avait toujours été très clair et n'avait jamais caché qu'elle adorait le blond. Jamais son comportement n'avait été ambiguë. De toute façon la brune n'avait jamais compris que Kogaiji était amoureux d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas que deux frères inséparables puissent se disputer. Si elle connaissait la raison de leur dispute que ferait-elle ? Rien, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Elle serait capable de disparaître de leur vie pour ne plus savoir qu'elle avait gâché la leur. Yoshié souria. Il était temps de passer au changement du bonze.

« - …En fait je ne sais pas quand ça a commencer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue te voir, mais je sais qu'elle venait te demander conseil. Tu l'envoyais souvent bouler d'ailleurs. C'est très mal la connaître. Yumi est une tête de mule. Elle revenait à la charge, je crois que c'est parce que tu lui donnais toujours le bon conseil. Elle avait rapidement dû s'en rendre compte alors c'est vers toi qu'elle se tournait. Au fur et à mesure, ce n'était plus une surprise de la voir avec toi. Elle parlait, je ne sais pas de quoi et je ne veux pas le savoir, et toi tu ne l'écoutais pas mais elle était là. Au début ça t'énervait mais en fait, quand elle est tombée malade, je me souviens t'avoir vu plus d'une fois te retourner comme s'il manquait quelque chose derrière toi. Et puis elle fut guéri. Le fait que ton frère te délaisse pour la protéger, elle, ne t'a pas dérangé. Tu étais même plutôt content. Ce qui m'amusaient c'était de vous voir arriver ensemble et lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas tu te retournais toujours comme pour vérifié qu'elle était derrière toi. »

Les rôles s'inversèrent, la tomate de rage vint sur Kogaiji tandis que la tomate de honte passait sur Sanzo. Une rivalité qui durait depuis des siècles. Mais la brune n'en savait rien, elle ne le comprenait pas. La suite Yoshié la raconta sachant que cela ne calmerai pas les tensions entre eux deux. Mais Kogaiji restait malgré tout bon joueur, il n'avait jamais essayer de briser le couple, guère plus qu'il ne tentait de récupérer la brune. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Sanzo avait eu le courage de le dire en premier, il avait eu le courage d'avouer. Le prince youkai, lui, ce courage lui manquait, pas qu'il n'avait pas essayer mais face à elle…, il n'avait jamais pu. Il savait que la brune était d'un naïveté affolante concernant les sentiments. Mais au fond c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il aurait toutefois aimé prendre ne serait ce qu'un jour la place du bonze. Pouvoir prendre la brune dans ses bras. La serrer, l'embrasser et la voire sourire à lui et rien qu'à lui. Mais cela c'était impossible. La brune était au blond et ce n'était pas près de changer. Yoshié le disait ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils se sont rencontrés avant. La roulette de l'amour, es ce qu'un jour il pourrait lui aussi connaître ce bonheur ? Oui sans doute, mais il fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et puis pour l'instant ces pensées étaient axées sur la brune et uniquement la brune. Quoiqu'il dise quoiqu'il fasse, tout le ramenait à elle. Ces paroles, ces sourires, ce visage. Tout. C'était un amour dangereux, un amour interdit. Elle était dans le monde des humains il était dans le monde des youkais. Amour interdit et pourtant. Cela le brûlait de l'intérieur.

« _Si tu aimes vraiment une personne alors la seule chose que tu souhaites c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et cela même si tu es malheureux_ »

Une phrase, une voix. Qui avait dit ça. Le prince ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi sec. Ce visage, ces yeux arc-en-ciel. C'était Ayumi. Non pas Ayumi, Yumi. Son prénom c'était Yumi son nom Ayu. Aujourd'hui son prénom était un anagramme. Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il posait une main sur son cœur. Il battait, il battait vite. Ce souvenir, il avait été si puissant, si fort.

« - Kogaiji, tout va bien ? » Demanda Yoshié en voyant le youkai respirer bruyamment.

« - Ce n'est rien, un souvenir ! »

« - …Fais attention ! Nos souvenirs nous reviennent parfois en mémoire avec tellement de violence que l'on peut en mourir. Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu fermes les yeux dans ces moments-là et que tu te concentres en respirant à fond et lentement. »

Le prince acquiesça. Des souvenirs. Mais maintenant il savait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détester le moine. Il l'enviait et c'est tout. Mais Yumi avait raison. Si la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde est heureuse alors c'est tout ce qui compte même si l'on est malheureux soi-même. Et lui ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir heureuse, la voir sourire. En cet instant c'est vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

La nuit se passa sans qu'aucun incident n'intervienne. Le lendemain chacun était frais et dispos pour repartir.

« - Yumi ! »

« - Hm ? »

« - …Je leur ai raconté notre histoire, enfin la vérité sur le passé. Tu m'en veux ? »

« - Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais. »

« - … pas trop fatiguée ? »

« - Non, tout va bien, pour l'instant. »

« - En route ! »

Ils repartirent donc vers l'ouest. Le long et pénible voyage reprit. Chacun n'avait qu'une hâte c'est qu'il se termine. Dans la Jeep le calme régnait. Il n'y avait pas de disputes, pas de cris, pas de : Sanzo j'ai faim. Chacun était occupé à ressasser la discussion de la veille. Kogaiji et Homura tentant de se souvenir, Shien et Zenon réfléchissant à la difficulté de battre le scientifique, Gokû et Gojyo questionnaient Yoshié, Hakkai conduisait mais ne perdait pas une miette des conversations. Seul Sanzo et Ayumi ne disait rien. Le blond se tourna soudain vers sa sœur. Elle hocha la tête.

« - …Ils sont télépathes ou quoi ? » Demanda Gojyo.

Yoshié sourit et haussa les épaules signes qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mais avant qu'elle ne demande des explications un coup de feu retentit. Sanzo tirait droit devant. Hakkai freina la Jeep. Les youkais étaient trop nombreux malgré la puissance de destruction du nouveau revolver de Sanzo. Ayumi sortit et se plaça devant la voiture.

« - Les loups ! » Murmura-t-elle les yeux remplis de colères.

Des loups sortirent des bois et attaquèrent les youkais causant un véritable carnage. Sanzo aussi continuait son massacre. Enfin les autres se décidèrent à bouger. Et ce fut reparti. L'armée de youkais qu'ils avaient essayer d'éviter leur tombait dessus. Cependant sur les 40 000 annoncés, il n'y en avait que 20 000. Ce n'était déjà pas mal me direz-vous, mais bon cela signifiait soit que l'autre partie se cachait guettant leur moment de fatigue, soit avait disparu. Mais comment ? Un mystère qu'ils doutaient d'élucider un jour et pourtant…l'avenir leur fournirai la réponse. Un youkai se précipita sur la brune. Elle tendit la main et hurla. Un loup sortit de cette même main et détruisit le youkai sans autre forme de formalité. La bataille se figea alors. Chacun tournant la tête vers la brune. Seule Yoshié continuait son travail. Les youkais ne réagissaient plus trop étonnés. La châtaigne se calma enfin et saisi ce qui semblait être le chef.

« - Dis au peu qu'ils te restent de sbires de dégager ! »

Le youkai revint à la réalité et se tourna vers elle. L'aura de colère qu'elle dégageait était impressionnante. Il se tourna vers ses youkais. L'intervention de Yoshié les avait ramenés à la réalité. La brune s'approcha d'eux.

« - …Si vous êtes si peu, c'est que le reste est mort, n'est ce pas ? »

« - C'est toi qui les as tués ! » Hurla alors un youkai en fonçant droit sur elle.

La brune évita le coup et lui posa sa main sur la tête. Elle le dévisagea sans colère, sans rien, juste de l'indifférence à ce qu'il reste en vie ou meurt.

« - …Ne fais pas de choses inconsidérés. Ce pèlerinage est loin de m'amuser. Je vous laisse la vie sauve mais ne réapparaissez jamais devant moi. »

« - Tu es… »

Le youkai ne finit pas sa phrase il recula prit d'une peur soudaine. Yoshié relâcha le chef qui déclara qu'ils abandonnaient. Chaque youkais partit en courant tandis que la colère des hommes s'accroissait. Que cachaient-elles encore ? Un soupir, encore et encore des explications. Ayumi marcha vers la Jeep monta dedans et s'écroula épuisée. Elle s'endormit aussitôt tandis que Yoshié soupirait. Chacun remonta en voiture et attendit comme d'habitude l'explication. A la surprise générale c'est Sanzo qui parla. Le moine eut un grand sourire en voyant la tête de ses compagnons.

« - …Des mots ! Ayu maîtrise le pouvoir des mots. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Je suis un moine, vrai ? »

« - J'émets des doutes ! » Déclara Gojyo.

« - Gojyo ! » Soupira Hakkai.

« - …Je lis les Sûtras, et d'une certaine manière je commande avec les mots. Elle fait la même chose. Cependant ces mots sont plus forts, si elle se concentre assez elle peut faire apparaître ou créer ce qu'elle veut. »

« -…Oui, enfin elle n'arrive pas à maîtriser les mots positifs. En revanche elle n'a aucun mal avec les négatifs, tel que mort, destruction, disparaît…etc. »

« - Mais les loups c'est négatif ? »

« - Iya. Le loup est un animal qu'elle arrive à créer c'est le seul qu'elle arrive à faire apparaître convenablement et en quantité assez importante. A savoir une meute voir deux. »

« - Je vois que ça lui consomme pas mal d'énergie. »

« - Oui. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! Enfin elle s'améliore. »

« - Le pouvoir des mots. …Les autres loups, Yué, Luli et les deux autres ? »

« - Ce sont des mots en liberté. Elle les a vraiment créés. Ils sont permanents. Mais elle peut les faire disparaître quand elle veut seulement il ne reviendront plus jamais après. »

« - …permanent ? »

« - Ils existent quel que soit ce qui lui arrive. Grâce à eux elle maîtrise un peu les mots positifs. »

« - Je comprends pas. »

« - Lorsqu'elle doit utiliser du positif tel que : guérison, paix, sincérité, vérité, cœur, amour, puissance, courage…etc. C'est par ces loups qu'elles s'expriment. »

« - Sanzo depuis quand savais-tu ça ? »

« - …Depuis la fois où nous étions coincés dans la grotte. » (cf. : chapitre 16, la pluie !)

« - …je vois. »

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par la respiration régulière d'Ayumi. Sanzo qui montait de plus en plus souvent à l'arrière laissant la place avant à Gojyo, pour qu'il admire son brun passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux de la brune. Le pouvoir des mots. Il connaissait ce pouvoir depuis bien plus longtemps en fait, il s'en était souvenu le jour de pluie. Il ferma les yeux se laissant bercé par le rythme de la Jeep. « _Ce jour là j'aurai préféré que tu y restes !_ » Quel con ! Il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ces mots. Les mots ont leur importance. Heureusement ceux-là n'avaient pas eu de conséquences trop grave. Aujourd'hui tout était arrangé, mais il ne souhaitait jamais reproduire cela. Il devait absolument apprendre à se contrôler. Et puis ce jour là…si elle n'avait pas été là il ne serait plus ici aujourd'hui.

Flash-back :

Kôryû était dans une vieille maison. Il s'était réveillé avec un énorme mal de crâne. Et là il avait vu un moine près qu'à une seule chose. Un, non il y en avait plusieurs. Il s'était débattu et finalement avait renversé l'un d'eux qui avait fait tomber la bougie sans le vouloir. Des bougies, ils comptaient l'exorciser après. Tas de rats puants. La bougie avait brûler le plancher assez vieux. Le feu s'était propagé et les moines s'étaient tous enfuis le laissant là. Il n'avait qu'à mourir ici, après tout il avait vu leur visage. Et puis…

« - Kôryû ! Kôryû, où es-tu ? »

« - Grande sœur ! »

« _Grande sœur._ » C'était étrange, à l'époque il l'appelait grande sœur et maintenant il l'appelait petite sœur. Quand avait-il changé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. A vrai dire il s'en moquait. En fait elle était sa grande sœur chaque fois qu'elle lui sauvait la vie. Chaque fois qu'elle lui venait en aide. Et il devenait le grand frère chaque fois qu'elle avait besoins de lui, lorsqu'il l'aidait.

« - Kôryû ! Dieu soit loué, tu es là ! Viens vite, par-là il y a une sortie ! »

A travers les flammes elle l'avait guidé vers la sortie. Et puis elle l'avait poussé violemment dehors. Il s'était éloigné mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné se fut pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus derrière. La sortie s'était effondrée. Retenue par Xi-mei, il n'avait pas pu se rapprocher. Il avait eu si peur à ce moment là. Si peur de la perdre et de ne jamais la revoir. Il avait hurlé, tout ce qu'il avait, il l'avait appelé. Il ne s'était calmé que lorsqu'il l'avait vu, elle se traînait difficilement. Brûlée au ventre. Il ne l'apprit que plus tard, mais c'était un morceau de bois enflammé qu'elle avait pris sur le ventre sans le vouloir, en le protégeant, lui. Elle l'avait poussé dehors lorsqu'elle avait vu des débris tombés. Elle avait buté contre quelque chose et était tombée. Le temps de se redresser elle était marquée à vie. Inguérissable. Charlatan de docteur !

Fin du Flash-back :

Sanzo rouvrit les yeux, une sensation de vide. Elle était réveillée et s'allumait une cigarette. Il sourit, le retour du briquet qui refuse de marcher. Il lui tendit alors le sien. La brune recula surprise d'abord de voir une flamme naître devant elle puis se pencha pour allumer sa cigarette et murmurer un vague merci. Le moine sourit et alluma la sienne.

Et nos amis continuaient leur voyage inlassablement vers l'ouest. la lassitude se faisant sentir. Même Gokû semblait fatigué de toujours réclamer à manger. Gojyo lui aussi en avait marre de se disputer avec lui. Les plaintes stomacales de Gokû et les disputes avec le rouquin se calmèrent donc au fur et à mesure du voyage, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs compagnons respectifs.

Fait rare les attaques étaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

« - Ça ne me plaît pas. »

« -…Il y a deux possibilités à cette baisse d'attaques :

Soit la reine est à court de youkais ce dont je doute énormément

Soit la résurrection de Gyumao arrive à son terme. »

« - Ne faut-il pas le Sûtra de Sanzo pour ça ? »

« - …J'ai bien peur que plus maintenant ! C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Les quelques derniers youkais qui nous ont attaquer ne semblaient pas vouloir le Sûtra de Sanzo mais plutôt nous retarder. »

« - …Nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut forcer la cadence ! »

« - Hakkuryu ne roulera pas le jour et la nuit. » S'interposa Hakkai.

« - …On a pas le choix ! Si Gyumao ressuscite c'est la planète entière qui est en danger ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Gyumao ignore qu'il y a d'autres humains au-dessus de Togenkyo ! »

« - Mais Nii le sait lui. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète ! Gyokumen se fait manipuler comme elle veut et Gyumao sera malheureusement pareille. »

« - Mais Hakkuryu…

« - …Je vais l'aider, tu veux bien Hakkuryu ? »

« - Kee ! »

« - Merci. »

« - Que vas-tu lui faire ! »

Ayumi se mit face au petit dragon, joint ses mains ferma les yeux et commença à réciter une prière.

« - Force, courage, vitalité et vie ! …………………………………………………………… »

Dans plusieurs langues et plusieurs fois elle répéta ces mots. Une puissante lumière blanche entoura le petit dragon qui grossit légèrement. Il se rechangea en Jeep.

« - Hakkuryu ! »

« - Kee ! »

Hakkai émit ce petit rire qui le caractérisait. Il sourit et monta à l'avant prêt à conduire.

« - Hakkuryu dit qu'il à une forme du tonnerre. A tel point qu'il peut rouler pendant trois mois sans s'arrêter, boire ni manger. »

« -…Normal, c'est l'effet de sa formule. »

« - Je crois qu'elle en aurait besoins sur elle aussi. » Ironisa Zenon.

Yoshié regarda son amie soucieuse, c'était bizarre qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée. Mais tout d'un coup elle comprit.

« - Je vois. C'était donc ça. »

« -… »

« - Yumi, se recharge en fait. Voyons comment expliquer ça. Chaque fois qu'elle utilise sa force elle se met en état de fatigue exprès, ainsi elle récupère plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en a user. »

« - Je vois. »

( Heu…j'espère que vous arriver encore à comprendre quelque chose.)

Ainsi donc notre petit groupe roula de jours comme de nuit sans rencontrer d'obstacles chacun se relayant pour conduire Jeep à l'exception de Sanzo et Gokû qui ne savaient absolument pas conduire.

« - Demain nous arrivons au cœur de Togenkyo, je propose que nous nous arrêtions dans une auberge cette nuit afin de pouvoir récupérer nos forces entièrement. »

L'idée fut approuver à la majorité. Ils leur fallaient absolument reprendre des forces. L'issue de la bataille en dépendait. Ils louèrent donc trois chambres de deux et quatre chambres simples. Gokû allait donc pouvoir ronfler en paix. L'auberge était calme. Chacun plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. Hakkuryu devenu provisoirement infatigable monta la garde pour son maître et ses compagnons, aussi cela permit aux dix compagnons de laisser reposer leur sens. En cas de danger ils ne le sentiraient pas. Seul le sommeil comptait. La nuit fut calme et le lendemain, ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur de Togenkyo.

Le cœur de Togenkyo. Il y avait là un immense château, lugubre. Noire, sombre et sale. Les épais nuages noirs et opaques qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas pour motiver les curieux. Notre groupe s'y dirigea cependant pour ils l'espéraient la bataille finale à l'issue de laquelle le sort du monde serait décidé.

Kanzeon jeta sa fleur de nénuphar et se tourna vers l'être endormi.

« - Il est dommage que tu ne puisses pas les aider, lors de la première bataille ta présence avait été décisive. Espérons que Zenon et Shien puissent te remplacer. »

Assis sur son siège Nataku ne bougea pas. Les yeux toujours vides de sont enveloppe charnelle. L'âme errante depuis 500ans. Kanzeon retourna à sa contemplation de la bataille l'inquiétude nouée au ventre. Tout comme autrefois elle comptait sur eux pour les sortir de cet enfer. Elle ne vit pas l'éclair de lucidité qui traversa le regard de l'enfant.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 20 !**

**Le bureau des écoutes est toujours ouvert !**

**Triple Yatta ! On approche de la fin. **

**Sur ce au prochain chap!**


End file.
